Sabaku no Gaara, telefone xx71367139
by Motoko Li
Summary: Se você é solteira e seus pais não querem que você seja, se você é solteira e possui complexos estranhos, se você é solteira e precisa fingir que não, ligue para Sabaku no Gaara, telefone xx7136-7139.
1. Prólogo: O Noivo

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **a fanfiction abaixo possui cenas de sexo e palavreado chulo.

**Sabaku no Gaara, telefone xx7136-7139**

_When my friends are gone_  
(Quando os amigos se forem)  
_When my parties over_  
(Quando as festas terminarem)  
_We will still belong to each other_  
(Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro)

Shakira - **Underneath Your Clothes**

**Prólogo: **_O Noivo_

-

-

Ino suspirou, passando o dedo pelas têmporas.

Está tudo acabado, pensou ao passar os olhos pelo convite de casamento que recebera, desolada. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito quanto ao seu estúpido caso. Estava tudo completa e definitivamente acabado.

Todos, no momento em que aparecesse na sua cidade natal sozinha, descobririam que a imponente e bem sucedida Yamanaka Ino era uma completa farsa, uma fraude, uma mentirosa. Nada, repetia incessantemente para si mesma, nada amainaria a desastrosa decepção dos seus pais ao perceber que o tão famigerado noivo não existia, principalmente porque sua mãe deveria ter espalhado as notícias sobre ele para a fazenda inteira.

Por quê?, indagou aos céus. Por que Sakura havia de ter resolvido casar bem naquele mês, naquele _ano, década, milênio_?

Subitamente, Ino vira-se sem chão. Como admitir que falara por meses a fio e com tanta devoção sobre alguém que nem sequer existia? Não, ninguém seria capaz de compreender que o seu jeito feroz para lidar com negócios afastava os homens.

Não, repetiu. Precisava arranjar um noivo. De preferência, antes do final da semana.

"Ino," a porta do seu escritório se abriu. "você tem as plantas do-Minha nossa!" o grito agudo de Karin tirou-a dos seus pensamentos mórbidos, que envolviam morte e desaparecimento completo. "Você está passando bem?" ela perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa da chefa com o seu rebolado naturalmente sensual. "Parece estar hiperventilando ou coisa parecida."

A loira, Ino, ergueu os olhos azuis para encarar a amiga. "Não." Balbuciou, tentando fazer a voz soar desesperadamente firme, sem conseguir se sair bem sucedida. "Minha irmã vai se casar no fim do mês." E estendeu-lhe o convite.

"Ora, ora!" Karin ajeitou os óculos e pegou o papel oferecido, abrindo-o. "É uma pena que aquela coisinha linda que é o noivo dela tenha decidido casar-se com uma mosca morta como a Sakura." Disse, levemente desgostosa. "Eu sempre me pergunto por que garotas boazinhas como ela recebem mais pedidos de casamento do que eu, tão maravilhosa e perfeita."

Voltando a massagear as têmporas, numa falha tentativa de achar uma solução para o seu problema, Ino não deu atenção aos pensamentos e frases descontentes da outra.

Um noivo, era o que sua mente lhe gritava desesperadamente. Ela precisaria arranjar um maldito noivo, nem que necessitasse pegar um mendigo na rua para participar da sua dissimulação grotesca. Sakura dissera que ambas as famílias, a sua e a do noivo, se reuniriam na imponente fazenda Uzumaki para a festa de casamento.

A cerimônia seria na pequena cidade em que ambas nasceram: Ota, na província de Gunma. Há muitos anos que Ino não aparecia por lá. Mudara-se para Tóquio assim que começara a cursar a faculdade, a Toudai, e ao se habituar à alta tecnologia e sofisticação da capital do país nada a convencia a voltar para o fim de mundo desastroso e minúsculo em que sua mãe decidira tê-las por conta dos negócios do seu pai.

Mas Sakura, diferente da irmã mais velha, era absolutamente satisfeita com a natureza e sociedade arcaica que a rodeava. Acabara de terminar a faculdade de enfermagem e trabalhava num hospital em Yokohama, onde, por acaso, conhecera o seu futuro marido, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Você vai?" perguntou Karin então.

"Eu preciso." Disse Ino, sofrendo. "Sakura jamais me perdoaria se eu faltasse. Ela me fala de Sasuke há meses e deve estar eufórica para o seu casamento."

"Hmm," a morena sentou-se na cadeira estofada em frente à mesa de mogno de Ino. "devo imaginar que a sua família não está esperando encontrá-la solteira, não é? Lembro-me do seu pai perguntando a toda hora quando você arranjaria um marido, quando veio à Tóquio para fazer um tratamento médico."

"Esse é o problema." Falou a outra. "Eu, hipoteticamente, _tenho_ um noivo."

Karin não parecia surpresa, porque não fazia o seu feitio. Ela dizia que caras espantadas lhe deixavam com uma péssima fisionomia e aprendera a suportar qualquer tipo de informação sem se sentir ameaçada.

Diferente dela, Ino se sentia apavorada diante da perspectiva de aparecer e confrontar aos seus pais, admitindo que, na verdade, era uma mentirosa. Eles sempre detestaram mentiras e educaram os três filhos da mesma maneira: ensinando-lhes que era necessário ser sincero acima de tudo, batalhar pelos seus ideais, sem nunca se tornar oneroso.

Mas na cidade grande as coisas não funcionaram à base das regras interioranas.

"Você já pensou em arranjar um noivo falso?" indagou a morena.

"Mas quem?"

"Ora, há tanta gente por aí!" disse Karin, desinteressada. "É só você pegar um homem qualquer e lhe pagar algumas moedas em troca de duas semanas brincando de casinha."

"Não." Reiterou Ino. "Ele precisa ser perfeito. Eu garanti aos meus pais que ele era ótimo."

E não se esperaria menos, pensou ela, amargamente. Sendo filha do grande fazendeiro Uzumaki Minato e com as imposições rígidas com as quais fora criada, ele não desejaria outro senão um homem que correspondesse a todos os seus anseios. Havia duas coisas que o velho desejava: que seus filhos mostrassem interesse em perpetuar a terra Uzumaki, o que não acontecera, e que seus genros tivessem sucesso em suas vidas, o bastante para poderem encará-lo sem baixar a cabeça.

Desde que deixara Ota, abandonando toda a vida que durante a infância adorara, estava ciente de que as pressões silenciosamente exercidas sobre os seus familiares não seriam menores. Deixara o seu lar seguro e uma proposta de casamento para se embrenhar num terreno desconhecido. O mínimo que poderia fazer, o mínimo que Minato esperava, era que ela pudesse retornar sem ter as suas prerrogativas frustradas, alçando ao poder, àquilo que o abandonara para buscar. Devia ser bom o bastante para compensá-lo pelo desgosto de vê-la cuspir sobre a terra fiel que os acolhera.

Levantando-se subitamente da cadeira, Karin caminhou até a estante de livros do cômodo e tirou de lá um guia telefônico. "Acharemos o seu noivo." Garantiu como se partilhasse dos seus problemas, tornando a se acomodar no assento. "Não deve ser assim tão difícil contratar um prostituto por alguns míseros dias."

Segundos depois, ela lhe mostrou um número. "Ligue."

Ino, que queria resolver aquilo antes que perdesse a coragem, pegou o telefone.

O número discado chamou por alguns segundos, até que uma voz profunda e masculina atendeu. "_Alô_?" ele disse, parecendo muito sério.

"Por favor..." a loira leu o nome do acompanhante citado no anúncio. "Sabaku no Gaara se encontra?"

"_É ele mesmo._"

"Eu, bem," Ino respirou fundo. "queria saber se você é um acompanhante para festas de casamento."

Houve certo silêncio na linha por um momento. "_Sim_."

"Ótimo!" disse ela, satisfeita. "Quero contratá-lo. Quando podemos nos ver?"

"_Eu costumo almoçar no Pier._" Ino já ouvira falar daquele restaurante. Ficava no centro da cidade e servia comida típica dos Estados Unidos, o que não era muito apreciado por grande parte da população, apenas por alguns poucos adeptos da estranha e gordurosa alimentação do ocidente.

Ainda que ele estivesse disposto a encontrá-la do outro lado do país, ela com toda a certeza estaria lá. Não importasse o que custasse, deveria ter um noivo a apresentar, mesmo que eles brigassem dois dias após o retorno para Tóquio, mesmo que a sua família fosse ficar profundamente chocada e surpresa pela separação repentina, a qual Ino alegaria ser resultado de uma insatisfação de ambos os lados, ela precisaria provar que ele, o seu famigerado noivo, existia. De um modo ou de outro.

Já estava preparada para todas as complicações que o premeditado término desse relacionamento lhe trariam. Desde que partira de Ota não fizera comentários levianos a respeito de nenhum homem para os seus pais, visto que eles esperavam, o pai principalmente, que ela encontrasse logo um homem forte para sustentá-la. Um relacionamento estável, o que nunca conseguira naquela cidade grande.

Uma sensação de alívio a acometeu quando combinou de se encontrar com Gaara às onze e desligou o telefone.

Ele a esperaria numa mesa e deixaria o garçom instruído a orientá-la. Ino imaginava que não era a primeira a fazer aquele humilhante ritual, de solicitar ajuda para encontrar o seu namoradinho de faz-de-conta.

Karin ainda a olhava, segundos depois de a sua superiora ter suspirado de satisfação.

"Então?"

"Arranjei." Disse, já novamente bem-humorada.

-

-

"Por favor, a mesa de Sabaku no Gaara." Pediu a loira ao garçom.

Quinze minutos atrasada, refletiu, um pouco insatisfeita. O trânsito fizera com que ela perdesse a hora, embora houvesse saído com antecedência para evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

Vestia um tailleur azul-escuro, a blusa de seda branca por baixo, os seios desprovidos de sutiã. Carregava a pasta de couro onde guardava os papéis do trabalho, pois precisaria passar numa filial da empresa para tratar de alguns assuntos para o presidente, Sasori, logo depois do almoço, o qual a loira tinha esperanças de não durar mais do que meia-hora.

Ela nem sequer precisaria comer alguma coisa, considerou. Apenas acertaria o pagamento de Gaara e deixaria o restaurante de decoração fria e impessoal, como tinha a idéia de serem todos os locais dominados por americanos ou sua cultura.

Havia uma pequena preocupação aflorada em seu peito à zombaria de Karin: talvez ele fosse feio. Ino podia imaginar um homem de cabelos escuros e baixinho, como era a maioria dos japoneses, os olhos escuros tão miúdos que ela precisaria de uma lupa para enxergá-los. Não, pensou, ela não poderia levar alguém tão banal. Ela precisava de algo exótico.

Mas então o garçom sorriu e guiou-a para dentro, arrancando-a dos seus devaneios. "Lá, o ruivo." Disse-lhe e Ino pareceu surpresa.

Ruivo, ele dissera.

Ao voltar os orbes para o estabelecimento, distinguiu uma cabeleira ruiva por entre as tantas outras. Deus do céu, quase riu para si. Um ruivo. Ela jamais imaginara estar viva para ver mais de uma pessoa ruiva, quanto mais um homem. Devia ter descendência estrangeira, considerou enquanto se aproximava, os saltos fazendo barulho sobre o piso de mármore.

Ele pareceu tomar conhecimento de quem ela era ao vê-la vir na sua direção. Tinha os olhos claros e o rosto sério e vestia uma camisa social escura. O mais estranho, percebeu, era a tatuagem em vermelho na testa. Um kanji. Mas que combinava perfeitamente com toda a sua fisionomia de traços firmes.

"Olá." Cumprimentou a loira numa voz cantada e que se mostrou muito agradável. "Sabaku no Gaara?" perguntou, vendo-o acenar em concordância. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Gaara." Disse-lhe ao se sentar à sua frente, abandonando a pasta sobre a mesa, onde já havia um copo de bebida, a qual parecia ser uísque. "Chamo-me Yamanaka Ino."

"Yamanaka Ino." Ele repetiu, a expressão impassível. "Eu não estava esperando uma loira exuberante." E houve leve desdém, quase que calculado, em suas palavras.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas ante o comentário. "Tampouco eu alguém como você." Mas sua voz sugeria um elogio e uma nota de satisfação. "Estava começando a preocupar-me, caso você fosse moreno e baixinho." Sorriu, embora algo lhe dissesse que o homem à sua frente não acharia a menor graça.

"Para que você precisa de mim?"

As palavras duras a surpreenderam.

"Eu quero contratá-lo." Disse, um pouco mais grossa. "Você por acaso só aceita serviço de mulheres feias?" Até então todo o seu bom-humor e contentamento por se deparar com ele sumira.

"Quem disse que eu a acho bonita?" ele estreitou-lhe os orbes verdes, a tatuagem sumindo por detrás dos cabelos.

Ela mordiscou o lábio com raiva. Ninguém nunca contestara a sua beleza loira, por mais que não fizesse o tipo preferencial de algum homem. Os cabelos dourados e os olhos claros do pai, bem, admitia que fora favorecida por dispor daquela linda variabilidade genética.

A frieza na voz masculina ao desdenhá-la quase fez com que a loira se erguesse e fosse embora, mas ela sabia que, caso o fizesse, jamais acharia um par tão bom quanto o ruivo. Não, certamente sua mãe não se impressionaria tanto com um moreno, nem mesmo se ele fosse dançarino de polca. Ela adorava pessoas, atividades e coisas exóticas. Ela por si só _era _exótica, com suas idéias excêntricas.

"Ótimo!" disse Ino, tentando soar impassível. "Então suponho que vá aceitar ser o meu acompanhante?"

Gaara esmiuçou a feição feminina que ainda tentava engolir a fúria. "O que você quer que eu seja?" perguntou.

"Noivo!" exclamou ela, mais disposta a falar ao ver que ele pretendia colaborar. "Menti aos meus pais, garantindo-lhes que estava noiva. Isso já faz alguns meses. Minha irmã vai se casar e eles enfim querem conhecê-lo."

"Tsc." O ruivo bebeu um gole do uísque. "Mentir para os pais?"

Ino soltou uma risada baixa e cheia de desprezo. "Quando você conhecê-los, entenderá o porquê." Disse, desgostosa. "Partimos no final da semana para Ota. Espero que você não se importe de ficar uma semana fora de Tóquio."

Sem demonstrar qualquer coisa, Gaara apenas moveu a cabeça, consentindo. "Tudo bem." Disse-lhe, os dedos compridos ainda a rodear o copo de bebida. "Eu costumo cobrar por dia. Como nós iremos viajar, será você quem pagará as passagens, pois a família e interesse são seus." Houve uma ligeira malícia a chamejar nos seus orbes. "E manter relações sexuais com as minhas clientes resultam no triplo do preço." Avisou, ligeiramente sarcástico.

A loira pareceu chocada àquelas palavras. Então, como se tudo lhe parecesse parte de uma enorme e ridícula peça de teatro, seus lábios pintados de batom foram se contorcendo até que ela tornou a rir, rouca. "Obrigada, mas eu dispenso." Falou. "Preciso de um noivo e não de um prostituto."

"Ótimo." Ele pareceu satisfeito por um segundo. "Você quer que eu decore algo sobre alguém?"

"Sim." Disse Ino. "Mas eu ligarei para você. Preciso trabalhar." Explicou, mesmo sem ter necessidade. "A minha família não é o que eu posso chamar de muito agradável, então acho que te darei um extra pelo esforço." Desdenhosa, abriu a pasta e tirou dela um talão de cheques e uma caneta de prata. "Senhor Sabaku no Gaara, hein?" balbuciou, escrevendo a quantia que lhe passara pela cabeça.

Ao perceber o quanto estaria para lhe oferecer pelo serviço, Ino garantiu para si mesma que, apesar da leve exorbitância, aquele ruivo valeria cada centavo.

Ele era um homem lindo e parecia inteligente.

Destacando o cheque, entregou-o. "É o que eu acho que você vale, Gaara dos cabelos ruivos." Debochou e ele não contestou ao notar a quantia. "Eu ligo para você hoje à noite. Boa tarde." Sorriu e piscou enquanto se levantava.

"Boa tarde, Ino dos seios macios." Ele disse, o rosto apático.

-

-

Karin cruzou as pernas, puxando o tecido da saia para cobrir as suas coxas.

"Imprudente." Disse então. "Pagar antes de o serviço ser concluído? Ora, o que lhe passou pela cabeça?"

"Ele vale." Garantiu Ino, acomodada em sua cadeira, no fim do dia. "Gaara vale, minha cara." Disse, um sorriso nos lábios. "Ele é exatamente o que eu quero."

"O quê? Ele tem um pênis descomunal? Ahh, já sei! Ele é médico, não é? Sei que seu pai tem idolatria aos médicos."

-

-

"Minha mãe chama-se Uzumaki Kushina. Tem cabelos rosa, é artista plástica e psicóloga sexual. É muito provável que tente saber como anda a nossa suposta vida íntima, então você, sabe Deus como, terá de despistá-la. Ela não descansará até arrancar de você tudo o que quiser saber."

Ino atirou-se no sofá cheio de roupas limpas e sujas, livrando os pés dos altíssimos sapatos de salto. Prendendo o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido, massageou os dedos doloridos, soltando um suspiro.

Do outro lado da linha, Gaara escutava as instruções que ela achava serem necessárias e suficientes para que um casal que estava junto há alguns meses compartilhasse. Ainda assim, ele não emitia o menor ruído e Ino já imaginara se estava falando sozinha ou deliberadamente sendo ignorada.

"Meu pai chama-se Uzumaki Minato. É um ex-jogador de pólo e abomina a tecnologia e seus derivados. Controla a fazenda da família. Você não precisa saber muita coisa sobre ele, pois papai não é do tipo mais sociável. Ele apenas quererá confirmar que você será um bom noivo e provavelmente convidá-lo para beber e saber da sua carreira." Disse-lhe. "Pode ser o que quiser, pois eu não me importo. Apenas não jogador de pólo ou papai saberá que você está mentindo."

Levantando-se, ela caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. "Sakura é só uma garota feliz e boazinha que gosta de animais e laçar terneiros. Naruto, meu irmão mais velho, é um boboca, joga futebol no Tokyo Verdy, já deve ter ouvido falar dele. Detesta os negócios dos Uzumaki, detesta o mato e a reclusão."

Pegou uma lata de cerveja, abrindo-a. "Ele provavelmente quererá convencê-lo a pregar peças em mim. Ele sempre faz isso comigo e com Sakura quando nos vê. É uma criança grande! Namora uma professora, a Hinata. Kiba, meu ex-namorado, provavelmente vai estar lá, então absolutamente não o deixe chegar perto de mim. Seja do tipo possessivo, pois papai acha que homens de fibra precisam colocar as mulheres no seu lugar." Disse, levemente entediada. "Ele é dono da fazenda contígua à nossa, Kiba, eu digo. É um caubói rústico e desagradável."

"O resto dos meus parentes são todos fofoqueiros ou dispensáveis. Eu levarei fotos para mostrar a você durante a viagem."

-

-

Ino fechou a última mala, exausta.

"Eu também quero ir!" gritou Karin, batendo o pé na porta do quarto. "É a minha última tentativa de impedir Sasuke de me trocar pela sua irmãzinha boboca!"

A loira rodou os olhos, impaciente. "Ele nem ao menos sabe que você existe, Karin." Disse, pegando uma toalha no armário.

"Saberá assim que eu pôr os pés no fim de mundo que vocês chamam de cidade e Sasuke colocar os olhos sobre a minha figura atraente e deslumbrante." Ela soltou um sorriso convencido que era típico seu.

"Não."

"Ora, Ino, não seja má, sua porca!"

"Não. Vamos apenas eu e Gaara e ponto final."

"Você me paga. Direi a Gaara para torturá-la, ouviu bem? Espere, pois a minha vingança será maligna!" a morena grunhiu, furiosa, enquanto saía do cômodo, batendo a porta.

-

-

"_Vou sentir saudade_." Karin balbuciou no telefone, ainda naquela noite.

"Eu volto logo, sua bobona." Ino riu, já deitada e sonolenta.

"_Que hora parte o vôo de vocês?_"

"Às oito."

"_Boa viagem, porca nojenta. Aproveite bem o ruivo que você está levando de bagagem._"

"Oh yeah. Muito sexo e drogas." Ironizou a loira.

-

-

**N/A: **Sim, adoradores de InoGaara, sim! O projeto prometido no meu profile finalmente começará a ser postado. A fanfiction ainda não está concluída, mas já a tenho setenta por cento pronta e vou postar capítulos semanais ou a cada duas semanas, dependendo de como andarem os comentários. Vamos ver se ela será bem quista ou não. É uma idéia que acredito ter sido explorada já algumas vezes, mas nunca a li no fandom (não é mesmo como se eu lesse muita coisa aqui, but...), portanto estou isenta de gritos ensandecidos de 'oh meu deus, eu pensei nisso no verão passado, mas nunca escrevi, sua plagiadora'. Well, well, e se já foi, bem, não custa ler de novo. Todo mundo lê aquelas 2475029485 fics sobre colégio mesmo.

A Ino dessa vez é um pouquinho mais decidida e um pouquinho menos aloprada. Foram qualidades e defeitos necessários para encaixá-la no que quero fazer com que ela seja. E mais detalhes a respeito da família de ambos os protagonistas virão ao longo dos capítulos, que terão esse tamanho ou serão apenas um pouco maiores, não sei bem. Não será muito longa, portanto aproveitem!

Karin como melhor amiga é algo que sempre quis fazer. Ela é tão bitch, mas ao mesmo tempo é muito engraçada.

Então, nós nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Dêem uma olhada no livejournal, pois vou postar um pedaço dele. E para os que acompanharam o Presente Perfeito, o epílogo está no ar! BEIJOS e REVISEM!


	2. A Noiva

**Capítulo Um: **_A Noiva_

-

-

Ota era minúscula. Uma cidade campestre onde predominava a criação de animais e arroz, quase perdida no meio do nada naquele gigantesco Japão.

Os moradores ainda tinham o velho hábito de distribuir cumprimentos em todas as manhãs e de se reunir na casa de algum compadre no fim da semana para fofocar sobre as escassas novidades e jogar cartas. O restaurante da Ika era, pelo que Ino se lembrava, o local mais badalado da cidade, onde o diminuto número de jovens se encontrava, junto do Touya's Bar.

Ao pisar no aeroporto, onde ainda havia o mesmo relógio de ferro incrustado à parede de anos atrás, Ino sentiu como se houvesse embarcado numa viajem no tempo. As mesmas coisas e lugares, parecendo estarem intactas ante o trabalho das décadas. Ela desconfiava que até mesmo certas pessoas continuassem iguais. Fazia apenas alguns anos desde a sua última visita. Costumava ver os pais apenas em datas comemorativas e os últimos Natais haviam se passado nas cidades onde os filhos do casal moravam.

Puxa, foi o que quis falar. Mas então se lembrou da presença de Gaara, seu noivo, e aquilo a fez reprimir os seus impulsos nostálgicos.

As duas horas e meia de viagem foram o bastante para que ela pudesse deixar o ruivo a par das informações necessárias. Mostrara-lhe fotos de cada integrante da família que provavelmente estaria presente à festa de casamento da sua irmã mais nova, apenas para que Gaara pudesse reconhecer os mais perigosos, os que apresentariam riscos à sua farsa.

Embora eles precisassem fingir, Ino achava que não teria dificuldades em se mostrar ardente e apaixonada.

Então alguém se aproximou deles. "Hey, Ino!" Ela se virou ao chamado, deparando-se com um homem moreno e de cabelos escuros, um pouco acima do peso, que lhe sorria. Ele vestia calças jeans e uma camisa flanela, típica dos peões que trabalhavam para Minato. "Faz muito tempo desde a sua última visita, hein?"

"Ohh, Chouji!" Gritou a loira ao reconhecê-lo escondido sob aquele chapéu de caubói, surpresa. "Eu não imaginei que ainda estivesse trabalhando para o papai." Disse-lhe, entre abraços e sorrisos. "Mamãe sempre falou que estava esperando-o abrir as suas asinhas e voar para longe!" Comentou, bem-humorada.

Ele sorriu, sereno. "É, coisas da vida." E seus olhos escuros seguiram até Gaara, que se mantivera silencioso.

"Esse é Gaara." Disse Ino, dando alguns passos para se aproximar mais do ruivo, enganchando o seu braço no dele numa intimidade aparente. Deu a Chouji um de seus melhores sorrisos. "É o meu noivo." Falou, piscando.

Após a fria troca de cumprimentos, o homem os guiou até o carro da família: um jipe velho e com a lataria descascando que seu pai não aceitava se desfazer, reclamava a loira, pois era o seu preferido. Sentar na parte traseira lhe trazia gostosas lembranças da sua infância, quando os pais a levavam, a ela e a Sakura e Naruto, para fazerem piqueniques no campo.

O caminho até a fazenda dos Uzumaki foi feito em silêncio. Volta e meia Chouji fazia alguma pergunta à loira, querendo saber o que ela vinha fazendo na cidade. Mas como Ino se mostrava por demais distraída, ele acabou por se calar.

Já podiam enxergar os contornos da construção antiga após adentrarem as porteiras e terem andado entre pastos altos por cerca de quinze quilômetros.

Todo o dinheiro ganho no pico da sua carreira havia sido gasto naquele lugar, a fazenda enorme e agora cheia de vida com que Minato, assim que se casaram, presenteara a mulher.

Havia uma grande extensão de grama e muitas árvores pela trilha após terminar a área de pastagem das cabeças de boi. Podiam avistar o estábulo e montes de feno nos anexos onde ficavam os animais e o celeiro. Galpões de equipamento e uma admirável área cercada pontilhavam o enorme quintal e duas crianças corriam pelo gramado, sendo perseguidas por um enorme cachorro branco.

Chouji voltou os orbes negros para a loira ao seu lado. "Já está todo mundo aí." Disse-lhe, cuidadosamente.

"Ohhh..." Ino afundou-se no banco. "Não poderei suportar a tia Chiyo me chamando de solteirona recalcada!" Reclamou, bufando. "Ela e sua mente ultrapassada ainda acreditam que todas as belas donzelas devem se casar aos doze anos de idade!"

O moreno soltou um riso baixo àquelas palavras revoltadas. Tornou a dar a devida atenção à pista de terra pela qual seguiam, aproximando-se cada vez mais da casa dos Uzumaki. "Kiba estava perguntando por você." Confidenciou, já entrando na garagem de madeira, logo ao lado. "Ele prometeu ao seu pai que, dessa vez, conseguirá levá-la para o altar." Desligou o carro, tirando a chave e abrindo a porta. "Minato-sama disse que só acreditará depois de ver o seu noivo."

Ele abriu a porta para que Ino descesse e lhe deu a mão, cortês. A loira pisou sobre a areia vermelha com os seus sapatos finos e fez uma expressão de aborrecimento. Há muito tempo que não via aquele lugar, mas parecia exatamente o mesmo.

Sem precisar de convite, Gaara simplesmente desceu do jipe, postando as mãos nas costas femininas, a fim de apoiá-la e guiá-la, privando a Chouji daquela tarefa. "Bem," disse para o outro, a voz fria. "então acho que ele terá de mudar os seus planos." Percebendo-o perto de si, Ino sorriu quando os orbes claros dele se voltaram para fitá-la rapidamente. "Não abrirei mão dela assim tão fácil." E um esgar de lábios foi o suficiente para ela se satisfazer com a sua perfeita sedução.

Como Chouji já houvesse se convencido, eles descarregaram as malas enquanto Ino pegou a pequena valise de maquilagem e a abriu sobre o banco, a fim de se certificar de que se encontrava impecável.

A menor gafe na sua aparência daria a alguns dos seus desagradáveis parentes, à sua querida tia-avó, no caso, motivos para muitos minutos de críticas e desdém. Embora a mãe sempre tenha lhe ensinado a ser natural e aceitar a própria beleza sem qualquer pintura ou adorno, o mundo dos negócios mostrara que aqueles valores do campo não eram válidos.

Retocou a leve pitada de blush, que não tinha o hábito de usar, e reforçou o batom claro dos lábios.

Escolhera meticulosamente o que vestir naquele dia. Trajes voltados para o trabalho político, como ternos, eram proibidos no seu lar, a menos que em ocasiões festivas. Não lhe ocorrera o que mais vestir, senão o leve vestido de cetim que ganhara da irmã no Natal.

Sakura, diferente dela, era despojada e moderna. Gostava de inovações no seu vestuário e misturava cores e texturas, a pele sempre fresca. Falante e extremamente bem-humorada, para ela sempre fora muito fácil arranjar amigos. Ambas costumavam dar festas no jardim nos finais de semana à tarde (tendo o patriarca da família sempre lhes proibido de convidar os seus homens, mesmo os jovens, para participar), mas, diferente da irmã, Ino nunca conseguira transpor a barreira e transformar os conhecidos em algo mais.

Embora fosse popular, poucos eram os que se atreviam a tentar conhecê-la e muitos se decepcionavam com aquilo com que acabavam por se deparar. Ino era alegre, porém não tão alegre quando Sakura; simpática, porém não tão simpática quanto Sakura. Destacavam-se duas qualidades em si desde que começaram a lhe crescer os seios: a sensualidade e o desdém.

Ela não sabia quem a ensinara a ser tão má.

Torturar os garotos do ginásio passou a ser um hobby quando percebeu como eles ficavam afetados com o mero movimento das suas pernas dentro da saia.

"Você já está bem o bastante." A voz de Gaara fez a loira desviar os olhos do espelho e fechar a valise de cosméticos.

"Eu pareço uma noiva apaixonada e ardente?" Perguntou-lhe, voltando-se para encará-lo com a face de pintura retocada, os lábios lascivos e propositalmente entreabertos.

"Chouji está esperando lá fora." Ele tomou a valise em mãos, desviando do corpo feminino que estava em frente a ela, e pousou a mão sobre o ombro desnudo de Ino, forçando-a a andar. "Seja qual for o inferno que esteja se abrindo para você nesse momento, relaxe. Você pode suportá-lo."

Por um segundo ela se mostrou surpresa com aquelas palavras levemente descontraídas. Apesar delas, a loira teve dificuldades em sorrir para Chouji, que os esperava com o resto das malas. Ela precisou se soltar de Gaara para que ele pudesse ajudar o outro, mas se manter longe do ruivo se tornou um martírio quando precisou forçar as próprias pernas a se moverem.

Estavam perto da entrada, as crianças e o cachorro haviam sumido, e finalmente os donos da grande casa apareceram para recepcionar a filha pródiga. Minato estava com alguns cabelos brancos e sem barba, sorrindo para a mais velha, e Kushina usava um turbante na cabeça, as mãos sujas de barro.

A loira sorriu e se sentiu feliz por poder revê-los, apesar de tudo.

Correu e abraçou primeiro o pai, que lhe afagou as madeixas douradas, desfazendo o perfeito penteado que Ino demorara horas para arrumar. "Minha garotinha." Sussurrou no seu ouvido, a voz macia. "Faz anos que não vejo você!"

A mulher soltou uma risada àquelas palavras. "Não exagere, papai." Pediu, soltando-se dele para seguir até a mãe. "Foram só alguns meses!" Disse, postando-se em frente à Kushina, que abriu os braços à espera de um abraço. "Mamãe," Ino abaixou-se um pouco para poder lhe beijar as faces, apertando-a contra si. "senti a sua falta."

"Eu também, Ino." Ela soltou uma risada alta e bem-humorada. "Agora solte a mamãe, meu bem. Eu estava fazendo a minha cerâmica quando as crianças me avisaram da sua chegada. Vou sujar o seu lindo vestido."

Quando elas se afastaram, ainda sorrindo uma para a outra, Chouji anunciou que colocaria as malas no quarto de Ino e entrou na casa sem precisar pedir permissão, pois na moradia dos Uzumaki todos que trabalhavam para eles eram bem-vindos a qualquer momento. Antes que Gaara pudesse segui-lo, Minato o encarou, mantendo-o preso no mesmo lugar, esperando que a minuciosa análise tivesse um fim.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." Disse ele então, cordial. "Eu me chamo Sabaku no Gaara." E estendeu a mão livre.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Um nome forte, meu rapaz." O velho lhe apertou a mão com força, sem expressar muito pelo semblante impassível. "Você faz o que da vida?"

"Sou médico."

Ino conteve a surpresa ante aquelas palavras. Ela esperara que ele se decidisse por uma profissão insignificante, que não despertasse o interesse dos seus pais. Algo voltado para os negócios, devia ter sugerido. Médico, definitivamente, não era uma boa idéia, principalmente porque o seu pai adorava médicos. Achava-os essenciais para a sobrevivência do ser humano naquele mundo e vivia dizendo a todos que se arrependera por não ter seguido os conselhos dos seus pais e seguido a carreira, que era a única coisa em que se poderia pensar metido não fosse a fazenda.

Naruto fora a sua verdadeira frustração quando anunciara estar preste a seguir caminho nos esportes. Minato passara toda a vida preparando o caçula para os hospitais - na realidade, desde que o rapaz alegara não querer permanecer naquela terra quando ficasse mais velho -, mas desde que cravara um prego no pé, quando tinha cinco anos, o irmão parecia ter adquirido completa fobia àquele clima esterilizado e mórbido.

Agora, uma vez que Sasuke era empresário e a namorada de Naruto era professora, parecia não restar mais nada que o ligasse aos seus sonhos. Até Gaara.

Ela viu a expressão antes fechada e avaliadora do pai se transformar num semblante satisfeito.

"Isso não é ótimo, querido?" Kushina se aproximou mais do marido, encarando Gaara com os seus olhos dóceis. "Finalmente teremos um médico na família!"

"Sim," disse Minato apenas. "é mesmo ótimo! Vamos entrando, precisamos contar à sua irmã."

"Mas que bela tatuagem você tem aí, meu jovem." Comentou Kushina enquanto adentravam a casa.

"Obrigado." Respondeu ele, seco.

Sakura veio correndo ao primeiro chamado do pai. Ela usava um short jeans curto e uma regata branca, os cabelos rosados presos num coque e estava descalça. A pele fresca se encontraa desprovida de maquilagem, a moça bastante à vontade, e ela sorriu, beijou e abraçou com força a irmã ao percebê-la, apertando-a gentilmente contra si.

Ambas trocaram risinhos, apalpando uma a outra, tocando a testa, os cabelos, a bochecha, querendo se certificar de que nada mudara no tempo em que estiveram separadas.

Kushina se aproximou de Gaara. "Elas sempre foram assim, muito unidas." Explicou-lhe. "Vá colocar isso lá em cima, querido." Apontou para a mala que ele ainda segurava, a valise tendo sido abandonada sobre a varanda. "O quarto da Ino é a terceira porta do corredor e cuidado para não ser interceptado pela tia má."

"Eu estarei esperando-o para tomar um drinque comigo, Gaara." Avisou Minato, dando as costas e seguindo até uma das portas no fim do corredor.

Enquanto o ruivo subia as escadas, a senhora Uzumaki tratava de separar as irmãs. "Andem, garotas, chega de melodrama. Vamos, vamos, Sakura, você precisa terminar de escolher o lugar dos convidados e a Ino precisa ajudar Gaara a se acomodar antes do almoço. Sasuke chegará perto do meio dia e o seu irmão ainda está dormindo!"

As duas mulheres reclamaram perante as ordens.

"Troque de roupa, amor." Mandou Kushina quando Ino fez menção de ir para o seu aposento. "O chumbo pesado ainda não chegou e a tia Chiyo está de cama, portanto não irá aborrecê-la. Ponha algo confortável e venha ajudar a sua irmã."

-

-

O seu quarto continuava exatamente como se lembrava: cheio de lilás.

As paredes pintadas combinavam com a colcha sobre a cama, várias almofadas jogadas no chão, o espelho da penteadeira cheio de fotos grudadas e perfumes e jóias antigas sobre ela.

O tapete laranja contrastava com todo o resto da decoração, o qual fora comprado na época em que Ino ainda não havia se tornado psicótica pela ordem e combinação. Alguns ursos de pelúcia estavam aninhados junto à janela, perto da poltrona, e sobre a mesa de cabeceira estava um abajur com o bojo cheio de desenhos de flores feitos com cola plástica rosa.

Ela suspirou ao se perceber de volta àquele lugar que tantas vezes tencionara fugir.

Lembrou-se de Jolly Jumper. Era ele quem a fazia se recordar dos seus momentos distantes, tão longe daquela casa, daquelas regras rígidas e da criação de cavalos e animais. Queria vê-lo mais tarde, quando houvesse tempo. Um grande e velho amigo, pensou.

Gaara observava a vista da janela aberta, as cortinas balançando, quando Ino entrou. "É uma bela casa a sua." Disse, voltando-se para fitá-la.

"É, não é?" E ela fechou a porta atrás deles. "É uma bela casa para se visitar, não para morar. Minha mãe traz os seus pacientes para cá todas as sextas-feiras para as seções de interação sexual e meu pai é obcecado pelo meu casamento e pela nossa fazenda. Você logo perceberá isso também." Falou, sentando-se sobre a cama para tirar os sapatos. "O resto dos parentes ainda não chegaram. Provavelmente só venham para o dia da cerimônia. Moram pela redondeza."

"Seu pai me chamou para tomar um drinque com ele." O ruivo saiu de perto da janela.

"Sim." Ino sorriu. "Isso é bom. Sakura me disse que ele demorou uma semana para chamar Sasuke para um drinque." Debochou, caindo de costas sobre a cama, soltando uma risada. "Uma jogada arriscada a sua, essa de se fazer passar por médico, mas você acertou em cheio. Papai ama médicos."

Permanecendo em silêncio, ele a viu se remexer sobre a colcha, amarrotando-a, espalhando as almofadas. Os cabelos dourados se espargiram, soltando-se do coque já frouxo.

Então Ino se sentou. "Vou trocar de roupa e ajudar a Sakura." Avisou-lhe. "Você provavelmente ficará com papai toda a tarde. Como foi aprovado no teste, ele quererá saber quais são os seus planos para o futuro e para comigo e depois lhe mostrará todos os recantos da fazenda, acompanhado por Chouji, nosso capataz. É um ritual pelo qual todos os pretendentes aprovados passam."

"Kiba foi aprovado?"

Ela pareceu surpresa com aquela pergunta, mas sabia que Gaara apenas estava querendo saber mais sobre o potencial rival que o esperava. Assim sorriu, um pouco sarcástica. "Sim, ele não é médico, mas papai e mamãe o adoram. Se quer saber, é um babaca machista e egocêntrico. É dono das terras contíguas às nossas e desde os tempos de escola se esforça para me levar ao altar." Explicou, desgostosa.

Abrindo a sua mala, Gaara tirou dela uma camisa mais adequada, sem fitá-la.

"Foi por causa dele que saí daqui." Murmurou Ino, rancorosa. "Ele transformou a minha vida num verdadeiro inferno. Conseguiu me namorar e convenceu os meus pais a me pressionarem a aceitar o seu pedido de casamento."

Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele, os orbes azuis cintilantes cheios de suplica. "Livre-me dele, Gaara." Pediu.

"É para isso que eu estou aqui, não é?" O ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso de desprezo.

"Sim." Subitamente a frieza tomou conta do semblante de Ino. Todas as emoções explodiram e sumiram do nada com a recepção fria e a loira se forçou a escondê-las, jogando-as para o fundo de si. Gaara viu os olhos claros readquirirem o desdém perdido nos seus segundos reminiscentes. "Então faça o seu trabalho." E balbuciou, dando-lhe as costas.

-

-

"_E então, porca?_"

"Chegamos bem. Papai e mamãe adoraram Gaara."

"_Ótimo! Isso é ótimo. Agora vocês só precisam manter a farsa pelo resto da semana, não será tão difícil._"

"Será sim, Karin. A tia Chiyo está de cama, mas amanhã se juntará a nós na sala de jantar. Quando fui cumprimentá-la no seu quarto, ela disse que eu parecia uma perua com a maquilagem e o vestido de cetim e que não acreditava que meus pais pudessem aceitar uma pequena prostituta na sua casa."

"_Meu bem, a sua decrépita tia será apenas um pequeno empecilho! Coloque Gaara sem camisa na frente dela e duvido que não vá invejá-la!_"

"A tia Chiyo nunca vai gostar de ninguém. Ela diz que Naruto é tolo e estúpido e que Sakura não passa de uma boba da corte. Sakura me contou que, quando conheceu Sasuke, a tia Chiyo teve a capacidade de lhe perguntar o que ele via numa garota tão sem-sal e burra como ela. Sakura deve ter ficado a beira das lágrimas, sensível como é."

"_Eu também me faço a mesma pergunta que a sua tia!_"

"Não seja idiota, Karin. A minha irmã pode ser tudo, menos sem-sal e burra. E já vá desistindo. Sasuke nunca vai ficar com você, minha cara."

"_Você já o viu?_"

"Já. Almoçamos juntos. É muito cortês e bonito, mas nenhum pouco simpático. Sakura é a única que consegue fazê-lo sorrir, ainda que por curto tempo. Vou avisando que você não está perdendo nada, além dos milhões que ele tem no banco."

"_Au, como eu queria ser rica..._"

"Eu preciso ir. Gaara saiu com papai para visitar a fazenda. Tenho medo de que a nossa pequena mentirinha esteja indo por água abaixo e quero estar por perto para instruí-lo."

"_Mande-me um convite para o casamento, Ino-bole-bole! Por favor, eu imploro. Preciso conhecer o Sasuke._"

"NÃO!"

-

-

Ino não conseguiu que a sua mãe lhe dissesse para onde Gaara havia sido levado pelo seu pai. A senhora apenas soltou uma risada, bebericando o coquetel de frutas, e pediu para que a filha não ficasse tão ansiosa, pois tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem.

Ainda que houvesse sido assegurada de que o ruivo estava desempenhando o seu papel de forma maravilhosa e completa, uma pequena angústia continuava a acometê-la. Tinha medo que, embora interpretasse bem, Gaara pudesse cometer alguma gafe. Ela precisaria estar lá para ajudá-lo. A sua preocupação foi decifrada como amor por uma Kushina divertida e a loira ficou satisfeita de saber que estava sendo suficientemente eficiente em demonstrar os seus sentimentos falsos.

Sakura ria para ela, erguendo às vezes os olhos da lista de convidados.

O almoço havia transcorrido de forma agradável. Sasuke chegara perto da hora do meio-dia e cumprimentou tanto a ela como a Gaara com polidez, mesmo sem se mostrar efusivo.

Durante a refeição, Naruto, que fora acordado pela mãe meia hora antes da mesa ser posta, descabelado e extremamente à vontade, passara o tempo inteiro tentando interagir com os seus novos cunhados. Desenvolvera uma estranha afeição pelo Uchiha, de modo que volta e meia ambos se xingavam - às vezes amigavelmente, às vezes não.

Seu pai, mãe e Sakura fizeram perguntas intermináveis a Gaara, curiosos para saber onde ele vivia, o que fazia, como se divertia, quais os seus hobbies e, a mais terrível de todas, como havia conhecido Ino.

"Ohh," ela fez um ruído proposital para desviar a atenção deles do seu suposto noivo. Bebericou a taça de água e sorriu, uma mescla de malícia e suavidade ao postar os orbes sobre Gaara. "foi Gaara quem me atendeu quando eu machuquei o tornozelo, mamãe. Você se lembra? Tive de ficar uma semana com o pé enfaixado por causa da torção provocada pelo salto alto!"

Naruto soltou uma risada escandalosa, a lata de cerveja em mãos. "Mas é uma boboca!" Gritou, apontando para a irmã. "Sempre usando essas porcariazinhas de marca! Não sei como Gaara agüenta você, deve dar o maior trabalho com esse seu gênio de jamanta!"

"Cale a boca, seu babaca!" Grunhiu a loira, atirando um pão da cesta de vime nele. "Eu é que não sei como é que a sua pobre namorada o agüenta! Pelo menos eu faço algo da vida, além de passar horas correndo atrás de uma bola idiota, estúpido." Suas faces se tingiram de vermelho, cheia de raiva. "E pare de ficar me aborrecendo ou eu contarei à sua namoradinha o crápula que você é, seu traíra de uma figa!"

"Hohoho," fez Sakura, animadamente. "crápula! O Naruto nem sabe o que é isso."

"EU SEI SIM!" Berrou o loiro, postando-se de pé.

"Crápula, crápula, crápula!" Repetiu a moça, cantarolando.

"PÁRA, SAKURA!"

"É isso mesmo, seu babacão." Debochou Ino, divertindo-se com a fúria do irmão. "Você vai ver quando ela chegar. Aposto que a _Hinata-chan_ vai adorar saber que você chupou o dedo até os treze anos."

Gaara e Sasuke presenciavam a discussão em silêncio, sentindo-se um pouco intrusos naquela família. Enquanto que Minato parecia tranqüilo, até certo ponto encarando a cena com diversão, e continuava a comer, Kushina suspirou em pura exaustão e massageou as próprias têmporas, tentando aliviar a tensão que havia sempre que os três filhos se encontravam.

Ela então mandou que eles parassem e terminassem a refeição decentemente, mas Naruto passou o resto do tempo silencioso e emburrado. Sakura e Ino trocavam olhares maliciosos, certas de que o atormentariam mais tarde.

Após o almoço, Sasuke avisou que precisaria ir até a cidade resolver alguns negócios e Minato afirmou que levaria Gaara numa nova visita a fazenda, uma vez que, com a imensidão do lugar, ainda havia muito mais a ser visto. Naruto, ainda cheio de aborrecimento, informou à mãe de que iria até a rodoviária esperar pela namorada e o primo dela e que não sabia quando estaria de volta.

Assim que todos se foram, as duas filhas e a mãe ficaram sozinhas. "Vamos trabalhar." Dissera Kushina e elas retornaram aos preparativos do casamento.

-

-

"Então," disse Sakura, pulando em cima da cama. "conte-me _tudo_."

Ino, que acabara de ser arrastada pela irmã até o quarto mais próximo, precisamente o de Naruto, ajeitou os cabelos, pigarreando, como se estivesse à procura de uma desculpa eficaz para escapar o mais rápido possível dos questionamentos que viriam.

Mas nada deteria a sempre determinada, amigável e hiper-ativa Sakura quando esta estava curiosa. Por experiência própria, a loira bem o sabia que disfarçar apenas acabaria gerando mais intrometimento da parte da irmã no seu relacionamento. E aquilo a preocupava, porque, se realmente quisesse, ela poderia descobrir toda a desastrosa verdade.

Suspirando, Ino caminhou até a frente do enorme espelho oval que havia na parede, ignorando os recortes de futebol e as figurinhas de personagens de desenho animado.

"Ora," falou, tentando parecer descontraída. "o que há para se saber? Nós nos apaixonamos e estamos noivos! _Voi lá_."

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada alta, postando-se de pé sobre o colchão, começando a saltitar. "Ora," imitou a irmã mais velha, um tom de chacota em sua voz. "você acha que eu acreditei naquela história babaca de _conheci ele quando machuquei o pé_!?" Exclamou, rindo-se. "Não seja boba. Conte-me _tudo_." Repetiu, deliciando-se ao pronunciar cada palavra.

Ótimo, pensou a loira.

Sem se mostrar desesperada, Ino sorriu, postando as mãos na cintura. "Eu achei que seria convincente o suficiente!" Brincou.

"Ohh, e foi!" Concordou Sakura, parecendo pensar por um segundo. "Mas é que eu sou realmente, realmente esperta!" Debochou, os cabelos e seios sacudindo aos saltos exagerados sobre o resistente colchão de Naruto. "Não se preocupe. Papai e mamãe obviamente acreditaram!"

Juntando os lábios, crispando-os por um momento, Ino parou de fitar a irmã pelo reflexo do espelho e se virou para encará-la.

"Bom." Disse, devagar. "Isso é... bom."

Com os seus enormes olhos esmeraldinos encarando-a, cheios de curiosidade, Sakura lhe sorriu, sem parecer tomar conta do leve nervosismo que se apoderava da outra. "Mas e aí," perguntou. "como é que foi?"

Tudo bem, considerou a suposta noiva. Teria de pensar em algo realmente sórdido.

Deu um sorriso sacana, antevendo a resposta que lhe daria. "Tudo bem." Exteriorizou o seu pensamento pausadamente. "Tudo bem!" Repetiu, sacudindo as mãos com leve efusão. "Eu vou contar, mas só se você prometer não falar para _ninguém_." Pediu, correndo para se acomodar na beirada da cama, murmurando a última palavra.

Parando repentinamente de pular, Sakura caiu sentada sobre um punhado de cobertores amarrotados e soltou um gritinho que dizia claramente o quão ansiosa estava para ouvir a história que se seguiria.

"Pode mandar." Avisou, erguendo a mão direita. "Eu juro, pelo meu noivado perfeito, que nada sairá deste quarto!"

Dando-lhe um momento de silêncio para remoer a curiosidade, Ino sorriu.

"Uma boate." Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Juntou o seu rosto com o da irmã o suficiente para que pudesse dar à declaração a entonação etérea que tencionava. "Eu estava com uma amiga e vi-o no bar. Sexy, extremamente sexy, com aquela aura de poder... Deus do céu! Fiquei imediatamente excitada."

Sakura sequer piscava, incentivando-a a continuar.

"Ele me viu e me chamou para tomar um drinque. Ao final do segundo copo de uísque nós já estávamos fazendo sexo sobre a pia do banheiro masculino."

Um semblante surpreso foi tudo que obteve como resposta, até que o rosto feminino à sua frente se contorcesse para um provocante e obviamente satisfeito. "Oh, meu Deus!" Exclamou a enfermeira, a voz aguda de admiração. "Você foi tão... tão impulsiva!" Guinchou, soltando uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

A fácil aceitação da irmã às suas palavras fez com que Ino começasse a se sentir realmente parte de cada cena que lhe detalhava. "Fui mesmo." Disse, orgulhosa. "Foi ótimo. Delicioso. De verdade."

"Ohh, ohh," balbuciou Sakura, após alguns segundos de risadas compulsivas. "o máximo de impulsividade que Sasuke-kun teve comigo foi me preparar o café da manhã." Comentou, um suave bico de insatisfação nos lábios. "Você é muito sortuda, porca." E encarou a loira, desdenhosa. "O seu ruivinho parece tedioso, mas quem diria, hein? É um verdadeiro leão! Uau."

"Uau." Refletiu Ino, pensativa.

-

-

Já era quase hora do jantar quando Minato, Gaara e Chouji voltaram.

Sasuke havia chegado há meia hora e estava tomando chá com Kushina e Sakura na sala e Naruto ligara, avisando que ele, a namorada e o primo dela jantariam pela cidade mesmo, no restaurante da Ika, pois o ônibus havia atrasado um pouco mais do que os míseros quinze minutos previstos.

Sem ânimo para conversar, cansada de todas as mentiras que precisara inventar ao longo do dia, Ino alegou dor de cabeça e foi se esconder no seu quarto, onde não seria abordada por perguntas inconvenientes.

Acabava de sair do banho, com calças jeans e uma blusa regata, os cabelos enrolados numa toalha, quando o ruivo adentrou o quarto, não exteriorizando nada no semblante, sem sequer anunciar a sua chegada. "Desculpe por isso." Disse, ao ver que ela se assustada com a sua entrada repentina. "Mas seria estranho se eu batesse na porta do quarto da minha noiva." Falou, simplesmente.

"Não tem problema." Reiterou a mulher, pegando a escova dentro da bolsa para pentear as madeixas douradas.

Como Gaara apenas seguiu até a sua mala à procura de roupas limpas, sem comentar nada a respeito de como fora o seu dia de teste, Ino franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfortável. "Então," começou. "como você foi?"

Os orbes frios dele se voltaram para fitá-la, encontrando-a prostrada sobre a cama, tentando parecer inatingível. O ruivo não deu o imperceptível sorriso que tencionou dar, pois estava cansado demais para fazê-lo. Tampouco sentia vontade de conversar naquele momento, pois, apesar de lidar com mulheres em geral, sua receptividade e sociabilidade eram mínimas.

Mas ele achava que, por ter pagado pelos seus serviços com tanta generosidade, a majestade loira mereceria ao menos uma leve insinuação a respeito de como fora o que posteriormente apelidaria de A Tarde Mais Terrível da sua Vida.

"Ótimo." Disse apenas. "Seu pai me mostrou até o último parasita deste lugar."

"Que droga." Praguejou Ino, levando uma das mãos à têmpora para massageá-la. Soltou a escova sobre as próprias pernas, parecendo extremamente aborrecida. "Papai e essa estúpida mania de se vangloriar pelas nossas terras." Murmurou, tentando ser solidária. "Tem toalhas dentro da segunda gaveta da direita." Apontou ela então, vendo que ele tencionava ir para o chuveiro.

Maneando a cabeça num leve sinal de agradecimento, Gaara capturou uma toalha roxa do armário e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos num gesto sistemático.

Pelo que Kushina lhes dissera ainda durante o almoço, uma insinuação sutil para que ele e Sasuke não se atrasassem, o jantar sempre era servido às oito horas em ponto e, com uma rápida olhada no relógio em formato de coração que havia sobre a cômoda de Ino, ele chegou à conclusão de que tinha pouco mais de dez minutos para se banhar.

"Ele o ameaçou, não ameaçou?" A loira perguntou assim que o viu entreabrir a porta.

Parando o movimento antes que possibilitasse a alguém ouvir a conversa, Gaara permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, considerando a pergunta e a resposta que deveria dar a ela.

"Sim." Disse por fim. "Mas já está tudo resolvido."

-

-

Dez horas, sinalizou o relógio ao soar o cuco.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar, as mulheres com o café em suas xícaras de porcelana e os homens com os copos de Martini. Juntar-se após as refeições, conforme afirmara a senhora Uzumaki, era um hábito comum que era posto em prática todos os dias. Naquela tarde, porém, houvera exceções que não seriam toleradas novamente.

Naruto chegara logo após o jantar. Trouxera a namorada, a tímida Hinata, e o primo mais velho dela, Neji, consigo. Por já ter passado outras temporadas com a família, a morena parecia interada à rotina. Já Neji, sério e extremamente mal-humorado, não se mostrara satisfeito ou mesmo cortês por ser apresentado aos futuros sogros da sua prima e fora curto nas apresentações e não fizera quaisquer comentários até então.

Muito constrangida pela personalidade fechada do parente, Hinata pedira desculpas em sua voz baixa, que arrecadara olhares compreensivos das mulheres da família.

Então ali estavam eles após todas as intempéries. Minato incentivava Sasuke a falar sobre os seus negócios enquanto Naruto, muito estafado da situação, reclamava à mãe sobre as crianças do pai do capataz e os brinquedos que elas deixavam jogados por todo o jardim. Quase fora atacado por uma bicicleta, esbravejara.

"Ohh, Gaara-kun." Chamou Kushina, que se sentava próxima ao ruivo. "Você ainda não nos contou nada sobre a sua família, meu bem."

"Ora, mamãe, não seja inconveniente!" Reclamou Ino, surpresa por não ter pensado naquilo.

"Não tem problema." Falou Gaara, abandonando o copo quase intacto de bebida sobre a mesa de centro. "Meus pais morreram há alguns anos. Eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, Temari e Kankurou, que são gêmeos e moram em Nagoya." Disse, tamborilando os dedos sobre o apoio da poltrona. "Ino ainda não teve a oportunidade de conhecê-los, pois ambos são um pouco aventureiros e decidiram ir visitar o Taj Mahal ano passado."

Se aquilo era verdade ou não, a loira não fazia a menor idéia. Mas, sentada ao lado dele, sentiu-se mais uma vez aliviada pelo homem demonstrar tanta facilidade em manter tudo sob controle, quando, sabia, ela simplesmente teria se escabelado à primeira dificuldade aparentemente sem saída.

Temari e Kankurou, ela forçou-se a guardar os nomes na memória enquanto Sakura se mostrava curiosa sobre as tendências arrojadas que os irmãos do esfuziante noivo da irmã mostravam ter.

No outro canto da sala, Minato conversava com Sasuke e Neji, que alegara ser o administrador das empresas da família Hyuuga, e Naruto, estirado sobre o sofá de dois lugares ao lado da namorada, sussurrava no ouvido de Hinata muito provavelmente palavras pornográficas, pois ela corava e baixava os olhos, incapaz de lançar quaisquer respostas.

Distraída, Kushina bebericava o seu café. "Você sabe onde nós fomos, eu e Minato, quando completamos trinta anos de casados, Gaara querido?"

"Não tenho a menor idéia, senhora Uzumaki."

"A Machu Picchu, você acredita?" Ela sorriu gentilmente. "Minato sabe que eu adoro a civilização Inca. Foi o melhor presente que já recebi."

"Mamãe e suas bobagens históricas." Sakura revirou os olhos, soltando uma risadinha. "Aposto que o Gaara viu coisas mais interessantes do que apenas ruínas, não é, Gaara?" Ela perguntou, querendo insinuar algo que passou despercebido a ele e a todos os outros, exceto Ino.

Os orbes impassíveis do ruivo se voltaram para a loira à procura de explicações. Sorrindo levemente, ela ergueu os ombros, sinalizando que não sabia a que a irmã se referia e trocou um olhar divertido com Sakura.

Dez e meia e tanto as conversas arqueológicas como as comerciais haviam se findado.

Kushina mandara todos para a cama após aceitar a ajuda de Hinata para recolher os copos e xícaras e levá-los para a cozinha, pois precisariam acordar cedo na manhã seguinte para jogar a partida de badminton da família.

"Ninguém vence a mim e papai juntos!" Gritava Naruto pelos corredores.

"É o que você pensa, seu asno!" Reiterou Sakura ao ouvir aquela afronta às suas habilidades tão notáveis, correndo atrás do irmão. "Eu e Sasuke-kun trucidaremos você, seu perdedor." E pulou sobre as costas do loiro, enganchando as pernas sobre a cintura masculina. "E sabe o que eu vou dizer quando marcar o ponto da vitória?" Perguntou, maliciosa.

"Espera, espera! Eu sei." Exclamou Ino, parecendo entediada. "Já era! Perdeu! Se ferrou! Já era! Perdeu! Se ferrou!" E começou a gesticular e fazer sinais obscenos enquanto cantarolava, imitando a voz fina da irmã.

"Oh, baby, é por isso que eu amo você-OUCH!" Sakura foi derrubada sobre o tapete. "NARUTO, SEU GROSSO!"

"JÁ ERA! PERDEU! SE FERROU!" Gritou o loiro, correndo para o seu quarto e batendo a porta.

-

-

Ino bocejou ao entrar no quarto.

Ela estava extremamente cansada da viajem e a desculpa que usara durante a tarde para fugir, simulando uma dor de cabeça, havia se transformado numa enxaqueca detestável.

Engolindo um analgésico, colocou o pijama, um conjunto de blusa e short pretos, e se enfiou debaixo do edredon, mantendo a luz do abajur acesa. Esticou o braço e agarrou o tubo de creme sobre a mesa de cabeceira, derrubando-o sobre as mãos antes de espalhar pelos braços, pescoço e rosto.

Gaara chegou quando ela já terminava o seu quinto bocejo. Ele vestia calças de abrigo e uma camiseta branca.

"Ei," disse a loira, sorrindo-lhe. "espero que você já não esteja quase sendo afugentado."

"Não é tão ruim." O Sabaku ergueu os ombros, abandonando as roupas que usara anteriormente sobre a mala aberta no canto do quarto. "Você prefere que eu durma no chão?" Perguntou, voltando os orbes desinteressados para ela.

Fechando o creme que abandonara aberto sobre o colchão, Ino abandonou o meio da cama, o hábito de se esparramar, e se acomodou na ponta direita. Já havia outro travesseiro ali, pois a senhora Uzumaki era bastante desencanada em relação às relações sexuais das suas filhas. "Você pode dormir comigo." Disse-lhe, simplesmente.

Na realidade, Ino acharia desconfortável dividir a cama com um completo desconhecido. Mas sabia, ainda assim, que não poderia ignorar o aviso sutil dado pelo pai antes que todos fossem para os seus quartos - "Nada de portas trancadas" - e seria extremamente constrangedor se Sakura ou Naruto, sempre bisbilhoteiros, invadissem o cômodo e encontrassem o seu suposto e garanhão noivo jogado no chão.

Quando Gaara se deitou, ajeitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e imediatamente lhe deu as costas.

Sabendo que não seria observada, ela se sentiu mais cômoda com a situação. Encolheu-se sob o edredon e soltou um suspiro de prazer ao saber que finalmente o primeiro dia de tortura se finalizava.

"Badminton?" Veio a voz rouca e baixa dele então.

"Ohh," Ino suspirou. "sim." Disse. "Você não precisa jogar se não quiser. É apenas uma tradição boba."

"Quem era a sua dupla?"

Ino primeiro se surpreendeu com aquela pergunta e depois se recordou de que, após Sakura arranjar o seu primeiro namorado e o Inuzuka aparecer na sua vida, sempre fora com Kiba que dividira o mínimo time e eles sempre perdiam, pois ela jogava pessimamente apenas para irritá-lo.

Competitivo ao extremo, ele ficava furioso ao ver que a loira errava passes propositalmente.

Ela não gostaria de revê-lo, mas sabia que, como amigo da família e muito íntimo do seu pai, visto que tinham negócios em comum, em breve Kiba apareceria para atormentá-la e a simples idéia lhe causava repulsas.

"A Sakura e depois... o Kiba." Respondeu após de algum tempo, hesitante.

Se Gaara não jogasse, pensou de repente, tudo estaria perdido. O Inuzuka devia saber que ela chegara ainda naquela manhã. O jogo de badminton era clássico há anos na família Uzumaki, desde que seu pai os ensinara a jogar quando ainda eram crianças, antes do trabalho na fazenda consumi-lo por completo, e eles sempre jogavam em duplas.

Como a irmã acompanharia o noivo e Naruto jamais abrira mão da brilhante atuação que fazia junto do pai, não sobrava ninguém que realmente soubesse jogar para desafiá-los, além de Kiba.

"Eu jogo com você." Disse ele, como se houvesse lido a sua mente.

"Obrigada. Boa noite, Gaara dos cabelos ruivos." Desejou Ino, muito mais aliviada.

"Pra você também, Ino dos seios macios."

-

-

O barulho do celular a despertou.

Tateando o criado-mudo atrás do aparelho, Ino bocejou e atendeu. "Alô." Disse, a voz arrastada.

"_SUA VADIA!_" O grito agudo de Karin do outro lado da linha fez com que a loira precisasse afastar o telefone do ouvido. "_Você não me ligou para contar as malditas novidades, sua leal e melhor amiga!_" Disse, em tom acusatório.

"Deus.." Balbuciou Ino, procurando saber que horas eram. "Sete da manhã. Você enlouqueceu?"

"_Hey, baby, as pessoas da cidade costumam acordar nesse horário, esqueceu, garota do campo?_" Debochou a outra, parecendo irritada. "_Agora seja sincera e me diga logo o que eu quero saber. O Sasuke-kun deixou a frigida e sem-graça da sua irmã? Deixou?_"

"Não!" Grunhiu Ino, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. "E nem deixará. Agora você pode me deixar dormir?"

"_Mas é óbvio que não. Preciso saber, necessito saber. Estou me corroendo. Como Gaara foi? Aprovado?_"

"Simmmm." Murmurou a Yamanaka, os olhos semicerrados, sem entusiasmo algum na voz.

"_Ohh, isso é ótimo, realmente ótimo. Como está a interação 'casal'? Espero que você esteja seguindo todas as dicas que eu dei. Deixar uma calcinha em um local estratégico e visível do quarto mostrará a todos que vocês têm uma vida sexual ativa, não se esqueça._" A loira quase soltou um grunhido de raiva ao ouvir sugestão tão estapafúrdia.

"Mamãe ainda não interrogou Gaara a respeito disso. Ela deve estar querendo amaciá-lo para que ele não se assuste com o teor das perguntas." Considerou, sonolenta.

"_E já rolou sexo?_"

"Vá se danar, Karin!" Gritou Ino no telefone. "Eu contratei um acompanhante e não um prostituto, sua vaca pervertida."

"_Mas assim não tem graça!_" A morena chiou do outro lado da linha."_Você paga pelo produto e não aproveita absolutamente nada? Ora essa, chamo isso de extorsão de dinheiro, minha cara. Pelo preço que pagou, dava até para engravidá-la e assumir o filho se você quisesse, ouviu bem?_"

"Ouvi bem. Ainda bem que eu _não _quero um filho." Disse, desgostosa. "Agora vá para o trabalho e não me atormente mais. Eu ligo para você mais tarde e me poupe das suas sandices."

Impaciente, ela desligou o celular e o jogou sobre o tapete felpudo do chão.

Já havia se acomodado novamente, preste a pegar no sono, quando a voz de Gaara a despertou. "A sua amiga poderia gritar um pouco mais baixo." Disse, as palavras saindo arrastadas e preguiçosas da sua boca.

"Não dê ouvidos a ela, Gaara." Respondeu a loira, constrangida. "Karin acha que tudo no mundo envolve sexo."

"Quase tudo no mundo envolve sexo." Consertou ele antes que ambos tornassem a ficar em silêncio.

-

-

"JÁ ERA! PERDEU! SE FERROU!" Cantarolava Sakura ao ganhar, junto de Sasuke, que se mostrara um excelente atleta, pela terceira vez da ex-dupla imbatível de badminton: Naruto e Papai.

-

-

**N/A: **Então, cá estava mais um capítulo. Disse que postaria no sábado, mas vou sair amanhã cedo e provavelmente passar o dia fora e não quero dar motivos para que os meus leitores surtem, não é mesmo? Recebi vários reviews neste primeiro capítulo e vou fazer uma combinação: se atingir a marca dos 20 reviews por capítulo, faço uma postagem antes do sábado, que é o dia em que obrigatoriamente postarei - a exceção de hoje. Aos finais de semana é quando o galerê entra realmente, mas se eu receber um número parecido de comentários vou saber que durante a semana há também quem acompanhe.

Enfim, detalhes da fanfic: Muito Bem Acompanhada! Presumo que seja esse o filme. Nunca assisti. Minha prima viu e me contou a história, há algum tempo, então eu pensei 'Hm, seria divertido pôr essa idéia no universo de Naruto' e anotei. Não gosto muito daquela atriz, aquela ruiva, então cortei a idéia de assistir ao filme em si. Mas vou ver se baixo na Internet, já que tanta gente disse que adora. Mas creio que as semelhanças param por aí, fica só na profissão dele e o motivo mesmo.

Vocês vão perceber, ao longo dos capítulos, que a Ino é um turbilhão de defeitos e qualidades. Quando numa hora está segura de si, noutra não, quando uma hora é orgulhosa, noutra não... são picos de elevação sentimental que oscilam. Acho isso interessante, pois não deixa a personagem estagnada numa escala só. E o romance entre os pombinhos vai começar no próximo capítulo, creio. Ou pelo menos a interação romântica.

Karin vai ser o espírito cômico da história. E mais algumas pessoinhas que vocês descobrirão mais tarde. MWA-HÁ-HÁ.

Vou ver se posto no livejournal amanhã ou algo assim, mas dêem uma olhada, que tem posts novos.

COMENTEM E ATÉ SÁBADO QUE VEM - OU NÃO!


	3. O Ex

**Capítulo Dois: **_O Ex_

-

-

"Eu sou um desastre no badminton." Choramingou Ino, que era carregada para dentro da casa por Gaara.

"Notei."

Pelos gritos vindos do lado de fora da casa, Sakura e Sasuke acabavam de ganhar a segunda partida consecutiva dos antigos vencedores, enquanto Ino e Gaara mal haviam começado a jogar quando a loira acabou escorregando sobre a grama e torcendo o pé.

Hinata conversava com Neji sob um guarda-sol. Kushina, de viseira, estava entretida apitando o jogo.

Acomodando-a sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha, o ruivo foi até a geladeira e pegou a forma de gelos. "Foi apenas uma torção." Disse à mulher, derrubando alguns gelos dentro do pano de prato e entregando a ela. "Coloque isso."

"Obrigada."

Eles ficaram em silêncio até que Sakura entrou no cômodo, comemorando a vitória tripla.

-

-

A hora do almoço: o momento mais terrível e detestável para os filhos dos Uzumaki desde que a mãe lhes avisara que a tia Chiyo desceria para se juntar a eles durante a refeição.

Já estavam todos postados na mesa quando Minato adentrou, trazendo pelo braço a velha senhora.

Sakura e Naruto que brigavam entre si, jogando guardanapos de papel amassados um no outro, pararam imediatamente quando viram quem se aproximava.

O verdadeiro terror da família, dissera Ino a Gaara. A tia Chiyo ainda não conhecia Neji e Gaara, pois se negara a recebê-los no dia anterior, alegando indisposição demais para suportar apresentações desagradáveis. A namorada de Naruto, na concepção dela, era uma múmia humana e a velha ignorava solenemente a presença da mulher.

A loira se retraiu quando, já acomodada na outra cabeceira da mesa, os olhos de rapina da tia Chiyo se postaram sobre o ruivo ao seu lado, como se indagando quem era aquele intruso.

"Titia, este é Sabaku no Gaara, o noivo da Ino." Kushina fez as apresentações enquanto voltava da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja de salada. "Ele é médico e tem dois irmãos chamados Temari e Kankurou." Ia dizendo ao se aproximar da mesa. "Ele e Ino pretendem se casar no fim do ano que vem."

A tia Chiyo ficou em silêncio por um segundo, depois pegou o seu copo e bebericou da água que havia nele.

"Não gosto de ruivos." Disse, friamente.

"Ora, titia, não seja assim." Repreendeu Kushina.

"Mas é isso mesmo. Seus filhos são todos uns fracassados. Deviam mesmo é se casarem com médicos, para ver se conseguem um transplante de cérebro!" Grunhiu a velha, a voz ácida e desgostosa. "Agora me dê logo a minha comida, Kushina, ou eu me queixarei com a sua mãe quando nós nos encontrarmos!"

Minato revirou os olhos, claramente aborrecido. "Esperemos que seja logo." Falou.

"Você ouviu o que o seu marido falou sobre a minha pessoa, Kushina?"

"Minato!" Ralhou a senhora Uzumaki.

"O quê?" Reclamou o homem, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. "Só falei a realidade." Resmungou, pegando os hashi. "Vamos logo é comer antes que o apetite de todos seja estragado pelo mau-humor da tia Chiyo!"

-

-

"O casamento é domingo!" Exclamou Sakura, excitada.

Na sala de estar, Kushina, com a ajuda de Hinata, acabava de cortar o bolo de chocolate super cremoso, com calda de chocolate e granulados extras, especialidade sua e sobremesa preferida dos seus três filhos e marido.

Para compensar o almoço desagradavelmente silencioso, onde precisaram ouvir as reclamações insistentes da madrinha da senhora Uzumaki em relação às pessoas, a comida, a bebida e sobre o seu reumatismo, toda a família, exceto tia Chiyo que precisara subir e descansar, havia se reunido para continuar e finalizar a conversa interrompida durante a refeição.

"Sim, meu bem." Concordou a mãe. "A maioria dos convidados chegará entre sexta à noite e sábado. Já fiz algumas reservas no hotel da cidade, porque a nossa casa não acomodará tanta gente. E os nossos peões todos já foram convidados e confirmaram presença."

"Amanhã eu vou fazer a prova do vestido." Ela pegou um pires com uma fatia de bolo, comendo um pedaço.

"A minha neném ficará linda num vestido branco." Disse Minato, a filha sentada no seu colo. "Sasuke é realmente um homem de sorte por poder levá-la para casa, meu anjinho." Acariciou a sua bochecha rosada antes de se voltar para encarar o genro, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Sim, senhor." Falou o Uchiha, mecanicamente.

"A Ino-porca vai ser a minha madrinha, não vai? Hein, Ino-porca?" Sakura atirou uma almofada na irmã, que andara aborrecida durante toda a manhã pela dor no tornozelo.

"É claro que vou." Disse a loira, sem muito ânimo, beliscando a sobremesa.

A noiva soltou uma gargalhada animada e se levantou, postando uma das mãos na cintura com uma expressão de extrema satisfação. Os cabelos rosa estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e milhares de fios escapavam da presilha, caindo sobre a sua face ainda afogueada pelo jogo durante a manhã. Ela vestia calças jeans justas e botas de montaria, roupas típicas do ambiente da fazenda.

Fitando-a, vendo-a tão feliz e satisfeita, Ino sentiu um pouco de inveja da completude que Sakura demonstrara atingir com aquele relacionamento.

Ela achava que jamais encontraria um homem que a fizesse se sentir completa e plenamente satisfeita. O machismo da capital fazia com que Ino passasse a desprezar todos os membros do sexo oposto, a começar por aqueles que desdenhavam da sua capacidade dentro de um escritório. E, embora Gaara aparentasse ser um noivo perfeito, ela sabia que tudo era apenas fingimento. Ele havia sido pago para aquilo, para encantá-la.

"É isso aí!" O grito animado de Sakura, que ajudava a mãe a entregar os pratos de bolo, a começar por Sasuke, que recusou educadamente, arrancou de modo abrupto Ino dos seus pensamentos. "Agora nós precisamos tratar das flores! MAMÃE, LET'S GO!"

"Ino, amor," começou Kushina, largando a espátula suja de chocolate sobre a mesa de centro. "por que você e Gaara não aproveitam e pegam uma carona conosco? Aposto que o seu ruivinho ainda não viu o centro da cidade!" Sugeriu ela, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da de Minato, que pareceu ter achado aquela uma boa sugestão. "É uma boa época. As vacas estão dando cria então todos os rapazes estarão ocupados até o final da semana para importuná-la."

Os rapazes aos quais a mulher se referia eram os serviçais de Minato.

Contando com Chouji, Ino acreditava que houvesse ainda uns quinze, no mínimo. As tarefas na fazenda eram imensas, principalmente porque os Uzumaki tinham uma pequena produção de carne de boi e cavalos de montaria, o que exigia um número maior de homens. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito ali e nunca afrouxava. Levar os animais para o pasto, marcá-los, castrá-los, cuidar das crias, limpar os estábulos, eram infindáveis tarefas.

Todos, ao que a moça se lembrava, tinham muito respeito pelo seu chefe. O velho Uzumaki os coordenava com dureza, não aceitando reclamações ou falhas, e se tornara tão bom em laçar bezerros e domar animais xucros que todos o tratavam com extrema deferência. Mas era inevitável que, mesmo com toda aquela admiração pelo homem, não se privassem de zombar as lindas filhas do mesmo.

Ino se dava bem com alguns deles, os que tinham a sua idade ou um pouco mais, e aceitava os seus galanteios com diversão.

A loira já abria a boca para protestar, pois não pensava em nada de bom na cidade, quando Gaara aceitou o convite. "Seria uma boa idéia." Disse, sem olhá-la.

Sem ânimo, ela acabou por concordar. "Mas precisaremos caminhar devagar." Preveniu, apontando para o pé ferido.

"O que você acha de nos acompanhar, Hinata?" Convidou Kushina. "Eu gostaria de conversar com você." E sorriu.

As duas irmãs se entreolharam àquele sorriso aparentemente tão gentil. Riram silenciosamente uma para a outra, pensando que, se Hinata já era tímida, ficaria terrivelmente corada quando as perguntas sobre a sua freqüência sexual começassem.

-

-

Quando as mulheres e o Sabaku se foram, a sala ficou em silêncio.

"Alguém viu o último jogo da Tokyo Verdy-ttebayo?" Perguntou Naruto.

"Você jogou terrivelmente mal, dobe." Soltou Sasuke, seco.

"Não perguntei pra você, teme!"

"Eu torço pelo FC Tokyo." Disse Neji.

-

-

O que se autodenominava 'Centro de Ota' não passava de duas ou três quadras com algumas lojas de fachada gasta e lanchonetes com mesas de madeira e guarda-sóis com slogans da Coca-Cola na rua.

Tendo os abandonado ali, a sós, depois de meia hora de viajem sobre a pista de terra batida esburacada, Kushina prometeu buscá-los às dezessete horas em ponto para que pudessem ir até a doceria Natsumiate e tomar um gostoso chá de ervas, o melhor da cidade – não que houvesse ali muita diversidade de estabelecimentos.

Fazia anos que Ino não se deparava com aquele lugar. O aeroporto ficava num local mais afastado da cidade e sempre dispensava os convites para ir até o centro. Não há nada de bom lá, era o que pensava.

A loja de roupas, a sorveteria, o boliche do casal americano, o restaurante da Ika, onde costumavam se reunir os vaqueiros, estavam todos lá, exatamente como se lembrava. Parecia que nada havia mudado, exceto a banca de revistas que havia sido aberta perto da única árvore de cerejeira da cidade. O Touya's Bar ainda tinha o mesmo letreiro em neón e o hospital continuava com a tinta bege desbotada.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, a veterinária e agropecuária dos Inuzuka estava aberta - ainda.

"Bem," começou Ino, que decidira usar uma calça jeans e uma blusa de seda verde, voltando-se para fitar Gaara. "não há muita coisa para se fazer aqui." Disse, sem vontade. "Nós podemos ir ao museu, se você quiser."

"É uma boa idéia."

O Museu Hito não era lá grandes coisas. Algumas peças verdadeiramente históricas e milhares de quinquilharias, as quais o único guia com expressão estafada procurava convencê-los de que tinham algum valor, senão líquido então como patrimônio. Mas a verdade é que tampouco Gaara como Ino ficaram satisfeitos com a medíocre qualidade daquilo que o lugar apresentava.

A sala de artistas modernos não possuía um único nome famoso. Era apenas o que parecia ser riscos multicoloridos e sem forma alguma sobre as telas, muitas vezes sem nome nem significado, e as esculturas em barro começavam a se desmanchar, algumas realmente pelo efeito dos anos; outras para que o parecessem.

A única coisa que interessou à loira na sua primeira visita ao museu da cidade desde que se entendia por gente foi a seção exclusiva às famílias que deram origem àquele lugar.

Bem no meio de sobrenomes perdidos no tempo, Ino encontrou uma foto da sua tataravó. Não que ela houvesse conhecido a tataravó, mas a fisionomia e traços em comum que tinha com a sua mãe eram notáveis, mesmo com a fotografia em preto-e-branco. Yamanaka Mitsuri, estava escrito.

A sua mãe ainda usava aquele sobrenome por detrás do Uzumaki. Yamanaka, pensou Ino. Ela decidira usar o sobrenome de solteiro dela porque o achava mais sonoro e simpático. Além do quê, o nome Uzumaki possuía alguma repercussão mesmo em Tóquio, uma vez que eram reconhecidos como fornecedores de carne de qualidade e bons cavalos, e Ino não gostava de conquistar nada por intermédio do poder dos seus pais.

"Ei." Gaara tocou o seu ombro desnudo. "Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui." Disse.

"Por quê?" Ela desviou os olhos da fotografia.

"Pela expressão do guia, acho que ele está se preparando para ser entrevistado." Comentou o ruivo, sério. "Mas eu não o culparia. Com esse seu rostinho bonito e expressão de interesse nessas bobagens mofadas ele só pode acreditar que você é algum tipo de historiadora."

Ino soltou uma risada, movendo a cabeça. "Eu nunca vim aqui." Segredou. "Não sabia que havia uma foto da minha tataravó num museu." E apontou para a tal.

"Hn, eu te pago uma soda se você desistir de ficar observando essas fotos entediantes."

"Fechado."

-

-

Já era quase quatro e meia da tarde, mas, verdadeiramente, ela não havia percebido o tempo passar.

Eles estavam sentados naquela mesa desde que fugiram do guia do museu. A mulher já bebera duas sodas e dividia um pacote de batatas-fritas com o ruivo à sua frente, volta e meia soltando risadas altas quando se divertia com algo que acabava por escapar dos seus lábios.

Gaara se mostrara um ótimo ouvinte e Ino percebera que gostava de ter os olhos enigmáticos dele pregados sobre o seu corpo e rosto. Havia algo na sua expressão sempre impassível que a instigava e a excitava, mas ainda que por vezes pensasse querer ceder à tentação e abordá-lo como tinha vontade, esforçava-se para parecer apenas normal e descontraída. O seu bater de cílios sensual não parecia funcionar com ele.

Mas para Ino ainda estava tudo bem. Não tencionava se envolver com aquele ruivo misterioso.

"Eu me lembro quando ele se declarou." Ela falou, roubando mais uma batata-frita do pacote. "Para o seu azar, Naruto estava bem atrás dele. Foi questão de Lee terminar de falar e... BAM." A loira simulou um soco em câmera lenta. "O meu irmãozinho babaca o nocauteou com um gancho de direita."

Ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "É?" Perguntou, apoiando o braço na guarda da cadeira dela. "Mas esse é o braço esquerdo." E apontou para o braço com o qual a mulher fingira o murro.

"Eu estava usando a mão direita para fazer coisas melhores." Ino o presenteou com um olhar malicioso, pegando a garrafa de cerveja e a tomando no gargalo, sem se importar com a falta de classe daquele gesto. "Mas tudo bem." Disse, fazendo um bico de falsa insatisfação com os lábios. "Se você não pode compreender isso, tu-do bem, eu não me importo." Balbuciou, o rosto perigosamente próximo do dele.

"Senti um leve tom de ameaça no ar?" Perguntou o ruivo, pegando também a sua cerveja.

"Uma loira indefesa como eu nunca ameaça ninguém, Gaara dos cabelos ruivos." Brincou, desdenhosa.

"Suponho que sejam caras como eu que devam amedrontá-la, não?" Os orbes claros dele estavam fixos sobre a fisionomia feminina, os lábios pintados e os cílios cheios de rímel preto. Havia malícia e lascívia na expressão de Gaara, como se estivesse a perscrutando até a alma e preste a devorá-la. "Com a minha garrafa de cerveja e as minhas batatas-fritas, hn, trema nas bases, loira." Ele sibilou, a voz cheia de rouquidão.

Gargalhando, ela se afastou e entornou um gole a mais da bebida. Desviou os olhos do semblante masculino esperto e vagou em torno da mesa onde estavam, até que o seu sorriso e bom-humor se esvaíram.

Aproximando-se com relativa rapidez, Kiba já sorria para ela. A pele morena continuava tão bronzeada quanto se lembrava, com as tatuagens vermelhas exóticas sobre as bochechas e o cabelo escuro bagunçado. Tudo nele lhe lembrava a um caubói. As botas com espora, a indumentária despojada. Ao seu lado, um enorme cachorro branco marchava, a língua para fora, parecendo estafado.

Com a sua insatisfação tão nítida, Gaara se voltou para ver quem recebia o contemplar desgostoso da loira.

Então o Inuzuka estava perturbadoramente próximo a eles e não fingiu não notá-los. Parou em frente à mesa para cumprimentá-los, sarcasmo em seu sorriso selvagem.

"Ora, ora, se não é a minha loira preferida dando as caras por essa cidadezinha." Ele falou. Sua voz grossa parecia um pouco cantada em desdém, tomando forçosamente a mão feminina para depositar um beijo sobre ela. Os orbes em fendas negras a engoliam e a despiam sem pudor algum. "Já estava me perguntando se você não havia fugido de mim novamente, Ino." E silvou, presenteando-a com o esgar dos seus lábios, mostrando os caninos proeminentes.

Tomando a mão de volta sem a menor delicadeza, Ino o encarou, o sério taciturno contrastando fortemente com a expressão descontraída que ostentara minutos atrás. "Pois é, Kiba, a sua presença forçada me obriga a atos desagradáveis!" Falou, seca. "Para o seu azar, chegou tarde demais, meu caro." E sorriu, cheia de veneno. "Esse é o meu noivo, Gaara."

O embate silencioso entre o ruivo e Kiba começou e foi finalizado sem vencedores aparentes, não, pelo menos, para ela. Nenhum dos dois se ofereceu a um cumprimento de mão por mais rápido que fosse, apenas manearam as cabeças num sinal mínimo de reconhecimento à presença insignificante do outro e tudo ficou por isso mesmo.

Como Gaara não houvesse se mostrado muito preocupado ou incomodado com a presença daquele intruso, apenas retornou a atenção para a sua cerveja, desviando os orbes frios do casal.

Ino tomou aquela como a deixa para a despedida. "Bom, nós nos vemos no casamento da Sakura, Kiba." Falou, sem o menor entusiasmo, ainda que houvesse tentado soar falsamente educada. "_Au revoir_." E, dando-lhe as costas, roubou mais uma das batatas-fritas do pacote, torcendo para que o Inuzuka se fosse logo.

"Pode crer" o sussurro quente no seu ouvido fez com que ela se arrepiasse. "que nós nos veremos, meu bem."

Mas quando ela se virou para tomar satisfações daquele ato de intimidade não permitido, o homem já estava longe junto do seu cão e cumprimentava um casal de idosos que acabava de sair do mercado.

"Argh." Soltou, cheia de raiva. "Dá pra acreditar nesse imbecil?" Grunhiu, bufando.

"Não se preocupe, loira." Articulou Gaara, tranquilamente. "Ele logo aprenderá onde é o seu lugar." Garantiu, ocupado em exterminar com os últimos goles da bebida antes que ela esquentasse definitivamente.

-

-

Kushina bebericava o seu chá de ervas, muito deliciada, enquanto Sakura devorava uma fatia de bolo de morango e creme. Hinata fora pega mais cedo por Naruto e Neji e o trio havia decidido cavalgar pela propriedade dos Uzumaki antes do anoitecer. A morena era ótima no hipismo e amava os animais. O namorado a presenteara com um potro no verão passado, denominado Cho, e ela lhe dava toda a atenção quando podia aparecer para visitá-lo.

Entediada, Ino, que havia saciado a fome durante o resto da tarde, estava entretida observando o escasso movimento pela vitrine do estabelecimento e Gaara volta e meia respondia a alguma pergunta qualquer da sua mãe.

Estranhamente, os orbes da senhora pareciam segui-los, cheios de curiosidade.

"...os arranjos já estão praticamente todos prontos." Dizia a noiva de maneira animada, como se não percebesse qualquer coisa de errado entre eles. "Um milhar de begônias rosa e brancas. Estão lindas! A senhora Fuurima as tem mantido na estufa refrigerada para que não murchem até domingo."

"Ino, meu anjo, não se esqueça de que amanhã você tem a prova do vestido de madrinha com a sua irmã."

Kushina lhes sorria, delicadamente. "E a mamãe gostaria de conversar com você, neném, de preferência em particular e antes do jantar." Pediu, erguendo o dedo para chamar a garçonete. "Por favor, querida, você pode me ver uma rosquinha com creme?"

Eles observaram a mocinha se aproximar e anotar o pedido, lançando um olhar e um sorrisinho simpático ao único homem presente na mesa. Gaara a fitou a ponto de deixá-la corada, até que ela deu as costas e correu para junto do balcão, entregando o pedido.

Acomodando-se melhor na sua cadeira, Ino suspirou. "Mamãe, estou tentada a jantar fora essa noite."

"Uhh, jantar romântico?" Sakura ergueu os olhos esmeralda para fitar a irmã.

Dando-lhe um sorriso divertido, a loira passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto desleixado. "Nah." Fez, descontraída. "Estava pensando em levar o Gaara para o Touya's. Vi o cartaz e parece que a Tayuya estará cantando hoje." Comentou. "Se continua com a mesma voz e suingue de antigamente, bem, acho que poderá ser divertido."

"Mas é uma ótima idéia!" Considerou a outra, excitada. "O Touya's é conhecido por tocar um jazz de ótima qualidade. Às vezes Tayuya também se disponibiliza a dar um show de música instrumental japonesa. Você irá adorar, Gaara-kun."

O ruivo apenas moveu a cabeça num sinal de concordância.

Esticando o braço, pousou-o novamente sobre a guarda da cadeira de Ino. Seus dedos longos acariciaram de leve o ombro desnudo dela e se fecharam sobre ele, esquentando o local rapidamente.

"Se vocês não se importarem, senhora Uzumaki, Sakura," Gaara as fitou antes de voltar o seu olhar preguiçoso para a mulher ao seu lado. "eu preferiria encontrá-las junto do carro daqui a alguns minutos." Como elas houvessem sorrido, sem mostrar resistência ou contestes, ele se levantou. "Vamos, loira?" Chamou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se pôr de pé.

Ela, que parecia surpresa pelo convite, aceitou a mão oferecida e ajeitou a roupa ao se erguer.

"Até daqui a pouco." Despediu-se num sorriso maroto.

Enquanto saíam, o ruivo enganchou a cintura feminina, puxando-a para muito perto de si. A pressão sobre a sua pele, alguns dedos deslizando para debaixo do tecido da blusa, fez com que ela se arrepiasse.

Assim que saíram, sentindo o ar fresco do fim da tarde a se chocar contra as suas faces, Gaara aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela. "A sua mãe está começando a ficar desconfiada." Sibilou com a voz sempre impassível. "Seja mais convincente." Ordenou, soltando-a e então permitindo que houvesse uma distância longa e segura entre eles.

Encostando-se à cerca de madeira que dava, logo adiante, à entrada para o parque da cidade, Ino cruzou os braços, aborrecida pela crítica e sem vontade de continuar em pé.

Enfiando a mão num dos bolsos, o Sabaku tirou dele um maço de cigarros, puxando apenas um e o acendendo com o isqueiro. Levando-o aos lábios para dar uma profunda tragada, os seus orbes estavam fixos no entardecer por entre as árvores verdes e cheias de folhas. Ino, à sua frente, parecia fazer parte daquela moldura perfeita, com o rosto redondo e os cabelos dourados.

A loira o encarou. Os olhos azuis dela eram brilhantes, mas extremamente desconfiados. Mostrara-se arisca em relação a ele desde que o conhecera. Gaara imaginava que era pelo fato de saber do seu segredo. Alguém que se dizia tão auto-suficiente não poderia pecar num assunto banal como homens. Ainda assim, o ruivo compreendia o porquê de uma mulher como ela se sentir incapaz de achar alguém com quem compartilhasse de interesses: para certas pessoas, ela era livre demais.

"Hmm." Ela se aproximou, já sem a expressão de aborrecimento na face. Um sorriso emoldurou a boca rosada. "Um médico fumante?" Indagou, maliciosa. "Que excêntrico."

"Nem tudo é perfeito." Ele a observava.

"Só não vá fumar lá em casa. O papai tem asma." Ino tomou o cigarro dos dedos masculinos, levando até os seus lábios. Tragou-o, baixando-o para fitá-lo. "Forte." Reclamou, devolvendo-o.

"Não sabia que você fumava." Comentou o ruivo, sem interesse.

"Parei." E ela soltou a fumaça lentamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Você quer ir ao Touya's hoje?" Ino perguntou então.

"Você quer ir."

"Só não quero jantar com a tia Chiyo."

"Tudo bem."

-

-

Ino terminava de prender o laço do vestido em torno do pescoço, de frente para o espelho e descalça, quando a senhora Uzumaki invadiu o quarto, envolta num xale roxo e com os lábios pintados de vermelho.

A loira ainda não estava pronta e tencionava terminar de retocar a maquilagem, que consistia na sombra, rímel e gloss, antes que Gaara terminasse de se banhar. Escolhera um par de sapatos pretos de salto e bico finos que combinavam com o vestido azul, rodado e justo na parte superior. Era um dos seus preferidos, com aquela cor profunda.

O show de Tayuya começava às nove, mas ela sugerira ao ruivo que jantassem antes de poder curtir a bela música que a cantora lhes proporcionava.

Tayuya, acreditava Ino, provavelmente não deixara Ota ainda porque era o único lugar onde poderia conseguir algo com a sua voz. Não tinha criações pessoais, cantando músicas de grandes nomes do jazz, e, pelo que se recordava da época em que estudaram juntas, ela jamais fora o tipo de mulher ambiciosa. Gostava de boas roupas, de jóias e de um bom sexo, mas não estava em busca de glória, pois aquela, dizia ela, era coisa passageira. Tudo o que desejava, Touya's lhe dava.

Ademais, se nada realmente houvesse mudado, desconfiava que ela ou mesmo as suas duas acompanhantes trabalhassem para alguns dos caubóis em noites de pouco movimento. Afinal, não existiam prostíbulos ali e os homens deviam saciar os seus desejos.

Escorando-se no batente da porta, os braços cruzados, observando a filha se arrumar, Kushina sorriu.

"Linda, meu bem." Balbuciou, gentilmente. "Gaara deve se sentir muito orgulhoso de ter uma mulher magnífica como você ao seu lado." Aproximou-se, tirando uma franja fugidia, que procurava escapar do coque proposto por Ino, da frente dos seus belos orbes cintilantes.

Ela sorriu para a mãe, finalizando o penteado com uma presilha preta. "Obrigada, mamãe."

Afastando-se e chegando até a cama, a senhora se sentou sobre a ponta desta, ainda contemplando o semblante maquilado da loira, o gloss sobre os lábios sendo reforçado para dar a eles uma sensação de umidade exagerada.

Então, quando Ino saiu em busca da sua bolsa, voltou-se para a mãe, um tanto quanto interrogativa. "A senhora disse que gostaria de falar comigo?" Fingiu-se inocente, embora soubesse qual seria o assunto após o aviso do Sabaku. Abriu a mala para tirar dela o pequeno espelho que sempre levava consigo para casos de emergência.

"Sim, realmente estava esperando uma oportunidade." Disse Kushina, sem se mostrar aborrecida pelo fato da moça estar andando para lá e para cá no cômodo, aparentemente sem lhe dar a devida atenção. Sempre fora uma mulher de extrema paciência. "Tem algo que me incomoda no seu relacionamento com Gaara, meu anjo." Segredou, o cenho franzido. "Cada vez que eu os vejo parecem tão distantes! Ele me parece sim um belo espécime de homem, mas você não se mostra muito feliz."

Disfarçando a surpresa, Ino parou de andar pelo quarto e a fitou, postando uma das mãos na cintura.

"Ora." Brincou, mostrando-se descontraída. "É só uma bobagem de casais, mamãe." Justificou. "Não há com o que se preocupar. Gaara me satisfaz plenamente, acredite em mim." Aproximou-se dela, sentando na cama e lhe tomando as mãos.

Mas havia algo na fisionomia e brilho dos olhos de Kushina que dizia à filha que, ainda que sorrisse e dissesse que acreditava naquelas palavras, não estava plenamente convicta das coisas que ouvira. "Muito bem." Falou, em tom de quem finaliza a conversa. "Se é o que você diz, anjo, me absterei dos meus comentários e analisarei a situação pelos próximos dias." Garantiu-lhe. "Mas vocês deveriam conversar, Ino, e ver se estão inteiramente satisfeitos com esse relacionamento."

A loira riu. "Isso não será necessário." Afiançou. "É só que..." franziu o cenho, como se considerasse contar ou não o que lhe perturbava. "Bem, Gaara está aborrecido porque eu não disse a ele sobre o meu passado com Kiba." Fingiu-se preocupada.

Houve reprovação impressa na face da senhora Uzumaki.

"Vocês já estão juntos há mais de um ano, Ino." Falou, devagar. "Compreendo a irritação dele, pois esse tipo de relacionamento passado não deveria ser escondido, ainda mais quando você chegou perto de se casar!"

"Não seja exagerada, mamãe." Ino rolou os olhos. "Eu _nunca _me casaria com o Kiba." Resmungou, soltando as mãos da mãe para poder se levantar e ir novamente até o espelho, à procura de alguma falha na pintura. "Além do mais, Gaara se enraivecer por isso é uma bobagem completa! Digo, não é como se o Inuzuka exercesse alguma influência sobre mim agora..."

Kushina se levantou, ajeitando o xale sobre os ombros.

"Está certo." Articulou. "Gaara é um bom rapaz e parece gostar de você. Não o deixe partir, querida, e aproveite a noite."

Então ela fez uma carícia suave sobre o ombro desnudo de Ino e deixou o quarto. Da porta entreaberta logo surgiu Gaara, com os cabelos úmidos e já de calça social e Mocassins.

Ele trazia a toalha molhada e estava desnudo da cintura para cima. Seguiu até o seu lado da cama, onde deixara sobre as cobertas uma camisa branca que a senhora Uzumaki lhe fizera o favor de passar logo após terem voltado da doceria naquele final de tarde. Ino considerou que o ruivo parecia perfeitamente à vontade na sua casa e ela não conseguia descobrir como a mãe chegara à conclusão de que ele poderia sentir algo por ela.

Gaara, apesar de possuir uma beleza exótica, parecia-lhe uma pedra, desprovido de emoções mais profundas.

Divertir-se, sorrir e flertar abertamente enquanto dividiam batatas-fritas era algo totalmente diferente de expressar um sentimento referente ao amor em seus orbes impassíveis.

"Você estava certo." Ele não a fitou enquanto a loira admitia a sua derrota, tornando a fechar a porta e se jogando sobre o colchão logo depois. "A mamãe veio falar comigo a respeito da nossa atuação." Rezingou, inquieta. "Tive de mentir, dizendo que havíamos brigado pelo meu passado com o Kiba." Pegou um dos sapatos, calçando-o.

"Bem," ele começou a fechar os botões da camisa. "pelo menos você pensou num motivo suficientemente bom." Disse, arqueando os ombros em descaso. "Preciso colocar gravata?"

"Não."

"Além do mais, se você fosse realmente a minha noiva, ficaria puto ao ver aquele cara se aproximar de você." Gaara a fitou pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-a se postar de pé e alisar algumas dobras imaginárias no vestido azul, sempre tão perfeccionista.

A loira lhe lançou um sorriso matreiro. "Uau, Gaara possessivo?" Ironizou. "Acho que eu acabei de ficar excitada." Zombou.

O sorriso de canto que recebeu em troca daquele comentário fez com que Ino soltasse uma gargalhada sonora.

-

-

"_The way you wear your hat._"

Ela se sentia extremamente relaxada ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Tayuya acompanhar os acordes perfeitos de Ella Fitzgerald, uma de suas cantoras preferidas. O bom vinho, a comida de gosto considerável e conversa agradável a fizeram baixar a guarda sob as luzes propositalmente fracas do ambiente sólido que compunha o Touya's.

As pequenas mesas de mogno ladeavam a pista de dança, onde, sobre um pedestal de madeira, estava o piano, o pianista e a cantora, com o seu vestido rosa nada discreto, sentada sobre um banco alto perto do microfone.

Desde que fora anunciada a chegada da moça, alguns poucos casais que ali estavam se moviam ao ritmo das canções.

Embora dançar sempre houvesse sido uma de suas atividades preferidas, a loira, ainda assim, gostava daquela sensação de completude e descanso que a atmosfera lhe passava.

"_The way your sip your tea._"

Bebericou mais do vinho, deixando-o alguns segundos dentro da boca para degustá-lo antes de engoli-lo.

Desde que a voz imponente de Tayuya inundara o bar, a conversa entre Ino e Gaara havia morrido naturalmente, porque a mulher se pegava distraída, prestando atenção às letras e principalmente à canção.

"_The memory of all that._"

"Você quer dançar?" Convidou o ruivo, percebendo que os pés dela se moviam ao ritmo da música.

"Dançar?" Repetiu Ino, um pouco surpresa com aquele convite. Sorriu, soltando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. "O Gaara dos cabelos ruivos dança?" E estendeu a mão na sua direção.

"_No they can't take that away from me._"

"Já disseram que eu era dançarino profissional." Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em irônico descaso enquanto a guiava para o centro da pista. Como houvessem se posicionado um em frente ao outro, Gaara agarrou gentilmente a cintura feminina e a puxou de encontro a si. "Você pode perceber pela minha pose de bailarino." E a presenteou com um leve esgar de lábios, sua marca registrada.

Uma risada baixa abafada pela música, essa foi a sua recompensa.

Encaixando-se por entre os braços dele, Ino manteve a séria distância entre os seus rostos, os orbes que completavam a expressão tranqüila vagando para lá e para cá, contemplando os outros casais.

"_We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love._"

Após alguns passos, onde ela percebera que o ruivo realmente houvera tido um excelente instrutor de dança, Ino voltou os olhos azuis maquilados para fixá-los sobre os dele.

Verdes escuros, pensou ao fitá-los. Gaara, que punha em falha a expressão do 'espelhos da alma', parecia sereno e à vontade com o ambiente, que Ino concordava mais do que ninguém ser deveras agradável. Afora aquela pequena, quase imperceptível demonstração de quietude simpática, nada havia em seu semblante que pudesse ser expurgado, que realmente o definisse.

Como as ondas do mar, que iam e vinham, as manifestações compassivas do Sabaku lhe eram quase inumáveis.

"_Still I'll always, always keep the memory of._"

"Vocês, mulheres, são todas iguais, não?" Ele então baixou o rosto para encará-la. Havia uma nota sardônica no seu tom no momento em que a fazia dar um giro em torno do próprio corpo. "Sempre tentando descobrir o que sentimos."

A loira franziu o cenho. "Não me culpe por tentar." Resmungou.

"Por que não tenta me questionar a respeito disso?" Sugeriu Gaara, tornando a ficar sério.

"_The way you hold your knife._"

"Assim seria totalmente não-motivador." Reiterou ela, os lábios crispados numa falsa impressão de aborrecimento. "Como profundo entendedor do sexo femininoe bailarino hábil, você devia entender dos macetes, Gaara." Fez um bico de real descontentamento. "Tsc, tsc. Você me decepciona."

Havia um traço de riso discreto na face masculina, cheio pitadas de desdém.

Puxando-a mais para junto de si, agarrou a sua cintura com firmeza. Gaara ficou perto o bastante para sentir o fraco perfume e lhe tocar a ponta do nariz com o seu próprio. "Eu entendo dos macetes." Disse em tom de confidência, vendo-a se mostrar ligeiramente alarmada ante a intenção de lhe capturar os lábios. "Você é como todas as outras, Ino dos seios macios." Murmurou, rouco. "Apenas tentando dar uma de difícil."

"_The way we danced till three_."

O rosto de Ino se contorceu até que ficasse estampada sobre ele a sua expressão de mais profundo desgosto.

A beleza e brilho dos olhos azuis sumiram por completo quando eles se escureceram conforme a cólera que se apossou do coração dela, como se as palavras proferidas por Gaara houvessem sido do mais baixo calibre.

Tendo a voz melodiosa de Tayuya perdido toda a sua mágica, Ino estacou sobre a pista de dança cheia de casais apaixonados e deixou que a distância entre ela e ele aumentasse consideravelmente com o passar dos segundos, até estarem postados frente a frente, sem braços entrelaçados ou tiradas sarcásticas.

"Como todas as outras." Balbuciou ela, secamente. "Realmente, Gaara." Encarou-o, fria. "Por um punhado de dólares e olha só o que todas temos: apenas um cara como você." Disse, dando-lhe as costas.

"_The way you changed my life_."

"Eu não sou pago para adorá-la, loira." Ele murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido, tendo a alcançado no caminho de volta à mesa junto da última frase da canção.

"Você ao menos poderia ser agradável o bastante para ser suportável." Ino pegou a bolsa, fingindo-se impassível.

"Foi você quem começou com as ofensas mascaradas, Ino." Agarrando-a pelo braço, tendo depositado algumas notas sobre a mesa onde antes haviam comido, Gaara a guiou até o exterior do estabelecimento, onde apenas havia sereno e o cricrilar dos grilos, os postes da pequena cidade iluminando poucamente as ruas vazias.

Era tarde e já não havia ninguém, exceto os freqüentadores do Touya's e as suas caminhonetes, pois a suspensão de carros rebaixados não sobrevivia em Ota.

Livrando-se do aperto provocado pelos dedos do ruivo, ela caminhou até onde deixara estacionado o jipe da família, procurando pela chave. Antes que chegasse a ela, porém, deparou-se com o único cigarro que levava consigo, que estava ali para conscientizá-la da provação passada.

Cheia de raiva por começar, depois de dois meses limpa, a ceder ao vício, Ino o agarrou, levando-o aos lábios. A simples sensação do cigarro em sua boca já fez com que se sentisse melhor.

"Achei que houvesse me dito ter parado?" Questionou Gaara, perto dela o bastante para que a fizesse quase transbordar de cólera.

"Eu parei." Grunhiu, acendendo o cigarro com o isqueiro oferecido por ele. "Esse aqui é para me lembrar de que não preciso mais deles." Disse, pegando-o nos dedos para fitá-lo, vendo a fumaça sair pela ponta queimada, soltando aquela que estava em seus pulmões lentamente, o rosto voltado para a lua.

"Um belo método, esse o seu." O ruivo se escorou contra a porta do jipe, os braços cruzados. "Um pouco de aborrecimento e, _voi lá_, há mais uma fumante ativa entre nós."

"Por que você simplesmente não cala a boca, Gaara!?" Gritou, irritada.

Antes que pudesse dar uma nova tragada no cigarro de canela, o que anteriormente fora o seu preferido, Gaara o tomou, jogando-o no chão e o esmagando com o bico do seu sapato.

Ino não teve tempo de maquinar gesto algum, pois teve o seu braço agarrado assim que entreabriu os lábios para erguer o mais escandaloso protesto. "Não seja tão fraca." Ele sibilou, impedindo-a de esbravejar. "Você já ouviu as mulheres sendo ridicularizadas por muita gente antes de mim. Não banque a boa samaritana, não se faça ridícula."

"O que você quer que eu faça então, Gaara? Sorria?" E forçou um sorriso plácido. "Assim está bom? Mais um pouco?"

Gaara rodou os olhos, impaciente. "Vamos para casa." Ordenou, a voz imponente.

-

-

Eles entraram pé ante pé na residência dos Uzumaki e seguiram para o quarto.

Acendendo a luz, Ino jogou a sua bolsa sobre a cama e se sentou sobre ela para tirar os sapatos, massageando por alguns segundos um dos pés doloridos.

Gaara deixou a carteira sobre a mala entreaberta, passando a mão pelos cabelos e indo até a janela para fechá-la.

Assim que o viu iniciar a procura pelo pijama, a loira se ergueu e pegou um travesseiro e um dos seus lençóis antigos, geralmente estampados com imagens berrantes e cores muito vivas, dentro do roupeiro.

"Aqui, tome isso, Gaara-babaca." Disse, séria.

Aceitando o que lhe foi oferecido, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mostrando-se ligeiramente surpreso. "E para que isso, loira?" Perguntou, embora denotasse certa clareza na voz.

Ela o presenteou com um esgar de lábios sarcástico.

"Nós chamamos isso de 'briga', Gaara-babaca." E seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a para que ele pudesse passar. "O sofá da sala será um ótimo ouvinte para as suas piadinhas machistas, ó todo-poderoso-senhor-da-verdade."

Sem se mostrar irritado, o ruivo correspondeu ao sorriso mordaz que lhe era destinado. Caminhou até ela com passadas serenas e parou, ainda assim, um pouco antes de passar pelo batente. "Como eu disse, Ino, vocês, mulheres, são todas iguais, não é mesmo?" Sussurrou, os lábios pertos do seu ouvido o suficiente para fazê-la sentir um arrepio lhe subir espinha acima.

"Idiota!" Grunhiu Ino, batendo-lhe a porta na cara.

-

-

Três da manhã, afirmava o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Mesmo que se sentisse cansada e ligeiramente indisposta depois da sua discussão com Gaara, ela não conseguia pegar no sono. Revirava-se por entre as cobertas, tapada até o pescoço. O cômodo estava gelado, esfriando os seus pés.

Não chegava a uma da madrugada quando retornaram do bar. Ota ficava fria no período da noite e Ino sempre odiara aquela baixa temperatura. Sua facilidade para perder calor a fazia se agarrar às mantas em busca de um quentinho gostoso que nunca realmente passava dos seus joelhos. Deles para baixo era como se fosse o mais rigoroso inverno, congelante.

Mas Ino estava bem protegida do vento gelado e da friagem.

Preocupava-lhe Gaara, para o seu desgosto. No sofá daquela sala, apenas com um lençol. Ela se sentiria culpada se ele repentinamente adquirisse uma virose, ainda mais porque o ruivo não era _nada _seu para submetê-lo àquela situação.

Forçosamente, jogou os cobertores para o lado e deslizou as pernas para fora da cama.

Vestia um camisetão do time de Naruto. Era um pouco surrado e antigo, mas confortável. A senhora Uzumaki o mantinha impecável no guarda-roupa da Ino para que a filha pudesse usá-lo em suas raríssimas visitas. A loira agradecia imensamente por aquilo, pelo fato de os seus pais sempre estarem atrás dela, querendo o seu bem, protegendo-a e a amando.

Pegando um edredon para Gaara, calçou os seus chinelos e acendeu as luzes do corredor.

Desceu as escadas procurando não fazer o menor barulho, embora as portas de todos os quartos estivessem fechadas. Chegou até a sala em poucos segundos. Vislumbrou o perfil do Sabaku perto da janela. Ele estando sentado sobre o sofá, observando o luar, ainda com as roupas que usara durante o jantar, incluindo os Mocassins.

Um ruído provocado pela pisada feminina sobre o chão de tabuão lhe despertou a atenção, e então ele se voltou para receber aquele visitante inesperado da madrugada.

Não mostrou surpresa ao ver Ino prostrada à sua frente.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente irônico. "Você está interrompendo a minha conversa com o sofá."

Ino crispou os lábios, aproximando-se, o brilho da lua a iluminá-la. "Não seja estúpido." Rugiu. "Trouxe isso para você." Estendeu-lhe o edredon de flores cor de rosa. "As noites em Ota sempre são frias."

"Obrigado." Ele moveu a cabeça. "Mas eu não quero."

"Seu ingrato." Resmungou a loira, postando uma das mãos na cintura. "Levanto no meio da noite só para trazer essa porcaria para você e nem ao menos aceita?" Disse, extremamente mal-humorada. "Da próxima vez irei deixá-lo passar frio!"

Gaara tornou a mover a cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso de canto se formou naquela face pálida. Os seus cabelos vermelhos estavam bagunçados, uma desordem agradável, e alguns botões da camisa haviam sido abertos, revelando uma pequena parte do torso masculino. O vento que adentrava pela janela aberta lhe batia na cara, agitando as cortinas.

Ela se arrepiou ao uivo provocado pela brisa. Sentiu as madeixas bagunçadas se moverem numa dança sem ritmo, assim como as dele, que ainda a fitava, perscrutando-a, o frio da noite a tocá-los e invadi-los.

Estendendo a mão, ele a pousou por um segundo sobre a almofada do sofá ao lado daquela na qual estava acomodado. "Venha." Disse de repente, a voz ligeiramente suave. "Sente-se aqui comigo."

Ino hesitou por um momento antes de aceitar a oferta. Seguiu até junto de Gaara e se acomodou, colocando os pés para cima, abraçando as pernas, procurando cobri-las com o tecido do seu camisetão preferido, esquentá-las de alguma maneira. Ficou imóvel, vendo-o voltar a fixar a atenção no luar, perguntando-se o que havia de divertido nele.

Mas o silêncio sereno que se formara entre ambos não se seguiu por muito tempo. "Você se sente segura comigo, não é mesmo?" Aquelas palavras ecoaram pelo cômodo, surpreendendo-a, tirando-a do torpor que a dominara ante a quietude. "Sem máscaras, sem necessidade de se fingir perfeita, agradável, possuidora de algum atrativo... sem precisar mostrar a todos que é uma mulher durona, que suporta qualquer tipo de parada." Houve uma nota de humor negro na última sentença dita por Gaara.

A loira não achou respostas que explanassem o que sentia a respeito daquilo. O preconceito masculino que sempre sofria no seu trabalho, a vontade de se mostrar feminina apesar de tudo, a faziam silenciar depois de todos aqueles anos de luta.

Era fato, sim, ainda que não houvesse pensado naquilo, que se sentia à vontade junto dele. O Sabaku sabia que não havia nada a mostrar além dela mesma, com as suas neuroses e infantilidades familiares. Nada a pressioná-la, a comprimi-la ao conceito machista de 'ser mulher', como era ao estar com os seus colegas de serviço, seu pai, seu antigo pretendente.

Muito cômodo, considerou naquele momento de reflexão. Uma pena não fosse real.

O vento forte a despertou e Gaara a ajudou a tomar o edredon em mãos e a cobri-la. Ela se enrolou a ele em busca de calor, sem querer precisar dar resposta alguma ao ruivo.

Vendo-a já completamente coberta, o Sabaku passou a mão pelo ombro feminino, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Ino aceitou se aconchegar nos seus braços, que lhe pareciam confortáveis. "Gosto de você, loira." Ele disse pousando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, por entre os fios dourados. "É uma boa garota. Autêntica, divertida... mas sem autoconfiança."

"Hey, eu tenho autoconfiança sim." Reclamou a mulher, baixinho.

"Você pode ter autoconfiança naquilo que exerce, mas como indivíduo é uma vara-verde, Ino dos seios macios." Gaara debochou, deslizando uma das mãos pelo cabelo dourado. "Sua família a esmaga e você não consegue superar isso."

Nenhum ruído.

Eles permaneceram calados, admirando o céu noturno.

"Nós chamamos isso de 'reconciliação', Ino-babaca." E ele murmurou, rouco, algum tempo depois.

-

-

Ino acordou no seu quarto, pelo que lhe pareciam muitas horas depois.

Revirou-se na cama, percebendo-se presa pelos braços de Gaara. Ele dormia, parecendo tranqüilo.

Soltou-se com extrema delicadeza, levantando. A claridade invadia o cômodo e ela percebeu já passarem das dez quando pôs os orbes sonolentos sobre o relógio, à procura das horas.

A casa lhe parecia estranhamente silenciosa para aquele horário da manhã. Calçando os chinelos, a loira prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo e foi averiguar onde estariam os habitantes do lar Uzumaki. Pôs a cabeça para fora do aposento, deparando-se com o corredor vazio e as portas dos quartos escancaradas, o que ali era atípico para qualquer dia que fosse.

Seguiu para o banheiro, onde se lavou, escovando os dentes e enxugando a face e braços na toalha de rosto. Dali desceu as escadas até a cozinha. Estava limpa e havia um bilhete sobre a mesa.

"_Ino-gudi-gudi,_

_Mamãe e papai foram fazer aquela ginástica afrodisíaca idiota que eu lhe contei mês passado - sim, ela era inadiável, pois tem algo a ver com a posição dos planetas, eu não sei. Ademais, papai primeiramente tinha de resolver alguns problemas na fazenda. Genma veio nos ver hoje pela manhã, avisando a respeito de alguns gados tresmalhados, e você sabe como o senhor Uzumaki gosta de resolver tudo imediatamente. _

_Os meninos foram assistir a um jogo de pólo no clube de jóquei da próxima província e eu e Hinata estaremos na floricultura do centro da cidade caso você precise entrar em contato. Almoçaremos por aqui. Não nos espere._

_Se necessitar de algum transporte, peça ao senhor Akimichi um dos pick-ups da Uzumaki._

_Shikamaru chegou à cidade nessa manhã. Já está na casa de campo dos Nara. Ele perguntou-me de você. LIGUE!_

_Amor,_

_Sakurinha._"

Rodando os olhos àquela excêntrica forma da irmã se dirigir a ela, Ino tornou a largar a nota onde a encontrou.

Se Shikamaru chegara à Ota, ela, realmente e a contragosto, teria de seguir a ordem de Sakura e lhe telefonar. O moreno fora um dos seus grandes amigos da infância e os seus pais até sonhavam em vê-los juntos durante a adolescência, antes de ele ganhar uma bolsa na faculdade de Tóquio.

Aquilo fora há muitos anos. Antes de Kiba aparecer na sua vida como pretendente, enquanto ele ainda era apenas um desconhecido popular da escola secundária.

O pouco que sabia de Shikamaru era das suas conquistas no ramo da física e tudo o mais parava por aí.

Decidiu antes de tudo se banhar. Gaara deveria acordar faminto e ela queria preparar o desjejum.

-

-

**N/A: **Salve! É bom ver que vocês gostaram do capítulo e continuarão acompanhando, meus caros. É um enorme prazer tê-los comigo. Mas sinto dizer que os capítulos agora serão quinzenais, porque estou absolutamente sem tempo para escrever e não quero correr o risco de deixá-los sem qualquer previsão de postagem, como acontece com A Cor. Faltam apenas uns 3 capítulos no máximo para a conclusão de Sabaku tel, porém não sei quando terei a oportunidade de escrevê-los :x Sim, é chato, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, meu povo. Ainda assim, espero que continuem lendo!

Não postei ontem porque não tava conseguindo upar arquivos aqui. Não me perguntem o porquê. Mas eu juro que tentei umas 6x durante o dia.

Finalmente vocês descobriram porque a Ino se diz Yamanaka e mais detalhes sobre família, um pouco de interação, o início do romance! Em breve mais personagens/situações serão incorporados à fanfic e um pouco mais do passado da família Uzumaki e do Gaara virá à tona!

Neste final de semana creio que vou postar no livejournal, então dêem uma aparecida.

Participem da comunidade e dos desafios da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions, no Orkut.

Qualquer coisa, mandem reviews e até a próxima!


	4. O Físico

**Capítulo Três: **_O Físico_

-

-

"Psiu."

Gaara ouviu uma voz feminina muito distante.

"Psiu, ruivo desagradável." Então algo lhe tocou o braço, depois os cabelos, afastando-os da sua testa. Sentia um hálito quente de encontro ao seu rosto. "Ei, flor do dia, o café está pronto."

Muito lentamente, ele entreabriu os orbes, sem ânimo para lançar resposta alguma àquele chamamento.

Vislumbrou antes de tudo o brilho dos cabelos loiros de Ino refletidos contra o sol que invadia o quarto pela janela. Daí ela foi se tornando nítida pouco a pouco. Os olhos, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios e o queixo pequenino. Exalava uma fragrância gostosa de condicionador e ele percebia as suas palavras com sopros de creme dental.

Tirou um dos braços de debaixo da coberta, levando-o até a cabeça, mexendo nas madeixas vermelhas por um segundo, até se revirar na cama à procura de uma posição mais agradável.

Ino tomou uma pequena distância e um sorriso lhe delineava a boca. "Eu fiz panquecas para o nosso ritual de reconciliação, Gaara-babaca." Ela cantarolou, ainda acomodada ao seu lado. "E eu realmente espero que você goste de panquecas, porque é o máximo que os meus conhecimentos culinários me permitem fazer."

"Hn." Fez o ruivo.

Ele coçou um dos olhos, bocejando. "A sua sorte é que eu gosto, mulher."

"Uhh, que ameaçador." A loira riu, uma gargalhada alta. Após isso, deitou-se junto dele por cima dos lençóis e se virou para poder fitá-lo. "Todo mundo saiu. Estamos sozinhos hoje. O que você quer fazer?" No fundo, esperava poder dar uma olhada na fazenda e rever os rapazes, mas riscou aquela idéia ao perceber que não ficaria bem que uma moça compromissada andasse sozinha no meio de homens rudes como os caubóis do seu pai.

Sem disposição para se levantar, Gaara tornou a cerrar os orbes. "Dormir." Disse. "Vem aqui para debaixo da coberta."

Embora ele não houvesse visto a sua reação por estar já novamente ressonando, Ino corou de prazer por um segundo. Dormir entre os braços de Gaara sem ter consciência do fato era muito menos instigador e muito mais inocente do que procurar por eles absolutamente desperta.

Ela não mantinha relações afetivas com um homem há vários dias. Já dormira com um ou outro por pura necessidade sexual, como vinha fazendo já há muito tempo com o seu chefe, mas não era aquilo que a motivava quando estava perto do Sabaku.

De fato, Gaara a fazia se sentir satisfeita e à vontade. Irritante, era-lhe claro. Cheio de conceitos de vida aborrecedores, idem. E tinha uma detestável mania de olhá-la como se fosse superior que a tirava do sério. Mas, acima desses pontos ruins, ele a divertia. Calado e misterioso, ela sabia bem, e em breve partiria da sua vida. Provavelmente para sempre.

Franzindo o cenho para afastar aqueles pensamentos perturbadores, Ino soltou um resmungo. "Preguiçoso!"

"A manhã está ótima para dormir. Pare de resistir, vara-verde. Vem cá." Ele chamou de novo.

"Vara-verde é você!" Gritou a loira, pegando o travesseiro para acertá-lo.

Gaara entreabriu os olhos àquele ataque. "Venha para cá agora ou eu vou me vingar de você e, juro, você implorará para que eu pare." Disse, tão friamente que ela sentiu um arrepio de pavor subir espinha acima.

Ainda hesitante, a loira se ergueu e tirou os sapatos. Foi ele quem levantou as cobertas para que ela pudesse se deitar e Ino enfiou os pés para cima do colchão, arrumando uma almofada para apoiar a cabeça. Os cabelos dourados ainda estavam molhados pelo banho e ela usava um vestido verde de mangas compridas, um dos seus preferidos.

Assim que se mostrou imóvel, Gaara lhe agarrou a cintura e a puxou contra si. Ela pôde sentir as suas costas se chocarem contra o tórax masculino e a mão dele permaneceu firme sobre o seu estômago.

Ino já quase dormia quando o percebeu se movimentar.

Os dedos do ruivo desceram pela barriga dela, escorregando até uma das coxas. A mulher expôs a surpresa pela exclamação abafada, que logo se dissolveu no resto do silêncio cômodo do quarto.

"Não me admira que Kiba a queira para si tão efusivamente." A voz dele ecoou depois do que lhe pareceu muito tempo, quando Ino começara a se sentir estimulada pelo toque quente. "Você é uma mulher muito atraente, loira." Gaara a aproximou mais de si mesmo, de modo que ela percebesse a sua respiração controlada. "Se você não houvesse saído correndo desse fim de mundo, não teria resistido à insistência." O seu nariz lhe correu a nuca. "Imagina-se casada com o Kiba, hun?"

Ela permaneceu silenciosa por não conseguir erguer protestos. Entreabriu os lábios, deslizando a língua por sobre eles, e procurou articular uma resposta. "Eu nunca seria do Kiba." Murmurou, trêmula.

"É claro que não." Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.

Meia hora depois, Gaara já dormia a sono solto.

-

-

Ino se escondeu no escritório assim que conseguiu escapar do abraço do ruivo.

Ainda se sentia afetada pelas palavras e toque de Gaara e não queria ser obrigada a fitá-lo. Sentando-se detrás da cadeira da mesa de mogno, apoiou os cotovelos sobre ela e escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos, segurando os cabelos úmidos com os dedos, puxando-os levemente.

Soltou um suspiro abafado, embora quisesse gritar.

O seu coração ainda palpitava e batia furiosamente à lembrança da carícia do Sabaku. Mas por mais que aquilo, naquele momento, lhe parecesse certo, que o seu desejo a distorcesse, Ino sabia que tudo, todas aquelas palavras eram uma farsa, como eles eram, como ela era.

O humor negro de Gaara, o jeito como os seus lábios se curvavam em esgares imperceptíveis, a maneira como os cabelos moviam ao vento, ela diria que a atraíam.

Juízo, implorou a um deus ou a todos. A mentirinha não poderia se tornar _real_.

O telefone tocou. Uma, duas, três vezes antes que Ino conseguisse estender a mão e atendê-lo.

"Alô." Soltou, a voz vacilante.

"_Por favor, a Ino? ...Ei, porca, é você? É você, não é? Eu reconheceria essa voz de mastrodonte em qualquer lugar!_" Os gritos agudos de Karin a fizeram, naquele tempo, sentir-se bem. "_Então, loirosa, eu liguei para a sua casa porque você não atende ao maldito celular, sua maldita-maldita! O que houve por aí? A festa com o ruivo está boa, é?_"

Ao ouvir a citação indireta ao Sabaku, Ino sentiu como se uma pedra caísse sobre a sua cabeça, diretamente no crânio, esmagando-o lentamente.

"_O escritório está uma loucura sem você. O chefe está preste a arrancar os cabelos. O Deidara passa o dia reclamando que os seus conselhos estéticos fazem falta._" Confidenciou-lhe a morena, parecendo extremamente aborrecida. "_E você sabe que, pelo fato de ele ser o maridinho do nosso Todo Poderoso, somos obrigados a ouvir as suas bobagens o tempo _inteiro,_ meu bem. Você sabe o que é aturar o Deidara em suas crises de artista depressivo compulsivo? Eu não sei como você suporta!_"

Como a outra não respondesse, Karin continuou a falar. "_Sasori mandou que nós revisássemos todos os relatórios e uma conta nova e grande entrou para a nossa listinha ontem. Você terá um trabalho do cão para conseguir administrá-la, ainda mais porque a sócia majoritária, a Kin, é uma vaca esbanjadora, baby._" Ela soltou uma risada histérica.

Karin continuou a falar ainda por muito tempo, mas Ino não prestou atenção no resto das suas palavras.

"Karin," chamou, interrompendo-a. "ele me atrai."

"_Quem te atrai? ...Ai meu Deus, o ruivo delicioso e de pênis descomunal _te _atrai_? Te _atrai? Você disse isso _mesmo_? Admite_?"

"Disse, droga!" Gritou Ino, irritada. "Hoje de manhã, eu... nós dormimos juntos ontem à noite e... Não esse dormir, imbecil!" Esbravejou, identificando os ruídos maliciosos do outro lado da linha. "Gosto dele." Confidenciou, cheia de culpa. "Gaara me diverte e me excita. Ele é _pago _para isso, não é mesmo?" Soltou, desgostosa.

A morena ficou em silêncio por um segundo. "_Ah, minha loirucha gostosona, você mesma me disse que o senhor I'm so Sexy não é prostituto, apenas um acompanhante. Vai ver ele não tem o hábito de se relacionar com as coitadas... digo, contratantes." _Corrigiu-se ela rapidamente."_Você pode se render a isso. Além do mais, seria só _sexo, _Ino. Não quer dizer que vocês vão realmente assumir um relacionamento. Você já fez sexo sem compromisso várias vezes. Por que o mistério?_"

Àquelas palavras encorajadoras, Ino começou a se sentir mais motivada a respeito de como receber as conflitantes sensações que Gaara provocava em seu corpo.

Talvez, considerou, talvez Karin realmente estivesse certa. Uma transa ou duas e aquele magnetismo poderia sumir. Ele iria embora quando o serviço estivesse feito e era aquele o seu trabalho, não? Diverti-la, motivá-la, torná-la apta a confrontar Kiba. Ela não precisaria se preocupar com a sua impetuosidade, de como se dera conta de que o queria de uma maneira sexual. Poderia ignorar tudo aquilo ou simplesmente ceder. Sobreviveria, afinal, constatou, mais tranqüila.

E ouvir as palavras de alguém a tranqüilizá-la era o principal fator que a impedira de estrebuchar. Reconhecia que um de seus inegáveis defeitos era a falta de confiança em si mesma. Precisava da aprovação de alguém para coordená-la em suas escolhas pessoais. Não conseguia passar sem isso.

"_Daqui alguns dias você nunca mais vai vê-lo. E te digo mais: se ele transava ou não com as outras, o que te importa? Você é resolvida e dona de si, garota! Vai fundo._"

"Obrigada, Karin." Agradeceu ela.

"_É para isso que servem as amigas, Inucha-porcucha._"

"Pare com esses apelidos ridículos, sua idiota." Mandou Ino. "Escuta..." Parou para refletir. "Você ainda quer vir ao casamento da minha irmã?"

-

-

Faminta, a loira deixou o seu refúgio e foi para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã. Passava das onze, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco com o horário. Não teria nada para fazer durante a tarde e as suas aptidões culinárias a impossibilitariam de preparar um almoço o desejaria, porque considerava a cozinha umrecanto obscuro do qual não estava interessada em se inteirar.

Ao adentrar o cômodo, silencioso como todos os demais, percebeu que Gaara já havia devorado a sua parte. Restavam três das dez panquecas que ela fizera ao despertar. O cheiro de café recém passado dominava o lugar.

Pegando uma xícara no armário, derramou um pouco do café preto dentro dela e se acomodou à mesa para desjejuar.

O café preparado pelo Sabaku, percebeu, era forte, mas gostoso. Ino o degustou lentamente antes de começar a comer. A louça estava à sua espera logo depois e, desgostosa, aprumou-se e recolheu os utensílios utilizados para lavá-los.

"Ora, ora, e não é que a senhorita problemática aprendeu como se chegar à cozinha?"

Aquela voz arrastada lhe era inconfundível.

Voltando-se subitamente na direção da porta, Ino se descobriu de frente a Shikamaru, relaxado nos seus chinelos e calças jeans surradas, os cabelos, exatamente como ela se lembrava, presos naquele rabo de cavalo feminino.

Sorrindo, correu para abraçá-lo. "Shikamaru, seu coala!" Gritou, pulando nos seus braços. "Saudades suas, sumido!"

"Digo o mesmo." Falou ele, assim que ambos se afastaram o suficiente para que pudessem analisar as mudanças operadas durante todo o tempo em que se mantiveram distantes, praticamente incomunicáveis no que se referia ao outro. "Parece que não a vejo a uns bons anos, problemática. A sua estatura diminuiu, mas os seus peitos continuam do mesmo tamanho."

"Não seja indiscreto!" Reclamou a loira, socando-lhe o braço. "Mas me diz... como é que você entrou aqui?"

"Pela porta, ora essa." O moreno rodou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos com o seu habitual ar de descaso preguiçoso. "Estou com o carro do meu pai aí. É uma velharia, mas ainda anda. O que você acha de almoçar alguma porcaria no centro de Ota?"

-

-

"Então você está "noiva"?" Shikamaru simulou aspas ao pronunciar a última palavra.

"Sim." Ela cruzou os braços, suspirosa. "Você sabe como o papai é com esse negócio de ver os seus filhos formarem uma família sólida, estável e que lhes garanta herdeiros parrudos." Passou a mão pelas madeixas presas, tirando a franja de frente dos olhos. "Se eu aparecesse solteira, a velha história do Kiba-pretendente-apaixonado viria à tona." E torceu os lábios à péssima recordação.

"Kiba apaixonado... tch." Soltou o homem, desdenhoso. "Ele deve continuar sendo o mesmo carcamano machão de antigamente." E revirou os orbes, parecendo entediado. "Admira-me não ter tentado barganhá-la com a promessa de peles e jóias e luxo, todo aquele que essa cidade medíocre pode proporcionar."

Ino sorriu, cheia de sarcasmo. "Mas ele tentou, ora essa." Disse. "Eu nunca aceitaria. Sempre quis sumir daqui, diferente de Sakura, que pretende comprar a velha casa dos Aburame para passar o verão. Admira-me é que não esteja no meio daqueles peões, jogando laço em terneiros. Provavelmente é porque Sasuke não permitiria."

"Hmmm." Fez Shikamaru, apoiando o braço na guarda da cadeira próxima. "E como você está se saindo nessa farsa ridícula?"

"O que você acha?" Ela se mostrou convencida por um instante, sem querer abordar maiores detalhes. "Você está falando com a melhor atriz de peças de colegial que já existiu nesse fim de mundo, meu caro." Vangloriou-se.

"Sei." E tomou mais um gole do seu uísque.

Ino mexeu no canudo do seu suco natural, distraída.

"E você?" Ergueu os olhos. "Como é que está?"

"Bem." O homem arqueou os ombros, não parecendo nada estimulado para falar a respeito de si mesmo - como sempre, era preciso acrescentar. "Trabalhando bastante naquele laboratório estúpido." Disse, sem ânimo. "Vim para o casamento de Sakura. Minha mãe quase me ameaçou para que comparecesse. Trouxe a minha namorada. Ela ficou em casa fofocando com a jardineira. Adora flores, aquela folgada."

A loira se mostrou surpresa. "Namorada?" Perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso subitamente malicioso. "Desde quando o Shika-kun, que acha tudo e todas problemáticas, tem uma namorada?"

"Dois meses... por aí..."

"Uau. Quanto tempo para o homem que não suporta a presença dos seres humanos, ainda mais mulheres, sexo frágil, resmungão, temperamental e irritante. É um grande progresso." Debochou Ino. "Como vocês se conheceram?"

"Yare, yare..." Lançou Shikamaru. "Ela é do tipo senhorita aventureira, que gosta de vivenciar até as coisas mais sem graça da vida, e resolveu ir à palestra que um dos meus amigos ministrou no mês retrasado. Decidiu repentinamente que queria prestar faculdade de física e conseguiu o meu telefone por sugestão para receber algumas aulas da matéria."

"Uau." Fez ela de novo. "Shikamaru, aquele que não agüenta coisas problemáticas como trabalho, explicações e acordar cedo, bancando o professor particular?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Quer parar com isso?" Reclamou. "Qual é o problema? Ela ia pagar uma nota e eu estava precisando de grana."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, quando vou poder conhecê-la?"

"Apareça lá em casa na hora do jantar."

-

-

Quando a deixou na varanda de casa, Shikamaru se despediu com um aceno e se foi. Chouji passava sob um cavalo e a cumprimentou com um maneio de cabeça, logo seguindo na direção das terras que ficavam na parte traseira da residência, após os estábulos.

Ela quase ultrapassava a porta quando ouviu uma voz rouca cumprimentá-la. "Se não é a filha do patrão." E se voltou na direção do homem que a saudara.

Reconheceu imediatamente Genma com as suas botas com esporas e o jeito conquistador. Tinha um cigarro entre os dentes, o rosto sombreado pelo chapéu, exatamente como Ino se recordava. Sorriu. "Ora, ora, Genma, achei que você estivesse com meu pai." Disse, um tanto quanto divertida, fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela ainda se lembrava dele.

Presenteou-a com um risinho sardônico. "Achei que houvesse se esquecido do meu nome, princesa." Chamou-a do mesmo modo como fazia anos atrás, quando queria aborrecê-la.

Não. Nem se ela quisesse poderia apagá-lo das suas memórias. Fora em Genma que dera o seu primeiro beijo. O exímio laçador e adestrador de cavalos era quem dera as suas instruções de montaria quando o pai estava ocupado e, enquanto ajudava-o a limpar o curral, porque os filhos de Minato trabalhavam na fazenda como todos os outros, percebera-se presa nos braços fortes e bronzeados do caubói. Sequer tentara resistir.

O caso durou pouquíssimo tempo. Ela era grã-fina demais para os padrões dele. Uma coisinha agradável de ser apertar, mas muito cheia das reclamações. Além do mais, o velho Uzumaki jamais permitiria aquele tipo de envolvimento. Assim, terminaram, entretanto às vezes se pegavam aos beijos quando o desejo batia.

Riu, porém não disse nada do que pensara. "Bem, digamos que fiz um esforço para recordá-lo." Zombou.

Ele ergueu o chapéu num gesto de agradecimento. "Diga à sua irmã, quando encontrá-la, que Shizune quer vê-la." Avisou, soltando a fumaça lentamente enquanto tencionava se afastar. "Seu cavalo ainda está na baia. Estamos o usando como reprodutor. Quando é que irá vê-lo?"

"Amanhã, provavelmente." A loira arqueou os ombros. "Quantos bezerros perdemos esse ano?" Quis saber, pois nunca todos os animais novos sobreviviam aos partos, ainda mais quando a mãe já tinha certa idade. Ela bem se recordava de quando o ajudara quando tinha quinze anos. Fazia um frio de rachar e foi a primeira vez que se deparou com um novilho morto.

"Dois." Disse o homem. "Mas não dá para salvar todos." Havia um descaso formado pelo hábito em sua face. Todos anos era a mesma coisa, afinal.

-

-

Dez minutos depois, após se despedir do peão, Ino tomou o hall da casa.

Subiu para o quarto, à procura do ruivo.

Cinco horas, constatou. Era um pouco tarde. Em breve os seus pais deveriam estar chegando. Isso é, se não resolvessem esticar a ginástica afrodisíaca noite adentro. Mas aquilo não a espantaria. Os seus pais sempre haviam tido uma interação física boa e freqüente e não faziam questão de esconder qualquer coisa dos filhos, principalmente sendo a mãe dos mesmos uma orientadora sexual.

Quando completou treze anos, a senhora Uzumaki a fez participar de uma de suas aulas de psicologia sexual. Sakura e Ino ficaram a par de todos os métodos para dar e receber prazer e o que consistiam todas as partes do corpo humano, incluindo os aparelhos sexuais. O que, naquela época, gerara extrema polêmica, ainda mais pelo fato de que a sociedade conservadora avaliava o ato de Kushina como um estímulo à promiscuidade. Mas as reprimendas não surtiram qualquer efeito sobre a família, que continuou educando as suas crianças como bem julgava melhor.

Diferente do que todos achavam, os conhecimentos a respeito do sexo oposto a fizeram segura de si ao revidar os atentados e a ensinaram a controlar as suas próprias ações e desejos.

Ela se sentia perfeitamente à vontade ao se confrontar com a idéia de que os seus pais haviam deixado a casa durante aquele dia para fazer sexo. Era um direito deles, uma necessidade natural, conforme a mãe lhe explicara ao longo da infância. E, pensando melhor, bem que Ino sentia um tiquinho de inveja. Há tempos já não era tocada por um homem.

Aqueles pensamentos lhe remeteram a Gaara. Pegou-se pensando que quereria tê-lo junto de si.

"Gaara-babaca, cadê você?" Chamou, já no corredor dos quartos.

Adentrou o seu quarto, deparando-se com o ruivo acomodado sobre a poltrona, com os olhos postos sobre o jornal de Tóquio. Usava uma calça esportiva e uma camiseta branca.

Ele ergueu os orbes para encará-la, aborrecido. "Onde você se enfiou?" Reclamou. "Fiquei preso o dia inteiro nessa casa irritante, tendo que aturar os gritos da sua tia, que assistia a um programa de bingo a toda altura! Você por acaso queria me torturar, loira?" Franziu as sobrancelhas. "A sua amiga idiota, acho que se chamava Karin... ligou três vezes."

Ino suspirou. "Desculpe." Disse, soltando os cabelos. "Um amigo de infância chegou hoje à cidade e nós fomos até o centro comer alguma coisa... digo, tomar, no meu caso." Explicou. "A Karin disse o que queria?"

Ainda a se mostrar arreliado, o Sabaku arqueou os ombros. "Por que eu deveria perguntar?" Resmungou.

"Nha.." Fez ela, aproximando-se dele. "Não fique bravo, Gaara." Pediu, postando-se atrás da poltrona para poder lhe tocar os ombros. "Eu não me esqueci de você." Mentiu, massageando-o cuidadosamente. "Só..." Procurou palavras para se explicar. "Só fui colocar a conversa em dia. Fofocar, essas coisas, você sabe..."

"Hn."

Gaara voltara a ler o jornal, o cenho franzido.

A mulher viu que não conseguiria convencê-lo tão facilmente. Entendia a sua irritação. A residência dos Uzumaki era espaçosa e tranqüila, mas não havia nada que se fazer senão observar o céu ou curtir o silêncio se não lhe agradava a rotina da fazenda, que era incessante.

Sequer havia tevê - ela estava queimada desde que Ino se lembrava e os seus pais não tinham o hábito de assisti-la. Durante a noite, pelo que se recordava, ou liam ou faziam tricô ou pintavam ou esculpiam, no caso de Kushina, ou cuidavam dos papéis e burocracia das terras, no caso de Minato. Ou faziam sexo, ela não pôde deixar de acrescentar. A vida para aqueles dois era bastante agitada naquele lugar, mas apenas para eles, que sabiam como aproveitá-la.

Parando de acariciá-lo, Ino debruçou-se sobre o encosto da poltrona. "Onde conseguiu esse jornal?"

"O seu empregado, o Chouji, me emprestou." Disse ele. "Deve ter se compadecido do meu estado de abandono e tédio absoluto." Alfinetou.

"Chouji não é nosso empregado. É um capataz." Reiterou ela. "Vamos sair hoje à noite? Quero apresentá-lo ao Shikamaru."

"Faço qualquer coisa para sumir daqui."

Ino riu. "Ai, que exagerado!" Debochou. "Estava tão disposto a permanecer na cama que eu pensei que passaria o resto do dia dormitando, sabia? Tomou o desjejum e sumiu do mapa! Acreditei que tivesse voltado para o quarto."

"Você conhece um lugar chamado 'banheiro'?" Reiterou o ruivo, seco.

-

-

"_Baby-love-da-Karin-aqui,_" a voz levemente desesperada de Karin soou assim que Ino atendeu à décima chamada do seu celular enquanto ainda terminava de se arrumar para o jantar na casa de Shikamaru. "_ferrou tudo, amore._"

Passando o rímel, a loira não deu muita atenção às palavras da amiga.

Estava postada de fronte ao espelho, dentro do seu tailleur azul-escuro. A camisa de seda cor de pérola ondulava em torno das suas curvas, graciosamente. Ino não achara traje para vestir ao precisar se deparar com os pais do amigo. Acreditava que os seus vestidos eram por demais festivos ou sociais e o tailleur fora a sua única opção antes de chegar ao desespero.

Gaara, que já havia se arrumado há dez minutos, dissera esperá-la lá embaixo e afirmara ir devolver o jornal de Chouji antes que eles saíssem.

Os rapazes haviam voltado da visita à província contígua e Naruto fazia algazarra lá embaixo, na sala de estar, servindo um copo de Martini a todos, soltando efusivos comentários a respeito da emocionante partida de pólo a qual haviam presenciado. Sasuke estava preso ao telefone, falando com o irmão, e Neji ouvia a Naruto calmamente.

Sakura ligara há cerca de meia hora, chorosa porque houvera um problema com os guardanapos.

"_Eu requisitei aquela minha folga não utilizada para ir para aí, sabe? O Sasori perguntou o porquê dessa decisão súbita, já que sabe que eu sou meio neurótica com o meu serviço e que adoro esse lugar, apesar de detestar o Deidara._" Contava Karin, dramática. "_Então falei que iria ao casamento da sua irmã. Sabe o que ele disse? Sabe? Ele disse 'Ótimo. Eu estava mesmo precisando entrar em contato com a Ino' e avisou que partiríamos no seu jato particular sábado de manhã!_"

Parando repentinamente de passar o batom, Ino arregalou os olhos. "O QUÊ?" Gritou no bocal. "O Sasori vai vir para o casamento da minha _irmã_? Ele engoliu a água do aquário?"

"_É isso aí, amour. Eu, o chefinho e o seu marido aboiolado estaremos chegando à sua cidadezinha daqui a cinco dias, às nove._"

"Meu Deus!" Ino levou a mão à testa. "Você só pode estar brincando." Balbuciou. "Eu não avisei a ninguém que você viria... quanto mais que o meu _chefe _viria! A Sakura ficará louca. Não temos mais espaço na igreja! E onde vocês irão ficar? Ai, Cristo..."

"_Calma! Calma! Não pire na batatinha._" Pediu a morena, tentando aplacar os ânimos perturbados. "_O chefe já me encarregou de fazer reservas no hotel mais próximo. Pedi a suíte residencial para ele, mas me parece que os donos do estabelecimento nem ao menos sabiam o que era isso! Aposto como Deidara ficará reclamando do muquifo em que foi enfiado..._" Houve asco na sua voz. "_De qualquer modo, está tudo acertado. E se prepare, pois ele quer tratar de negócios!_"

"Mentira." A outra ainda se negava a acreditar. "Mentira. Você está zoando com a minha cara..."

"_Não estou não, Inucha-blu-bluzitcha. Agora eu preciso ir arrumar as minhas malas. Au revoir._"

"KARIN, ESPERA-" Mas a mulher já havia desligado.

-

-

"INO-PORCA!"

Sakura invadiu o quarto antes que Ino pudesse estender a mão para rodar a maçaneta e sair em busca de Gaara, ainda perturbada com a notícia que recebera.

"Ino-porca," a irmã parecia esbaforida, descabelada e exausta. "marquei a prova do seu vestido para amanhã às sete. Eu sei que havíamos ficado de fazer isso hoje, mas houve um atraso na entrega dos guardanapos que a decoradora encomendou e precisamos decidir outra cor, o que acabou por se revelar um problema sem fim, porque azul definitivamente não combina com rosa. Então você não se importa, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que não." Ino sorriu, pegando a bolsa. "Vou jantar com o Shikamaru agora. Até depois, irmãzinha." Disse, docemente.

"Irmãzinha?" Repetiu a noiva, surpresa. "Você aprontou alguma?" Indagou ela então, desconfiada.

"Claro que não." Ino repetiu, continuando a sorrir e se afastar pelo corredor. Já chegava às escadas, donde sumiria da vista de Sakura, quando esticou o pescoço a fim de vislumbrá-la uma última vez. "A propósito, três amigos meus virão para o casamento." Disse rapidamente.

Sakura ainda demorou alguns segundos para traduzir a sentença grunhida.

"O QUÊ?" O seu grito de fúria ecoou pela casa toda, quando a loira já corria porta afora. "VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO, INO!"

-

-

"Que grito foi aquele?" Perguntou Gaara de sobrancelhas erguidas quando ela voou porta afora, atingindo a varanda.

Voltando levemente a cabeça para trás, para se assegurar de que a irmã não iria alcançá-la, a loira tomou a mão de Gaara e o puxou na direção do jipe. "Vamos, antes que a Sakura nos alcance!"

"Você está fugindo da sua _irmã_?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Anda! Anda!" Mandou Ino, subindo no carro e tomando o volante, nervosa.

Assim que o ruivo adentrou e tomou o seu assento de acompanhante, uma Sakura furiosa apareceu. "UZUMAKI INO," os seus gritos desvairados ainda eram ouvidos enquanto Ino dava a marcha ré e engatava a primeira para arrancar. "VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR NENHUM DESCONHECIDO NO MEU CASAMENTO!"

Eles já alcançavam a saída da fazenda quando puderam escutar o último berro da noiva. "VOCÊ ME PAGA, SUA OXIGENADA!"

"Espírito assassino em mode _on_." Debochou o Sabaku logo depois, sarcástico.

-

-

A casa de Shikamaru ficava num sítio aconchegante, denominado 'Domínio dos Nara', e cerca de uma hora após terem deixado a residência Uzumaki puderam avistá-lo. Diferente da fazenda do seu pai, aquele não era um sítio ativo. Havia alguns cavalos, mas apenas por facilidade de locomoção, e a única atividade rentável era a venda de bolos e tortas preparados pela mãe do amigo, que sempre foram de exímia qualidade.

Os portões estavam abertos e havia apenas um poste de luz na estrada de terra batida antes que eles invadissem a escuridão.

O senhor e a senhora Nara, os pais do amigo, eram aposentados e gostavam de passar o tempo cuidando do jardim ou da horta que mantinham há alguns anos. Fazia muito tempo que Ino não os via, mas sabia como eles passavam por intermédio da sua mãe e lhes mandava e recebia beijos freqüentes.

Estacionando o jipe perto da entrada da simpática casa de dois andares, Ino desligou o veículo.

Acendeu a luz do automóvel e se mirou no espelho retrovisor para checar a maquilagem, os olhos realçados pela sombra escura.

"Você acha que eu estou bem, Gaara-babaca?" Perguntou, fitando-o. "Não sabia exatamente o que vestir hoje à noite." Confidenciou.

"Pare com essa bobagem." Ele desligou a luz, impaciente, e saiu.

Ino soltou um grunhido, pegando a bolsa e abandonando o jipe. "Como você é grosso!" Reclamou então, correndo um pouco para alcançá-lo, visto que ele já se adiantara em passadas rápidas até a casa.

"Tsc. Você que é uma afrescalhada." Reiterou Gaara, fazendo um maneio de mão que denotava a sua irritação.

Atingindo-o com a bolsa nas costas, ela bateu o pé por um segundo, as mãos na cintura, percebendo que o ruivo parara de avançar na direção da residência Nara. Fitou-o, batendo as pestanas com raiva. "Ai, eu odeio você!" Rezingou, vendo que ele se mostrava tranqüilo diante da sua explosão de humor. "Da próxima vez, virei de pijama, tá legal assim?" Zombou.

Então Gaara lhe deu um sorrisinho, mescla de frieza e desdém.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, expressando o seu desleixamento.

"Você acha realmente que essas pessoas se importam com o que você veste, sua loira burra?" Perguntou, sarcástico. "Se gostam mesmo dessa sua pessoa fútil, irritante e dramática, não se interessam por algo tão frívolo quanto o seu vestiário."

Ela crispou os lábios, com um pouco de raiva e levemente acovardada por ter brigado com ele. Deu alguns passos na sua direção e parou, suspirosa. "Não sei como eu consigo estar arrependida por discutir com você, mas estou, seu idiota!" Estourou.

"Mas que ótima forma de mostrar arrependimento." O Sabaku disse, parecendo citar o xingamento implícito na sentença da mulher. Olhou-a, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal de ironia calculada. "Agora que você já de descabelou, me bateu e se desculpou, podemos ir?" Indagou, a voz arrastada que era sua marca registrada.

Achegando-se mais para junto de Gaara, Ino fez uma expressão falsamente lacrimosa. "Nya.." Soltou, infantilmente. "Retiro o meu dito arrependimento, seu cubo de gelo." Reclamou. "Você não o merece!"

"Não me provoque." Havia tom de aviso nas palavras dele. "Ou você acabará recebendo o que não quer."

Levemente temerosa, mas disfarçando o sentimento com uma pontada de irritação a brilhar nos orbes azuis maquilados e cintilantes, ela enganchou o braço no de Gaara, mostrando-se passiva.

Fitou-o pelo canto dos olhos. "Tudo bem." Cedeu. "Eu o perdôo se você me abraçar durante a madrugada como fez ontem à noite." Disse, uma pitada de malícia na voz. "Você é muito quentinho." E foi sincera dessa vez, enquanto tornavam a caminhar na direção da casa dos Nara. "E eu sofro da doença crônica que se chama 'pés gelados'."

"Hn." Ele pareceu refletir. "Só se você não me forçar a ficar ouvindo as reminiscências dos velhos."

"O senhor e a senhora Nara não são velhos, Gaa. Que rude da sua parte fazer esse tipo de comentário." A loira o repreendeu, utilizando-se de um apelido até então nunca visto por Gaara.

Ele não objetou à forma de tratamento. Rodou os olhos em resposta às palavras morais de Ino e permaneceu silencioso.

"Mas eu aceito." E a mulher sorriu.

-

-

"Ino, Gaara, essa é a Temari." Apresentou Shikamaru.

Uma mulher adentrou a sala de estar. Vestia calças jeans e uma blusa azul-escura justa e bastante decotada, deixando à mostra as curvas opulentas e o jeito levemente rebelde, a tatuagem no braço direito e os cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas.

Olhando-a pela primeira vez então com o reconhecimento daquele ser o mesmo nome que Gaara lhe citara há duas noites, Ino pareceu surpresa.

"Temari?" Repetiu, como se testasse a sonoridade do nome e da sua memória. Seguiu os orbes da mulher para o ruivo, que se afastara um pouco dela assim que adentraram a casa de Shikamaru. "Você não me disse que tinha uma irmã... Temari?" Questionou, tornando a encará-la.

De fato, embora a cor dos olhos fosse diferente, havia muito dos traços do Sabaku em Temari. O nariz comprido e os lábios, o inferior bastante cheio, ainda que pálidos, ainda mais o formato do rosto, de maxilar um pouco proeminente.

Os irmãos se entreolharam por um segundo, até que Temari a admirou. Ino imediatamente reconheceu o brilho da antipatia nos seus orbes claros e se preparou para a ofensa dissimulada que ela certamente proferiria.

"Então você é o novo serviço, hein?" Perguntou-lhe a outra enfim, após se findar a análise minuciosa, um pouco de secura na voz.

"Yamanaka Ino." A loira se apresentou sem se mostrar intimidada.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, desajustada." Debochou Temari, ácida. "Só de olhá-la já sei que pagou uma nota preta pelo meu irmãozinho, não é?"

Gaara lhe estreitou os olhos num sinal de aviso.

"Qual é o problema, Temari?" Perguntou Ino, friamente. "Não vá me dizer que você é o tipo de irmã super-protetora que se importa com quem os seus _irmãozinhos_" frisou, debochando do tratamento que ela usara para se referir ao ruivo. "andam?" Ironizou.

"Eu apenas acho ridículo que um bando de encalhadas riquinhas gastem o seu dinheiro apenas para dizerem a todos que andam com um homem." Debochou a outra.

Então a ofensa foi muito baixa e o Sabaku se adiantou na direção da irmã.

Ino o parou com um gesto de mão. "Tudo bem, Gaara." Disse, seca. "Ela só está falando a verdade, não é mesmo?" Arqueou os ombros, mostrando-se impassível. Fitou Temari. "Você quer me ofender ou me jogar mais algo na cara?" Indagou. "Se você se aborrece com o que o seu irmão faz, o problema é seu e dele, não meu. Não venha soltando as suas ofensas patéticas para cima de mim, porque eu obviamente não me importo com o que você pensa."

A outra mulher crispou os lábios por um segundo e Shikamaru resolveu dissipar a tensão.

"Bem, vocês querem jantar ou não?" Perguntou, entediado.

-

-

Sequer passava das onze quando Ino e Gaara se foram.

Despediram-se dos Nara e Temari, da parte de Ino com muita secura, e subiram no jipe para ir para casa.

"Ai," fez a loira ao soltar a bolsa no banco traseiro do automóvel. "a sua irmã é uma víbora." Suspirou, ligando o automóvel.

"Temari não gosta do que eu faço." Falou Gaara, simplesmente.

"Se eu fosse a sua irmã, também não gostaria." Disse ela, já na direção da residência dos Uzumaki. "Mas ainda bem que você faz, não é mesmo?" Sorriu para o volante. "Senão eu não teria o conhecido, seu Gaara-babaca."

-

-

Era tarde, mas a casa dos Uzumaki estava extremamente agitada quando eles chegaram.

O zunzunzum que vinha da sala de estar podia ser ouvido dali, assim que o casal abandonou o jipe e seguiu para a varanda da residência em absoluto silêncio. As luzes do primeiro andar estavam acesas e os gritos e risadas escandalosas de Naruto se sobressaíam a todas mais.

Perto dos portões de entrada, Ino constatara que a casa dos caseiros, o casal Akimichi, já estava apagada.

Os Akimichi, ao que a loira se recordava, moravam ali desde antes dela nascer. Senhores bastante simpáticos, que, além do filho mais velho e o capataz da fazenda, Chouji, tinham outras duas crianças e um cachorro. Era uma família bastante animada, mas simples. Quando as crianças, Konohamaru e Moegi, vieram, tendo sido adotadas em Tóquio, Ino já morava na cidade. Só as conhecia de vista, vendo-as correrem por todos os lugares e às vezes montar os cavalos que ali havia.

Ela gostava de cavalgar, embora até então não o houvesse feito. Sentia-se livre junto de Jolly Jumper, o cavalo que ganhara do pai ao completar treze anos. Por muito tempo, cuidou dele e o montou durante todos os dias.

Fora assim nomeado pelo gosto que Minato a fizera ter pelas aventuras de Lucky Luke, um famoso cowboy de histórias em quadrinho. Jolly Jumper era o seu fiel escudeiro, a montaria, "_o mais esperto do mundo_", sempre ouvia. Ainda deveria ter algumas edições da HQ perdidas pelo sótão, se já não haviam sido comidas pelas traças.

Quando queria fugir e se afastar dali, pegava Jolly, sempre arreliado, e adentrava o resquício de mata que havia na fronteira das terras dos Uzumaki.

Talvez, pensou, pudesse matar as saudades de Jolly no dia seguinte, quando houvesse algum tempo.

"Ino, Gaara querido," Kushina os interceptou assim que puseram os pés para dentro da casa. Ela carregava uma bandeja cheia de quitutes e parecia bastante bem-humorada. "ajudem a mamãe, por favor. Peguem o chá e as xícaras na cozinha, meus amores, e levem para a sala de estar. Estamos tendo uma conversa bastante divertida! Juntem-se a nós."

"Claro, mamãe." E, soltando a bolsa por sobre a mesinha do hall, Ino seguiu para a cozinha, acompanhada pelo ruivo.

Cinco minutos e eles se uniram aos demais.

Os espaçosos sofás estavam quase que completamente ocupados e o senhor Uzumaki bebericava de um copo do que parecia ser uísque, acomodado na sua poltrona favorita.

Naruto, muito exibido, estava de pé e gesticulava exageradamente alguma coisa para os homens do cômodo, que não se compunham apenas por Sasuke, Neji e o seu pai, mas também por outro que lhe era desconhecido em nome, embora extremamente semelhante ao Uchiha noivo de Sakura, muito formoso e bem vestido num terno escuro.

Assim que os notaram, todos os orbes, inclusive os do visitante, se voltaram para fitá-los.

A irmã, que aparentemente se esquecera da raiva anterior, ergueu-se donde estava sentada, junto de Hinata, e tomou a chaleira das mãos de Ino. "Porquinha, esse é o Itachi, irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun." Apresentou-o, sorrindo. "Itachi-kun, a Ino." Apontou-lhe. "E o Gaara, noivo dela." Indicou o Sabaku, que ainda segurava a bandeja com as xícaras.

"Muito prazer." Disse o homem a ambos, educadamente. Levantou-se e tomou a mão da loira, depositando um beijo sobre ela. "Devo ser sincero e dizer que não esperava que a irmã fosse tão linda quanto a noiva." E sorriu, galanteador.

Ino se preparou para responder àquela flertada, mas Kushina soltou um risinho e ajudou Gaara. "Aqui, amor." Disse-lhe.

"Esse é um genro que me traz muito gosto, Itachi." Falou Minato, referindo-se ao ruivo que se sentara perto de Sasuke, estando o moreno com uma expressão de extremo tédio na face. "É o primeiro médico que teremos na família." Explicou, cheio de orgulho. "Eu bem que queria que Naruto seguisse a profissão ou mesmo cuidasse das nossas terras agora que estou envelhecendo, mas esse daí só quer saber de futebol!" Ralhou, fitando-o acusadoramente.

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada espalhafatosa. "E que bom, hein, papai!?" Debochou, alegremente. "Senão eu talvez nunca houvesse conhecido a Hinata-chan-ttebayo!" Gritou, voltando-se para olhá-la. "Te amo, Hinata-chan." Mandou um beijo.

A mulher corou e baixou os olhos para o canapé que segurava, muito envergonhada.

"Naruto, não faça declarações tão efusivas." Repreendeu Neji, duro. "Você sabe que a Hinata é tímida."

"Nee, Neji-niisan, tudo bem." Murmurou ela, dando-lhe um pequenino sorriso.

"Ai, Ino-porca, você entende o que ela viu nele?" Perguntou Sakura dramaticamente à irmã, que se jogara ao seu lado há alguns segundos, exausta e sem oportunidade alguma de responder a Itachi. "Pois eu não vejo nada de útil nesse corpo!"

Uma expressão sarcástica tomou conta da face feminina da outra moça. "Nem eu, Sakura-testuda." Sibilou, cheia de astúcia na provocação, fitando desafiadoramente o irmão mais novo. "Aposto que a Hinata está com o Naruto-_ttebayo_ porque é muito boazinha para aceitar a idéia de que, não fosse ela, ele morreria sozinho e acabado como a tia Chiyo!" Zombou.

O loiro imediatamente fechou o sorriso. "Fica na sua, oxigenada." Mandou, mal-humorado.

"Fica você na sua, seu bebezão." Reiterou a loira, estreitando os olhos. "Oxigenado é você, seu... seu... seu loiro de pentelhos pretos!" Gritou e apontou, acusadoramente.

Sakura gargalhou com muito escândalo àquela citação. Hinata, ao seu lado, já atingia a uma tonalidade roxa e mal respirava de tanta vergonha. Os dedos se trançavam, o salgado ainda seguro na mão, intocado, diferente de Sasuke, Minato e Gaara, que comiam tranquilamente, tendo a senhora Uzumaki lhes servido de chá.

Novo àquelas situações, Itachi os fitava com intensa curiosidade e vagava os olhos pelos semblantes dos três irmãos, fixando-os principalmente na noiva, que soluçava.

"Eu não tenho nenhum pentelho preto!" Berrou Naruto, a voz aguda.

"Háhá... Pentelho preto... há... seu pentelho preto, háháhá!" Ria Sakura, contorcendo-se no sofá.

À procura da vingança imediata, o loiro agarrou uma almofada e voou na direção das irmãs. Atingiu-as com força, seguidas vezes, vendo-as gritarem e tentar se esquivar sem obter qualquer sucesso, pois a força de Naruto era superior e a rapidez das suas batidas lhes antecedia os impulsos de fuga.

Bateu sobre as cabeças femininas até que deixá-las descabeladas e ofegantes, vermelhas de fúria contida, quando foi parado por um chute de salto na coxa, Kushina já tendo alertado a Itachi da normalidade daquele tipo de cena.

Elas gritavam, sobrepondo-se à voz de Minato, que conversava com os genros e Neji a respeito dos seus cavalos e das medalhas que algum deles ganhou.

"P-pára, seu verme!" Berrava Sakura, sem conseguir formular corretamente as frases, e foi então que Ino o atingiu com o seu sapato.

"Argh." Fez Naruto, soltando a almofada, gemendo. "Sua maluca! Quase me aleija."

"Bem..." Ino parou um instante para respirar. "Bem feito!" Completou, triunfante, tentando ajeitar os cabelos. "Pois saiba que de onde veio esse, também podem vir muitos mais!" Ameaçou, erguendo a perna.

Maneando a cabeça, Naruto se jogou no sofá, exausto e dolorido. "Não." Resmungou. "Deixa pra lá."

Então Sakura começou a rir novamente. "Pentelho preto..." Recordou-se. "Háháhá... essa foi ótima!"

-

-

Minato já havia ido se deitar, idem para Naruto e Hinata. Kushina estava em busca de uma acomodação para Itachi, à procura de lençóis e de onde ele ficaria, uma vez que Neji estava no quarto de hóspedes, e Ino terminava de lavar a louça na cozinha, descalça e de melenas emaranhadas.

Com o pano de prato na mão, Gaara a ajudava, secando as xícaras e pires utilizados.

Ela estava cansada e queria se deitar logo. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Sakura discutindo com a mãe no corredor sobre colocar um colchão no escritório e Sasuke afirmara estar indo para o banho enquanto abandonava o irmão à mercê da cunhada.

Precisaria acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, a fim de ir à prova do vestido. Esperava que a costureira não demorasse muito para ajustar os detalhes finais. Ela e a irmã possuíam praticamente o mesmo manequim, com a exceção de que Sakura tinha um pouco menos de cintura, então acreditava que a mesma já havia deixado tudo praticamente preparado, apenas à espera do seu aval.

Ensaboando a chaleira, Ino suspirou. "Você trouxe terno?" Perguntou de repente.

"Você pretendia que eu vestisse bermuda e chinelos na cerimônia?" Ironizou o ruivo assim que a mulher lhe passou o utensílio para que o enxugasse.

"Grosso." Reclamou, o cenho franzido e os orbes voltados para a pia. "Ia sugerir que, caso não o tivesse trazido, fôssemos comprar um para você amanhã, babaca." Xingou, irritada. "Você não precisava ter me apunhalado dessa forma. Jogue-me para os Triceratops para que eles se alimentem das minhas bobagens e cérebro logo de uma vez!" Resmungou.

Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu bem que poderia, mas Triceratops são herbívoros." Chacoteou.

Ino lhe lançou um olhar mortal. "Fique _quieto_." Silvou, furiosa.

Assim, eles permaneceram em silêncio até que terminassem o serviço e ela se livrasse do avental de borboletas multicoloridas e levemente deformadas pintadas à mão, presente de Naruto quando este ainda estava na escola, secando as mãos no guardanapo cuidadosamente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos logo depois, levemente sonolenta após toda aquela movimentação do dia. "Bom," começou, já tencionando abandonar o cômodo. "eu vou dormir. Estou exausta. E você?" Mirou-o.

Gaara a ignorou.

"Você vai dormir ou não vai, diabos?" Perguntou novamente Ino, se mostrando irritada. "Dá pra falar alguma coisa, Gaara-babaca? Não quero sentir-me como que falando com uma porta!" Reclamou ante o seu silêncio contínuo.

O homem a encarou, uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Não mandou que eu ficasse quieto?"

Crispando os lábios, ela estreitou os orbes às palavras e tom de zombaria que vinha da parte do Sabaku. Jogou o guardanapo que segurava segundos antes na sua face, cheia de cólera. "Mas você faz de tudo para me irritar mesmo, não é?" Grunhiu, deixando a cozinha com passos pesados.

-

-

A luz do quarto estava apagada quando Gaara entrou.

Ino se encontrava debaixo das cobertas e apenas com o abajur aceso. Os cabelos dourados se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e ela mantinha os orbes semicerrados, como se já dormisse.

Afastando os lençóis e se acomodando no seu lugar, percebeu que nenhum movimento fora operado pela loira, que fingia estar repousando, mas se entregava pela respiração levemente acelerada. Ele imediatamente se achegou mais ao corpo feminino, um dos joelhos roçando na parte interior da coxa desnuda.

Ainda que a tivesse tocado, ela não mostrou reação.

"Tsc." Fez ele, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o colchão e o rosto sobre a palma da mão. "Ainda está brava, é?"

"Estou."

Gaara soltou um risinho desdenhoso. "Não seja tão dramática, foi apenas uma brincadeira." Disse, tentando amainá-la, mas novamente a loira não falou ou fez coisa alguma. "Tudo bem. Você vai continuar bravinha a noite inteira?" Perguntou, já impaciente. "Porque se vai, eu vou para a sala."

Afastava as cobertas para se levantar quando a mão dela interceptou a sua. Ela o fitava, os olhos azuis brilhantes ainda que na quase escuridão do quarto.

Os seus lábios estavam entreabertos e umedecidos. "Você ainda tem que cumprir a sua promessa." Lembrou-o.

Com um suspiro de falsa irritação, ele moveu a cabeça. Deitou-se e a olhou, percebendo-a imóvel. "Então?" Perguntou, o cenho franzido. "Você vai vir ou não?"

À sua rudeza, houve uma surpresa inegável na face de Ino. Ela o encarou, os orbes, antes cintilantes e refletindo milhares de sentimentos de uma vez só, enchendo-se de repulsa, e estalou a língua, dando-lhe as costas. "Não, obrigada." Disse, friamente.

Gaara percebeu que a fez acreditar realmente estar ali forçado. Repreendeu-se por isso. A loira se mostrava sensível desde que voltara da visita à casa dos Nara e, mesmo que não expusesse, ele sabia o quanto a repulsa de Temari a havia abalado. Ino era extremamente suscetível às opiniões alheias, principalmente se essas fossem negativas ou influenciadoras. Respondia à altura, era fato, mas apenas isso. Era tão sensível quanto a porcelana.

Aproximou-se, tomando-a nos braços. Ino não mostrou resistência, embora estivesse com os músculos rígidos, assim como o maxilar, o corpo exalando a sua fragrância natural e agradável ao olfato.

"Desculpe-me." Pediu, a voz quase sendo engolida pelo silêncio repentinamente opressor do cômodo. "Você me desculpa?" Indagou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

"Domingo de noite nós vamos embora." Murmurou Ino, sentindo que os dedos dele avançavam pelo seu braço, até chegarem à mão, onde brincou com os seus contornos.

"Hn."

"Eu..." Ela hesitou. "não gostaria de ir. Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia bem com a minha família." Desabafou. "Essa semana foi muito boa. Sentia saudades das brigas com Naruto e a Sakura." Percebeu os olhos lacrimejarem. "Eu sempre fugia daqui pela pressão que o papai fazia a respeito do meu casamento."

Houve um curto período de silêncio.

"Você sabe por que eu faço isso, loirinha?" Perguntou Gaara ao pé do seu ouvido. "A minha mãe cometeu suicídio quando eu tinha seis anos. O meu pai a repudiava e maltratava. Ela era uma desajustada, você entende? Uma pessoa doce e gentil, mas não era um ícone de beleza. Havia sido forçada a se casar e não agüentou o desprezo com o qual era tratada." Ele lhe acariciou o braço. "Então eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria que isso acontecesse com outras mulheres."

Ino permaneceu silenciosa.

"Eu cobro para que elas saibam que tudo não passa de um negócio, para que se forcem a não se apaixonar por mim, sabendo que eu apenas fazia o meu serviço." Dizia, a voz serena. "Mas você não se encaixa no perfil das mulheres que me imploravam por ajuda." Admitiu. "Você realmente não precisa de ajuda, só precisa de si mesma."

"Eu preciso de alguém." Corrigiu ela.

"Você tem a mim."

"Até quando?"

"Até quando você quiser um homem como eu, Ino."

Ela não entendeu, mas também não quis perguntar.

-

-

**N/A: **Estive fora desde que acordei, então sem qualquer tempo pra postar. Também não pude revisar todo o capítulo, o que é uma lástima. Portanto, caso encontrem erros, por favor, avisem.

Estou podre de cansaço, por isso não faço mais comentários. Amanhã à noite irei postar no livejournal, falando sobre como anda A Cor e sobre o próximo de Sabaku tel e etc, assim sendo compareçam.

DEIXEM REVIEWS! Até o próximo capítulo :D


	5. A Irmã

**Capítulo Quatro: **_A Irmã_

-

-

"Loira."

Ino se remexeu, sem querer acordar.

"Loira." Os lábios e voz de Gaara lhe pareciam muito próximos. Ela podia senti-los, distantes, roçarem na sua bochecha. Uma mão lhe tocou o pescoço, o dedão escorregando até a ponta do queixo feminino, o qual segurou. "Acorda, preguiçosa."

A loira soltou um resmungo baixo, puxando o Sabaku para mais perto de si. Os cabelos dourados lhe caíam sobre a face, roçando numa das orelhas, despenteados e volumosos. Ela enroscou as suas pernas às de Gaara, sentindo-se cansada demais para ao menos entreabrir os orbes, querendo apenas continuar ali mais um pouquinho que fosse.

Ele acariciou o braço feminino, subindo por ele até chegar ao ombro desnudo, tornando a descer num afago repetitivo e demorado.

"A sua irmã daqui a pouco virá chamá-la." Avisou-lhe, tirando os fios dourados da frente dos olhos cerrados.

Um novo muxoxo foi apenas o que obteve e Ino se encolheu, uma expressão de satisfação no semblante, logo soltando um profundo suspiro, devagar.

"Um pouco mais, Gaa..." Implorou, a voz rouca.

Gaara moveu a cabeça num maneio de estafe. Fitou-a, vendo-a entregue às suas carícias, focando-se nos lábios levemente ressequidos e entreabertos, de uma cor rosada, como um botão de flor.

Ela estava preste a embarcar novamente ao mundo dos sonhos, esfregando os seus pés às panturrilhas de Gaara, aquecendo-os, os movimentos diminuindo lentamente, conforme a sonolência a dominava. Foi quando sentiu uma boca sobre a sua bochecha, um toque leve, quase insignificante. Dali ela desceu até o pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios ao contato tênue, a ponta do nariz de Gaara a roçar também contra a sua pele.

Os lábios se entreabriram, a língua quente a tocou na jugular, descendo até a curva exata que dava para o ombro direito, contornando-a diversas vezes, a ponto de tornar a mulher desperta o bastante, suscetível àquele contato.

Um leve gemido, perto do inaudível, foi que lhe escapou ao senti-lo tocá-la.

Imediatamente, a sensação de quentura conhecida a invadiu. Os seus músculos responderam por completo ao estímulo, ficando rígidos, inteiramente excitados à maneira erótica como eram roçados, as carícias lhe subindo em arrepios cintura acima, arrebatando-a por completo. Quase a engolindo.

"Hmm." Fez, impossibilitada de se conter. Estendeu as mãos e agarrou os ombros masculinos, sentindo-o inteiramente junto de si, um dos joelhos interposto dentre as suas pernas entreabertas, roçando nas coxas desnudas. "I-isso não vale." Suspirou a frase, um sibilo mínimo. "G-golpe baixo, hn." Massageou-lhe as costas, arqueando o corpo ao ver que a língua estranha já descia o seu colo, desviando-se das barreiras da camisola.

"Eu precisava fazê-la despertar, não é mesmo?" Ele disse, a voz arrastada, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la.

Ino o manteve junto de si, as pulsações prazerosas lhe corroendo a carne por completo.

"Não devia..." Murmurou, as mãos adentrando por debaixo da camisa que ele usava, tocando-lhe diretamente a pele. "Não devia ter feito isso." Falou, os olhos semicerrados. "Despertou um monstro, Gaara."

Os dedos masculinos roçaram no seu mamilo.

O Sabaku se encaixou entre as pernas dela. A boca tomou a sua, devorando-a. Ino o percebeu ordenar passagem e cedeu. Ele a invadiu com selvageria e a explorou e a apertou, tocando cada ponto sensível que encontrou pelo caminho enquanto lhe possuía os lábios e sentidos por completo.

Ino cravou as unhas sobre a sua carne, fazendo-o pressionar o corpo contra o dela com mais força para puni-la, um cerco de ferro à sua volta, impedindo-a de escapar ou se rebelar, embora soubesse que ela não tencionaria fazê-lo.

Uma das mãos ergueu o tecido da roupa de dormir, levando consigo os dedos que a enlouqueciam, atingindo, antes de tudo, a sua peça íntima, tocando-a. Ela moveu o corpo, um grunhido subindo garganta afora, ainda presa ao beijo de Gaara e às suas mordiscadas cruéis e que a minuto exigiam mais de si e do controle que ainda resguardava. Os estímulos rapidamente a tornaram úmida, excitada ante ele.

Ela não esperou lubrificação quaisquer. Tocou-lhe o cós da calça e o deixou nu. Acariciou-lhe as nádegas, subindo a espinha até as costas, pressionando os ombros ao que a boca do homem tocou o seu queixo, até chegar à orelha.

Um ofego atormentado, ansiosa por ser penetrada, foi abafado pelo prazer que a acometeu ao senti-lo contra a sua cavidade vaginal. Contraiu-se à espera daquela sensação arrasadora, sentindo-o deslizar com uma morosidade lancinante para mais dentro de si, devagar, devagar, enlouquecendo-a.

"INO-PORCA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA!" A porta do quarto foi aberta com fúria por uma Sakura já pronta para sair. "Ai meu Deus, seus safadinhos, é ainda manhã!" Grunhiu ao vê-los tão próximos sob as cobertas. "Arrume-se, porca. Você ainda é a minha madrinha!"

Assim que ela saiu, como o tufão incompreensível e arrasador que foi quando entrou, Ino fixou-se nos orbes nublados de Gaara, ainda ofegante e de músculos tensos e úmidos ao contato entre os seus corpos. Percebia-o dentro de si e não pôde acreditar haver tudo parado.

À primeira menção de afastamento, a loira impediu-o, retendo-o com os seus braços.

"Não." Disse, a voz melosa e autoritária. "A Sakura não vai se importar se eu me atrasar um pouquinho." Murmurou, tentando puxá-lo novamente contra si.

Ele moveu a cabeça em negativa. "Anda." Reiterou, sério. "Você tem que ir."

Ino sentia-o ainda rijo de excitação. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, a boca tocando-lhe o pescoço, a língua a contorná-lo. Gaara estremeceu e tentou novamente afastá-la, mas a sua negativa foi fraca e ignorada. "G-Gaara..." gemeu ao pé do seu ouvido, vendo-o corresponder àquele estímulo. Suspirou profundamente e arquejou, louca para ter novamente a devassidão a possuí-la.

O ruivo agarrou-lhe os seios, penetrando-a então fortemente. Ela foi rasgada pela sua impetuosidade e conteve o grito que socava a sua garganta para sair, estremecida.

Moveu-se, forçando-o a imitá-la. O seu primeiro gesto deixara-a a beira de um orgasmo, tal a sua impetuosidade. Sentia-se desesperadamente trêmula, a respiração descompassada à medida que o ritmo aumentava consideravelmente. "Hnn." Ele ofegou no seu ouvido, roçando a boca por sobre a orelha, pescoço, bochechas. "Eu estou louco por você, loira." Gaara mordeu-lhe o lóbulo com força.

Tornando a invadi-la com fúria, Ino tremeu. A sua carne foi sacudida por espasmos. Um gemido sôfrego foi a sua única resposta, apertando os músculos rijos das costas dele com as unhas, cravando-as furiosamente sobre a pele. Ela não conseguiria falar, pois os sentimentos que agitavam sua alma eram profundos e tortuosos demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa sem ser na exuberante sensação de ser possuída.

O prazer nublou-lhe a visão e os sentidos por minutos seguidos.

O retraimento das suas paredes internas fizera-o arquejar. Gaara estreitou os olhos antes de atingir ao orgasmo, exaurido e devastado pela violência daquelas sensações, que o rasgaram por inteiro com tal velocidade que quase as deixavam incompreensíveis. Dilacerado, em êxtase, como que com os pulmões congestionados.

Eles permaneceram imóveis. Os olhos azuis entreabriram-se para fitá-lo, vendo-o extenuado.

Então Gaara afastou-se lentamente, sem resistência da parte dela. Deitou-se ao seu lado, uma das mãos erguendo-se até atingir a bochecha feminina. "Agora vai." Murmurou, rouco e ainda ofegante.

-

-

Enquanto provava o vestido, Sakura a analisando minuciosamente logo ao lado, Ino mantinha a cabeça nas nuvens. Aliás, bastante abaixo delas, considerou, pois Gaara não se encontrava tão longe dos seus braços como estava a dramatizar.

Alisou uma das pregas do vestido rodado e curto, na cor azul, e girou em frente ao espelho. O tecido, poliéster com detalhes em azul, lhe caía muito bem, tanto no busto, com um decote discreto e de alças, quanto na parte inferior, descendo até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sendo rodado, com uma saia de armação de véu na cor preta que contrastava com a decoração do salão e o vestido da noiva.

A costureira, que apenas esperava o aval final de Sakura, parecia cansada e aborrecida. "Então," perguntou, após algum tempo de análise ter se passado. "acho que ficou perfeito, não?"

A noiva, ainda um pouco absorta na consideração da peça, voltou-se para olhá-la e por fim maneou a cabeça num sinal positivo. Tinha um dedo no queixo, acentuando a sua expressão de dúvida. "Sim." Disse, levemente hesitante. "Mas me parece ter ficado muito fúnebre essa armação preta!" resmungou. "Vamos tirá-la."

"Tirá-la?" indagou a outra, surpresa. "Mas isso estragará o vestido por completo!"

"Vamos tirá-la. Temos tempo. Ainda faltam cinco dias até o casamento." Falou Sakura, confiante. Deu uma volta em torno de Ino, pensativa. "Aliás, coloque tudo fora!" exclamou. "Poliéster deixa Ino com cara de doente. Vamos usar seda."

Com um profundo suspiro, já quase desesperada, a costureira, uma senhora de idade e sem disposição para aturar a volubilidade das suas clientes caprichosas, ergueu as mãos em desistência. "Ótimo." Disse então. "Mas eu não sei como conseguiremos seda o bastante até o dia do casamento. São três vestidos. Não tenho o suficiente."

"Isso não é problema!" garantiu a noiva. "Eu vou ligar para o Sasuke-kun e ele vai resolver isso para mim." Disse, indo até a bolsa para arrebatar dela o celular.

Distraída, Ino desceu do pequeno banco onde fora posta para ser analisada e seguiu até o provador, onde deixara as suas roupas. O seu corpo ainda encontrava-se ligeiramente fraco, como se ainda estivesse sob o efeito narcotizante dos beijos do Sabaku, e aquela sensação a chateava profundamente.

Abriu o pequeno zíper sem precisar de ajuda e desceu-o por inteiro, deixando as costas desnudas. "_Alô, Sasuke-kun_?" Deslizou o vestido pelo corpo com lentidão. "_Nee, Sasuke-kun, eu tenho um grande-grande problema._" Logo, viu-se seminua de fronte ao espelho, vestindo apenas a calcinha. "_O vestido das madrinhas ficou horrível, Sasuke-kun. Eu vou ter de refazê-los... eu sei, Sasuke-kun, eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas não ficou bom!_" Suspirou ao recolher o sutiã, ouvindo a voz manhosa da irmã ao telefone.

"Não são só vestidos! Você quer estragar o nosso casamento com madrinhas deformadas, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura batia o pé no chão, trocando a voz gentil por chorosa. "Yahh!" e soltou um gritinho excitado. "Eu sabia que você entenderia, querido." Elogiou. "Eu preciso de seda. Sim, Sasuke-kun, muita seda e rápido! ...Mas é rápido, Sasuke-kun... não! Quinta-feira será muito tarde. Amanhã?" ela sorria. "Tudo bem. Amo você." Desligou.

A velha olhava-a com impaciência. "A seda chegará amanhã?"

"Sim. Eu voltarei amanhã com o material necessário, senhora Saitei." Colocou a bolsa no ombro, indo até o provador de onde Ino já saía, com a sua saia rodada e blusa regata simples. "Vamos, Ino-porca?" indagou. "Preciso ligar para a confeitaria e perguntar como anda o meu lindo bolo!"

"Você é uma noiva muito chata." Reclamou a loira enquanto saíam da alfaiataria.

Sakura riu. "É porque eu quero tudo perfeito." Disse. "Isso é muito importante pra mim, porquinha. O meu casamento com o Sasuke-kun... mal posso esperar!" exclamou, sonhadora.

Ficando em silêncio, a irmã seguiu-a até o local onde o jipe fora estacionado e ambas adentraram no automóvel.

"Qual é o problema, Inucha?" perguntou-lhe a outra, vendo-a tão silenciosa. "Não está envergonhada porque eu peguei você e Gaara num momento constrangedor, está? Porque se for por isso, nem se preocupe. Sei muito bem que esse tipo de coisa é comum entre um casal." Riu escandalosamente. "Aliás, bem que eu gostaria de fazer um pouco de sexo para variar!" suspirou.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Ino desviou-se dos seus pensamentos e memórias a respeito do maravilhoso despertar que Gaara lhe proporcionara naquela manhã, esse que se desenrolava em sua mente seguidas vezes, impedindo-a, mesmo que quisesse, de se ater às situações ao seu redor.

Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, os fios fugidios a cair-lhe na face.

Observou Sakura, muito curiosa pela sua voz invejosa. "O que foi? Sasuke resolveu fazer greve pré-matrimônio para dar mais emoção à noite de núpcias?" debochou.

"Claro que não, sua boba." A noiva revirou os orbes esmeraldinos, mostrando-se ofendida pelo teor do comentário. "Nada disso." Reforçou, tomando a estrada que as levaria direto para a residência Uzumaki. "É que ele anda muito atarefado. Sasuke-kun _é _muito atarefado." Resmungou ruidosamente ao se corrigir. "E foi muito difícil conseguir afastá-lo daquela sua empresa, sabia? Ainda assim... ele passa o dia ao telefone ou no computador."

Ino considerou para si mesma que conhecia bem aquele tipo de homem. Era o qual com que se deparava todos os dias na cidade, principalmente dentro da empresa onde trabalhava, em que era sua superiora e ainda assim tratada com desdém e incrível arrogância. Eram esses os que não admitiam outras no seu espaço e mostravam-se aficionados pelo serviço e poder, sempre querendo mais, sempre procurando ganhar mais. Sim, ela conhecia bem aquele tipinho infeliz que fazia o feitio da sua irmã, que _era _o noivo da sua irmã. Um pequeno porco egoísta, que só sabia amá-la, a Sakura, porque era afável e daria uma linda dona de casa.

Ainda que estivesse tentada a dizer-lhe tudo aquilo que lhe passava a mente, manteve-se silenciosa por respeito ao amor que a irmã sentia por Sasuke. Ela devia conhecê-lo, pensou, e sabia das suas qualidades, fossem elas quais fossem. A opinião favorável de Sakura era a sua principal motivadora a não contestar àquela união, embora Ino soubesse que jamais se sujeitaria a um casamento com alguém como o Uchiha.

Recostou-se mais ao banco, sentindo o frescor da brisa contra a sua face.

Estava um dia claro e agradável. O sol punha-se alto no céu, conforme a manhã ia correndo, e ela semicerrou os olhos para absorver o seu calor. Havia mínimas nuvens a nublar aquela paisagem quase perfeita.

"Você sabe o que eu achei na noite passada?" perguntou Sakura, animada. "Os nossos LPs."

"Não acredito que a mamãe ainda guarda essas velharias."

"Pois acredite, baby. Estavam no sótão e intactos, apesar de extremamente sujos e... ec! Cheio de teias de aranha. Trouxe-os para a sala de estar para que possamos escutar essa noite." Ela disse, os orbes fixos na estrada. "Estava pensando em jogarmos alguma coisa depois do jantar... O que você acha de um campeonato de mímica?"

Ino fez uma careta. "Quantos anos você tem, Sakura?" reclamou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Além do mais," soltou um muxoxo. "eu sempre fui horrível nesses jogos idiotas!"

Fazendo um bico que demonstrava a sua insatisfação, Sakura ainda assim resolveu insistir. "Vamos, Inucha." Pediu. "Vai ser divertido! Como nos velhos tempos..." adentravam as terras da família. "Eu vou separar alguns filmes para hoje à noite. Pedirei a mamãe para comprar pipocas!" ia dizendo, muito animada. "Meninos contra meninas, só para não perder o hábito." Vendo a cara de desânimo da irmã, cutucou-a. "Hey, porca, anime-se. Eu sempre acerto todas." E piscou.

"Convencida!" grunhiu a loira. "Pois você vai ver o quão aprimorado foi o meu dom mímico essa noite, irmãzinha."

"Yeah!" gritou Sakura. "As garotas vão detonar!"

-

-

Quinze para meio dia, como sempre, as mulheres preparavam o almoço e a sala de jantar para a refeição.

Hinata se encarregava de terminar de fazer a salada de batatas enquanto as duas filhas de Minato punham talheres, pratos, copos e guardanapos na mesa, trocando risinhos e fazendo piadinhas bobas. Kushina volta e meia as repreendia por estarem atrasadas com o serviço e esperava os últimos cinco minutos do preparo do arroz se extinguir.

Noutro cômodo, Minato mantinha os rapazes ocupados com os seus relatos sobre a sua carreira de jogador de pólo e, em intervalos esparsos, soltava algum comentário a respeito da politicagem japonesa.

Ino não tivera tempo de permanecer a sós com Gaara. Quando ela e Sakura retornaram à casa dos Uzumaki, o ruivo já se encontrava banhado e com o desjejum tomado e estava na varanda junto de Naruto e Neji, que se acomodaram sobre as confortáveis cadeiras para falar sobre coisa alguma, somente apreciando o tempo e o silêncio. Apenas pudera fitá-lo, vendo-o tão sereno com os seus olhos fendidos e a tatuagem na testa, antes que fosse empurrada aos afazeres domésticos.

Como descobrira por intermédio da noiva algum tempo depois, Sasuke e Itachi haviam ido dar uma volta a cavalo, uma vez que o Uchiha mais velho se mostrava um grande entendedor dos mesmos. Foi só então que Ino soube dos investimentos de Itachi naquela área e ficou ansiosa por poder falar com ele a respeito dos seus animais puro-sangue.

" ...E eu estava pensando em ir até o centro de Ota amanhã à tarde." Disse Sakura, colocando a jarra de suco natural de laranja na mesa. "Chouji me disse que o fliperama ainda existe e quero dar uma olhada!"

"Tsc." Fez Ino, um tom superior na voz. "Para quê? Você continuará tão ruim em Pump como era naquela época, testuda."

"Ora, não seja cruel, sua porca nojenta!" bradou a outra, apontando-lhe a colher com a qual terminara de mexer o açúcar despejado na bebida. "Só porque você era boa nisso, não se vanglorie. Eu sou melhor em todos os outros jogos e te desafio a um duelo de Pump. Amanhã, às duas."

"Desafio aceito, noivinha."

Naquele momento, Kushina invadiu a sala de estar trazendo consigo a panela do arroz. "Tragam a lula, por favor, queridas. Eu vou levar o almoço da tia Chiyo. Ela não acordou muito bem hoje." Disse.

"Novidade!" zombou Sakura. "A tia Chiyo nunca está bem."

"Não fale assim da sua parenta, Sakura." A senhora Uzumaki franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecida. "Ela é uma senhora de idade e vocês devem respeitá-la. Não peguem a mania do Minato, entenderam? Ou a mamãe terá de castigá-las!" ameaçou, no momento em que voltava para a cozinha atrás da refeição especial da sua madrinha.

As duas irmãs fizeram caretas para o local por onde a mãe se afastara e terminaram sem demora de pôr todos os pratos sobre a mesa.

Hinata, corada como sempre, apareceu, dando-lhes um tímido sorriso. "Acabei, Ino-san, Sakura-san." Disse.

"Deixe de formalidades, Hinata." Mandou Ino, a voz autoritária enquanto tomava o pote de salada de batatas da mão da morena. "Você é praticamente um membro da nossa família. Pode chamar-nos de Ino e Sakura, viu?" piscou-lhe. "Ou a testuda de testuda, porque eu deixo."

"Heiiinnn?" gritou Sakura, as bochechas inflando como um balão àquelas palavras. "Não senhora, sua porca anoréxica." Balançou o dedo indicador na frente da face da outra. "Não fique disseminando esse apelido infantil ou todo mundo achará que eu tenho realmente uma testa enorme!" ela esbravejou, levando uma mão à cabeça para cobrir a testa, um pouco chorosa. "Já basta você, sua leitoa das cavernas!"

O rosto animado da loira se transfigurou ao ouvir o apelido.

Bateu o pote que segurava com toda a força sobre a mesa, de modo que algumas batatas voaram por todos os lados. "Não me chame de leitoa das cavernas, sua testa de marquise." Grunhiu.

"Leitoa das cavernas!"

"Testa de marquise!"

"M-meninas, por fa-favor..." interrompeu Hinata, um tom quase implorativo em seu chamado trêmulo.

"LEITOA DAS CAVERNAS! LÁLÁLÁ!"

"ORA, SUA TESTA DE MARQUISE! PIRÂMIDE DO EGITO!"

"O QUÊEEEEEE?"

"M-menin-nas..." tentou novamente a morena, assustada com as farpas quase visíveis que saiam dos olhos das duas irmãs, que se encaravam dos lados opostos da mesa, cheias de fúria.

"MONSTRO SUÍNO!" berrou Sakura, subindo em cima de uma das cadeiras para enfatizar a força das suas acusações.

Quando se preparava para berrar o xingamento ainda mais alto, a ponto de que todos da casa pudessem ouvi-lo e assim concretizar a sua vingança maligna, pois nada lhe parecia melhor do que envergonhar a irmã mais velha, desequilibrou-se e despencou para trás. Caiu no chão com um barulho sonoro e tudo pareceu ter se passado em câmera lenta.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio e surpresas por aquele desfecho inesperado, a ponto de escutarem suas respirações e corações acelerados. Até que, incapaz de conter-se, Ino desandou numa gargalhada compulsiva.

-

-

Sentada sobre a poltrona da sala de estar, dez minutos depois, Sakura choramingava.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos esmeraldinos, fungando e recebendo o olhar repreensivo de Kushina, que bem lhes avisara para não brincar sobre os móveis quando eram crianças.

Passou a mão sobre a face. "Eu vou morrer, Gaara-kun?" perguntou, dramática.

Gaara, que analisava o pulso torcido, rodou os olhos à notação trágica da mulher. "Foi apenas uma torção." Decretou afinal, para alívio de todos os presentes, que se postaram ao redor da noiva, incluindo Sasuke e Itachi, que chegaram logo depois da queda. "Apenas ficará um pouco inchado e dolorido, mas sim, você irá sobreviver, Sakura." Disse, um pouco sarcástico.

Assim que ele afastou-se um pouco, levando os demais consigo, a noiva estendeu os braços a Sasuke. "Quero carinho, Sasuke-kun." Pediu, a face angelical e maculada pelo choro.

"Feh." O moreno fez um som aborrecido, aproximando-se dela e levantando-a, pegando-a nos braços antes de se acomodar no lugar onde Sakura antes estivera. "Eu falei a você para sossegar o facho, sua irritante." Balbuciou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, percebendo-a encolher-se no seu peito. "Mas você precisava ficar saltitando por aí..." resmungou, acariciando os cabelos rosados.

"Porque eu estou feliz, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo com os seus olhos verdes brilhantes. "Feliz porque vou finalmente me tornar a sua esposa." Falou, docilidade sem tamanho na voz.

Foi como se, repentinamente, toda a frieza e austeridade fosse dissolvida da face do Uchiha. Ele presenteou-a com um sorriso quase imperceptível e beijou-lhe a testa, um gesto delicado e que parecia atípico da sua personalidade. "Apenas prometa que não vai acabar quebrando uma perna nas suas explosões de humor." Pediu, num divertido deveras irônico.

Sakura riu. "Você não se livrará de mim tão fácil, mocinho." Cerrou os lábios, beijando-o.

"Tsc." Ele suspirou. "E eu que pensava poder me livrar de você empurrando-a da escada." Troçou.

"Hnn." Ela fez uma expressão pensativa. "Só há um jeito de eu morrer, Sasuke-kun." Ergueu o dedo indicador numa sinalização gestual à sua idéia. "E acho que você sabe qual é." Sorriu, marota.

Da porta, Ino era a única a observá-los naquele momento íntimo, tendo os demais ido para a mesa a fim de dar cabo no delicioso almoço preparado pelas mulheres da casa, como ditara o senhor Uzumaki. A loira mantinha braços cruzados e estava encostada ao batente, surpresa com a demonstração de amor que vinha do Uchiha, habitualmente monossilábico e mal-humorado.

Sorriu ao ver como o julgara mal. Sasuke parecia realmente um apaixonado, zelando e dando broncas na cabeça-oca da sua irmã, amando-a, que era o que lhe importava. Dali adiante, passara a acreditar nas intenções dele, porque não havia prova sentimental maior do que ter tomado Sakura nos braços como tomara, cheio de afeto nos orbes escuros.

"Espiar é feio, loira." O sibilo em seu ouvido fê-la virar-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

Os lábios, que continuavam delineados num sorriso fugaz, entreabriram-se um pouco mais. "Nada." Disse, maliciosa. "Só estava vendo como a minha irmãzinha está em boas mãos." Deu uma espiadela a mais no casal, que se beijava sobre a poltrona, antes de alcançar Gaara no corredor.

"Sei." Ele puxou-a para si, arrebatando-lhe a cintura com as mãos. "Eu chamaria isso de bisbilhotar, mas tudo bem, cada um dá o nome que quiser, não é mesmo?" sorriu-lhe, ferino.

Ao senti-lo tão perto de si, Ino suspirou de prazer. "Eu diria que sim." Concordou, espalmando as mãos sobre o peito masculino, fortemente presa entre os braços dele. "E também diria outra coisa..." murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés para poder aproximar os lábios dos de Gaara. "Que é feio repreender alguém por bisbilhotar, quando você também o está fazendo."

Roçando a boca na dela, sentindo a língua da loira a tentar invadi-lo, ele cerrou os orbes. "Hn." Soltou, baixinho. "O que eu poderia querer com uma loira como você?" desdenhou.

"Uma loira que tem um rosto como o meu e um sorriso magnífico como o meu..." dizia, os dedos a traçar um caminho até a face do ruivo, acariciando-o lentamente. "Você não encontraria alguém que fosse como eu." Concluiu, marota. "Que te quisesse como eu..." sussurrou, mordiscando-lhe o lábio. "Que te amasse..."

Ela não soube por que falou em amor, mas antes que terminasse, foi devorada por Gaara.

Lançou uma exclamação abafada ao correspondê-lo, cheia de sentimentos perturbadores. A fúria do seu beijo foi tanta que a deixou de pernas trêmulas, coração a mil e respiração falha.

-

-

Era início de tarde.

Mais uma tarde aparentemente tranqüila na residência Uzumaki.

Minato e Kushina retiraram-se para um cochilo, Naruto levara Hinata e Neji para pescar no lago próximo às terras da família e os noivos tinham se recolhido para o aconchego do seu quarto, ainda em chamegos e choramingos da parte de Sakura, que lamentava o pulso torcido.

Após, mais uma vez, terem se encarregado da limpeza da cozinha, Ino e Gaara acomodaram-se nas poltronas da varanda, curtindo a brisa que lhes lambia a face, a sombra agradável a torneá-los.

Permaneceram distantes e calados por muito tempo. Observando o céu límpido e ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros que repousavam sobre a grande árvore perto da entrada da casa. Donde estavam podiam visualizar as crianças dos Akimichi, Moegi e Konohamaru, e elas corriam por sobre a grama espessa, rindo e gritando.

Sentindo-se tranqüila, muito satisfeita, a loira procurou os orbes do Sabaku.

Ele a fitava, sossegado, deslizando os olhos pelos traços femininos, analisando-os e os memorizando. O semblante calmo lhe dominava o rosto, o vento a balançar-lhe as madeixas vermelhas. "Vem cá." Chamou.

Ino sorriu. "Você está se mostrando muito mandão, Gaara dos cabelos ruivos." Debochou, levantando-se.

Assim que se aproximou de onde o homem estava acomodado, Gaara puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo. Ela levou as mãos ao seu rosto e lhe acariciou os cabelos, os olhos azuis cintilantes fixos nele. "Isso aqui é bom, não é?" perguntou, levemente distraída. "Esse silêncio todo, a temperatura agradável, os pássaros..."

"Hn." Ele fechou os orbes aos afagos da loira e apoiou a cabeça sobre o encosto da poltrona. "Você." Disse.

"Como?" a mulher perguntou, surpresa.

"Você é boa." Gaara falou, preguiçoso. "Muito boa." E deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente àquelas palavras. Continuou a tocá-lo, deslizando os dedos pelas suas têmporas, numa massagem. "Não fale esse tipo de coisa." Pediu, divertida. "Ou eu acabarei por me apaixonar por você, Gaara."

Como se tocando naquele momento do conteúdo e perigo daquilo, ambos se calaram.

Ficaram por muito tempo a escutar a canção das aves em seus ouvidos. As vozes infantis às vezes chegavam até ali, juntamente dos latidos do enorme cachorro que saíra porta afora, abandonando o refúgio Akimichi.

Pôde visualizar Chouji passando ao longe, levando consigo três cavalos sem sela. Usava um chapéu e botas de caubói, assim como o pai, que passava metade do dia no seleiro, o fazia. Aquele estilo despojado caía muito bem ao homem, ela constatou. Disfarçava-lhe os quilos a mais e dava-lhe um ar mais maduro. Ela até mesmo arriscaria dizer sexy, com a aba do chapéu abaixada, quando colocava um palito na boca.

Riu-se ao pensar que ele assumia o estereótipo, o homem de faroeste. Recordava-se que Chouji montava tão bem quanto ela e era quem costumava levá-la para conhecer todas as partes mais intrínsecas da fazenda quando era mais nova. Colocavam seus animais a galope, com Jolly Jumper, cheio de fibra, sempre à frente do dele, e passavam horas distantes.

Ao percebê-la na varanda, ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

Voltando-se novamente para Gaara, percebendo-o ressonar às suas carícias, Ino dedilhou a tatuagem em vermelho que havia na sua testa, aquele kanji que significava Amor.

"Eu gosto dela." Disse. "Fica bem em você."

"Hn."

"Vou cavalgar, Gaara. Você quer ir?" convidou de repente.

"Não. Prefiro ir ver a Temari." Ele abriu os olhos, tendo notado que Ino parara de afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Ela desviou os orbes dos dele à citação da mulher. "Você pode pedir para que Sakura o deixe na residência dos Nara quando ela for para o centro. Fica mesmo no caminho." Falou, levantando-se. "Vou me trocar." Avisou. "Até mais tarde."

Gaara sabia o que causara aquele súbito afastamento: relembrar de Temari era relembrar que eles eram um casal fajuto. Com uma relação amorosa real, era verdade, mas fadada a acabar assim que o casamento de Sakura se concretizasse. Ino percebeu que não gostava mais daquela constatação, tampouco ele.

-

-

Ino forçou Jolly Jumper a galopar com toda a velocidade e tenacidade que ele possuía.

Ao aproximar-se dele no estábulo, furioso por estar preso, ela percebera-se incrivelmente saudosa. O cavalo imediatamente intuiu que se tratava da sua dona, a única a conseguir montá-lo, pois a inteligência era natural da sua raça pura. Não ofereceu resistência quando Ino estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou demoradamente a cabeça, deslizando os dedos pela crina escura como o ébano.

Chouji não estava ali para ajudá-la a atrelar a sela, mas a loira não precisava de ajuda. Entrando na baia de Jolly Jumper, que era maior que a dos outros, devido a sua extrema força e tamanho, selou-o sem demora, apertando com força as fivelas.

O animal coiceou o chão, impaciente para sair, e Ino montou-o com as suas calças jeans desconfortáveis e as velhas botas de montaria que a mãe sempre deixava à sua disposição no armário de casacos do hall. Segurou as rédeas com fraqueza e deixou que Jolly disparasse para fora do estábulo, fazendo muito barulho, livre.

Correram em círculos pelo campo aberto onde os cavalos costumavam pastar e tomar sol até que ele ficasse ofegante.

Jolly Jumper parecia flutuar sobre o chão. Ela sentia falta daquela sensação de liberdade, de companheirismo que desenvolvera com o animal. "Ôhh," fez, para acalmá-lo. "senti saudades de você, amigão." Disse, fazendo-o relinchar.

Galoparam até a fronteira das terras dos Uzumaki com a dos Inuzuka e adentraram a mata que já ficava fora das terras de ambos. Correram desenfreados e sem rumo por muito tempo, até que Ino percebeu que começava a escurecer. Jolly batia as patas no chão com força, sinalizando que ainda tinha vigor para seguir adiante, e ela conduziu-o novamente para terrenos firmes, onde não precisaria se preocupar com quedas ou buracos durante a escuridão.

Jolly era um exemplar perfeito do seu espécime. Atingia uma altura ainda maior que a média geral e era incrivelmente rápido. Lembrava-se que o seu pai pagara muito caro para obter um puro-sangue como ele, um Thoroughbred majestoso.

Para o seu desgosto, e Ino riu-se àquelas memórias, o cavalo chegara à fazenda xucro.

Não havia ninguém que conseguisse acalmá-lo. Arrancava pilares onde era amarrado e saltava por sobre as cercas baixas. Coiceara o pai de Chouji mais de uma vez quando este fora pôr-lhe ferraduras e chegava a se tornar um perigo para os demais, com aquela fúria de mustang incontida.

O seu primeiro contato com Jolly fora aos treze anos. Estava muito brava com o pai por tê-la deixado de castigo pela péssima nota em cultura japonesa. Correra para o estábulo a fim de esconder-se. Naquela época, costumava montar uma égua idosa e parideira. Era incrivelmente dócil e não resistira ao dar a luz ao décimo rebento, meses depois. Mas Maya, como era chamada ela, não estava na sua baia quando Ino fora buscá-la. Os cavalos já haviam ido para o pasto àquela hora da manhã.

O puro-sangue Thoroughbred, o novato nervoso, como dizia o seu pai, era o único preso.

Abrindo a baia do animal, Ino adentrou-a sem medo. Ele empinou e coiceou o chão com força, relinchando para afastá-la, mas a loira não retrocedeu. Caminhou até a sua lateral e virou o balde em que o senhor Akimichi deixara a água para o cavalo. Postando-se sobre ele, agarrou a crina de Jolly com força e puxou-a. "Shiiii." Fez, a voz irritada. "Vamos sair daqui." Ordenou.

Ele já estava selado. Ainda naquele dia, havia sido feita uma nova tentativa de domá-lo. Ao ser reconduzido para a baia, o Thorougbred estava tão irritado que não deixou que lhe tirassem a estampilha.

Montando-o, Ino agarrou as rédeas, mas fracamente.

Vendo-se livre, Jolly disparou porta afora, galopando muito velozmente, de modo que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Ele passou correndo pelo senhor Akimichi, deixando poeira para trás, e percorreu todo o terreno dos Uzumaki sem diminuir o ritmo desenfreado.

A loira permitiu que o animal corresse até a exaustão, excitada com o poder e velocidade de um cavalo como aquele. E foi então que Jolly Jumper tornou-se seu.

Estava escuro, ela percebeu ao abandonar as lembranças.

Jolly andava a trote curto pelo pasto, sem que Ino lhe desse direção alguma. "Desculpe-me, Jolly Jumper." Pediu, a voz cansada. "Eu o abandonei, não é?" murmurou, acariciando-o. "Mas não fique bravo comigo, amigo. Eu não farei isso de novo." Prometeu.

Beirava às nove da noite quando eles em fim retornaram.

Estavam todos sentados na varanda, conversando. As luzes estavam acesas e, pelo chá que tomavam, Ino poderia dizer que já haviam jantado.

Sakura foi a primeira a avistá-la. "PORCA, SUA MALDITA!" gritou ao vislumbrá-la aproximar-se sobre um borrão escuro de grandes olhos. Levantou-se donde estava sentada para achegar-se das escadas que a levavam até o solo e postou as mãos na cintura. "Nós não combinamos de jogar mímica hoje?" indagou, irritada.

Ino estava suada e cansada, com dores no corpo pelo longo tempo sem montar.

Os cabelos dourados grudavam-se à face, mas ela não fazia questão de afastá-los. Embaixo de si, Jolly mostrava-se impaciente pelo trote manso. A loira precisara segurá-lo para não impedi-lo de adentrar a escuridão mais uma vez, pois era perigoso que alguma pedra o fizesse se machucar e quedar.

Amarrando as rédeas à madeira da cerca que circundava a varanda, ela desmontou, sem responder coisa alguma. Deu algumas palmadinhas sobre o torso de Jolly, tentando acalmá-lo. "Shiii." Falou. "Calma, garoto."

O animal mostrava-se arisco à presença dos demais.

"Pelo visto andou matando as saudades do Jolly Jumper." Disse Minato, bem-humorado. "Ele continua exatamente como você o deixou: furioso e indomável."

"Nós estávamos correndo por aí." Ela lançou um olhar amoroso ao cavalo, subindo as escadas. "Queria poder levá-lo comigo para Tóquio." Disse, num suspiro, ignorando propositalmente Gaara, que sabia estar a observá-la. "Mas acho que ele não caberia no meu apartamento." Soltou um muxoxo, causando risadas escandalosas em Naruto.

"Você poderia vir nos ver com mais freqüência." Sugeriu Kushina, bebericando do seu chá.

"Então você é a dona do Thorougbred xucro?" a voz curiosa de Itachi fê-la desviar os seus orbes azuis para ele. "Eu gostaria de falar com você a respeito desse animal." Disse, sério.

Ela moveu a cabeça. "Vamos entrar." Sugeriu. "Estou faminta."

-

-

"Estou interessado nele, senhorita Yamanaka."

"Pode me chamar de Ino." Ela disse sem sorrir, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a jarra de suco natural.

Escorando-se ao batente da porta, Itachi passou a mão pelos cabelos. "A Sakura deve ter comentado a você a respeito de eu financiar jóqueis para que montem os meus cavalos em corridas, não?" ao que ela maneou em concordância, ele continuou. "O seu sangue-puro muito me interessou. Tem vigor, é rápido e bravo. Além do porte. É difícil encontrar animais assim hoje em dia."

Sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, Ino abriu o pacote de bolo pronto que havia na cesta de pães e bebericou do suco no seu copo. "Eu sei." falou, pensativa. "Jolly é realmente incrível."

"Sim." Concordou Itachi. "Estou interessado em comprá-lo. Você pode me fazer o preço que quiser, eu pagarei."

Lentamente, Ino negou. "Não posso vender Jolly a você, sinto muito."

"Pense bem, Ino." Ele falou, a voz meticulosamente calculada. "Ele não é um cavalo feito para ficar atrelado a um estábulo até que você resolva diverti-lo. Esse animal tem potencial para ser um grande vencedor e é uma injustiça que você o canse naquela baia, deixando-o afrouxar os músculos e perder a força."

Ela silenciou àquelas palavras brutais. "Se você não quiser vendê-lo, tudo bem. Nós podemos colocá-los nas corridas e dividir o lucro. Eu banco o jóquei e as despesas de inscrição. Você só entra com o animal." Itachi continuou.

Vendo-a contemplativa, o Uchiha achou por bem finalizar a conversa. "Reflita sobre isso. Ele pode ser o _seu_ campeão."

-

-

Eles não jogaram mímica naquela noite.

Após a proposta de Itachi, Ino mantivera-se calada. Não respondeu às perguntas que Sakura lhe fizera, tampouco deu atenção ao olhar curioso de Gaara e do seu pai.

Montou Jolly Jumper e sumiu na escuridão.

Só retornou para casa na madrugada alta, depois de ter deixado Jolly na sua baia, prometendo visitá-lo na manhã seguinte.

-

-

Depois de um banho relaxante, ela abandonou o banheiro ainda secando os cabelos.

Vestia uma camisola confortável e mantinha-se descalça. Gaara dormia quando adentrara o quarto atrás das suas roupas e a loira pretendia apenas encaixar-se entre os braços dele e descansar até que aquela exaustão e dúvida em sua mente houvessem desaparecido.

Acomodou a toalha úmida sobre a guarda da poltrona e seguiu para a cama. Deitou-se sem fazer o menor ruído, mas percebeu que o ruivo se movimentara à sua chegada.

Ela suspirou, dolorida, e permitiu-se abraçar. "Você demorou." Ele reclamou, sonolento.

"Desculpe. Eu..." a loira refletiu por um momento, indecisa se devia ou não dizer a ele sobre a proposta que Itachi lhe fizera. Por fim, decidiu que precisava desabafar, para saber se estava a fazer a coisa certa. "Itachi quer comprar o Jolly."

"Hn." Gaara deslizou a mão pela extensão do braço da mulher, acariciando-a lentamente. "E devo supor que você não queira vendê-lo, não é?" indagou, a voz mansa. Como ela houvesse maneado a cabeça numa negativa trêmula, ele seguiu. "Não entendo muito de cavalos, mas o seu me pareceu realmente bom e você não precisa vendê-lo a menos que realmente queira. O seu pai frisou à Itachi quando ele perguntou-lhe a respeito de Jolly Jumper essa noite: Jolly Jumper é seu."

Ino mordiscou o lábio, cheia de indecisão. "Eu sei." Disse. "Mas..." a sua voz falhou. "Eu não posso vir vê-lo sempre e Jolly não merece ficar preso à baia para sempre. Seria uma injustiça com ele e eu o amo muito."

Gaara entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dela. "Você não está sendo injusta, loira."

"Você acha?"

"De que adiantaria vendê-lo? Jolly Jumper não aceita ser selado por ninguém mais, não é mesmo?" ele falou, beijando-lhe o ombro com delicadeza. "Mas você pode sim fazer algo por ele, vara-verde, você pode vir vê-lo todos os finais de semana e feriados. Você acha que não seria o suficiente?"

Entreabrindo os olhos azuis, que haviam se fechado ante as carícias do ruivo, ela pareceu pensativa por um segundo. "Sim, acho que seria sim." Disse, um traço de dúvida na voz.

"Essa é a minha garota." Zombou Gaara. "Indecisa como sempre."

Ela riu por um momento, usando as suas mãos para acariciar a dele, aquela que lhe rodeava a cintura. Deslizou os dedos pequenos ao longo das juntas e tendões, carinhosa. "Você foi ver a sua irmã hoje?" indagou, tentando soar casual, mas sem sair-se muito bem sucedida.

"Hnn." Fez o Sabaku. "Fui." Falou.

"O que você queria com ela?" Ino receou estar sendo muito indiscreta.

"Não menti quando falei que Temari e Kankurou haviam ido ao Taj Mahal. Faz meses que não tenho notícias dos dois. Não somos o que se pode chamar de 'família unida'." Explicou. "Queria saber como ela estava."

A loira ficou calada.

"A Temari é muito impulsiva e gosta de fazer tudo quanto é esporte radical. Disse-me que resolveu prestar faculdade de física, mas sei que isso é só pretexto pra ficar perto do Nara. Ela se amarrou mesmo nele." Gaara continuou a falar enquanto as mãos a acarinhavam com mais intimidade. "De todo modo... você pode desencanar, loira. Conversei com ela a seu respeito."

Ino imediatamente entrou na retranca. Virou-se para olhá-lo, fugindo dos seus afagos tão confortáveis. "Você conversou com ela sobre _mim_?" perguntou, soando um pouco agressiva com a impetuosidade da pergunta.

Movendo a cabeça, o ruivo voltou os orbes para o teto. "Tch." Soltou. "Apenas a fiz prometer guardar os seus comentários sarcásticos para si mesma." Arqueou os ombros. "Você pode imaginar como seria desconfortável se ela soltasse indiretas a respeito da nossa condição no casamento da sua irmã?"

Ela mordeu o lábio com força ante a vontade de gritar.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, tocando os cabelos molhados. Inspirou profundamente para angariar um pouco de prudência que fosse, mas foi indubitavelmente mal-sucedida.

A nova e agitadora incapacidade de manter-se neutra a respeito de tudo que envolvesse Gaara a perturbou profundamente. Cada vez mais se percebia envolvida por ele, engolida pelos seus beijos e carinhos aparentemente sem segundas intenções, pela maneira como ele a protegia da noite e a despertava. Tudo aquilo, todas aquelas coisas estavam começando a fazer uma diferença real na sua vida.

Um nível de sentimentos impossível de ser ignorado começava a explodir no seu peito à menor aproximação da parte do Sabaku. Aquilo estava a preocupá-la, pois sentia que em breve eles atingiriam uma condição da qual não mais conseguiriam se livrar.

"Não pense nisso agora." Pediu Gaara ao pé do seu ouvido. "Eu vou cuidar de tudo."

"Não seja idiota." Esbravejou Ino, afastando-o, hostil. "Não há _nada _que você possa fazer." Frisou, dando-lhe as costas. "E, mesmo que você quisesse, agora já é tarde demais. Senão para você, então para mim."

Gaara imediatamente abraçou-a, apertando-a contra si com rudeza. A sua boca tocou-lhe o pescoço, a língua deslizando por toda a pele desnuda, sorvendo a fragrância feminina impregnada naquele corpo que adorava. Ela contraiu os músculos ao contato dos lábios dele, mas manteve-se imóvel pela força do aperto dos braços do Sabaku.

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha, uma das mãos descendo até a coxa, subindo por debaixo da camisola, erguendo-a também no processo. Apertava a carne rija, cheio de satisfação.

"O que você quer dizer, loira?" perguntou, tocando enfim o seio desprovido de sutiã.

Um suspiro incontido escapou-lhe antes que Ino pudesse detê-lo. Cerrou os orbes. "O q-quê?" perguntou, confusa.

O homem virou-a para si, subindo sobre o corpo feminino, quase a esmagando. Ino sentiu a pressão do pênis dele contra a sua vagina e ergueu as mãos para dedilhar o contorno dos músculos das costas de Gaara. "Você me ama?" ele perguntou, a boca descendo até o mamilo, deslizando a língua por sobre ele lentamente, apenas para provocá-la.

"Hnn.." fez ela, sem querer ceder.

Para castigá-la, Gaara arqueou o corpo e postou uma das mãos sobre o tecido da roupa íntima que a mulher usava, percebendo-a úmida e quente. Massageou-lhe o interior das coxas a ponto de fazê-la soltar um balbucio de ansiedade. "Você me ama, loira?" questionou novamente, agressivo. Apertou-lhe o seio, a mão fechando-se com perfeição sobre ele. "Diga-me." Ordenou, baixando o rosto para beijá-la no colo.

Ino entreabriu os orbes azuis, sem conseguir enxergar o teto do quarto com nitidez. "N-nã-hnm." Sua negativa tornou-se um gemido quando ele desviou os dedos do tecido da sua calcinha e tocou-a num ponto sensível.

Ela sentiu-se como se fosse explodir.

"Oh, Deus..." tentou respirar, mas percebia-se ofegante e descontrolada. "Gaara.." suspirou.

"Fale que me ama, mulher." Gaara mandou. "Fale."

"Amo. Amo, Gaara." Disse Ino, a voz entrecortada. "Amo você, sim, _sim_."

-

-

Ino despertou se sentindo incrivelmente bem.

Fazer amor com Gaara era uma experiência avassaladora e ela vira-se arrebatada por uma paixão incontestável. Eles mantiveram-se juntos até a exaustão, quando ela não pôde mais suportar o corpo dilacerado e sensível pelo extremo prazer que recebia.

Então, amanhecia quando Ino por fim permitiu-se o sono, incrivelmente úmida, a satisfação delineando o seu semblante, entrelaçada ao exótico ruivo que, agora ela via, _mudara _os conceitos que tinha da própria vida.

O sol estava muito alto quando entreabriu os orbes e mirou a janela já aberta. As cortinas eram balançadas pela brisa fresca.

Encontrou Gaara encostado ao parapeito, fumando. Trazia os cabelos molhados e vestia uma regata branca e calças esportivas. De costas, ela não poderia dizer que expressão ele trazia.

"Bom dia." Disse, jogando as cobertas para o lado e levantando-se, cheia de vigor.

Olhando-a por cima do ombro, o ruivo moveu a cabeça num cumprimento e deu mais um trago no cigarro.

Observando-o silencioso e aparentemente sem vontade de conversar, Ino abandonou o quarto após pegar uma muda de roupas e trancou-se no banheiro. Ainda havia no seu corpo o perfume masculino e a vermelhidão em seus seios provocada pelos beijos até certo ponto cruéis e dominadores do Sabaku.

Ligou o chuveiro e adentrou debaixo dele, deixando que molhasse os seus cabelos dourados e a pele imunda, suor impregnado, a prova de que toda aquela noite fora, sim, real.

Ensaboou-se com delicadeza. A cavalgada com Jolly Jumper e a impetuosidade de Gaara a deixaram desgastada e dolorida, principalmente na cintura, que era onde o trote a cavalo fazia a pressão maior. Não sabia se conseguiria montar por muito tempo naquele dia, embora houvesse prometido a Jolly ir visitá-lo e deixá-lo correr pelo campo.

Ao sair do banho, colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta de algodão.

Calçou os chinelos e voltou para o quarto. Gaara ainda estava lá. "Você já tomou o desjejum?" perguntou-lhe.

"Já. Não se preocupe." Ele fez um maneio de mão. "A senhora Uzumaki guardou café e bolo para você."

Ante a frieza das suas palavras, Ino mordeu o lábio. Teve vontade de xingá-lo, mas pensou não ser justo, já que ele não tinha a menor culpa por ela ter-se deixado levar.

Apenas soltou um ruído seco e deu as costas. "Tudo bem. Eu vou para o estábulo depois do café e de tarde acompanharei a Sakura até o centro de Ota. Divirta-se." Falou, ácida. Estava perto da porta quando postou a mão sobre o batente, receosa entre voltar-se e dizer o que tinha vontade ou apenas seguir adiante, engolindo aquele desaforo.

Talvez ela realmente houvesse sido sincera durante a madrugada, quando admitira a ele amá-lo, considerou. Porém, e reafirmava aquilo para si mesma a cada instante, não deixaria que nenhum sentimento profundo a ferisse.

"A propósito," disse, sabendo ser impossível se conter, a sua voz soando com uma impassibilidade indescritível até mesmo para ela, que se mostrara intimamente temerária de entregar a sua própria infelicidade. "sobre ontem à noite, você não precisa se preocupar, Gaara." Foi sarcástica até certo ponto. "Eu não vou chorar quando você partir."

E deixou-o.

-

-

Jolly relinchou.

Eles estavam perto do pequeno lago tão bem conhecido pelos filhos Uzumaki.

Ino estava deitada sobre a grama, debaixo de uma árvore, enquanto Jolly Jumper troteava à sua volta, impaciente, como se quisesse fazê-la erguer-se e montá-lo para que pudesse dar vazão a toda a sua força.

A mulher olhou para as próprias unhas, destratadas e mal-cuidadas, e repreendeu-se por ter se permitido virar uma verdadeira criatura do campo durante aquela semana. Fizera e participara de coisas que jurara a si mesma jamais repetir. Jogar badminton, brincar com tanta infantilidade com os seus irmãos, como se todos eles não passassem de pequenas crianças. Sim, ela se sentia como se regredindo.

Na cidade, em Tóquio, onde precisava mostrar-se imponente, era dura e cortês, sem dar margem às brincadeiras, sem dar brecha às cantadas, sem mostrar as suas fraquezas.

Mas ali, onde nascera e vivera por longos anos da sua vida, sentia-se perder o contato com a realidade. Aquele micro-mundo cheio de paz e atividades entediantes, não restando muito além da conversa, da pesca, de aproveitar o sol agradável e a sombra fresca debaixo das grandes árvores daquelas terras.

"Ei, ei, Jolly!" chamou-o Ino. "Acalme-se, garoto!" mandou.

Jolly Jumper relinchou mais uma vez, agitado.

"Ora, ora, e não é que eu encontro a senhorita da cidade a cavalgar como uma interiorana?" a voz sarcástica lhe era completamente reconhecível, mesmo que Ino houvesse ficado anos e anos sem escutá-la.

Levantou-se de súbito e fitou atrás de si, deparando-se com Kiba, montado no seu puro-sangue alazão, muito charmoso com as botas de espora e o chapéu típico dos caubóis de Ota. Observava-a com o seu brilho presunçoso natural nos orbes escuros fendidos, o sorriso exibindo os caninos proeminentes, grandiosidade no porte.

Ino estreitou os olhos àquela presença desagradável. "O que você está fazendo nas terras do meu pai?" indagou, seca.

"Não seja tão agressiva, Ino." Ele falou num tom de ordem impossível de ser ignorado. "Eu tenho negócios a tratar com o velho Minato." Disse. "E não faça essa cara de brava, deixa você com rugas." Franziu as sobrancelhas.

O ódio explodiu dentro dela de tal modo que a mulher não pôde pensar em mais nada senão ignorá-lo e encaminhar-se até Jolly Jumper, que se afastara deles por mostrar-se incomodado à presença alheia. Segurou a sela e montou com rapidez, fazendo com que o animal se voltasse por um segundo para que pudesse novamente enxergar Kiba. "Vá catar coquinhos."

Impôs liberdade ao seu Thorougbred e ele disparou pelo campo, deixando o Inuzuka para trás.

Ele ria e continuava imóvel quando ela voltou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Ela e Jolly só pararam de correr muito tempo depois, mas Ino continuou com o coração acelerado mesmo após ter perdido o homem de vista.

-

-

Hinata soltava risadas tímidas ao ver a maneira como Sakura pulava sobre o estepe da máquina de Pump, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da canção e passos que apareciam na tela.

A noiva encontrava-se absolutamente fora de forma, embora não admitisse para ninguém.

As três mulheres, fechando o trio com a presença de Ino, haviam chegado ao velho fliperama há cerca de meia-hora. Apesar de ser à tarde, o local estava quase que absolutamente vazio. Havia um garoto num instrumento de tiro e um adolescente jogando basquete na máquina específica para conseguir tíquetes e trocar pelos brindes do balcão.

O combinado do duelo entre as duas irmãs seria que cada uma dançaria uma ficha e quem fizesse o maior número de nOtas altas seria a vencedora. Sakura, que havia perdido na primeira rodada com um F, implorara para Ino uma chance a mais para se redimir, pois estava 'enferrujada'. Desculpa, desculpa, é tudo desculpa, dissera-lhe a loira, mas deu o aval para que Sakura utilizasse uma nova ficha.

Agora, a rosada encontrava-se exausta e úmida pelos passos complexos, jogando no Arcade.

"Vai, Sakura-chan!" Hinata incentivava-a, a voz melodiosa quase abafada pela música tecno que saía dos auto-falantes.

"Não adianta." Dizia Ino, os braços cruzados em pose de superioridade. "A Sakura sempre perde para mim no Pump." Falou.

"Cala a boca, porca!" berrou a outra, ofegante, sem tirar os olhos da tela. "Love is a Danger Zone é a minha especialidade, ouviu?" falou aquilo mais por orgulho próprio, pois sabia estar a se sair pessimamente na música, com passos difíceis e a quais não conseguia acompanhar com precisão.

"Tch." A loira fez um ruído de desdém.

Mas Sakura realmente não conseguiu superar Ino. Depois de ter tirado um novo F, as suas chances de vitória finalmente se extinguiram e a irmã humilhou-a ao dançar a sua música preferida com certa exatidão, apesar de todo aquele tempo.

Embora rivais, as duas divertiam-se em frente a máquina e, finda a batalha, continuaram a brincar e rir escandalosamente dos passos não intencionais criados, sem obter sucesso em convencer Hinata a juntar-se a elas. Seis fichas depois, ela decidiram parar e tomar um refresco. Estava quente e o suor toldava-lhes a face.

Ino prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, um olhar de superioridade. "Agora você sabe quem é a Rainha do Pump, Hinata." Disse a ela enquanto caminhavam até o bar.

"Não se convença." Sakura encarou-a de canto de olho. "Você pode me ganhar no Pump, mas _só _nele." Disse.

"Uhh, agora eu realmente me amedrontei! A Sakura, poderosa dos jogos, irá me matar enquanto durmo?" dramatizou a loira.

Adentrando no estabelecimento logo à frente do fliperama, que dispunha de escassas máquinas de jogos, elas sentaram-se numa mesa à varanda e não demoraram a fazer os seus pedidos para a garçonete de expressão entediada que as atendeu. Duas cervejas, da parte das Uzumaki, e um refresco de groselha para Hinata.

As risadas espalhafatosas, fruto das brincadeiras geradas entre ambas, podiam ser ouvidas de longe. A Hyuuga, que se sentia um pouco intrusa entre as duas irmãs tão unidas, soltava algumas palavras de tempos em tempos, uma concordância, um comentário que fosse. Por mais que Sakura lhe pedisse para sentir-se à vontade, a morena era esmagada pelo espírito competitivo das cunhadas e suas personalidades extrovertidas.

Quando chegaram as bebidas, Ino levou a sua garrafa de cerveja à boca e tomou no gargalo. " ...você se lembra," dizia, entre risos. "lembra daquela noite em que saímos com os gêmeos... qual era mesmo o nome deles? Deus, foi muito engraçado. A Sakura beijou o garoto errado!" gargalhou.

"Ora." A dita fechou o sorriso, emburrada. "Não foi minha culpa, eles eram idênticos." Reclamou. "E você," deu um sorriso malicioso. "que era apaixonada pelo esquisitão do Aburame Shino, hein, hein?"

A loira corou àquela lembrança. "Você também era que eu sei!" gritou, apontando-lhe o dedo. "Li o seu diário."

Sakura ficou pálida. "Mentira!" berrou, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. "Calúnia!" proferiu. "Nunca escrevi qualquer coisa referente ao Shino, é você quem tem problemas de visão!" mentiu.

"Calúnia, digo _eu_!" repetiu a outra. "Corrigi isso há muito tempo."

Elas ainda discutiram por algum tempo, até que Hinata perguntou-lhe se a noiva tencionava fazer uma despedida de solteiro, o que fez com que as outras duas se encarassem, muito surpresas por não terem pensado naquilo até então.

A despedida, exclamara Sakura. Mas é claro que não poderia faltar uma despedida de solteiro, principalmente porque depois do casamento a irmã se tornaria uma pessoa direita, o que para Ino realmente não significava muita coisa. Ainda assim, a última festa como mulher solteira era, de fato, muito importante.

Encostando-se melhor à cadeira, a loira fez uma expressão pensativa. "Podemos ir ao Touya's." sugeriu.

Sakura fez um sinal de concordância. "Sim," disse, um sorriso maroto a delinear-se nos seus lábios. "faz muito tempo que não tenho uma noite de dança frenética." Passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Além do mais, nas sextas-feiras o Touya's toca música tecno. É o único dia em que os moleques dominam aquele lugar."

"Perfeito." Disse Ino, animada. "Um brinde à sua despedida, minha irmãzinha." E ergueu a garrafa de cerveja.

As duas brindaram, gargalhando.

"Sasuke ficará louco." Falou a noiva, entre risos. "Vou colocar a minha saia mais justa." Proferiu após pensar por um segundo, cheia de malícia. "Sim, ele quererá amarrar-me ao pé da cama."

"Um viva às saias curtas!" berrou Ino.

-

-

**N/A: **Meu irmão conseguiu ficar em recuperação em sete matérias no colégio, então meu tempo anda diminuto entre ajudá-lo a estudar, fazer os meus trabalhos, ler os livros obrigatórios e viver. Peço paciência.

Ontem postei no livejournal, respondendo a alguns comentários, falando bobeiras, sobre O Império, sobre A Cor e Sabaku tel. Durante a semana postarei um pedaço do novo capítulo, se der. Dêem uma aparecida por lá e comentem.

Caso encontrem erros, por favor, avisem via review.

Aos que gostaram, COMENTÁRIOS. Aos que desgostaram, que seja. Digam o que acharam do sexo explícito, porque vocês sabem que não é bem a minha especialidade. E daí vemos se posso seguir carreira com isso. E sobre o que pensam da evolução do relacionamento. Se está condizente com uma parca realidade ou rápida demais. Não ando tendo muito tempo pra refletir sobre isso. Preciso de uma boa análise vinda de terceiros. Espero que alguma alma benéfica leia meu apelo e me ajude!

Assim, nós nos vemos daqui a 15 dias, como sempre, e eu espero até lá já ter tido a sorte de chegar aos 100 reviews. YAY. Vamos ver se vai rolar um presentinho para o centésimo comentário como aconteceu com Os Deuses!


	6. A Inuzuka

**Capítulo Cinco: **_A Inuzuka_

-

-

Naquela noite, o jantar não fora nem um pouco agradável.

A tia Chiyo se sentira disposta o bastante para se juntar a eles, disposição essa que nada tinha a ver com o seu velho mau-humor. Passara aborrecida durante toda a refeição, impacientando Minato e provavelmente todos os demais.

As mulheres optaram por não contar a ninguém sobre a pré-programada despedida de solteiro e as duas irmãs soltavam risinhos ao se entreolharem, apesar do clima mórbido, pois sabiam que, quando enfim chegasse a sexta-feira, poderiam sair apenas entre si e fingir, ao menos durante algumas horas, que eram livres e donas de si.

Ino não se sentia tão ansiosa quanto demonstrava.

Desde a manhã, quando se deparara com aquele mórbido Gaara, idêntico à quando o conhecera, ela engolira a sensação de frustração e dor que quisera invadi-la, praticamente assolá-la e afogá-la.

Pressionada por ele, admitira que sim, que nutria algo além da mera afeição. Mas então lhe parecia ter sido simplesmente usada. De que lhe adiantava, quis perguntar, ferida, que o Sabaku soubesse dos seus sentimentos? Nada daquilo parecia ter importância. Tudo se resumia a sexo, aos momentos de silêncio e serenidade entre eles e só. Nada mais. Nenhuma centelha de amor. Não.

Ao retornarem do centro, naquela tarde, ela mantivera Sakura ou Hinata junto de si por todo o tempo.

Não queria ser obrigada a ficar só com Gaara o quanto pudesse. Não queria _ouvir _nada do que ele tencionasse falar, nenhuma das suas palavras secas que justificariam a sua falta de emoção à declaração inconsciente dela.

Mas ela não agüentara manter a máscara expansiva. Quando a senhora Uzumaki servia o chá, após a refeição, dera uma desculpa qualquer e seguira para a varanda, donde poderia avistar as estrelas mudas e sentir a brisa fresca na face. Sentou-se sobre a poltrona e colocou os pés acima da mesma.

Sentia uma vontade desesperadora de fumar.

Respirou profundamente, cerrando os olhos ao sentir o vento tão frio lhe arrepiar os pêlos.

Sábado pela manhã Karin chegaria, pensou. Quando a amiga então estivesse ao seu lado, Ino se sentiria segura o bastante para permanecer ao lado de Gaara, sem medo de não intencionalmente acabar por demonstrar qualquer coisa que o fizesse perceber o quanto a abalava.

Com ela, considerou também, viriam Sasori e Deidara. Ino não queria e temia que o seu chefe viesse. Akasuna no Sasori era um conquistador nato, embora casado com outro homem, e não respeitava nada e nem a ninguém. As mulheres o amavam e o desejavam, os seus olhos escuros charmosos, o seu sorriso mordaz. Ele as fazia suas na mesa do seu escritório, arrancando-lhe suspiros e despedaçando os seus corações logo depois.

Como chefe do setor administrativo da empresa de Sasori, Ino o conhecia como ninguém. Entendia o seu modo de pensar, as suas idéias refinadas e a sua visão crítica. Ele a admirava profundamente por ser uma fêmea tão esperta e era possessivo em relação a ela. Queria-a sempre perto de si, queria-a sempre dando opiniões a respeito de tudo. Fora Sasori que a tornara o que era: uma mulher de negócios experiente e influente. Ele a impulsionara, a ensinara, a escolhera. Começara com uma estagiária insignificante, até se tornar uma parte vital do centro dos negócios do Akasuna.

O seu esposo, Deidara, era um artista plástico andrógeno e pederasta, com uma personalidade fútil e cheia de exigências estapafúrdias. Ino nunca entendera o que juntara um homem como Sasori a Deidara, mas sabia que, de uma forma incompreensível e doentia, o chefe nutria algo pelo irritante, estúpido e ridículo esposo.

Sabia, mas não se importava.

Dividira muito tempo mais do que parte da chefia dos negócios de Sasori. Eles dividiam uma cama, sem sentimentos ou envolvimentos. Ela às vezes se trancava à sua sala e eles abafavam os gemidos, os corpos trêmulos.

Não podia acreditar que Deidara a adorasse. Justo ela, uma das mulheres que sentiam os dedos experientes de Sasori sobre si, que tinham dele tudo o que queriam. Por causa daquele pequeno empecilho denominado Deidara, Ino fora atormentada pela sua consciência durante muitas noites. Até que tudo atingira um ponto em que ela simplesmente não se importava.

De alguma forma que lhe era incompreensível, agora tudo mudara.

Ela não queria mais Sasori. Ela queria Gaara. E se sentia nauseada ao se lembrar da semelhança entre ambos: os cabelos tão vermelhos, a pele pálida, a personalidade até certo ponto parecida, embora Sasori fosse terrivelmente galanteador.

Quando ele soubesse, se o soubesse um dia, Ino sabia que Gaara a fitaria com repulsa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, vara-verde?" A voz rouca a assustou.

Erguendo a cabeça para fitar o Sabaku que acabara de cruzar a porta e parar ao seu lado, ela contraiu os lábios.

"Nada que interesse a você." Disse, secamente.

Gaara suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Tomando a poltrona ao lado da dela, acomodou-se sem pressa e tirou o maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso da calça. Ele fumava cigarros fortes, ela pensou. O homem pegou um, levando-o à boca e o acendeu com o isqueiro que trazia sempre junto de si.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o céu noturno, embora, de parte de Ino, já não houvesse prazer nenhum em fazê-lo.

Havia uma expressão de extrema serenidade na face do ruivo enquanto tragava o cigarro. A fumaça escapava por entre os seus lábios e às vezes narinas, lentamente. Ino se forçava a não se virar para encará-lo, embora quisesse fazê-lo. Manteve o olhar fixo no horizonte, às vezes o espiando pelo canto dos orbes azuis, incomodada pela sua presença, que ele já deveria ter percebido não ser bem-vinda.

Sentia os pés gelados pela temperatura que descia à medida do tempo. Usava apenas uma blusa de mangas curtas e uma bermuda jeans, mas não tinha coragem de se mexer, erguer-se e entrar na casa à procura de um cobertor agradável. De certo modo, ter Gaara ali agora a amedrontava e ela não entendia o porquê.

As suas poltronas estavam muito próximas, o bastante para que a loira apenas estendesse o braço e pudesse tocá-lo.

Era assim que eles estavam na tarde anterior, juntos e trocando carícias. Ela dedilhara a sua tatuagem e lhe lançara sorrisos extasiados, impossíveis de serem negados. Agora parecia ter se criado um abismo entre os dois.

Ela, a indiferença de Gaara e o sentimento perturbador que nutria por ele não podiam coabitar o mesmo ambiente.

Estava preste a ceder, admitindo a sua fraqueza e lhe afirmando, mesmo sem palavras, que o problema sim, tinha a ver com ele, querendo pedir para que ele a permitisse ficar desamparada com os seus pensamentos, quando sentiu uma mão de dedos longos, a qual já conhecia bem, tocar os seus cabelos dourados numa carícia lenta e ininterrupta.

Ino não conseguiu mais se fingir só. Voltou o rosto para encará-lo, encontrando-o com o mesmo semblante tranqüilo, um quê de frieza que lhe era comum, extinguindo o cigarro devagar.

"Você está brava comigo, não é?" Ele disse sem fitá-la, os orbes ainda postos no céu. "Está brava porque não achou emoção nenhuma no meu rosto quando acordou hoje, sozinha." Falou, a voz calma. "Confusa porque fui eu quem a forçou a admitir o que sentia. Frustrada porque nada foi como pensou que seria."

Um sorriso de deboche impossível de ser contido se formou nos seus lábios. Ela afastou aquela mão estranha para longe de si. "Pelo modo como você se mostra conhecedor dos meus sentimentos, ouso dizer que faz isso com todas, Gaara." Proferiu pausadamente, a ponto de poder apreciar o veneno em cada uma das suas palavras. "Mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo, não é? Quem cedeu fui eu e admito a minha fraqueza." Disse.

Como Gaara houvesse ficado em silêncio, Ino tornou a ser invadida por aquela desagradável sensação de vazio.

Virou o rosto para que ele não pudesse perceber como os seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, provocadas pela raiva que sentia de si mesma. "Eu já sei que você não é pago para me adorar." Falou, sarcástica. "Então apenas fique longe."

"Não quero ficar longe de você, loira."

"Não seja hipócrita, seu idiota!" Ela gritou, encarando-o. "Eu não sou como as imbecis para quem você já trabalhou, Gaara. Não sou um brinquedinho seu, para que possa usar e fazê-lo recitar frases apaixonadas. Você já ouviu o que devia ouvir da minha boca, então _fique longe de mim_."

Ele franziu o cenho. Deu uma última tragada no cigarro, jogando-o no chão e o apagando com a ponta do pé.

Parecia então extremamente aborrecido, a julgar pela fisionomia fechada. "Cale a boca." Mandou, grosso. "Não vou ficar longe de você, sua pequena mimada e egoísta, nem vou escutar os seus xingamentos sem sentido."

Ino soltou uma risada forçada. "Sem sentido?" Repetiu, desdenhosa.

"Sem sentido." Confirmou ele, impassível. "Não pense que eu durmo com todas as mulheres que vejo por aí, Yamanaka." Houve tamanha frieza em sua voz que ela se assustou. "Aliás, não _pense _que me conhece, porque você não sabe _nada _sobre mim, sobre as coisas que fiz anteriormente. Pegue esse seu punhado de lágrimas falsas, essas suas ofensas cretinas e vá com eles fazer algo mais útil da sua vida medíocre."

Como a loira houvesse permanecido calada e se mostrado indefesa ante a sua fúria irracional, Gaara passou a mão pelos cabelos e aproximou o rosto do dela. "_Gosto _de você, mas não espere que eu declare incondicionalmente o meu amor, entendeu?" Perguntou, segurando-lhe o queixo com firmeza.

Ela o fitava, os olhos azuis a engoli-lo.

"Você me entendeu, loira?" Tornou a indagar, sacudindo a sua face um segundo.

"S-sim."

Parecendo satisfeito, Gaara a soltou. Ino imediatamente baixou o rosto e o desviou, fitando as próprias mãos, que estavam trêmulas, junto do seu corpo inteiro.

"Eu prometi ficar com você até quando você me quisesse." Disse o ruivo. "Você ainda me quer?"

Ela não soube o que dizer, tampouco arranjou palavras e coragem para entreabrir os lábios e falar algo.

Sabendo-se observada, apenas maneou a cabeça numa afirmação. Não o olhou.

-

-

A manhã estava excepcionalmente fria.

Ino vestia mangas compridas e um casaco que a mãe lhe emprestara. Não trouxera nada de confortável para aquele clima gelado que os pegara de repente.

Ao acordar, às sete da manhã, deparara-se com um Gaara ainda adormecido, mas ela não se sentia à vontade o bastante para permanecer junto dele como fizera anteriormente. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou, tilintando de frio, porque o seu corpo estava quente em contato com o do ruivo.

Após ajudar a mãe a pôr a mesa do desjejum, ela comeu alguns biscoitos e tomou uma xícara de café preto.

O pai ainda se encontrava deitado, alegando uma terrível dor nas costas, e logo a tia Chiyo desceria para comer. A sala de jantar então estava vazia e a loira se sentia bem por não precisar fingir ou fazer nada.

Passava geléia numa bolacha quando Itachi transpassou a porta e lhe sorriu, murmurando um bom dia levemente sonolento, e tomou o outro lado da mesa.

"É uma surpresa vê-la se juntar a mim." Disse, pegando a jarra onde o leite ainda fumegava, tão quente havia estado anteriormente. "Os seus pais normalmente são os únicos a estarem acordados nesse horário."

"Insônia." Ela lhe deu um sorriso sem vontade.

O Uchiha a presenteou com uma risada fraca. Ele tinha olhos tão escuros como os de Sasuke, sedutores e falsamente amigáveis. Havia uma aura de poder a rodeá-lo, um magnetismo sedicioso, diferente do irmão mais novo, que se mostrava mais acessível, apesar da personalidade forte.

Itachi pegou uma das fatias de pão caseiro e deu uma generosa mordida sobre ela. "Os pães da sua mãe são ótimos." Elogiou. "Poderia passar o resto da vida a me alimentar somente deles." Brincou, bastante à vontade.

"Por que está acordado tão cedo?" Indagou a loira, ignorando as suas palavras anteriores.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta." Ele sorriu. "Simplesmente hábito." Arqueou os ombros. "E o seu pai faz a gentileza de me ceder o seu escritório logo cedo para que eu possa entrar em contato com os meus sócios."

Ino desviou os orbes dos dele, incomodada. "Olha, Itachi, quanto ao Jolly Jumper..."

O homem ergueu a mão para impedi-la de continuar. "Tudo bem." Falou, não demonstrando se importar. "O seu noivo veio conversar comigo ontem à tarde. Proibiu-me de comentar qualquer coisa a respeito do seu animal." Houve leve zombaria em suas palavras. "Então fique tranqüila, eu meio que já percebi que a resposta será negativa."

Ela se sentiu embaraçada pela interferência de Gaara. Queria dizer que ele não tinha nada a ver com a sua decisão, mas ao mesmo tempo se percebeu incrivelmente agradecida pelo fato do ruivo ter tomado a dianteira e a privado daquilo.

Baixou os olhos para a sua xícara de café, um corado de satisfação a lhe tomar a face.

"Que bom que isso está resolvido." Disse, aliviada. "Você me disse que tinha cavalos de corrida, não é?" Fitou-o.

"Sim." Ele lhe deu um sorriso sereno. "Os meus preferidos são os sangues-puros Árabes. Têm boa musculatura, um andar largo e são bastante pacíficos. O que não quer dizer, absolutamente, que sempre se saiam vencedores. É preciso um rígido adestramento para que eles triunfem nas corridas. Pacatos demais para o meu gosto."

Escorando-se ao encosto da cadeira, Ino prestava atenção às grandes palavras de um entendedor.

O pai era muito sabido quando o assunto eram cavalos, mas há muitos anos abandonara o vício pelas corridas e Jolly Jumper era o único animal para tal que ainda dispunha.

"Os Árabes são a raça eqüina mais antiga do mundo." Dizia Itachi. "Mas eu ando procurando algo de diferente, de mais desafiador, que se sobressaia aos demais. Interessei-me pelo seu cavalo porque ele é bravio e me parece independente. Já me deparei com outros Thorougbred, mas o seu com certeza é o mais nervoso deles!" O homem riu, divertido. "Deve lhe dar uma tremenda dor de cabeça."

Ela achou graça, mas maneou a cabeça numa discordância. "Para falar a verdade, Jolly Jumper é bastante pacífico comigo. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos e eu sei como deixá-lo feliz." Segredou, levando a xícara aos lábios, sorvendo do café. "Sei também que você está certo quando diz não ser justo deixá-lo trancafiado, mas Jolly é muito importante para mim."

Itachi a fitou, os orbes profundos. "Jamais quereria lhe provocar alguma dor, Ino."

O tom galanteador e a leve rouquidão das suas palavras a fizeram sorrir, marota. Encarou-o, as pestanas loiras batendo num flerte inocente. Levou uma bolacha com geléia aos lábios, os olhos ainda postos nele.

Sorriu, deslizando a língua pela boca para livrá-la do doce que a sujara. "Fico muito satisfeita por ouvir palavras tão gentis, Itachi-kun." Acrescentou o sufixo apenas por diversão. Raramente os usava com alguém, ainda mais um desconhecido. Belo, mas desconhecido. "A sua expressão predadora chegou a me amedrontar em certo momento."

"Acredite, Ino-_chan_," ele falou, malicioso. "a última coisa que eu quereria fazer é amedrontá-la."

A risada maldosa ecoou pela sala. "Uau, Itachi-kun." Fez, lentamente. "Não se esqueça de que eu tenho um noivo."

"Um empecilho que pode ser facilmente contornado."

"Se eu quisesse, é claro."

"Se você quisesse," o moreno repetiu, devorando-a com os seus olhos negros mal-intencionados. "é claro." E sorriu.

-

-

"_Então, eu já comprei todas as minhas roupitchas novas para a minha visita ao Sasuke-perfeito._" Karin dizia animadamente, quase cantarolando. "_Passei o dia de ontem no shopping com a Mitsa, aquela estagiária do seu setor, você sabe? Por Deus, ela é tão cafona!_" Ela reclamou. "_Olha o que a sua falta me faz fazer? Recorrer à Mitsa!_"

Ino estava de ótimo humor quando ocupou o lugar onde Itachi estivera pela meia-hora anterior. Ainda havia um perfume masculino no ar e os papéis em que ele fizera anotações continuavam espalhados sobre a mesa.

Gaara permanecia dormindo, mas ela sinceramente não se importava.

O Uchiha se mostrara uma pessoa extremamente divertida. Após passarem uma hora inteira discutindo a respeito das raças de cavalos mais renomadas no mundo das corridas, abandonaram a mesa do café e ele se trancafiara no escritório, alegando, pesaroso, precisar resolver assuntos urgentes. Naquele meio tempo, a loira fora até a baia de Jolly Jumper para lhe dar bom dia.

Chouji já havia começado o seu serviço e levava um par de éguas dóceis para pastar. Uma delas tinha o potro a tira-colo e ambas seguiam as ordens do Akimichi sem dificuldade.

"Bom dia, Ino." Ele cumprimentou, tocando o chapéu.

"Tão cedo e você já no batente, não é mesmo?" Ino sorriu, aproximando-se do seu cavalo.

"É a vida." O sorriso simpático do homem sumiu assim que ele abandonou o estábulo.

Ela se viu só por algum tempo, acariciando e conversando com Jolly Jumper, até que o levou para o pasto. Ele estava manso naquela manhã e Ino o deixou junto dos outros sangues-puros para que tomasse um sol, embora estivesse frio.

Ao voltar para casa, Sakura e Sasuke já haviam acordado. Tomavam o desjejum e a noiva estava nervosa e excitada, declarando aos quatro ventos que as suas amigas chegariam à quinta-feira à noite. Incitava a mãe, a senhora Kushina que decidira ir pintar perto da janela da sala de estar, a preparar um jantar para que pudesse recepcioná-las.

Assim que viu a irmã ultrapassar o umbral da porta, de casaco e parecendo muito desperta, Sakura a interpelou, ainda mastigando o pão caseiro com geléia. "A seda chegou. Nós vamos hoje à tarde à costureira para fazer o seu vestido."

Então, ao abandonar o escritório, Itachi lhe sorriu. Ele percebeu que eles flertavam abertamente, como num pequeno jogo em que não havia vencedores - pelo menos não aparentemente. Embora Ino receasse que Gaara descobrisse aquilo que acabara por denominar 'Hobby com Itachi' - porque, sim, ela tinha medo que os seus atos impensados de solteira o aborrecessem, não conseguia evitar.

O Uchiha mais velho se mostrara absolutamente cômico, o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir bem na sua presença.

"..._Enfim, o Sasori anda extremamente nervoso sem você. Quase estrangulou o Sai quando ele fez uma piadinha a respeito do seu mau-humor._" Dizia Karin. "_Os negócios estão um delírio. Mal posso crer que andem tão ruins. O chefinho já está habituado a tê-la ajudando-o sempre e Deidara só o enlouquece._"

Karin sabia do seu envolvimento com Sasori. Lançara por diversas vezes indiretas a Deidara, que parecia não notar ou se importar, e com o tempo Ino deixara de se preocupar com as palavras venenosas da amiga.

Ela riu do outro lado da linha. "_E acho que anda com saudade._"

"Sasori não sente saudade de ninguém, Karin." Disse Ino, passando a mão no cabelo loiro bagunçado. "Deve estar reclamando porque não esperava que eu cobrasse as minhas férias. Ele ficou insano quando descobriu."

"_Não sei não, hein, chuchu._"

"Eu estou com o Gaara." Falou a loira.

Houve um minuto de silêncio na linha.

"_Com o ruivo, é?_" Perguntou Karin, surpresa. "_Do jeito que você está falando, até parece que estão realmente noivos ou coisa do tipo._" Ela debochou, soltando uma gargalhada escandalosa.

Ino não respondeu.

"_Oh, meu Deus._" Fez a outra. "_VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS?_"

-

-

"Você sabe quem virá jantar conosco esta noite, Ino, querida?" Perguntou-lhe Kushina na hora do almoço.

"Não, mamãe." Ino estava com a boca cheia de purê de batata. "Quem?"

"O Shikamaru e a sua namoradinha."

"Ohh." Ela fez, nem um pouco satisfeita.

-

-

Ino estivera junto de Shikamaru desde que o Nara e Temari, a namorada mal-humorada, chegaram. Embora Temari houvesse feito algum esforço para parecer agradável, não havia, de fato, sido bem sucedida. A senhora Uzumaki antipatizara imediatamente com a personalidade e expressão fechada da mulher, o que raramente acontecia.

Por bem, a namorada de Shikamaru fora apresentada sem qualquer sobrenome. "Temari, apenas Temari." Dissera, uma vez que não queria ser de alguma forma associada à "noiva" de Gaara. E Ino não se aborrecia por aquilo. Ao contrário, sentia-se aliviada pela decisão tomada pela outra. Não queria ter de se forçar a ser simpática apenas para fingir que tinha um bom relacionamento com a família do ruivo.

Gaara, que parecia pouco se importar com a interação entre as duas, bebericava de um copo de conhaque, conversando com Neji e Sasuke, sem dar atenção às gargalhadas altas que Ino e Sakura trocavam com o visitante.

Eram onze e meia da noite. Minato já se recolhera.

O som baixo das palavras e agradáveis canções de Marvin Gaye ecoava pela sala de estar.

"...E eu perguntei para ela 'Que diabos foi aquilo?', vocês se lembram?" Ino ria, sem fôlego. "Era impossível acreditar que alguém houvesse deliberadamente beijado o Zetsu. Ele tinha o pior hálito da cidade!"

Sakura permanecia aborrecida, o cenho franzido. "Háhá." Fez, secamente. "Pelo menos eu não fui ao baile com o Jiroboo."

"Só fui porque perdi uma aposta!" Reiterou a loira.

"E me deu um cano." Lembrou Shikamaru, preguiçoso.

Itachi, assim como Naruto e Hinata, não estava entre eles. Estava junto de Chouji, no estábulo, ainda que fosse tarde. O Akimichi lhe mostrava os melhores reprodutores da fazenda e o Uchiha oferecera uma boa proposta por um dos machos árabes que Minato comprara num leilão, há cinco anos.

O irmão, ainda que Ino tivesse certeza de que queria estar com eles, no tumulto e gritaria que se tornara habitual daquela família quando reunida, estava fazendo companhia para a namorada. A Hyuuga estivera extremamente silenciosa durante todo o dia e demorara a admitir para uma senhora Uzumaki insistente que se encontrava um pouco indisposta e enjoada. Um chá com ervas medicinais, um analgésico para dor de cabeça e algumas horas de cama, decretara a matriarca da família, mas havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos.

Ainda que não houvesse comentado nada ao ouvir o veredicto de Hinata, a loira não era ingênua. Para a mãe estar séria como estava, só podia envolver um assunto: bebês.

As irmãs acharam por bem distrair Neji para que ele não ouvisse ou se apercebesse de nada referente às tonturas da prima. Pela expressão facial, sempre fria, e o jeito de ser, elas imaginavam que uma catástrofe aconteceria caso as suspeitas fossem confirmadas e o homem tomasse conhecimento delas sem ser previamente amaciado.

'Filhos', aquela palavra era um tabu na sua família. Como psicóloga sexual, a mãe os instruíra a se protegerem acima de tudo para evitar uma gravidez inesperada. Ino tomava anticoncepcionais desde os quinze. O ato de ter filhos, para a senhora Uzumaki, era algo de profunda importância. Mais de uma vez foram alertados para que só considerassem a idéia quando estivessem plenamente seguros de que poderiam arcar com a responsabilidade que uma criança indefesa e dependente traria.

O aborto era impensável, ainda mais porque Minato considerava aquele um ato de extrema covardia.

Se Hinata estivesse mesmo esperando um bebê, bem, Ino receava que o irmão precisaria de um pouco mais de juízo.

"...Nee, Shikamaru-kun, você está morando aonde?" Indagou-lhe Sakura, curiosa. "Eu estou em Yokohama, mas eu e Sasuke-kun pretendemos nos mudar para Tóquio antes do final do ano."

Ino a fitou, surpresa. "Você não me disse isso, sua maldita!" Gritou a loira.

"Desculpe, porca." A noiva deu uma risada divertida. "Nós já havíamos decidido nos mudar a algum tempo. Os negócios de Sasuke-kun estão todos centrados em Tóquio e só vamos ficar esses primeiros meses no meu apartamento para que eu possa arrumar as coisas e pedir demissão do hospital. Preciso procurar um apartamento, decorar, você sabe..." e fez um gesto com a mão.

"Eu conheço os melhores decoradores internos do país." Falou a outra, orgulhosa. "Contrato todos eles para cuidarem dos nossos prédios." Explicou. "Vai ser muito fácil fazer com que um deles ajude você."

"Eu estou morando em Tóquio também, obrigado por perguntar." Falou Shikamaru, a voz arrastada.

As mulheres o fitaram, como se houvessem recém tomado consciência da sua presença.

Sakura riu. "Sinto muito, Shika." Disse, suavemente. "Você não quer chamar a sua namorada para se juntar a nós?" Indagou, desviando os orbes esmeralda até a mulher do outro lado da sala, que observava a noite pela janela, uma taça na mão.

"Temari não é o tipo de garota simpática que vocês, do interior, esperam, Sakura." O moreno arqueou os ombros, soltando um suspiro sonolento. "Além do mais, ela e Ino não se dão muito bem, não é mesmo?" Falou, fitando a loira. "Temari considera Ino uma recalcada de ego inflado e não suporta o sorriso que diz ser 'fácil'." Explicou, com um olhar de quem pede desculpas à Ino por aquelas palavras duras.

Chocada tanto com a frieza e insensibilidade de Temari tanto quanto pelo fato de Shikamaru expôs que ela e a irmã já se conheciam, a noiva levou uma das mãos à boca. "Minha nossa!" Exclamou. "Quanta rudeza da parte dela, que não é nenhum ícone de pessoa." Reclamou então. "Quando foi que vocês se conheceram, porca?"

Pela expressão no rosto da outra quando encarou o Nara, qualquer um diria que não havia satisfação nenhuma nele.

Escorando-se à poltrona, descalça, Ino fez um movimento de mão que sinalizava o seu 'tanto saber'. "Sei lá." Disse simplesmente. "Eu e Gaa fomos jantar na casa do Shikamaru e então nós fomos apresentadas."

"Gaa?" Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tch." Fez. "É," disse, a voz arrastada. "vocês realmente estão juntos, hein?"

"Que bobagem, Shikamaru!" Sakura revirou os orbes. "Mas é _claro_ que estão juntos. Ino e Gaara são _noivos_." Ela frisou a palavra, como se o homem houvesse esquecido o fato.

Mas o sorriso que a loira lançou a Shikamaru, queria dizer que sim, mais do que nunca, ela e Gaara estavam juntos.

-

-

Ino estava sentada de fronte a sua penteadeira, removendo a maquilagem leve que usara naquela noite.

Há alguns minutos, haviam se despedido de Shikamaru e a sua anti-social namorada, com a senhora Uzumaki já tendo se recolhido aos seus aposentos, depois que as duas filhas se prontificaram a limpar a louça.

Ela e Sakura atiravam espuma uma na outra, com os homens estando à sala de estar, quando Itachi entrou. Usava roupas sociais, o que não era surpresa, visto que sempre estava com elas. O cabelo despenteado pelo vento e o sorriso galanteador fizera com que as mulheres imediatamente interrompessem o serviço para recepcioná-lo.

Sakura lhe sorriu. "Quer alguma coisa, Itachi-kun?" Indagou, solícita.

"Desculpem-me por interromper o seu trabalho, _ladies_." Disse, curvando-se levemente numa mesura, que as fez rir pela pompa forçada. "Eu gostaria de um copo de água, se não for muito incômodo." Pediu, ainda sem se mover do seu lugar.

"Um copo de água para o senhor Uchiha, Sakura." Ordenou Ino, postando as mãos na cintura ao se virar novamente para o homem à sua frente. "O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor Uchiha?" Indagou enquanto a irmã tratava de roubar um copo do escorredor de louça para servi-lo de água gelada.

"Não, senhorita." Negou ele, divertido. "Obrigada, senhorita Sakura. Quanto lhe devo?"

"Para um homem tão galanteador como você, senhor Uchiha, acredito que eu e a minha querida irmã possamos abrir uma exceção." Falou Sakura, mostrando-se falsamente apaixonada, um brilho forte em seus olhos esmeraldinos.

Eles riram por alguns momentos daquela encenação infantil, até que Itachi minou a água do copo e tornou a entregá-lo a Ino. Os seus dedos roçaram propositalmente nos dela àquele contato tenro, dirigindo-lhe um olhar arrasador, do tipo que poderia fazer qualquer mulher cair nos seus encantos.

Sibilando uma baixa nota de agradecimento, a voz cheia de rouquidão calculada, ele se retirou.

"Oh meu Deus!" Soltou Sakura, incrédula. "Você andou flertando com o meu cunhado, sua safada!" Berrou.

"Shiii!" Pediu Ino, correndo até a porta da cozinha para se certificar de que não havia ninguém lá. Suspirou de alívio ao perceber que eram apenas ela e a irmã mais uma vez. "Eu não andei _flertando_, não, senhora." Negou, movendo a cabeça de modo que os cabelos loiros fugiram da presilha. "Tá bom, tá bom," fez, notando o olhar de Sakura. "só um pouquinho."

A mulher postou a mão na cintura, fazendo uma expressão deveras séria. "Isso é muito feio." Repreendeu. "Eu devia contar agora mesmo para o Gaara." Ameaçou, antes de sorrir maliciosamente. "Mas se foi só um pouquinho, acho que tudo bem."

Ainda que o irmão de Sasuke fosse bonito, simpático e rico, o tipo de homem que Karin mataria para ter na sua cama, Ino não trocaria Gaara por Itachi. Eram sim divertidos os seus galanteios, o modo como os seus orbes cor de ébano pareciam querer despi-la o mais eroticamente possível, mas a sensação de estar nos braços do Sabaku, ahh, essa Ino achava que ninguém mais poderia lhe proporcionar.

Ela tinha medo da sua reação ao descobrir que tivera um envolvimento com Sasori e que já fora para cama com alguns amigos íntimos, inclusive Shikamaru, embora jamais houvesse havido relacionamento sério entre eles. O seu passado sexual devia ser algo exclusivamente seu, mas havia coisas que não poderia esconder, ainda mais para sempre.

Continuou esfregando o algodão sobre a bochecha, distraída.

Não queria de forma alguma _perder _Gaara. Receava que a semana acabasse.

O ruivo, já debaixo dos lençóis, lia ao jornal. "Daqui alguns minutos você acaba arrancando a pele com esse algodão." Disse, ainda que sem olhá-la.

"Hnn." Fez ela, pensativa, mordiscando o lábio.

Vendo que a sua implicância mordaz não surtira efeito, Gaara a observou. Os cabelos dourados caíam soltos sobre os ombros e ele podia enxergar o reflexo feminino pelo espelho. Ino tinha um semblante contemplativo, o que absolutamente não fazia o seu feitio explosivo, quase incontrolável.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. A tatuagem na sua testa estava visível, uma vez que a mulher empurrara os seus cabelos vermelhos para trás quando o vira entrar no quarto com eles molhados.

"O que houve, loira?" Perguntou.

Ino se ergueu da cadeira em frente à penteadeira e seguiu para a cama, deitando-se.

A luz do cômodo foi apagada, de modo que só restaram ambos entre a penumbra e a mísera claridade proporcionada pelo brilho da lua minguante. "Eu quero conversar com você." Disse, hesitante.

"Conversar?" Ele repetiu. "Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre os outros caras da minha vida."

"Eu não preciso saber nada sobre os seus outros." A voz de Gaara se tornou incrivelmente fria. "Não _quero _saber nada sobre nenhum outro homem que tenha passado na sua vida." Estresiu, num som que se assemelhava a uma ordem.

Naquele momento, ela não ergueu protesto algum, mas sabia que a hora chegaria. Quando Sasori pusesse os pés em Ota, achando-se o seu dono e de todo o resto da província, Ino estava certa de que teria problemas com Gaara. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas eles viriam.

-

-

"Vamos cavalgar hoje?" Convidou Ino quando eles tomavam o desjejum.

"Não." Disse Gaara, seco.

Ela fez um bico de insatisfação.

"Você não cavalga, Gaara-kun?" Indagou-lhe Sakura, cheia de curiosidade.

"Não enquanto eu puder evitar."

-

-

Ino suspirou, esparramada sobre a grama, debaixo da sombra da árvore.

Jolly Jumper e uma égua pastavam logo ali perto, sob o sol quente. A fêmea, de um belo pêlo branco, contrastava completamente com o seu garanhão. Jolly era negro como a noite, alto e baforejava, coiceando o chão.

Gaara permanecia sentado ao seu lado, uma expressão indescritível no seu rosto pálido, agora corado pelo calor do dia.

Ela riu ao fitá-lo. Fora preciso muita insistência para conseguir convencê-lo a cavalgar junto de si. E até que o Sabaku não o fazia mal, apenas dizia não gostar - e agora a loira acreditava nas suas palavras. Os campos se abriam muito devagar na sua companhia, um trote manso que aborrecia o seu Thorougbred.

Escolhera Mimiko para que ele montasse, pois a égua não apresentaria nenhuma dificuldade em ser guiada.

Ainda assim, Gaara permanecera durante todo o tempo com uma posição rígida, suando sob o sol, os cabelos vermelhos SE grudando à testa enquanto os seus orbes misteriosos se mantinham apertados para enxergar o mais longínquo.

"Ohh," fez, dócil, aproximando-se dele. "você está cansado, não?" Indagou, sorrindo, sentando-se sobre a grama para poder estender a mão e lhe tocar as madeixas, removendo-as das suas têmporas, sem se importar com o seu suor. "É uma pena que você não esteja habituado a andar a cavalo." Soltou um muxoxo, sem parar de acariciá-lo. "Eu acho muito gostoso."

O Sabaku se escorou ao tronco da árvore a qual se refugiavam sob a sombra.

Cerrou os olhos ao senti-la mais perto de si, embora fizesse muito calor, diferente do dia anterior. "Há muitas coisas que eu acho gostosas," estendeu o braço para lhe apertar os dedos. "mas cavalgar não é, com certeza, uma delas."

"Espero que eu seja uma dessas coisas que você gosta, senhor Sabaku." Ameaçou, aproximando-se mais dele, sentando-se no seu colo. Ino então espalmou completamente as mãos sobre a testa de Gaara, até que pudesse expor a tatuagem que gostava de admirar. "Senão nós teremos um problema sério aqui." Disse, o cenho franzido.

"Sim." Ele falou, tocando as pernas femininas ainda que elas estivessem cobertas por calças. "Para a sua sorte você é uma delas, sim." Subiu os afagos lentamente, abrindo os olhos. "A que eu mais gosto."

Ino permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-o.

_Amava_ Gaara. Aquilo era tão assustador. Ele era tão simples e admirável. Nenhuma das sensações que conhecera anteriormente se comparava àquela que a invadia sempre que estava junto dele.

Beijou-lhe a testa, delicadamente. "Amo você." Confessou, abraçando-o.

Fora a primeira vez, considerou, a primeira vez que admitira amá-lo por livre e espontânea vontade. E Ino percebeu que se sentia bem ao admitir aquele sentimento. Era como se ele deixasse de se tornar algo opressor para se transformar numa coisa saudável e que, ainda não tinha certeza, talvez merecesse ser cultivada.

Eles ficaram daquela maneira, imóveis e calados, até que a loira sorriu, sentindo-se incrivelmente bem.

"Você já fez amor num campo aberto, Gaara?" Perguntou, maliciosamente.

-

-

Quando voltou à casa dos Uzumaki, a loira estava de ótimo humor. O corpo ainda tinha o perfume e a umidade dos beijos que recebera do Sabaku. Sentia o coração bater forte e ofegava, não pela extrema velocidade com a qual incitara Jolly Jumper, mas pelas delirantes sensações as quais era submetida por Gaara.

Ino queria um banho e algumas horas de sono. Estava exausta, ainda que fosse cedo.

Chegara muito antes do ruivo, pois ele dissera não se importar que ela pusesse o seu cavalo a galope. Queria cansar Jolly antes do fim do dia e o forçou a atravessar toda a distância que percorreram em uma hora em menos de trinta minutos, o animal voando velozmente por sobre o campo aberto.

Tirando os sapatos ao adentrar no quarto, pôde ouvir a voz contrariada de Sakura vindo do cômodo contíguo ao seu. Sem dar atenção às palavras da irmã, pegou uma muda de roupas e foi para o banheiro.

O corado de satisfação tomava conta da sua face.

"Ino, querida," Kushina, que recém abandonara o quarto da filha do meio, interceptou-a. "você pretende fazer algo hoje à noite, meu bem?" Perguntou, com uma meticulosidade calculada.

"Não. Por que, mamãe? Está tencionando fazer algum jantar especial?"

Parecendo satisfeita, a senhora Uzumaki bateu as mãos. "Sim, sim." Disse, confiante de que a mulher não teria como negar as palavras que viriam a seguir depois da confirmação óbvia de estar livre. "Arrume-se. Os Inuzuka insistiram em oferecer um jantar aos noivos e você, como integrante da família, obviamente precisa estar presente."

Foi como se uma nuvem negra houvesse passado de fronte ao rosto da loira, que perdeu todo o rubor natural e empalideceu, sem tentar amenizar a péssima sensação que a invadira.

Percebendo a terrível reação da filha perante a notícia, Kushina se apressou para confirmar de que tudo estaria bem, contanto que ela fosse. Minato estava muito satisfeito por poder rever Hana e Tsume, uma vez que esta última passara por uma séria luta contra um câncer maligno no seio direito e só agora abandonara os hospitais especializados para retornar à alegria do lar. E, afirmara a senhora Uzumaki, seria uma terrível desfeita se Ino e Gaara não comparecessem.

Sem encontrar motivos para negar, uma vez que a mãe, que sabia de todos eles, parecia ignorá-los propositalmente, Ino concordou. Havia tamanho desgosto em sua voz que pareceu ter ficado entalado em sua garganta quando ligou o chuveiro e adentrou debaixo dele, deixando a água correr pelos cabelos dourados.

Saiu do banheiro com uma fisionomia aborrecida.

Acabava de entrar no seu quarto quando o Sabaku abriu a porta. Ele notou imediatamente a insatisfação da loira.

"O que houve?" Havia certo cansaço na sua voz.

"Nós vamos jantar com os Inuzuka, Gaara." Ino começou a desembaraçar os cabelos molhados com a escova, sentada sobre a cama, já vestindo um pijama confortável. "A senhora Inuzuka ofereceu um jantar à Sakura e Sasuke e nós precisaremos ir, pois ela é minha irmã afinal." Disse, cheia de desgosto.

Seguindo na direção da sua mala, ele pegou uma camiseta e uma calça jeans. "Sei." Falou apenas, passando a mão pelos cabelos, que se grudavam à sua testa pelo suor. "Eu vou tomar um banho e depois nós conversamos sobre isso, Ino."

Ela maneou a cabeça numa concordância, levantando-se e seguindo na sua direção, abraçando-o pela cintura. "Faço uma massagem em você." Ofereceu, pousando a cabeça sobre as suas costas, sem se importar com a umidade do corpo de Gaara. "Mas apenas se jurar me proteger do Kiba durante toda a noite."

Forçando-a a soltá-lo, o ruivo se virou para encará-la. Havia um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. "Proposta irrecusável."

Ino riu levemente. "Não sei por que, mas você me faz incrivelmente bem." Deslizou o dedo indicador pela ponta do nariz do Sabaku, beijando-o nos lábios e se afastando. "Vou esperá-lo aqui." Piscou.

-

-

Ela não soube dar nome aos pretextos que a motivaram, mas pegou-se se arrumando com esmero para o jantar com os Inuzuka. Queria que, de uma vez por todas, Kiba entendesse que ela estava junto de Gaara e que enlouquecesse por vê-la tão deslumbrante e nos braços de outro homem. Não sorria, entretanto, pois o fato de se encontrar com ele não lhe trazia satisfação alguma.

Vestiu um tailleur vermelho, ainda que não usasse o blazer de botões de madeira, e se decidiu por uma blusa preta de alças finas e um decote discreto. Não trouxera nenhum belo vestido além do que usaria na festa que antecederia a cerimônia de casamento de Sakura no sábado à noite, quando todos os convidados já estariam presentes. Ainda assim, daquele modo poderia exibir um ar discreto e casual, sem parecer exageradamente arrumada, mas elegante. Se alguém soubesse, considerou, o quão meticulosa fora a sua escolha, ririam da parte do 'casual'.

Os cabelos loiros foram secados e caíam soltos às suas costas, com suaves ondulações nas pontas.

Terminava a maquilagem, descalça, quando Gaara adentrou o quarto, recém saído do chuveiro e sem camisa. Ele esfregava a toalha contra as madeixas vermelhas e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la tão alinhada.

"Você está muito bonita para quem esperneava para não ir a esse jantar." Comentou, irônico.

"Você acha, é?" Ela se virou para fitá-lo, um sorriso de prazer nos lábios já pintados de rosa. Um prazer provocado não pela constatação das suas palavras, mas pelo fato dele tê-la elogiado. "É apenas uma vingancinha boba." Disse, voltando os orbes para o espelho a fim de terminar de passar a sombra preta sobre as pálpebras.

O ruivo ficou a contemplá-la por alguns segundos, notando a curva do quadril e o oscilar dos seios conforme a sua respiração. "Vingancinha boba, sei..." Falou, rodando os orbes em descrença. Abandonou a toalha sobre a poltrona. "Você está é louca para provocar o Inuzuka, não é? Vai expor esse decote e essas pernas e esfregar na sua cara que não pode tê-la mesmo que implore." A voz dele era seca e até fria.

Até então, o Sabaku não havia tido problemas referentes ao seu suposto adversário. Kiba não se prontificara à batalha alguma, de modo que ele se vira com o terreno livre e sem perturbações. Ainda assim, não gostava de se sentir ameaçado. O que era seu, tinha para si, não devia ser aspirado por ninguém mais. Ino era a sua loira, ele não fazia questão de ocultar o fato.

Era-lhe extremamente prazeroso observá-la e esmiuçar o seu semblante, deparar-se com as manhas mais estapafúrdias, os beijos lascivos, as mãos de unhas compridas a arranhá-lo.

A idéia de exibi-la como um troféu não lhe era de todo mau, mas Gaara ainda não estava seguro do poder que exercia sobre a mulher à sua frente. Ino era multifacetada e instável. Quando estava bem em um momento, bastava um comentário e tudo ruía como um castelo de cartas. Era preciso que ele se forçasse a se manter paciente e frio, para arrefecer o ânimo quente.

"Não estou no meu direito?" Ela perguntou então.

"Faz diferença se eu der a minha opinião?"

"Não."

Gaara lhe deu um imperceptível sorriso de desdém. "Pois bem, me calo."

Ino riu, abandonando o estojo de maquilagem sobre a penteadeira. "Deita aqui na cama, Gaa." Mandou, a voz macia. "Você deve estar com dor no abdome, não é?" Pegou um creme de dentro da mala. "Vou cuidar de você." Havia um brilho predador nos seus olhos claros.

Ao longo daqueles dias, ele aprendera a manipular discretamente cada aspecto da personalidade da loira. Podia confrontar a terrível, a mal-humorada e até mesmo a furiosa e ferida, mas o brilho de desejo nos seus orbes, sim, esse era capaz de desarmá-lo completamente. Era só vê-la cheia de cobiça e Gaara se perdia nas suas próprias recomendações a respeito de discrição, de seriedade, de sentimentalismo.

Jogando-se de bruços sobre a cama, ele a percebeu se acomodar sobre a sua cintura e despejar um líquido viscoso e gelado sob a pele das suas costas. Massageou-as com vagareza, pressionando pontos que o faziam relaxar.

O melhor de tudo, considerou, os olhos cerrados, era quando ela murmurava sacanagens no seu ouvido.

-

-

Sakura sorria e conversava animadamente com Hana, a irmã de Kiba.

Desde que a família Uzumaki chegara, com os genros e noras a tiracolo, a bela residência Inuzuka, normalmente reconhecida pelo seu silêncio e serenidade incomuns, uma vez que os dois filhos da viúva Tsume eram poços profundos de arrogância e rebeldia, encontrava-se em euforia. As mulheres falavam ao mesmo tempo, ansiosas por trocarem informações.

Havia um cansaço que parecia crônico no semblante envelhecido da matriarca, que os recebera trajando um vestido simples e confortável, com a filha mais velha ao seu lado.

Kiba estava fora, resolvendo assuntos da fazenda, e ainda não havia regressado, dissera ela, lançando um olhar até certo ponto bondoso para Ino, que estivera silenciosa desde que colocara os pés sobre o tabuão da varanda. O filho, afirmara com veemência, era quem mantinha tudo aquilo de pé. Era magnífico e, a seu ver, irresistível. Por bem, Tsume não fez mais nenhum comentário ou propaganda.

Eles foram encaminhados até a sala de estar, onde beliscavam dos petiscos preparados pela velha empregada.

Neji e Itachi haviam, delicadamente, declinado o convite, alegando não conhecerem os ditos anfitriões. Permaneceram na residência da família, jogando cartas, prometendo que dariam uma olhadinha na tia Chiyo caso ela começasse a gritar.

Acomodado num sofá ao lado de Gaara e Ino, Sasuke mantinha a sua expressão de absoluta apatia. Não procurava se mostrar o mínimo agradável que fosse, embora houvesse educadamente agradecido aos votos de felicidade que recebera. Volta e meia balançava o seu copo de uísque antes de tomar um gole.

O senhor Uzumaki conversava com Tsume a respeito das provisões dos Inuzuka para o inverno rigoroso que prometia chegar e Kushina, Hinata, Hana e Sakura, às vezes Naruto, trocavam confidências e faziam comentários a respeito da festa e de como seria a decoração e os vestidos das madrinhas. A noiva fez mistério sobre o seu figurino e prometeu que lhes daria uma pequena palhinha na festa de solteiro, na sexta à noite.

Ino, que não estava se sentindo à vontade ou com disposição para fofocar, voltou os olhos para o cunhado.

"Então, Sasuke," começou. "a testuda disse que vocês pretendem se mudar para Tóquio logo."

"Sim." Ele disse simplesmente. "Os meus negócios são em Tóquio." Arqueou os ombros.

"Eu falei para ela que, como geralmente contrato os decoradores internos para os meus prédios, posso facilitar a mudança para vocês." Ofereceu a loira, soando bastante solícita. "Seria muito mais fácil, digo, uma vez que a Sakura já é bastante ocupada com o serviço no hospital e pedir transferência de uma cidade para outra... Bom, será uma longa mudança."

Os orbes negros, muito profundos e cheios de mistério, a observaram, até certo ponto curiosos.

Sasuke sorveu mais um gole da sua bebida. "Os seus prédios, senhorita Uzumaki?" Indagou. "Não me recordo de vê-la em qualquer lugar no ramo de negócios da nossa capital."

"Trabalho na Akasuna Company." Ino deu um sorriso simpático, mas que se mostrou frio. "Sou a chefe do setor administrativo e costumo atuar como assessora direta, conselheira e capacho pessoal do Sasori. Sou eu quem geralmente analisa, aprova e assina os seus documentos, Sasuke." Esclareceu, vendo que o Uchiha ainda parecia ignorar o que ela poderia fazer lá. "Você provavelmente conhece o Sasori, não?" Fez um maneio impaciente com a mão. "Ele costuma gostar de levar os créditos."

"Sei. Conheço você." O moreno se acomodou melhor ao encosto do sofá. "Tenho negócios com o Sasori há anos e sempre ouvi falar da 'minha ajudante loirinha'." Houve um leve tom de deboche nas suas palavras. "Mas jamais poderia associá-la a você." Admitiu. "Devo parabenizá-la. O seu trabalho é ótimo. Sasori não seria metade do que é sem você. Digo, você leva boa parte daquilo tudo nas costas, ele só dá as magníficas idéias."

Ela riu, sentindo-se subitamente mais à vontade com o cunhado. "É por isso que eu digo 'meus prédios'." Brincou.

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso simples e sem floreios. Parecia-lhe do tipo que só o fazia quando ouvia algo realmente engraçado, sendo impossível de conter o impulso, ou por óbvio desdém.

"Você fez qual faculdade?"

"Administração na Toudai." Disse Ino. "Terminei o Doutorado ano passado. Sou PhD."

"Uau." O Uchiha fez um som jocoso. "PhD. Você não deve ter tido vida social desde que invadiu a Aka Company, não?" Zombou. "Para que Sasori a tenha colocado como chefe de um campo importante como o setor administrativo, bem... eu acho que você deve ter sido boa o bastante. Não pense que sou machista, Ino, mas não me deparo normalmente com mulheres com muito cérebro."

Aquele, pensou ela, era um fato deprimente e verídico. A maioria das moças com quem trabalhava, a sua grande maioria apenas na recepção e atendimento ao público, não tinha um pingo de cérebro. Todas só pensavam em homens ou nos finais de semana, onde poderiam sair com os figurões que por ventura lhes oferecessem um jantar e uma ridícula noite de sexo - porque todos os figurões só pensavam em si mesmos.

Trabalhar na Akasuna não era uma das tarefas mais fáceis ou gratificantes. Ino já perdera muito da sua juventude lá dentro, fazendo a companhia produzir. Sasori era, é claro, um grande gênio nos negócios, mas o serviço braçal era todo dela.

Não se recordava de alguma vez já ter tirado férias. Não havia nada a fazer com o resto da sua vida senão trabalhar, receber um pouco de prazer pelas mãos experientes de Sasori e gastar o resto do seu tempo com Karin. Aliás, Karin era o único exemplo de mulher de sucesso no ramo dos negócios que tinha, senão ela própria. Era por vezes estúpida, mas uma ótima engenheira. Suas plantas eram magníficas.

Gaara obviamente não sabia, mas depois que Ino desse mais uma vez adeus à Ota, toda a sua velha rotina assumiria o comando. Não imaginava como conseguiria encaixá-lo entre as suas muitas reuniões e audiências. E era exatamente por aquilo que continuava solteira: a sua indisponibilidade, a sua falta de feminilidade sentimental e fraquezas.

Já se sentindo um pouco mais relaxada pela conversa embarcar num teor em que poderia corresponder à altura, a loira soltou um novo riso.

"É com grande pesar que eu concordo com você, meu caro." Falou, divertida. "Mas, de fato, eu trabalho muito. Muito mesmo. Sou do tipo que fica depois do expediente torturando os empregados e querendo que tudo esteja na minha mesa às sete em ponto do dia seguinte." Confessou. "Os funcionários me odeiam, mas tudo tem um lado bom: os negócios andam às mil maravilhas!"

A conversa rodou em torno dos grandes mercados de Tóquio por mais algum tempo, até que Kiba chegou.

Ele adentrou a sala com o seu ar majestoso natural e beijou a mãe, cumprimentando as senhoras e as senhoritas, exibindo um sorriso galante. Passou os olhos maliciosos sobre a figura de Ino, mas não fez comentário algum.

"Vou tomar uma ducha." Disse à mãe, tirando o chapéu. "E descerei em quinze minutos."

"Nós o esperaremos para servir o jantar, filho." E Tsume ganhou um beijo na bochecha antes que ele se fosse.

Ino imediatamente se calou à sua chegada e permaneceu em silêncio mesmo após o homem já ter abandonado o cômodo. Aceitou o coquetel oferecido por Hana e nem mesmo os comentários esparsos de Sasuke conseguiram tirá-la do seu torpor desconfortável.

A mão de Gaara, cujo braço lhe rodeava os ombros por sobre a guarda do sofá, começou a acariciar os cabelos dourados gentilmente, como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

-

-

O resto do jantar se passou como um borrão.

Todos conversavam animadamente, até mesmo o Sabaku por vezes era intimado a fazer comentários a respeito da sua vida pessoal, sempre questionamentos partidos das duas Inuzuka. Kiba o encarava com o seu ar vencedor que nunca o abandonava, os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e o ar travesso na face.

Durante quase todo o tempo, porém, ele manteve os orbes fendidos fixos na figura de Ino, que, por um azar do destino, vira-se obrigada a se sentar à sua frente, mal disfarçando o desconforto.

Naruto e Minato se esforçavam para entrosar Sasuke no diálogo, ainda que o Uchiha não fizesse mais do que pequenas notações sobre o assunto abordado, logo se dedicando ao seu jantar, silencioso e aristocrático. A noiva, ao contrário, trocava sorrisos animados com todos que a encaravam e elogiava a todos os momentos o delicioso tempero secreto dos Inuzuka.

Quando parecia que a tortura nunca teria fim, Tsume convidou todos a irem até a sala de jantar para beber um café.

Hinata, que estava pálida e absolutamente silenciosa, procurava a todos os momentos o olhar de Naruto, que parecia se esforçar para ignorá-la, soltando risadas absurdas.

"Eu estava quase chegando à grande área quando-"

"Naruto!" Kushina o interrompeu, rude. "Não está vendo que a sua namorada está tentando lhe chamar a atenção?"

Ele pareceu constrangido por um momento, então se voltou para a Hyuuga. "Você quer alguma coisa, Hinata-chan?" Perguntou, um tom forçado na voz, ainda que sorrisse estupidamente.

Como se acuada pelo fato de ter todos os olhares curiosos postados sobre si, ela baixou o rosto e ficou encarando as próprias mãos que estavam acomodadas por sobre as pernas. Maneou a cabeça numa negativa lenta e ninguém pôde ouvir o que saiu dos seus lábios devido a tão baixa entonação, ainda que eles houvessem se mexido.

Sakura fez um comentário a respeito da lividez da cunhada e Hinata se esforçou para convencê-la de que não havia nada de errado, além do mal-estar que a acometia sem dó.

Demorou algum tempo para que Naruto pigarreasse e cortasse a conversa por completo.

"Eu gostaria de..." Coçou a garganta, postando-se de pé. "aproveitar e anunciar um fato importante." Disse, sem olhar especialmente para ninguém. "Não quero roubar a festa da minha irmã babacona, mas..." E ignorou o semblante furioso de Sakura, sorrindo, inquieto. "Eu e Hinata-chan, influenciados pelo casamento que vem aí, decidimos noivar!" Falou de súbito.

Quase todos os presentes estouraram em silvos de alegria e desejos e felicitações. A Hyuuga sorria ao ser abraçada pela futura sogra e quase ninguém percebeu a ligeira tristeza do seu semblante, que fingia desconhecer a hesitação óbvia na declaração do agora noivo, que apertava a mão do pai e depois a de Kiba. Este último fez uma piada sobre matrimônio que, de verdade, não provocou risos no caçula Uzumaki, mas ele se esforçou para parecer animado.

Ino viu aquela explosão com olhos céticos.

A súbita decisão só podia significar o que já desconfiava: bebês. E Naruto parecia desesperado com a idéia, visto que parecia querer desaparecer imediatamente daquela sala. Ohh, ela compadeceu-se, ele ainda era tão imaturo! Não poderia ser um bom pai.

Mordiscou o lábio quando chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar o irmão. Não falou coisa alguma, apenas o abraçou.

Tsume mandara a governanta trazer uma garrafa de vinho para brindar à maravilhosa notícia. "É incrível!" Comentou, cheia de alegria. "Jamais poderia esperar que a minha casa fosse palco para um anúncio de tal magnitude!" E riu. "Em pensar que meus dois filhos ainda estão solteiros. Que decepção!" Zombou.

"Não se dependesse de mim, minha mãe." A voz maliciosa de Kiba atraiu a atenção de todos. Ele fitava Ino.

"Pretendemos dar a notícia aos pais da Hinata-chan na segunda." Continuou Naruto, quebrando o segundo silencioso que se fez. Enfiou os dedos na gola da camisa social, como se para alargá-la. "Decidimos casar o mais rápido possível!" Forçou alegria na voz. "De preferência antes que comece a alta temporada da Tokyo Verdy, senão eu estarei ocupado demais para a minha garota, não é, Hinata-chan?" Troçou, rindo.

Ino não se podia dizer feliz com aquela notícia, ainda mais desconfortável após o comentário dispensável de Kiba que logo voltara a rir junto aos demais, mas encarou Gaara com deboche.

"Se as coisas continuarem desse modo, precisarei de você para sempre."

Ele a fitou com o canto dos olhos, levemente irônico.

"Acho que cobrarei mais caro." Disse. "Um filho ou dois."

A loira riu àquelas palavras, mas não o fez novamente até que todos decidissem ir para casa.

-

-

**N/A: **Oh, bem, acho que estou atrasada com a postagem. E o pior é que nem mesmo me apercebi disso! Ninguém me avisou, seus esquecidos! Uhaeae. Brincadeira. A culpa é minha, bem sei. Mas acontece! Pelo menos terminei de ler Sargento Getúlio, fiz minha bendita apresentação em Literatura D e meu irmão passou em todas as matérias no colégio. Salve, irmãos!

Nós estamos já... bem, acho que na quarta-feira? Acho que já é quarta-feira ou terça... Tô marcando os dias da fanfic num arquivo, pra me certificar de não perder nada. Mas algumas coisas vão se passar de modo mais rápido, porque não temos muito tempo, vocês sabem. E com alguma sorte chegaremos ao capítulo dez, no máximo. Talvez eu faça uma continuação ou epílogo, algum tempo depois, mas não muito mais do que isso. A Cor da Noite daqui a pouco me dá uma hérnia. E olha que eu nem sei se mulheres podem ter isso.

Vou escrever um pouco do capítulo de Sabaku tel hoje. Se, por acaso, eu me esquecer de postar daqui a duas semanas, alguém que se lembre me mande uma mensagem ou um review.

Digam o que acharam. Deixem reviews. Leiam o último capítulo de A Cor que saiu. Uma moça se prontificou a me dar uma mão com as fics e vou ver se falo com ela logo pra que possamos conversar melhor sobre isso! =DD

Beijos!


	7. O Médico

**Capítulo Seis: **_O Médico_

-

-

Ino e Sakura foram as encarregadas de colocar a mesa do café naquela quinta-feira pela manhã bem cedo. A senhora Uzumaki passara no quarto de ambas, despertando-as, mas não aos seus pares, dizendo que necessitava ir até o centro de Ota para comprar alguns legumes para o almoço.

O pão caseiro já estava posto na cesta e elas se dividiam entre levar as xícaras, pires e colheres e as geléias, ligando a cafeteira e fervendo o leite. Eram muitas pessoas, avaliavam.

A princípio as irmãs trabalharam em silêncio. A rosada mais cheia de bocejos do que resmungos, ao que Ino respondia com monossílabos às perguntas quase raras. Mas com o passar dos minutos o sono foi se afastando por completo, principalmente porque a tia Chiyo decidira ir pegar um ar naquela agradável manhã e se sentara na varanda, requisitando delas chá, biscoitos e muitas colheres de açúcar.

A loira estava à porta da geladeira, tirando o patê, quando Sakura começou a falar.

"Ela está grávida." Disse, de repente. "Naruto deu a desculpa da alta temporada para que Neji não saiba."

Ino preferia não fazer quaisquer comentários a respeito daquilo. Considerava aquele noivado uma decisão inconseqüente visto que Naruto obviamente não estava preparado para um casamento, quanto mais para o filho que logo viria.

Seria tudo mais prático e fácil se eles houvessem se prevenido como sempre mandavam os pais, principalmente os seus. Não conseguia aceitar que tudo aquilo que estava preste a se formar era apenas por inconseqüência. Ino jamais permitiria que algo daquele tipo acontecesse com ela. Priorizava antes de qualquer coisa a segurança na hora de uma relação sexual.

Não podia acreditar que uma mulher como Hinata, que parecia deveras centrada, caíra numa cilada daquelas. Entendia a alienação do irmão, ainda que aquilo não desfizesse a sua culpa, mas a iniciativa para a proteção devia partir delas, pois seriam elas as maiores prejudicadas. Estava cansada de se deparar com casos iguais àquele: um casamento forçado, apenas pela responsabilidade da criança que viria. Um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso.

"Como farão agora?" Quis saber, a voz neutra. "Mesmo que se casem às pressas, não poderão mentir sobre a gravidez por muito tempo."

"É, mas uma coisa é admitir uma gravidez já como senhora Uzumaki e outra é admitir uma gravidez namorando um instável jogador de futebol." Sakura falou. "Naruto diz que o pai da Hinata é assustador e extremamente tradicionalista." Confidenciou, desligando a boca do fogão onde esquentava o leite. "A mamãe já começará com os preparativos para o jantar de terça-feira que Naruto pretende dar no seu apartamento. Hinata ligará para os pais, convidando-os para conhecerem os nossos. Vão anunciar e começar a tratar da cerimônia."

Jogando o pano de prato com que secara alguns copos sujos sobre o ombro, Ino fez uma expressão de insatisfação.

"Não posso acreditar no que vi na noite anterior. Uma enorme burrada." Desabafou. "Mas não quero me envolver nisso. É melhor que não fiquemos fazendo comentários a respeito do assunto ou poderemos constranger a Hinata. É uma situação delicada e ela me parece uma pessoa muito sensível."

Sakura concordou.

Antes, entretanto, que pudesse tecer um comentário a respeito da sua conclusão sobre a personalidade e sentimentos da cunhada, a tia Chiyo berrou da varanda, ordenando que uma das suas sobrinhas ingratas lhe trouxesse mais biscoitos.

O assunto aparentemente morreu aí, mas elas sabiam que não era bem assim.

-

-

O tempo estava feio. Fechara-se de repente, de modo que até mesmo a tia Chiyo se espantara.

Eram apenas nove horas, mas as nuvens negras obstruíram o sol por completo.

Quase nenhum dos ocupantes da casa despertara. Itachi já se encontrava acomodado no escritório do senhor Uzumaki, mas todo o resto continuava em seus quartos, ainda mais com o vento frio que balançava as árvores. Os trovões brilhavam algumas vezes.

Ino desistiu de tentar manter um diálogo com Sakura, uma vez que esta estava furiosa com o mau tempo, pois precisaria ir ao centro de Ota para falar com a costureira.

Sentou-se na varanda, na poltrona onde a tia meia-hora antes estivera, e ficou observando o céu escuro.

Permaneceu imóvel por muito tempo, até que viu alguém se aproximando velozmente sobre um alazão, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás. Ela se levantou àquele acostamento, curiosa para saber quem tinha tanta pressa em vê-los. Logo, os contornos foram tomando formas mais nítidas e a loira avisou Kiba apenas pela pele morena, curtida do sol, e o chapéu, embora já não houvesse sol.

Antes que tencionasse se esconder dentro da casa e fugir daquela presença desagradável, ele já havia se aproximado. Parou o cavalo em frente a casa e desmontou, sem fitá-la uma vez sequer. Havia um brilho apressado, até certo ponto preocupado, nos olhos escuros e o sorriso vitorioso que costumava tomar conta dos seus lábios em tempo integral não estava lá.

Foi subindo as escadas que dariam para a entrada da residência. "A sua mãe está aí?" Perguntou, rápido.

"Está." Respondeu Ino, secamente.

Ele entrou sem bater e, alguns minutos depois, Kushina apareceu ao lado da filha mais velha, junto do Inuzuka. Enxugava as mãos sujas de tinta num guardanapo, mostrando-se sobressaltada.

"Ino, pegue o jipe e vá com Kiba até a casa dos Inuzuka." Ordenou, energicamente.

"O quê?" A loira fez uma expressão incrédula. "Por que eu?"

"Ande logo, Ino!" A mãe mandou, furiosa.

Sem poder contestar, Ino bufou e se levantou. Baixou um pouco mais o tecido da saia que usava e adentrou a casa em busca das chaves do automóvel. Era o cúmulo, pensava, ser obrigada a acompanhar aquele homem insuportável. Só poderia ser um truque para que conseguissem deixá-los a sós.

Calçou as botas, deixando os chinelos para trás, e pegou um casaco, já que o vento frio bagunçava os seus cabelos e batia impiedoso contra a sua face, prenunciando a tempestade súbita que estava por vir.

Sakura já havia ido para o quarto, com o telefone sem fio em mãos, de modo que Ino não encontrou ninguém a quem repassar a tarefa. Assim, arrastou-se para a varanda ao terceiro grito agressivo da senhora Uzumaki, que a apressava, sem se preocupar em acordar ou incomodar alguém.

Ela e Kiba avançaram até a garagem e subiram no jipe. A loira não proferira sequer uma palavra desde então.

"Que é que aconteceu?" Perguntou de repente, asperamente. Manobrou o automóvel, dando a ré, e tomou a pequena estrada de terra que os levaria para fora dos domínios Uzumaki. "Vocês não têm carro, não?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, segurando o chapéu em mãos para que este não voasse. "A caminhonete estragou ontem à tarde." Disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. Vendo, porém, que a mulher ao seu lado continuava com uma expressão de puro ódio, estreitou os orbes. "Sei que você não gosta de mim, garota, mas dirija essa porcaria mais rápido!" Ordenou, irritado.

Voltando-lhe os olhos azuis faiscantes de fúria, ela se armou para lhe lançar uma resposta malcriada.

"A minha mãe está passando mal, Uzumaki!" Kiba berrou. "Deixe o seu horror infantil de lado por um momento. Preciso levá-la para o hospital!"

Surpresa com aquela declaração, Ino ficou em silêncio. Engatou a quinta marcha do veículo e colocou-o a toda velocidade sobre a estrada esburacada, de modo que avançaram com ligeireza pelo caminho a ser percorrido até chegarem a casa dele. A porteira estava aberta para facilitar a sua chegada e eles logo vislumbraram a casa Inuzuka.

Ela sequer havia parado o jipe corretamente quando Kiba voou para fora deste, correndo escadas acima e sumindo atrás das portas dublas da residência.

Hana apareceu, o rosto lavado por lágrimas. "Eu n-não sei o qu-que aconteceu, Ino-chan!" Dizia, entre soluços aflitos. Passava a mão pelos cabelos, puxando-os, os olhos escuros brilhantes, como os de um gatinho assustado. "De.. de repente ela... ela começou a gritar, alegando uma do-dor forte na cabeça e v-vomitou.."

Sem saber o que dizer para confortá-la, Ino manteve o olhar fixo na direção, tamborilando os dedos, esperando que o Inuzuka saísse logo daquela casa com a mãe nos braços, para que pudessem levá-la de uma vez para o medíocre hospital de Ota. E ela, ainda assim, receava que a tecnologia daquele lugar não bastasse para identificar e sanar o problema. Mas era a única opção que tinham, uma vez que os vôos para Tóquio saídos dali tinham intervalo de horas e às vezes dias.

Começava a chuviscar quando Kiba se aproximou do jipe, trazendo uma Tsume inconsciente nos braços.

Hana se apressou para cobri-la com o casaco que utilizava e os dois subiram no automóvel, fazendo com que a loira imediatamente desse partida neste.

Enquanto que Ino e o homem preferiam o silêncio, os gemidos angustiados da irmã deste irrompiam o silêncio sepulcral, o vento se chocando contra os seus rostos e a garoa começando a se transformar numa chuva forte. Mal haviam chegado ao meio do caminho quando a tempestade os engoliu por completo.

-

-

O hospital de Ota estava em polvorosa.

Quando eles enfim chegaram com Tsume, tendo sido obrigados a esperar por quase meia-hora no jipe para que a chuva diminuísse, uma vez que seria perigoso demais avançar sem que conseguissem enxergar coisa alguma, os médicos prontamente a socorreram.

Kiba a deitou numa maca e ela foi levada para a área de cirurgia, para que fossem executados os procedimentos corretos e se identificasse o problema. Ainda que os dois filhos houvessem tencionado acompanhá-la, foram barrados pela enfermeira, que lhes entregou toalhas e os encaminhou até a sala de espera, alegando cuidadosamente que eles nada poderiam fazer para ajudá-la naquele momento.

O Inuzuka andava de um lado para o outro no minúsculo cômodo, Hana com os orbes inchados pelas lágrimas cerrados, e Ino, que não se sentia à vontade para compartilhar daquele momento de dor íntima, seguiu até a área dos telefones públicos.

Estava completamente encharcada e com frio.

Discou o número de casa e não demorou a ser atendida. "_Sakura falando. Quem é?_"

"Sakura, passa para a mamãe." Ordenou Ino, os dentes tilintando, os cabelos dourados escorridos pelo rosto, gotas de água que caíam do seu corpo e vestes molhados formando uma poça no chão.

Após um comentário preocupado da noiva e um novo comando de Ino para que ela colocasse a senhora Uzumaki na linha, Sakura finalmente atendeu ao seu pedido. "_Ino, amor, o que aconteceu? Como está a Tsume? Vocês devem ter sido pegos pela tempestade! Está tudo bem, querida?_" E Kushina despejou várias perguntas, a voz rápida e enérgica.

"Ainda não sabemos, mamãe. A senhora Inuzuka foi levada para a sala de operações e não recebemos notícias até agora." Disse, cansada. "Escuta, será que a senhora não poderia mandar uma muda de roupas secas? Estou congelando!"

A mãe se apressou a concordar, dizendo que mandaria Naruto pegar uma pick-up e que em breve todos - ou pelo menos todos que coubessem no automóvel, o que já eram bastantes pessoas, de fato - estariam ali para dar apoio aos irmãos Inuzuka. Ino tentou dizer que aquilo não seria adequado, que talvez eles fossem um incômodo, mas Kushina já havia desligado.

Suspirando, a loira tornou a colocar o telefone no gancho e foi até o refeitório do hospital, onde comprou dois cafés bem quentes.

Retornou à sala de espera, onde havia apenas Kiba, uma vez que Hana fora até o banheiro, e ela se aproximou do moreno, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Ele parou ao notá-la junto de si. "O quê?" Perguntou, levemente agressivo. "Vai soltar mais uma das suas piadinhas?"

"Toma." Ino lhe estendeu um dos copos de isopor. "Bebe isso." Disse. "Nós precisamos esperar agora."

Hesitante, Kiba aceitou. Tomou um grande gole de café, fazendo uma expressão desgostosa. "Odeio isso." Comentou, referindo-se à bebida. Encostou a cabeça à parede. Havia um semblante de pura exaustão na sua face. "Eu não sei o que pode ter acontecido. Achei que já estava tudo bem." A voz saía baixíssima.

Ino encolheu os ombros, observando a fumaça da bebida subir e se desfazer no ar. "Fatalidades acontecem." Falou, sem saber como confortá-lo. "Você não tinha como prever que algo do tipo aconteceria. Não pode ficar se martirizando."

Ele não respondeu nada por longos minutos.

"Obrigado, loirinha." Agradeceu então. "Por nos trazer, por... por ficar aqui. Não é a sua obrigação."

"Não seja bobo!" Ela ficou constrangida por um momento. "É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Soltou um muxoxo, esforçando-se para não fitá-lo. "Talvez você não acredite, mas eu gosto muito da sua mãe. Ela sempre me tratou muito bem." Sorriu. "Não sei se porque gostava verdadeiramente de mim ou porque me considerava sua futura nora." Brincou.

Soltando um riso baixo, Kiba se virou para olhá-la. Os seus orbes escuros eram profundos e possuíam um magnetismo perturbador que procurava atraí-la para si.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, parecendo distraído.

"Você cresceu, garota." Disse. "Antigamente bastava que eu a encarasse para que você tremesse e fugisse. Quem é que a ensinou a ser tão durona?" Debochou.

"Gaara."

"Acho que eu perdi mesmo, não?" Ele forçou uma expressão pensativa, bebendo mais um gole do café. "Bem, receio que nada esteja perdido até que você tenha uma aliança no dedo." E a procurou nas mãos dela. "Nem a de noivado você traz aí."

Ino hesitou. Ela não achara necessário gastar dinheiro numa aliança de noivado e até então ninguém reparara no fato.

Sorriu. "Não gosto muito de usar anéis." Mentiu. "Por isso aproveitei para livrar Gaara de um rombo no seu bolso." Arqueou os ombros, tentando parecer divertida. "Mas quando eu me casar... bem, daí precisarei usá-la, não é mesmo?"

"Sempre quis que você fosse minha." Kiba não parecia envergonhado de admitir aquilo, ao contrário, mostrava-se extremamente à vontade com a própria aspiração. "Nem que fosse para levá-la para a cama!" Zombou. "Lembro que os seus beijos de má vontade tinham a capacidade de me deixar louco, que dirá os excitados. Eu bem que gostaria de estar na pele daquele seu ruivo aguado."

Antes que ela respondesse, Hana entrou na sala de espera, o rosto já lavado, embora estivesse completamente molhada.

Sentou-se perto do irmão, que a abraçou, e bebericou um gole do café deste, fungando ininterruptamente. Assim, a conversa morreu por si só, o que Ino intimamente agradeceu, pois Kiba começava a constrangê-la.

-

-

Quinze minutos depois, um médico apareceu para lhes dar notícias.

Tinha uma expressão preocupada na face e os três imediatamente se ergueram para recepcioná-lo, ansiosos por ter alguma observação do estado da matriarca Inuzuka.

"O que ela tem, doutor?" Perguntou Hana, aflita. "Ela ficará bem?"

"A senhora Inuzuka teve um aneurisma." Disse o homem pausadamente, como se tivesse medo da reação deles. "É uma dilatação anormal e frágil da parede de uma artéria do cérebro." Explicou. "Ele precisa ser tratado imediatamente por um médico especialista, um neurologista."

"Sim e vocês já começaram o tratamento?" Indagou Kiba.

O médico hesitou. "Esse é o problema, senhor Inuzuka. Nós não dispomos de um neurologista neste hospital." Falou, a voz muito baixa e propositalmente calma, para evitar ainda mais alarde que o que viria com aquela trágica revelação. "Entenda, Ota é uma cidade minúscula. Médicos especialistas são extremamente raros por aqui."

Toda a cor do rosto de Hana sumiu. Ela virou os orbes, tremeu e desmaiou.

Naquele momento, os Uzumaki chegaram, acompanhados de Gaara. Kushina invadiu a sala de espera com extrema rapidez, o xale roxo brilhante voando às suas costas, ignorando os apelos da atendente do hospital, que procurava saber o que um grupo tão grande queria. Tendo Minato ficado para esclarecer o fato, Sakura, Naruto e o Sabaku seguiram a senhora.

O médico imediatamente se abaixara para socorrer a mulher desmaiada, chamando por uma enfermeira, e Kiba se mostrava extremamente nervoso. Ino tinha a mão no seu ombro, tentando de todas as formas acalmá-lo antes que ele fizesse uma besteira.

"Esse maldito hospital!" Começou a berrar, furioso. "A minha mãe pode morrer e tudo o que esses imbecis sabem fazer é falar que nada pode ser feito!" Livrou-se do toque da loira e voou porta afora, esbarrando violentamente em Naruto no processo. "Vou mandar fecharem essa espelunca!" Chutou uma maca que havia no corredor.

A confusão chamou a atenção dos seguranças, que abandonaram a entrada para tentar segurá-lo.

"O que aconteceu?" Gaara se aproximou de Ino, que parecia assustada.

"A senhora Inuzuka teve um aneurisma." Ela explicou, a voz trêmula. "E o hospital não dispõe de neurologistas."

Os outros continuavam às voltas de Hana, que ainda se encontrava sem sentidos, tendo sido posta sentada numa das cadeiras. A enfermeira se aproximou, tentando afastar todos de perto da moça, e abriu um frasco de perfume bastante forte perto das suas narinas para ajudá-la a retomar a consciência.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, gritando coisas diferentes e procurando atrair a atenção do médico para obter mais detalhes. Os silvos irados de Kiba podiam chegar até eles enquanto resistia aos guardas, tendo se aproximado do balcão da recepção e passado os braços sobre este com violência, levando os dois vasos de flores e pranchetas ao chão. Grunhia impropérios, xingando e se debatendo.

Ino estava quase às lágrimas quando o ruivo a beijou. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Prometeu, acariciando-lhe a bochecha.

O Sabaku, ao soltá-la, aproximou-se do médico responsável. "Eu posso cuidar do caso." Disse, chamando não só a atenção dele como a de todos os presentes. "Sou especialista em neurologia. Trabalho no Hospital Central de Tóquio."

O outro o encarou, cético, uma expressão de dúvida. A ela, todos começaram a lhe garantir que Gaara estava falando sério.

"Bem, não temos nada a perder, não é mesmo?" Ele suspirou por fim, embora houvesse imprecisão na voz, uma vez que não tinha certeza da veracidade das palavras do desconhecido à sua frente. "A paciente precisa ser atendida imediatamente, pois corre risco de vida. Podemos preparar a mesa de cirurgias em menos de cinco minutos, doutor."

"Sabaku. Doutor Sabaku." Ele falou, tirando o casaco e o entregando à loira. "Fique com isso, vara-verde." Disse, colocando-o sobre os ombros dela. "Vou ver o que posso fazer pela senhora Inuzuka."

Ele a beijou nos lábios e se virou mais uma vez para o médico.

"Se quiser referências minhas, ligue para o Hospital Central e peça para falar com a Tsunade, chefe do hospital." Avisou. "Ela certamente poderá lhe falar a meu respeito."

Quando ambos saíram, os presentes ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

"Não sabia que Gaara era tão bom." Comentou Naruto para a irmã, surpreso.

Ino não disse, mas nem ao menos _sabia _que ele era realmente médico.

-

-

Gaara já estava na sala de cirurgia há duas horas.

Ao saber que o Sabaku operaria a mãe, Kiba se permitiu ser segurado pelos seguranças e, depois de alguns pedidos implorativos, foi levado novamente até a sala de espera, onde estavam todos, sem apresentar mais quaisquer resistências.

Ninguém falava muita coisa. O semblante orgulhoso de Minato se fazia a todos os momentos quando voltava os orbes claros para observar a filha mais velha, que já trocara as vestes molhadas pelas roupas secas trazidas pela mãe. Ainda que se esforçasse para parecer impassível ante Kiba, o velho senhor Uzumaki não continha a satisfação por saber ter um genro como aquele.

Hana, que trajava calças e um moletom largo de Sakura e já se encontrava desperta, não parava de agradecer a Kushina por ela ter tido a brilhante idéia de trazer Gaara consigo. A mulher apenas sorria, alegando que aquela havia sido a vontade do ruivo, que pedira para ir junto deles a fim de ver Ino.

Depois do segundo telefonema de Hinata, que se encontrava preocupada com a demora do agora noivo, Naruto achou melhor ir para casa, uma vez que nada poderia fazer pela senhora Inuzuka. A sala de espera já estava, de fato, muito cheia.

Despediu-se de todos e levou Sakura consigo, ambos se decidindo por ir no jipe molhado da família.

Quando se fecharam duas horas e meia de espera, Gaara apareceu, a roupa cirúrgica suja de sangue, tirando a máscara respiratória de frente da face. Parecia cansado e suado, o que não era típico da sua personalidade imponente. Todos se ergueram imediatamente à sua chegada, ansiosos por notícias de Tsume.

"Nós precisamos esperar." Foi o que disse, antes mesmo que Kiba pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa. "A senhora Inuzuka demorou muito tempo para ser atendida. Não foi um simples aneurisma, mas uma ruptura com hemorragia na meninge, causando a hemorragia subaracnóide." Explicava mecanicamente, sem fitar ninguém em especial. "Ela teve, resumindo, um derrame." Concluiu.

Eles permaneceram em calados à espera do veredicto.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, desgrudando-os da testa e expondo a tatuagem vermelha que tinha sobre ela, Gaara vinha escoltado por uma jovem enfermeira morena, que o fitava pelo canto dos olhos.

"É uma situação difícil, Inuzuka, mas eu preciso ser realista." O Sabaku encarou Kiba, decidindo-se por não poupá-lo, pois o homem lhe parecia forte. "Daqueles que conseguem sobreviver inicialmente ao derrame, metade morre na UTI ou fica com seqüelas. Nós precisaremos _esperar_." Frisou. "Só assim saberemos se ela resistirá e quais serão as conseqüências."

Hana começou a chorar.

"Gostaria de frisar, antes que alguém julgue a minha ou a competência de qualquer um dos que a atenderam," continuou o ruivo, ignorando as lágrimas da mulher, com um tom profissional. "que a senhora Inuzuka provavelmente já apresentava os sintomas de um aneurisma: dores de cabeça, dores oculares, visão dupla... Infelizmente, as pessoas só procuram os médicos no último caso."

Um chamado dos alto-falantes interrompeu o momento mórbido e a irmã se aconchegou nos braços de Kiba, que se forçava a se mostrar sério e não despedaçado, como se sentia na realidade.

"De todo modo, ela ficará inconsciente de dois a três dias, presumo. Acompanharei o caso enquanto estiver aqui."

O Inuzuka estendeu a mão a Gaara. "Obrigado, Sabaku." Disse, solene.

Apertando a mão de Kiba, o ruivo apenas fez um maneio de concordância com a cabeça. Não fazia o seu feitio se vangloriar pelo seu trabalho, uma vez que já se deparava com casos como aquele há anos. Nada era um mistério. Nada era novo ou entusiástico. Todos os casos eram, para ele, simples casos, independente das pessoas envolvidas.

"Nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer agora, mas, de todo o modo, você salvou a minha mãe da morte fatal." Continuou o moreno. "E, mesmo que ela não resista, eu serei eternamente grato, pois você proporcionou a ela uma chance."

"Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho, Inuzuka."

"Um bom trabalho."

-

-

Já era quase noite quando Gaara e Ino foram para casa.

Ninguém conseguira convencer Hana e Kiba a irem embora, apesar de tudo, e o casal Uzumaki se foi no final da tarde, pois Kushina precisava começar a preparar o jantar para receber as melhores amigas de Sakura.

A pick-up fora deixada para eles, uma vez que Naruto viera buscar os pais. Enquanto que o ruivo permanecia monitorando as possíveis alterações no ritmo cardíaco da senhora Inuzuka, Ino se decidira por ficar e esperá-lo. Passara o tempo a consolar e entreter Hana, que parecia desolada, mas se negava a abandonar a mãe.

Tendo o Sabaku decidido ir buscar um café na cantina, a loira o acompanhou.

Havia fadiga no semblante dele, agora vestindo um jaleco simples, trazendo um estetoscópio emprestado. "Um café preto bem forte para mim, por favor." Pediu à atendente. "O que você quer, Ino?" Indagou.

"Um cappuccino e um bagel." Ela se sentou ao balcão. "Estou faminta." Disse. "Você deveria comer alguma coisa, Gaara." Sugeriu, voltando os orbes claros para observá-lo. "Papai e mamãe saíram antes do almoço, você sequer deve ter tomado café!" Fitou-o acusadoramente. "Senhores Modéstia também precisam se alimentar, sabia, mocinho?"

"Senhores Modéstia?" Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ino sorriu. "Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho." Imitou-o, fazendo floreios desnecessários com a mão e um bico com os lábios, numa óbvia sátira. "Blábláblá, Inuzuka, não fiz por você, bláblá."

"Debochada." Ele falou, irônico.

Assim que o pedido deles chegou, o ruivo se sentou ao lado da mulher e aceitou, sem quaisquer resistências, um pedaço do pão em forma de anel, que Ino levou à sua boca, logo ingerindo também um pouco de café preto.

Ela suspirou ao provar o bagel. "Ai, mais um pouco e desmaiava por desnutrição!" Choramingou, a boca cheia. Porém, ao tornar a levar os olhos para a face impassível de Gaara, deu um risinho subitamente malicioso. "Mas até que não seria má idéia." Disse de repente, pensativa. "Agora que eu tenho um médico particular, eu acho que posso cometer alguns excessos..."

"Não, não brinque com isso. Quero você saudável para mim." A mão dele lhe tocou a perna por cima da calça jeans, ainda que o Sabaku não a encarasse, ocupado em tomar a sua fumegante bebida, e fez uma leve carícia sobre ela.

Entretendo-se com o seu alimento por um instante, a loira permitiu o aconchegante silêncio.

"Bem," continuou Gaara, um quê divertido em suas palavras, levemente incrédulo consigo mesmo por querer escapar espontaneamente daquele minuto de sossego. "agora você já sabe o que eu faço, conhece a minha irmã, me deu de comer e me deu amor, acho que já podemos nos casar." Zombou. "Como a sua agenda já está cheia de festas matrimoniais por esse mês, que tal no próximo?"

Ino corou de prazer à proposta, mas não permitiu que ele visse. Continuou compenetrada no seu bagel, mordendo-o em bebidas esporádicas do cappuccino e apenas maneou a cabeça numa consideração avaliativa, os cabelos dourados caindo sobre a sua face, desalinhados e já secos.

"Para mim parece bom."

Surpreso, ele a olhou. "Ótimo." Disse então. "Eu compro o anel quando voltarmos a Tóquio."

"Eu gosto de safiras." Ino lhe deu mais um pedaço de bagel, sorrindo.

Eles terminaram a refeição em silêncio.

Ao chegarem em casa, Kushina mandou que ambos tomassem banho, pois em breve Naruto sairia para pegar as amigas e madrinhas de Sakura. Pela expressão de Gaara, contudo, Ino soube que ele não estava disposto a tal.

O clima mórbido provocado pelo estado da Inuzuka foi momentaneamente esquecido, pois a filha do meio dos Uzumaki tratava de alegrar a todos com a sua excitação sem limites ante a chegada de Tenten e da outra moça que não puderam entender o nome. Neji aceitara ser deslocado para o escritório, cedendo o seu quarto de hóspede às damas, que dividiriam a cama de casal, e Sakura passou o resto do tempo o paparicando pela gentileza.

Itachi ria ante aquela movimentação que, para ele, tornara-se habitual.

Na sala de estar, um LP rodava no toca-discos. A voz de Neil Diamond enchia o cômodo e Naruto e Hinata, muito corada, dançavam sobre o tapete, o loiro descalço e descabelado, enquanto Minato lia o jornal.

-

-

Ino abriu a porta do seu quarto ainda ouvindo a música que tocava lá embaixo.

Gaara a seguia e foi direto para a sua mala em busca de roupas limpas. "Tudo bem se eu for primeiro?" Perguntou sem olhá-la, sentando-se logo depois na cama para tirar os sapatos e calçar os chinelos.

"Não. Nada, nada bem." Decidindo-se por calças de abrigo simples e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, ela amarrou os cabelos, que estavam volumosos e levemente frisados por terem secado com o vento. Tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios quando se aproximou dele, sem tocá-lo. "Eu preciso mesmo tomar banho depois de você?" Indagou, manhosa. "Pretendia tomar _com _você."

Erguendo os orbes para fitá-la, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Achei que fosse proibida qualquer interação casal aqui."

Tocando-lhe os ombros com as mãos, logo se achegando o bastante para sentar no seu colo, Ino riu, brincando com uma das suíças de Gaara, parecendo distraída. "Bem," começou, como quem não quer nada. "também é proibido fazer sexo. Mas se formos discretos..."

O Sabaku moveu a cabeça numa negativa e suspirou, enfiando as mãos por dentro da blusa feminina, acariciando as costas dela.

"Será que você precisa quebrar as regras sempre para se sentir no comando?" Perguntou. Viu quando o seu cenho franziu àquelas palavras irônicas e ele se apressou para capturar o lábio inferior entre os seus dentes, evitando a explosão de humor. "Eu quero." Disse então, as respirações descompassadas se mesclando. "Ouso dizer que quereria qualquer coisa que envolvesse você e, acredite, isso não é saudável."

"Eu deveria ficar ofendida por ser considerada um vício ruim, Gaara-babaca." Ela suspirou ao sentir a pressão das mãos dele sobre os seus seios. "Mas fico satisfeita por saber que você não pode se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente."

"Você está certa." Ele murmurou.

Antes que pudessem terminar o que começaram, Ino procurando livrá-lo da camisa, a senhora Uzumaki bateu à porta do cômodo, apressando-os.

-

-

A água morna caiu sobre os seus cabelos dourados.

Gaara estava ao seu lado, nu, esfregando a cabeça para espalhar o xampu. Ino nunca tinha dividido um banho com qualquer pessoa. Jamais houvera intimidade para tal, para permitir que alguém a visse despida sem que o fato envolvesse sexo. Ela sorriu ao perceber como era gostoso fazer aquilo.

Percebendo-a feliz, ele fitou-a, curioso. "O que foi?" Perguntou, vendo-a friccionar o sabonete contra o corpo, provocando bolhas.

"Ohh." Ela mordiscou o lábio. "Nada." Desconversou.

"Hn."

Dando espaço para que ele removesse o xampu dos cabelos, Ino viu o sabão escorrer pela sua pele, massageando os seios e os braços e pescoço. Os orbes de Gaara estavam fixos nos seus movimentos, quase como se quisesse prevê-los.

Notando-se observada, ela o encarou. "O que foi?" Indagou, confusa.

"Ohh." Ele fez um som muito parecido com o proferido pelos lábios femininos. Pegou o tubo de condicionador, abrindo-o e virando um pouco na palma da sua mão. "Nada." Debochou, sem fazer mais quaisquer comentários.

Ino fez uma expressão de desgosto. "Se eu falar porque estava sorrindo você me conta por que estava me olhando daquele modo?" Ofereceu.

"Sim."

Voltando para debaixo do chuveiro, a loira removeu o sabão sobre a pele, corada sem nem saber ao certo porquê. "Bem, eu apenas estava pensando que jamais havia feito isso com outro homem." Disse, tentando dar uma entonação casual às suas palavras. "Digo... nunca me despi sem outra intenção além do sexo." Comentou, parecendo levemente hesitante.

"E eu estava pensando que você me excita passando o sabonete pelo corpo desse jeito." Reiterou Gaara, ainda a fitá-la profundamente. "Não quer que eu faça isso por você?" Ofereceu, malicioso.

-

-

"Eu estou exausto, senhora Uzumaki." Falou Gaara à Kushina enquanto esta terminava de pôr a mesa do jantar. "Você se importa se eu me recolher antes da refeição?" Indagou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

Ela lançou um olhar benevolente ao genro.

"Claro que não, querido." Sorriu, gentil. "Você deve estar mesmo cansado após toda a movimentação de hoje. Merece, mais do que ninguém, uma boa noite de descanso. Não precisa se preocupar, porque teremos todo o tempo do mundo para nos familiarizar com as amiguinhas da Sakura, está bem?"

Maneando a cabeça em sinal positivo, ele lhe deu boa noite, despedindo-se também daqueles que estavam presentes na sala de estar, conversando e ouvindo música, e, depois de dar uma breve explicação referente ao seu cansaço, subiu as escadas na direção do andar superior. Ino terminava de pentear os cabelos loiros quando o Sabaku entrou no quarto.

Olhou-o pelo reflexo do espelho, curiosa.

"Vou dormir." Explicou Gaara, tirando a camisa e os sapatos e se deitando na cama simplesmente. "Não agüento ficar mais um minuto de olhos abertos, que dirá até a hora em que todos resolverem se recolher."

Ino riu. "Coitadinho do meu médico." Balbuciou, engatinhando sobre a cama na direção dele. "Fico aqui com você até que pegue no sono, Gaa." Disse, deitando a cabeça sobre o seu travesseiro, por cima das cobertas. Ficou a olhá-lo, estendendo a mão para fazer carícias nos seus cabelos vermelhos úmidos. "Amanhã você vai acordar com as galinhas e nem pense em me chamar." Brincou, a voz baixa.

Com as pálpebras baixas, ele não respondeu.

Acariciando-o por muito tempo mais, Ino suspirou.

Havia muitas coisas sobre Gaara que ainda eram uma incógnita para ela. Quando o ouvira se apresentar ao seu pai como médico, jamais poderia crer que ele fosse _realmente _médico. E, sendo-o, Ino não poderia imaginar como o ruivo viera parar ali, junto dela. Não fazia idéia, também, porque havia um anúncio no guia telefônico o sugerindo como acompanhante. Ele definitivamente não precisava daquilo, não precisava salvar mais vidas do que já o fazia todos os dias.

A cada segundo que se passava, queria mais e mais de Gaara. Queria saber o que ele fazia nos seus tempos vagos, quando não estava ocupado com as clientes e pacientes, quais os seus pratos preferidos, a cor que mais gostava, conhecer os seus melhores amigos.

Ainda que houvesse feito várias descobertas, Ino receava que, não fossem elas obras do acaso, jamais tomaria conhecimento de qualquer coisa.

Tinha medo de que, no final, ele revelasse que amá-la, aconchegá-la, beijá-la, tudo isso fazia parte do plano para torná-la auto-suficiente. Aquela dúvida a remoia, embora procurasse não suscitá-la. Mas era inevitável olhá-lo sem considerar que viviam uma farsa.

"O que eu sou para você, Gaara?" Murmurou, angustiada, crente de que ele já dormia.

-

-

Quando Ino por fim desceu, todos já estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, inclusive as duas amigas de Sakura, que conversavam alegremente.

Uma delas, a loira percebeu, era morena e magra, os cabelos presos em coques até certo ponto infantis, trajava calças jeans justas e um pulôver verde, que combinava com os olhos cor de chocolate. Parecia ter a mesma idade da irmã, ao contrário da outra, que se mostrava uma senhora. Talvez como a senhora Uzumaki, ela arriscava dizer. De cabelos dourados e seios fartos, um sorriso grande nos lábios pintados de rosa.

Percebendo-a presente, a noiva se apressou em apresentar as convidadas a ela. "Porca, essas são Tenten," apontou para a mais jovem, que lhe acenou levemente com os dedos. "e a Tsunade-shishou." Referiu-se a outra. "E essa é a Ino, minha irmã mais velha."

"Muito prazer, Ino!" Cumprimentou Tenten, muito animada. "A Sakura vive falando de você."

"O prazer é todo meu." Ino sorriu.

Sentou-se à mesa à ordem da mãe, que tencionava começar a servir o jantar.

Sakura logo tratou de explicar-lhe donde as conhecia - e pela expressão impaciente de Sasuke, Ino pôde supor que não era nem a segunda nem a terceira vez que ouvia aquela história. Passou longos minutos relatando como conhecera Tenten na faculdade, quando dividiram um quarto no Campus Central e ficaram muito amigas, embora não houvessem escolhido o mesmo curso (a morena fizera Ciências Contábeis e agora trabalhava com o pai).

Quando chegou a parte de contar sobre Tsunade, Kushina amigavelmente a interrompeu para colocar os pratos na mesa. Naruto, que estava faminto e sem vontade de ouvir os relatos da irmã, sugeriu que a conversa fosse terminada após a refeição, o que as duas visitantes aceitaram de imediato.

A sala de jantar dos Uzumaki não era grande o suficiente para comportar tantas pessoas.

Enquanto que os convidados estavam à vontade nas cadeiras acolchoadas, os três filhos da família e também Itachi, que se oferecera depois de ouvir Kushina falar que se acomodaria em qualquer lugar, foram obrigados a se ajeitar em bancos encaixados à mesa, pois já não havia mais espaço. Assim, entre histórias de família contatas animadamente por Minato, comentadas pelos presentes, o tempo passou devagar.

Tsunade, por ser mais velha, simpatizara imediatamente com os pais da amiga. "Eu também sou médica." Comentou com o senhor Uzumaki depois deste ter dado um breve relato sobre os turbulentos acontecimentos do dia, citando o genro com orgulho. "Sou a nova chefe do Hospital Central." Esclareceu.

Ao ouvir aquilo, associando o nome da mulher enfim àquele que ouvira Gaara pronunciar como referência, Ino engasgou.

"Ohh, meu Deus, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura soltou um gritinho excitado. "Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Por que não me mandou nenhuma carta? Ohh!" A tosse da irmã foi imediatamente abafada pela sua animação. "Mal posso crer. Foi o que você sempre quis, não é mesmo?" Fitou a mulher com um grande sorriso, virando-se para encarar os pais. "Tsunade-shishou esperou por isso a vida inteira! Foi pupila do médico-chefe do Hospital Central, o senhor Sarutobi!"

Parecendo curioso, Itachi, que dava palmadas amigáveis sobre as costas de Ino, ao seu lado, para ajudá-la, voltou-se para Tsunade. "Tsunade do Hospital Central, você diz?" Repetiu, o cenho franzido. "A chefa do Gaara?"

"Sim, Gaara trabalha no meu hospital." Ela respondeu, aparentemente sem saber o porquê da pergunta. "Ohh." Fez. "Não me diga que Gaara está aqui?" Perguntou, incrédula. "Sei que ligaram hoje à tarde para o hospital para confirmar a licença médica dele, mas não pude atender, pois estava tratando de alguns assuntos jurídicos antes da viagem." Explicou. "Gaara realmente está aqui?"

Parecendo agradavelmente satisfeita com a incrível coincidência, Kushina se apressou para confirmar.

"Gaara é noivo da nossa filha, a Ino." Apontou para a loira, que até então estivera encolhida à mesa, querendo passar despercebida.

Tsunade a fitou demoradamente, esmiuçando o perfil feminino como se até então não a tivesse visto com clareza. "Eu não sabia que Gaara tinha uma noiva." Ino gelou ao comentário confuso, mas a outra logo lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante e afável. "Ele sempre foi muito fechado." Esclareceu a todos.

Como se aquele fosse o pretexto para que a conversa sobre o assunto fosse encerrada, Naruto começou a questionar Tenten a respeito das coisas vergonhosas e execráveis que a irmã deveria ter feito na época em que cursava faculdade e ainda usava calças de couro. Sakura imediatamente corou ao ver como a amiga ria maliciosamente e se apressou a mandar o loiro ficar em silêncio, pois ele não tinha nada que aborrecer Tenten com suas perguntas bobas.

Com medo de que fosse mais uma vez lembrada, Ino terminou o resto do jantar em silêncio, conversando vez ou outra com Itachi, porque esse não se cansava de lhe fazer gentilezas.

-

-

"Confesso que quando ouvi Gaara-kun citar o nome da Tsunade-shishou, nem sequer prestei atenção. Estava tudo tão bagunçado pelo desmaio de Hana e as notícias sobre a senhora Inuzuka que eu mal ouvi o que ele disse." Dizia Sakura, saboreando a sobremesa.

Tsunade riu por um momento da distração da noiva, mas ficou séria para esclarecer a todos a função do ruivo na equipe do seu querido hospital. "Gaara é um dos melhores da equipe de cirurgia." Falou, assoprando o café para esfriá-lo. "Trabalhava com o Sarutobi e é uma honra tê-lo comigo. Sempre passa muito tempo conosco. Dá muitos plantões e às vezes preciso mandá-lo para casa! Não sei como pode ter tempo para uma noiva."

Sorrindo, Ino resolveu aceitar a situação com naturalidade.

"Bem, eu também sou uma pessoa deveras ocupada, Tsunade." Disse. "Mas conciliamos o tempo que dá."

"Sim, meu bem, acredito que sim." Ela respondeu, francamente. "Sei que deve ser difícil conviver com um médico. Muitas cirurgias, serviço atrasado, hospitais sempre cheios... Não é uma tarefa fácil de se fazer, mais ainda para quem precisa se adequar à nossa rotina."

"Nunca gostei de sangue." Sakura interrompeu. "Por isso escolhi a enfermagem." Explicou. "Não falei a vocês, não?" Fitou os pais. "Tsunade-shishou foi minha professora em Anatomia, Histologia Humana e Patologia um ano antes de voltar para Tóquio a chamado do seu avô, o senhor Sarutobi. Tsunade-shishou atuou como uma tutora para mim, embora fôssemos de ramos diferentes!"

Cerca de uma hora depois, quando Naruto e Hinata pediram desculpas e resolveram ir dormir, Ino aproveitou para fugir também.

-

-

Quando adentrou o quarto escuro, a loira tateou o lugar até chegar ao roupeiro, pegando o pijama. Sempre sabia onde ele estava, pois sempre estava no mesmo lugar. Assim, se despiu e vestiu a camisola, os pêlos do corpo se arrepiando ao sentir o frio típico da noite.

Com a higiene bucal noturna já feita, ela correu para a cama e se escondeu embaixo das cobertas, sem se preocupar em fazer movimentos suaves para não acordar Gaara. O fato é que, apesar de Ino não fazer idéia, o ruivo estava acordado há algum tempo, revirando-se sob a cama tão vazia e, percebendo-a se acomodar ao seu lado, imediatamente agarrou a cintura delgada, puxando-a para si.

Soltando um grito assustado, Ino reclamou àquele gesto brusco, xingando-o, mas a sua fúria logo foi dissolvida ante os beijos que recebeu no pescoço.

"Achei que estivesse dormindo." Soltou, suspirosa.

Ficando por cima do corpo feminino, Gaara não respondeu coisa alguma. As mãos ergueram a camisola para acariciá-la com mais impetuosidade e ela já levara as mãos até as costas dele, por debaixo da camisa, contornando os músculos com as pontas dos dedos.

"Sabe quem está aqui?" Ela indagou, ainda querendo conversar.

"Hn."

Naquele momento, ele lhe invadiu a boca com a língua, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior com força, a ponto de fazê-la gemer e corresponder com tal ou maior ardor. O beijo durou por tempo suficiente para que ela quisesse mais e, ainda assim, não o bastante para reprimir a sua desesperada vontade de contar para o Sabaku quem dormiria no quarto próximo ao deles.

Enquanto o livrava da camiseta e ria das cócegas que o deslizar do nariz de Gaara sobre o seu ombro provocava, arqueou o corpo na direção das carícias que recebia, ansiosa por mais.

"A sua chefe está aqui.. Hmm." Arquejou. "Tsunade, não é?"

"Tsunade?" Ele imediatamente ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o nome da mulher.

Aborrecida por ele ter parado de beijá-la, Ino fez um bico com os lábios, erguendo-se, apoiando-se com os cotovelos sobre o colchão.

"É. A sua chefa Tsunade, a que trabalha no Hospital Central. É loira, tem peitos grandes..." Ia dizendo ela, conforme voltava a guiá-lo. Beijou-lhe o tórax, fazendo com que Gaara rilhasse os dentes ao contato da língua feminina contra a sua pele. "Ela é amiga da Sakura. Deu aulas para ela antes de ir para Tóquio. E é isso que eu sei. Ahh, e nos desejou felicidades."

Relaxado, Gaara lhe sorriu. "Isso não foi muito simpático da parte dela?" Debochou, causando gargalhadas na loira, que já havia se habituado ao requintado humor negro daquele homem.

-

-

O barulho incessante do celular a despertou.

Ino tateou o criado-mudo atrás do aparelho, depois de algum tempo ouvindo a melodia aborrecida do toque. "Quê?" Grunhiu, rouca e irritada por ter sido acordada às, checou no rádio-relógio, seis e quarenta da manhã.

"_Porca, ligue a tevê agora mesmo._" A voz apressada de Karin soou.

"Não tenho nenhuma televisão funcionando aqui, Karin." Ela bocejou, acendendo a luz do abajur.

"_Fique com o telefone no ouvido. Vou aproximar o meu aparelho do televisor para que você escute._" Ordenou ela.

A loira ouviu alguns ruídos e logo depois reconheceu a apresentadora do jornal da madrugada de Tóquio. "_Ontem à noite, Yamato Tsunami, secretária de Sasori da Akasuna Company, entrou com um processo por atentado ao pudor contra o presidente da companhia. Alegou publicamente que o senhor Akasuna ameaçara demiti-la caso não mantivesse relações sexuais com ele após ambos terem sido pegos nus na sala da presidência._"

Arregalando os olhos, Ino se sentou na cama, incrédula. "Oh meu Deus!" Soltou, assim que as vozes sumiram.

"_Isso mesmo. A entrada da empresa está um caos. Acho melhor você começar a trabalhar já para reverter isso. Sasori não apareceu até agora e Deidara não quis nos atender. Você precisa dar um jeito, loirosa._"Avisou Karin. "_Eu estou no serviço, mas nenhum de nós tem a quem receber instruções. Gai está em Londres e você sabe que aquela ameba não nos ajudará em nada a resolver o problema. Nem sei como pode estar na vice-presidência!_" Reclamou ela. "_Conecte o seu notebook à Internet que eu atualizarei o seu banco de dados._"

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, Ino ficou de pé. "Reúna os chefes de departamento na sala de audiências que eu passarei as coordenadas por telefone. Estou indo agora mesmo para o escritório. Ligo para você em dez minutos."

-

-

Meia-hora depois, já menos apressada, Ino considerou positivamente que aquele não havia sido o pior escândalo que a empresa presenciara naqueles últimos anos. Depois do caso dos operários contrabandistas, do desvio de verba pela parte de um dos estagiários do setor administrativo e do furor causado quando Sasori apresentara a todos Deidara, o seu _marido_, eles poderiam muito bem reverter aquela má situação.

A primeira medida a ser tomada foi contatar os advogados e os relações-públicas da Akasuna. Deturpar a visão que a mídia deixara sobre o presidente seria o primeiro passo para que tudo fosse revertido.

Depois disso, Ino ditou que seria necessário colocar os principais meios de comunicação contra a secretária para evitar que o tumulto tomasse proporções maiores. Ligou para um dos seus contatos no Jornal de Tóquio e o convenceu a escrever um artigo satirizando o drama vivido na noite anterior. Colocar a moça como uma aproveitadora e mentirosa lhe custara cinco mil dólares, mas era o mínimo que ela poderia pagar, uma vez que não sabia se as alegações de Tsunami eram verdadeiras. O fato é que não poderia deixar que ela as provasse.

Era até bom, pensou enquanto atualizava o banco de dados da companhia do notebook, que Sasori houvesse sumido. Ele poderia de alguma maneira prejudicar o andamento do que Ino passara a chamar de 'remendo' após alguns anos enfrentando crises semelhantes.

Os acionistas eram muito puritanos e a menor desordem quedaria em uma reunião de horas e horas discutindo a melhor solução.

"Coloque um padre na televisão." Ordenou Ino ao assessor particular de Sasori, Sai, que era quem geralmente tratava dos assuntos maiores. "Difame a imagem dessa vagabunda, Sai. Levante todos os seus podres, coloque conhecidos declarando a sua promiscuidade. Acabe com ela. Não podemos deixá-la falar uma palavra sequer, exceto nos tablóides."

Sai era ótimo naquilo. Tornava ações as suas ordens com uma rapidez exímia e muitas vezes resolvia problemas pequenos sem ter de atormentar Sasori ou, mais precisamente, Ino, a quem ele era sempre enviado a pedir instruções.

"Não podemos deixar nenhum processo cair contra a companhia. Já tivemos de abafar o escândalo do roubo dos operários." Levantando-se da poltrona para esticar as pernas, ela andou de um lado para o outro dentro do escritório, ainda de pijama. "Aliás, vamos desdenhar disso, meu caro. Crie uma campanha publicitária debochando das alegações infundadas daquela secretáriazinha. Os críticos irão adorar."

"Algo do tipo 'Se até vadias podem comprar um duplex, por que não você'?" Sugeriu o homem, malicioso.

Ino arriscou um riso.

"Mais ou menos isso. Mas entre em contato com o jurídico. Não queremos mais nenhuma surpresinha indesejada." Parou para pensar por um segundo. "Aliás, vamos nos aproveitar da ambigüidade. Utilize uma cadela."

"Entendido."

"Mande o orçamento da nova campanha para mim ainda hoje. Não esqueça que temos três outdoors locados no centro de Tóquio até mês que vem. Instrua os funcionários a não comentarem nada com _ninguém_. Ameace-os. Se algum deles prestar qualquer depoimento, nós saberemos e o puniremos. Contrate imediatamente uma nova secretária." Ela falava tudo aquilo muito rapidamente, pois era como lhe ocorriam os pensamentos no momento. "Mande os nossos relações-públicas irem à imprensa no horário de almoço, instrua-os a ridicularizar e minimizar os acontecimentos."

Se havia algo no qual Ino era boa, era naquilo. Nascera para comandar. As suas ordens fluíam com uma rapidez e precisão que espantavam às vezes até ela mesma. Atribuíra para si grande parte das tarefas de Sasori, mas por vontade própria. Ver a maneira como as pessoas a olhavam com reverência ou como se apressavam para escutá-la a fazia se sentir bem e satisfeita consigo mesma.

Fazia mais de dez anos que estava lá. Começara o estágio ainda na faculdade e não demorara a ser efetivada. Gai, o vice-presidente, imediatamente simpatizara com ela e a sua ligeireza em prestar os serviços mandados. Aí veio Sasori. Ino sabia que fora ele quem decidira efetivá-la, mas não pela capacidade intelectual, sim pela beleza. Naquele tempo já era bissexual, porém não assumido.

Ao ficar ao lado dele, ela percebia que aprendia mais. Então não se absteve quando o ruivo a beijou, pois gostava dele. Ele lhe dava prazer.

E ali estava ela: chefe de um grande setor, respeitada, bem remunerada. Aquela era Ino: parte da Akasuna Company.

"Mantenha o Deidara longe da mídia, caso ele resolva gritar para todos o quão envergonhado se sente por ter sido traído. Caso algum dos contribuintes ou sócios ligue, afirme que está tudo na mais perfeita ordem." Continuava, a voz imponente. "Coloque os nossos advogados com um processo em cima da vadia ainda hoje. Quero vê-la arrependida, implorando para que paremos."

"Sob que motivo?"

"Invente um motivo! Nós temos uma equipe de criação para isso, meu caro." Ela desdenhou. "Ordene-lhes que criem um bom motivo ou eu criarei uma nova equipe de criação!"

-

-

Quando Kushina bateu à porta do escritório para perguntar se estava tudo bem, Ino imediatamente disse que sim e pediu para que fosse deixada só para responder alguns e-mails.

O seu confinamento durou até o final da manhã, em que recebia constantes ligações de Sai, Karin e Kakuzu, o chefe do financeiro, e a equipe de publicidade já havia começado a produzir a nova campanha, intitulada por eles de 'A Inominável', visto que não poderiam fazer qualquer citação ofensiva a Tsuname ou mesmo citá-la no cabeçalho.

No horário do almoço, todos os relações-públicas da Akasuna já tinham entrado em contato com a imprensa e Tóquio inteira estava a par do drama protagonizado pelo turbulento Sasori, como era conhecido, e a sua promíscua/pobre secretária (as opiniões se contradiziam aí).

As feministas e alguns reacionários ficaram ao lado de Tsuname, mas todos os figurões preferiram se manterem neutros, não tecerem comentários a respeito e, se exigida deles uma opinião concreta, diziam que acontecimentos como aqueles eram comuns em grandes empresas. Suas palavras deixavam implícitas as opiniões que tinham - ou aparentavam ter: todos se mostravam crédulos às acusações da moça envolvida. E o padre contratado por Ino serviu para que os julgamentos se modificassem.

Ela já se sentia relaxada quando soube que os advogados da companhia armavam o processo a ser aberto contra Tsuname.

"Não vamos fazer alarde." Disse. "Mande um dos nossos meninos telefonar para a garota quando estiver tudo pronto. Vamos propor um acordo: ela fecha o bico e nós não a processamos."

Zabuza, o advogado-chefe, soltou um grunhido de concordância. Ele preferia os casos penais.

"Você é o melhor, Zabuza." Afirmou Ino. "Eu tenho certeza de que fará com que ela implore para que não a destrocemos."

Nos negócios, Ino não sabia quando era cruel. Ela simplesmente o era. Passava por cima de qualquer um que por um acaso viesse a atrapalhá-la e não sentia remorsos por isso. Qualquer coisa que desregulasse o funcionamento da Akasuna era um estorvo que deveria ser removido.

Mesmo que Tsuname fosse vítima, Ino não se importava. Ela decidira tentar processar a pessoa errada, a companhia errada, e Ino não poderia perdoá-la por colocar repórteres ensandecidos em frente às portas da Aka. A publicidade gratuita seria boa com os consumidores de baixo nível, mas afastaria os grandes nomes do ramo que estivessem interessados em se aliarem a eles. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Nada poderia se interpor nos contratos milionários.

Não importasse o que custasse, aquela secretária seria carta fora do baralho muito em breve.

-

-

**N/A: **Yep, eu pequei, eu sei. Mas tava uma loucura esse semestre e acabei esquecendo bastante das fics. Mas agora estou de férias e pretendo finalizar A Cor e Sabaku tel até março. Postei hoje porque amanhã não vou estar disponível, mas daqui a 15 dias nós nos vemos normalmente. Ou mesmo no próximo sábado, dependendo. Talvez eu compense vocês pela demora _fiadamãe_. Vou ver.

Hoje mais pela noite ou no domingo vou atualizar o livejournal, postando comentários a respeito das fics citadas aqui e alguma dica a respeito de A Cor. Já tenho um bom pedaço de capítulo pronto e acho que posso seguir escrevendo semana que vem.

Beijos e até o próximo. Revisem 8D


	8. O Chefe

**Aviso: **o capítulo abaixo tem uma nota preconceituosa no que se refere ao homossexualismo em função da opinião de cada personagem em particular. Não são opiniões pessoais minhas, portanto mantenham a cabeça fria.

**Capítulo Sete: **_O Chefe_

-

-

Era hora do almoço. A hora do almoço para os Uzumaki era sagrada e não era permitido atender ao telefone à mesa. Aquela regra era aplicada desde que Sakura ganhara o seu primeiro celular, aos dezessete anos, e foi posta em vigor durante todos os anos em que os três filhos viveram naquela casa.

Ino sabia disso. Sabia que quebraria uma regra e que, ocasionalmente, Kushina ficaria extremamente brava por ter o seu momento sagrado da refeição interrompido por um toque telefônico desagradável e ridículo - que era a sua opinião a respeito das músicas aborrecidas e sem personalidade que os aparelhos ofereciam. Mas ela não poderia evitar manter o seu celular ligado. Esperava o orçamento da nova campanha publicitária.

Sasuke e Itachi comentaram qualquer coisa a respeito do novo drama da empresa, que estava estampado na capa do jornal emprestado por Chouji, e Ino respondeu com monossílabos, alegando que já estava resolvendo aquilo.

Trocou de roupa apenas meia hora antes da refeição.

Gaara já estava acordado, porém ela declinou o seu agradável beijo. "Preciso trabalhar." Explicou enfaticamente, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo em frente ao espelho. "Sasori foi pego nu com a secretária na sala presidencial e ela resolveu processá-lo." E o ruivo apenas disse que passaria a tarde no hospital.

Então ali estava ela, ouvindo a conversa animada de todos, principalmente de Sakura e suas duas amigas.

Meio dia e quinze o seu telefone tocou. Os olhos impacientes da senhora Uzumaki se voltaram para fitá-la, acusadores.

"É importante, mamãe." Alegou, levantando-se da mesa e indo para o corredor. "Yamanaka." Disse ao bocal do aparelho.

"_Já temos_ _o orçamento da campanha._" Reconheceu a voz de Sai. "_Enviei os preços e detalhes para o seu e-mail._"

Ela foi para o escritório e ligou o notebook. Passou mais de uma hora em frente à máquina, esquecendo a refeição. Tratava dos detalhes com Kurenai, da equipe de criação, quando Sakura invadiu o cômodo para avisá-la que sairiam dali a quinze minutos para ir até a costureira fazer a última prova dos vestidos.

-

-

"Ora, senhorita Mitarashi, sejamos sinceras, não é mesmo?" Ino forçou um tom descontraído às suas palavras ao responder ao chamado da jornalista, que lhe ligara atrás de notícias frescas a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos. "É apenas uma polêmica estúpida, não concorda? Quantos empresários e presidentes por aí afora não têm suas amantes e vez ou outra são pegos com elas? Isso se tornou um fato banal."

A costureira terminava de ajeitar a barra do vestido de seda com ela de fronte ao espelho, sem que a loira tivesse largado o telefone por um minuto sequer, embora a irmã o houvesse pedido uma ou duas vezes.

"_Bem, Yamanaka, digamos que um homem como Sasori tenha os seus atos mais repercutidos que os dos demais._" Anko, sempre muito esperta, soltou uma risada maliciosa. "_Sejamos sinceras._" Ela a imitou, debochada. "_A acusação desta mocinha foi pesada, não? Abuso sexual, uou... é um tema e tanto hoje em dia!_"

"Como se você não soubesse como são essas garotas loucas por publicidade!" Reiterou Ino. "Um simples olhar e, minha nossa, elas foram desrespeitadas! Ora, vamos, Mitarashi, essa garota tem tantas chances de estar falando a verdade a respeito disso quanto nós duas temos de ser amigas." Zombou. "Ademais... não conheço nenhuma estuprada que gema ao ser penetrada."

"_Quem lhe disse que ela estava gemendo, senhorita Yamanaka? Por que não gemidos de dor?"_

Ino se virou de costas a pedido da costureira.

"Não tente me pegar, Mitarashi. Eu já sei de todos os detalhes. Sei que os dois estagiários que os viram disseram que ela gritava por mais. Mais. Mais o quê? Mais dor? Mais crueldade? Não, eu acho que não!" Ela soltou um riso sarcástico. "Você sabe que ela vai ser destruída pelos advogados da Akasuna."

"_Você pretende se livrar dela, Yamanaka?_"

"Livrar-me dela? Longe disso. Ela assinou a sua própria sentença ao levantar um processo indecoroso contra o nosso presidente, uma vez que estava claramente correspondendo aos estímulos desse." Disse Ino. "A partir do momento em que alguém se submete voluntariamente a algo, aprecia isso... deixa de ser uma obrigação."

Anko riu. "_Você é boa, garota. Mas não o suficiente para me convencer. Nos vemos nos tablóides, boneca._" E desligou.

-

-

**Para: **_**Yamanaka Ino **_

**De: **_**Takayanagi Sai **_

**Assunto: Revisão de Orçamento**

_Chefe,_

_Péssimas notícias. Iniciamos imediatamente os preparativos para a nova campanha publicitária. A equipe de marketing já está trabalhando no tema do semestre: A Inominável (pensamos em coisas mais fortes, mas ficaria muito pouco objetivo!). Entramos em contato com a gráfica Konohagakure, mas houve um estouro na demanda deles e não podem nos atender com eficiência - sim, eu aleguei que tínhamos prioridade, mas o supervisor nos informou que a Konoha está em época de férias coletivas. _

_Tivemos de recorrer a Sunagakure. Você sabe como a Sunagakure é exploradora. Kakuzu quase enlouqueceu quando ouviu os preços. Refizemos o orçamento com base nele. O arquivo segue em anexo._

_Preciso do seu aval para fechar o contrato._

_Sai._

_Obs: Não esqueça que essa é a segunda melhor gráfica de Tóquio antes de arrancar os cabelos._

-

-

"_**Ligue a tevê. Aliás, ARRANJE UMA TEVÊ. Coloque na Bandai. AGORA. **__**Karin**__**.**_"

À mensagem da morena, Ino largou o celular e foi procurar a página da emissora na Internet, onde poderia assistir a reportagem do momento. Obviamente com uma qualidade medíocre, mas ela só queria saber o que estava se passando.

Depois de alguns segundos esperando o arquivo carregar, defrontou-se com o programa de fofocas de Orochimaru. Fez um ruído de desgosto. Não podia entender como um programa pedante como aquele dava tanta audiência. Os dramas apresentados por Orochimaru, que era também dono da maior revista de tablóides de Tóquio, eram sempre muito repercutidos pela sociedade baixa.

O homem sorria para a jovem sentada ao seu lado, acomodado atrás da sua escrivaninha, os braços na guarda da poltrona. "_Boa tarde, Tóquio. É sempre um prazer estar com vocês novamente!_" Ino revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo. A sua voz irritante lhe dava nos nervos. "_Hoje, temos um caso muito interessante. Todos vocês já devem estar a par dos acontecimentos da noite passada, não? Quando o nosso querido Sasori_" Sasori era adorado pela mídia. Não só pelo fato de sempre prestar reportagens, como por render ótimos escândalos e ser muito bonito. "_foi pego junto da senhorita Yamato, sua secretária, na sala da presidência! Pessoal, dêem boas vindas para a senhorita Yamato Tsuname!_"

Palmas se ouviram por todos os lados, embora as câmeras não houvessem se fixado na figura dos telespectadores.

A loira endureceu o maxilar ao perceber como aquela história repercutira a ponto de levarem a vagabunda à rede nacional em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Sem dúvida, Tsuname deveria estar maravilhada com toda aquela atenção.

"_Então, Tsuname, o que você pode nos dizer a respeito desse polêmico caso?_" Indagou Orochimaru, a voz levemente sibilante, enquanto dava a ela um sorriso de visível desprezo que ninguém sabia, de fato, identificar. Uma vez que conhecia Orochimaru pessoalmente, Ino estava certa de que ele tinha nojo de todos os menos financeiramente favorecidos. "_Deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto, não só para os nossos telespectadores como para Deidara, marido de Sasori!_"

A platéia riu.

"_Bem,_" Tsuname se forçou a parecer amedrontada, embora estivesse claramente excitada com a perspectiva de aparecer em rede nacional. Ela era dona de uma beleza mediana. Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis-claros e um corpo bonito. "_não há nada que eu possa falar para diminuir a minha vergonha!_" Disse, dramática. "_Os meus pais devem estar extremamente constrangidos com isso! E eu não os culpo. Sinto-me suja por ter sido usada por Sasori._" Explicava, um sorriso despontando nos lábios, mesmo que ela se esforçasse para fazê-lo desaparecer. "_Mas o que posso fazer? Precisava desse emprego._"

"_É realmente inexplicável que um homem atraente e simpático como Sasori tenha se utilizado desse ardil artifício para atraí-la, Tsuname. Eu, que o tinha sempre em alta conta, preciso declarar a todos que me decepcionei com a conduta de Sasori!_" Declarou Orochimaru. "_Jamais poderia acreditar que um homem como ele faria algo do tipo. Vocês conseguem?_" Indagou ao público.

Um sonoro "não" foi ouvido.

"_O que você pretende fazer agora, querida?_"

"_Ohh,_" Tsuname pareceu surpresa por um momento. "_meus advogados já entraram com um processo. Acho que por enquanto terei de esperar pelos resultados!_"

"_Muito bem. Vamos para as perguntas do auditório!_" Orochimaru exclamou e logo uma mulher, muito bem arrumada e que trabalhava na produção do programa, apareceu, segurando um microfone, dirigindo-se para onde estava a massa. "_Quem quer fazer alguma pergunta a Tsuname?_" Questionou, fazendo com que imediatamente várias mãos se erguessem. "_Lá, a moça de blusa rosa!_"

Como sua subordinada seguiu até ela, esta se levantou, ajeitando os cabelos e se aproximando do microfone. "_Eu gostaria de saber, Tsuname, se o gostoso do Sasori é tão bom de cama quanto dizem?_" Perguntou, maliciosa.

A platéia silvou em concordância à questão e a ex-secretária corou. "_Não sei o que responder quanto a isso, senhorita. Eu estava lá forçada!_"

Com raiva, Ino desconectou o seu notebook da Internet. Não podia crer em como aquela mulherzinha era dissimulada. Estava destruindo a reputação da Akasuna apenas por um capricho ridículo. A loira mal podia esperar para que Zabuza acabasse com todo o resto daquela sua medíocre vida. Depois do que eles fariam com a imagem de Tsuname, ela jamais arranjaria outro emprego.

-

-

Eram quase cinco horas.

Ino bocejou, exausta, enquanto terminava de tratar dos últimos detalhes a respeito da nova campanha publicitária com Sai, pelo _Messenger_. A senhora Uzumaki lhe trouxera um lanche, repreendendo-a por ficar tanto tempo dentro do escritório, e a loira lhe prometera que sairia até as seis para poder ir buscar Gaara no hospital. Ademais, queria saber como andavam Kiba e Hana.

Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer a respeito do caso da secretária - como passara a ser intitulado pela mídia - donde estava. As medidas imediatas já haviam sido tomadas e ela fora informada por Karin que Sasori finalmente havia lhe ligado, alegando estar na casa de Pein.

Melhor, pensou Ino ao saber aquilo. Pein era ajuizado e manteria o Akasuna na linha.

Após Sai reafirmar que na manhã seguinte a 'Comitiva Sasori' chegaria à Ota, Ino se despediu, prometendo entrar em contato por volta de onze da noite para saber como andavam as coisas. Pediu para que alguém a informasse se por algum motivo tudo voltasse a ficar novamente fora de controle, mas acreditava que não aconteceria, depois de todos já terem as suas horas ocupadas.

Desligou o notebook e suspirou, cansada.

Foi para o quarto, tomou um banho relaxante e pôs uma calça jeans e uma blusa de cetim, os cabelos molhados e bem penteados caindo às costas.

"Mamãe, vou para o hospital." Avisou, chegando à cozinha. "Talvez nós não voltemos para o jantar, viu? Vou convidar o Gaara para comer algo pelo centro mesmo. E não se esqueça que hoje à noite é a despedida de solteiro da Sakura."

Kushina riu, bem-humorada.

"Sim, eu sei!" Exclamou, amassando a massa do pão caseiro. "Ela e as suas amiguinhas estão lá em cima, decidindo-se pelo que vestir. A sua irmã encontrou alguns vestidos da época em que ainda era jovem guardados nos roupeiros do sótão! Inclusive aquele seu vermelho, lembra dele? Ela os pôs para lavar ainda no início da tarde."

Pegando as chaves do jipe no chaveiro, Ino rodou os olhos. "Mamãe, a Tsunade tem mais de quarenta anos. Já não serve para amiguinha."

"Oh, tudo bem, tudo bem." A mulher fez um maneio distraído com a mão. "Os vestidos estão estendidos lá fora. Acho que ainda servem em vocês. Você e sua irmã não engordaram um grama desde aquele tempo. Mas também, você não se alimenta direito, minha jovem!"

"Até depois, mamãe."

"Mande um abraço ao Kiba e à Hana, meu bem." Pediu. "Ah, espere! Espere!" Chamou, quando a loira estava quase deixando o cômodo. Kushina correu para o balcão da cozinha e pegou um pote, entregando-o à filha. "Aqui, dê isso a eles. São biscoitos de chocolate. Para animá-los." Explicou pacientemente, ante o olhar surpreso de Ino.

Agarrando o pote, ela apenas sorriu. "Só você mesma." E lhe beijou a bochecha, indo-se.

-

-

Ao chegar ao hospital, ela imediatamente pediu informações a respeito do Doutor Sabaku à recepcionista, que lhe deu um sorrisinho malicioso, visto que já pudera dar uma boa olhada na bela figura que era o ruivo, e disse que o Doutor Sabaku - uma nota exageradamente melosa aí - estava atendendo a uma criança na ala da pediatria.

Aborrecida por aquela explícita demonstração de desejo por Gaara, Ino apenas deu as costas à moça e seguiu até a área de espera, onde presumia encontrar os dois Inuzuka. E foi exatamente onde os encontrou.

Hana dormitava, encostada à parede, com olheiras profundas e completamente descabelada, enquanto que Kiba parecia um pouco melhor, provavelmente pela aura de força que normalmente apresentava. Cumprimentou-a com um aceno, erguendo-se da cadeira para cumprimentá-la. Estava com roupas limpas e de barba feita, o corpo exalando uma fragrância masculina.

"A mamãe mandou para vocês." Ino estendeu o pote para ele. "São biscoitos de chocolate." Especificou ao olhar confuso do moreno. "Para animá-los, ela disse."

Kiba arriscou um pequeno sorriso àquelas palavras. "Obrigado." Agradeceu, abrindo a tampa do recipiente imediatamente, levando um biscoito à boca. "A sua mãe deve ter um sexto sentido quanto a isso." Brincou, parecendo cansado. "Estava mesmo faminto."

Ambos tornaram a se sentar, com a loira ao lado do Inuzuka. "Então..." Começou, mesmo que sem saber por onde. "Vocês tiveram alguma notícia?"

Ele moveu a cabeça numa afirmativa. "O Sabaku falou que ela está estável. Provavelmente tudo ficará bem a partir de agora." Explicou. "Não podemos ter noção dos possíveis danos à sua capacidade mental, mas as ondas cerebrais parecem normais, disse ele. Mamãe já não corre risco de vida, então agora nos resta esperá-la acordar." Kiba arriscou um sorriso. "Você quer ir até a cantina?" Convidou. "Preciso de um café."

Ao que a loira concordou, eles se levantaram e caminharam em passos lerdos até o estabelecimento anexado, sem conversar nada de especial. Como sempre, nunca havia muito movimento. Ambos se sentaram numa mesa qualquer e uma garçonete não demorou a recepcioná-los.

O moreno pediu um cappuccino e lhe perguntou o que queria. "Um chá de hortelã estaria ótimo." Disse Ino à atendente.

Parecendo pensativo, Kiba levou mais um biscoito à boca e a fitou, os seus orbes escuros e fendidos capazes de hipnotizá-la ou mantê-la estacada no lugar onde estava perante a fúria predadora que havia neles.

"Você está linda hoje." Elogiou, a voz rouca, aveludada e quase macia, levando a mão livre até a dela, repousando suavemente sobre a sua, de modo que Ino pôde sentir todo o calor que emanava desta.

Jamais considerara o Inuzuka um homem feio. Ao contrário, ele era dono de uma beleza violenta, quase de tirar o fôlego. Mas a sua personalidade, o seu ar manipulador a atemorizavam e tiravam dele todos os pontos conquistados pela sua bela aparência e o moreno curtido do sol quente do verão.

Quando fugiu dali, aos dezoito, Ino estava crédula. Caso permanecesse por algum tempo a mais em Ota, acabaria agarrada pelo poder devastador de Kiba. Ele a assustava como nenhum outro homem já o fizera, principalmente porque conseguia subjugá-la apenas ao fazê-la fitar o seu semblante arrebatador. Ino não considerava aí nenhuma paixão delirante ou qualquer tipo de tensão provocada pela atração física. Era um medo real, que tirava o seu sono à noite. Perto dele, ela sabia estar indefesa.

Antes que ela pudesse responder - ou gaguejar, pois era o que provavelmente faria -, viu Gaara entrar na cantina.

Afastando a sua mão imediatamente ao perceber que o ruivo já os avistara, Ino tencionou se levantar para ir à direção dele, porém o Sabaku chegara neles antes, uma expressão impassível na face.

"Boa tarde." Disse, secamente.

"Gaara," Kiba fitou-o maliciosamente, já se utilizando por um modo de tratamento íntimo. "por que não se junta a nós? Estávamos prestes a tomar alguma coisa!"

Naquele momento, a garçonete voltou, trazendo duas xícaras fumegantes sobre a bandeja.

"Não, obrigado." Reiterou o outro, tornando a levar os orbes claros para a loira. "A Matsuri disse que você estava me procurando."

Ino sinceramente não soube o que a levou àquilo. Ao escutá-lo se referir à moça que a atendera com tanta intimidade, ainda mais depois da óbvia notação interessada desta, se sentiu espetada por uma agulha no estômago. Ela nunca se deparara com aquela sensação de ciúme e posse anteriormente. Classificava-se como liberal.

"A Matsuri?" Repetiu de imediato, um tom cioso incontrolável na voz.

"A recepcionista."

"Eu sei quem é a recepcionista!" Grunhiu Ino. "Por que você a nomeou?"

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo impaciente.

"Por que você não a está chamando pelo sobrenome?" Questionou ela novamente, como se ele não houvesse entendido o teor da pergunta. "Você não precisa saber o nome da recepcionista." Disse Ino, ácida. "Você andou de papinho com aquela garota, é?" Rilhou os dentes.

Como se só então o ruivo houvesse concluído que a mulher estava com ciúme, suspirou. "Não vou discutir isso com você." Deu as costas e saiu da cantina.

A Yamanaka só tomou conhecimento do papelão que pagara muito tempo depois, quando já tinha tomado metade da sua xícara de chá, sem se importar com a quentura deste ou dirigir qualquer olhar para Kiba, visto que ele deveria estar a fitando com um ar de riso.

-

-

Sete horas em ponto, Gaara deixou o hospital.

Ino estava sentada dentro do jipe, ouvindo a única estação de música que chegava até Ota: a de músicas country. Estava profundamente irritada com o Sabaku. Não apenas pela sua suposta familiaridade com Matsuri, mas pelo fato de ele nem sequer ter se prestado a dar uma resposta ou explicação, abandonando-a mais uma vez junto de Kiba.

Ao deixar a cantina, pediu para que o moreno avisasse Gaara de que estaria lá fora pegando um ar e seguiu para o estacionamento do hospital, iluminado pela luz rala dos postes.

Contava as estrelas pela janela, cantarolando uma canção antiga, quando ele abriu a porta do automóvel e se sentou.

"Muito bem," disse, chamando obrigatoriamente a atenção dela, que queria continuar a ignorá-lo. "você pode me explicar o que diabos foi aquela cena lá dentro, só para começar?" Perguntou, colocando o cinto.

"Não foi nada. Já passou." Respondeu ela, seca.

Girou a chave na ignição e ligou o jipe, fazendo o motor roncar fortemente ao meter o pé com força sobre o acelerador. Deu marcha ré e saiu rapidamente dali, logo engatando a segunda e a terceira ao tomar rumo da avenida principal do centro da cidade e seguir para o caminho que os levaria até a residência Uzumaki.

"Já passou?" Gaara observava o semblante sisudo. "Pois não parece. Pela sua expressão de mau-humor, me parece é que tem uma úlcera."

Como se para puni-lo, Ino fez uma curva muito fechada. Os pneus cantaram e eles foram jogados momentaneamente para o mesmo lado enquanto ela dobrava com um solavanco brusco.

"Não estou com vontade de ouvir as suas piadinhas, obrigada."

Já deixavam os últimos postes e agora só havia a estrada de terra batida e o mato fechado que os rodeava. A loira ligou os faroletes para poder ver melhor e colocou o farol alto. Não havia placas ou qualquer tipo de localização para dizer onde estavam, tampouco retorno. Ela seguiria reto até atingir a bifurcação que daria ou na sua ou na casa dos Inuzuka.

"Eu não estou brincando." Reiterou Gaara depois de um tempo. "Que reação absurda foi a que você teve ao me ouvir pronunciar o nome da recepcionista?" Questionou, começando a se mostrar impaciente com a impertinência da loira ao responder as suas perguntas.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Não sabia que você fazia o tipo ciumento." Comentou, irônico.

"Você ainda não viu nada." Ino disse por fim, levemente escarninha.

-

-

"Nossa, ficou ótimo em você."

Elas estavam no sótão.

Após Sakura ter descoberto os baús com as roupas delas antigas, inclusive a sua calça de couro roxa preferida dos seus tempos de garota rebelde, lavara um milhar delas e as deixara estendidas sobre as poltronas velhas para que provassem quando a irmã chegasse.

Tenten, que vestia calças confortáveis e tinha os cabelos presos, ria às caretas da noiva ao tentar se mexer dentro da sua saia colegial. A veste supostamente deveria chegar até o joelho, mas Sakura a cortara na altura da coxa naquela época e agora que encorpara as suas pernas ficavam tão expostas que o vestuário chegava a se tornar indecente.

Mas os velhos vestidos continuavam os mesmos: a mesma cor sem desbotar, a mesma luxúria.

Ino encontrou o que usara no baile de formatura: era vermelho de cetim. Naquela época, ficava levemente folgado na cintura e no busto, mas ela não tivera tempo de enviá-lo ao costureiro antes da festa, pois na mesma semana Sakura e Naruto pegaram catapora e a casa estava uma bagunça.

Experimentando-o, já tendo sido posto na máquina e com um cheiro agradável de amaciante, ela riu. O tecido ficava justo em toda a sua curvatura.

"Se a tia Chiyo me visse com ele, me chamaria de vadia." Zombou, ainda que sem tirá-lo. Foi para frente do espelho, mirando-se analiticamente.

"A tia Chiyo dirá isso mesmo que você use um hábito." Reiterou Sakura, livrando-se da saia e pegando um vestido preto de alças trançadas básico que parecia sexy. Mostrou-o para as duas mulheres. "Escolhi esse para hoje à noite. Sasuke nunca me viu com ele. Comprei especialmente para uma ocasião como essa. Ele ficará louco." Soltou uma risada maliciosa.

"Sim, louco de ciúme!" Reiterou Tenten, divertida.

No fim, ela vestiu aquele, alegando que Sasuke não poderia fazer nada para impedi-la - usaria mesmo um vestido recatado para o coquetel no dia seguinte, para compensá-lo. Ino decidiu reviver o glamour vermelho e Tenten, mais discreta, optou por um tubinho branco que contrastava com a pele morena.

-

-

Os homens estavam jogando pôquer na sala de jantar.

Naruto providenciara as bebidas; Itachi, as cartas e Sasuke, Neji e Gaara apenas não se negaram a participar, o que por si só já era uma grande coisa. Minato, que não gostava muito de jogos, foi para o quarto e Kushina mimava os genros lhes fazendo quitutes.

Hinata estava deitada, com dores de cabeça e enjôos. Já fora até Sakura para se desculpar por não poder participar da pequena reunião da mesma e, antes que ela pedisse perdão pela quarta vez, a noiva garantiu que não haveria problema algum desde que a morena já estivesse bem disposta na manhã seguinte para ouvir as fofocas que elas certamente teriam para lhe contar. Porque, além de tudo, haveria na noite seguinte um coquetel para homenagear os noivos um dia antes da cerimônia.

Era perto das nove e Tsunade, que anteriormente conversava com o casal Uzumaki, subiu as escadas atrás das mulheres.

Dez horas elas desceram, entre risos.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura foi a primeira a aparecer na porta. Usava o seu vestido preto sensual e sandálias, os cabelos caindo pelo rosto num despenteado proposital, os lábios e olhos com muita pintura. "nós já vamos." Despediu-se com um sorriso divertido ao notar o olhar masculino.

"Hn." Pela expressão do Uchiha, estava óbvio que não gostara da afirmação.

Tenten e Tsunade prometeram esperá-las na porta e Ino adentrou a sala também para se despedir de Gaara.

As madeixas douradas caíam às costas, cobrindo as alças do vestido vermelho. Tinha a boca pintada de um batom vermelho cintilante e o blush sobre as bochechas lhe dava um corado gracioso. Em todas as hipóteses, a loira era uma mulher de se tirar o fôlego. Não que Sakura não o fosse, mas o seu ar inocente e esfuziante lhe roubava a grande notação sexual que tinha, ao contrário da irmã.

Itachi soltou um assovio. "Uau, Ino, você está um arraso." Elogiou, logo se voltando para a cunhada. "Não que você também não esteja, Sakura, mas é que você é praticamente casada e a loira ainda não atingiu esse nível." Debochou, causando risos na noiva.

Ino tinha um sorriso exibido nos lábios.

"Tudo bem, a Sakura sempre soube que eu sou a mais bonita." Zombou.

"Ei!" Reclamou a outra. "Bom, nós já vamos, rapazes." Deu-lhes um olhar insinuante por fim. "Podem se divertir à vontade, ouviram? Nós ficaremos bem." Brincou, entreolhando-se debochadamente com a irmã. "E não nos esperem." Beijou os lábios de Sasuke. "Desfaça essa cara, Sasuke-kun." Apertou-lhe a bochecha.

Mas o Uchiha se manteve impassível.

Naruto fez uma piada e Ino se aproximou de Gaara. "Então até depois." Disse simplesmente, movendo a cabeça.

Quando elas saíam, a loira pôde ouvir os rapazes debochando do ruivo, dizendo-lhe que ela obviamente devia estar muito furiosa com ele para se vestir daquela maneira e nem sequer se despedir.

-

-

Normalmente, não fazia o seu feitio ir a festas ou boates. Sempre estava ocupada demais para fazê-lo. O trabalho na Akasuna a consumia de tal maneira que tudo o que desejava após um estafante dia de trabalho era apenas uma cama e roupas confortáveis para dormir.

Entretanto, uma vez que há dias já não era aborrecida ou acometida por um grande serviço, desses que exigiam e sugavam toda a sua atenção, Ino considerou que poderia aproveitar a noite sem se preocupar com as conseqüências rendidas pelo excesso de bebida na manhã seguinte. De certo modo, pensava que uma reação libertina acabaria por provocar ciúme em Gaara, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la, e ela queria de alguma maneira puni-lo pelo rechaço da tarde.

Havia muitos adolescentes na boate quando chegaram, o que não foi o bastante para acanhá-las. Ao contrário, Sakura se mostrou ainda mais animada.

"Vamos dançar, babies." Sacudia o quadril com o seu drinque em mãos, postada em frente à mesa que conseguiram. Depois da segunda lata de cerveja, ela se encontrava já um pouco bêbada e dançou três músicas com três rapazes diferentes, sem, no entanto, se permitir beijar por nenhum, e ria loucamente.

Tsunade estava desaparecida desde que fora ao banheiro, cerca de meia hora atrás, e Tenten sugerira que a loira houvera encontrado a sua cara metade momentânea pelo caminho. O que era bem típico da mulher, Sakura concordou logo após ouvi-la, porque, das recordações que possuía, Tsunade sempre se envolvera com rapazes mais novos. Eram os seus alvos para sexo bestial e ensandecido preferidos.

Assim, Ino foi pouco a pouco perdendo também a vergonha. Não que fosse tímida ou recalcada, mas não se sentia extremamente à vontade naquele tipo de ambiente. Alguns coquetéis e um flerte inocente com o garçom e a mesma já se sentia pronta para bancar a adolescente com hormônios à flor da pele.

"Você sabia que foi numa boate em que a Inucha aqui conheceu o gostosão do Gaara, Ten?" A noiva gritou para a amiga, que riu.

Era muito tarde quando as garotas voltaram para casa.

O vestido grudava ao corpo da loira pelo suor. Seus cabelos haviam sido presos num coque improvisado, para deixar o pescoço descoberto, e a maquilagem havia borrado pela umidade, de modo que teve de utilizar um lenço umedecido para retirá-la no caminho de volta.

Elas mal se despediram antes de entrarem nos seus quartos. Toda a casa estava escura e silenciosa. O relógio do hall marcava já quase seis e Ino precisou se livrar dos sapatos de salto alto para não cair, uma vez que não se encontrava no seu melhor estado de consciência. Escutou um ruído vindo dum cômodo perto e chegou à conclusão de que Tsunade devia ter tropeçado num móvel, pois não estava familiarizada com a posição dos mesmos. Dentre elas, Tenten era a única sóbria e fora quem dirigira no percurso da volta, levando consigo três números de telefone.

A janela do cômodo estava aberta, deixando entrar a brisa e o brilho da lua. A loira distinguiu a silhueta de Gaara por dentre os lençóis.

Abandonando os sapatos sobre o tapete com cuidado, seguiu para o roupeiro, abrindo-o. Na escuridão não pôde achar mais do que uma blusa comprida e foi o que decidiu usar enquanto se despia. Teve de fazer algum esforço para se livrar da veste, justa às suas formas, porque a mesma se encontrava úmida.

Livrou-se do sutiã, jogando-o sobre o chão, e enfiou o improvisado pijama com um suspiro.

Embora desejasse ansiosamente por um banho, não poderia fazê-lo. Banhar-se consistia em achar uma toalha em meio ao breu e tatear o roupeiro até se lembrar em qual das seis gavetas havia deixado as calcinhas. No seu estado de alcoolismo, o máximo que conseguiria debaixo do chuveiro seria escorregar no azulejo e fraturar uma perna. Portanto abandonou a idéia sem remorsos. O ruivo já se encontrava adormecido, de modo que não precisava se preocupar em se mostrar cheirosa e agradável.

Revirou-se na cama, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir, quando Gaara se mexeu e lhe agarrou a cintura, fazendo-a se sobressaltar, assustada.

"Gaara!" Exclamou, sem fôlego. "Não seja assim ladino." Reclamou, a voz levemente pastosa pela bebida.

"Quer dizer que você põe um vestido indecoroso daqueles pra sair à noite sem uma companhia masculina e tudo o que eu recebo é essa camiseta que fede a mofo?" Falou contra o pescoço dela, deslizando o queixo sobre a pele feminina, arranhando-a com a barba por fazer. A loira entreabriu os lábios, mas tudo o que pôde soltar por eles foi um sibilo mesclado a um sussurro incompreensível provocado pela proximidade do corpo do homem.

As mãos grandes subiram por baixo do tecido, tendo começado o caminho nas coxas expostas, até atingir os seios redondos e desprovidos de proteção. Ela se retorceu ao sentir o toque quente contra si, querendo ser tocada. A carícia, porém, não passava de uma leve pressão, que não era o suficiente para satisfazê-la.

Gaara fechou a boca contra a jugular de Ino, passando a beijá-la. Abraçando-o, a Yamanaka lhe dedilhou os músculos das costas com certa impaciência. Sua ansiedade era visível na maneira como se remexia e suspirava por entre os dentes, contendo os próprios ímpetos para não fazer ruídos mais altos do que o permitido. Embora fosse rígida no trabalho, tinha uma tendência a se libertar durante o ato sexual e permanecer daquela maneira contida exigia esforço e certa concentração.

Correndo as mãos pela lombar do ruivo, desceu até o seu traseiro, rodeando-lhe as nádegas um instante antes de voltar para o cós da bermuda, empurrando-a para baixo.

"Impaciente." Silvou ele perto do seu ouvido, soprando-o. "Você é impaciente, vara-verde." Fechou os dedos em torno dos mamilos intumescidos, fazendo-a gemer. Circulou-os num movimento vagaroso e provocante.

Embora a houvesse repreendido, não fez menção de contê-la. Os orbes claros, que observavam a fisionomia contorcida pelo deleite da mulher abaixo dele, se estreitaram quando a sentiu rodear o seu pênis. Baixou a boca para enfim devorar aquela outra à sua frente, escorregando a língua numa carícia impetuosa. Ino o puxou contra si, segurando o cabelo vermelho, impedindo-o de se afastar, sentindo contra o seu monte de Vênus a excitação do parceiro.

Erguendo a blusa velha, deixou-a apenas um instante para que pudesse remover a veste. O colo dela enfim ficou completamente desnudo e vulnerável e Gaara deslizou os dedos por ele, apertando, sentindo, afagando, até descê-los para os lábios internos da Yamanaka, sentindo a umidade viscosa.

Quando, cerca de meia hora depois, Ino explodiu num orgasmo violento, tudo o que pôde fazer foi permitir que um gemido langoroso a deixasse, o corpo sacudindo com a fúria das emoções que a atingiram.

Eles ainda se amaram outra vez antes de enfim decidirem se entregar ao sono. Tudo o que murmuraram durante aquele tempo foi o nome do outro.

-

-

Quando Ino acordou, percebeu os orbes do ruivo sobre si. Espreguiçou-se. "Que horas são?" Indagou, sonolenta, dando-lhe um sorriso.

"Dez. Sua mãe passou para nos chamar para o café. E passou depois para dizer que já retirou o café." Disse Gaara, impassível.

"Oh." Soltou a loira, confusa. "Você não vai para o hospital hoje?" A recordação do local lhe trouxe também a recordação do ciúme que sentiu e isso fez com que pusesse uma careta de desagrado no rosto pálido, o que imediatamente foi notado pelo Sabaku.

Ele se remexeu sobre a cama, virando-se de barriga para cima e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Hm." Soltou, apenas. "No período da tarde, mas apenas para ver como se encontra a mãe do Inuzuka. Liguei avisando. A senhora Uzumaki avisou três vezes que hoje é a noite do coquetel dos noivos também. Além do quê, estou de férias. Não pretendo passar todo o tempo lá, flertando com a recepcionista, diferente do que você deve ter imaginado." Lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

"Você é meu." Ino não pensou quando disse aquilo, apenas disse.

Ambos ficaram um instante em silêncio. Ela considerou - pelo que acreditava ser a décima, ou centésima ou milésima vez, já não sabia - o quão estupidamente envolvida estava e o quão difícil seria levar toda aquela farsa adiante quando ouviu o seu telefone tocar. Por intervenção divina ou sorte, não soube dizer. Apenas estendeu o braço e agarrou o celular que estava posicionado sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, abrindo-o, levou-o ao ouvido, algo de impaciência e alívio na face.

"Yamanaka." Falou, a voz baixa. Pôde ouvir muitos ruídos e vozes ao fundo. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Alô?" Repetiu, um pouco mais alto.

"_Porca!_" O berro de Karin quase a fez afastar o aparelho da orelha. "_Porca, onde diabos você está? Mais alguns minutos e Sasori irá despedi-la! Estamos esperando há quase uma hora, maldita seja! Você não pode ter pegado um trânsito tão ruim assim!_" As palavras dela enfim a tiraram do seu devaneio e a loira arregalou os olhos com a lembrança de que Sasori estava chegando ainda naquela manhã. Correção: já _havia _chegado e não estava de bom humor.

Praguejou mentalmente enquanto apoiava o tronco sobre os cotovelos, deixando o lençol deslizar e exibir seu colo desnudo. "Maldição!" Berrou, passando a mão pelo cabelo desajeitado. "Eu estou indo praí. Invente qualquer coisa. Estarei chegando em meia hora."

Ouviu um riso. "_Ah, não me diga que estava fazendo um sexo gostoso pra começar bem o dia e perdeu a hora! Invejinha!_" Falou a mulher. "_Não se preocupe, irei mantê-lo ocupado._" E desligou.

Gaara franziu o cenho ao vê-la se levantar daquela maneira apressada. Ino correu para o armário, abrindo-o e pegando o primeiro vestido que viu pela frente. Deu uma olhada em volta e pelo chão, à procura do sutiã que abandonara por algum lugar durante a madrugada, e o enfiou com pressa logo que o encontrou ao pé da cama.

"Aonde vai?" Questionou, vendo-a praguejar por ter pisado acidentalmente no salto do sapato virado sobre o tapete.

"Oh, pegar o meu chefe no aeroporto. Danação, esqueci que eles estavam vindo." Xingou para si mesma. "Como pude fazer isso? Burra, Ino, burra." Mirou o seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, escovando o cabelo com os dedos e agarrando o tubo de rímel, passando nos cílios.

Sentia-se úmida, cheirando a suor, sexo e Gaara. Sequer havia feito a higiene matinal e precisaria encontrar Sasori e seu humor oscilante ainda naquela manhã. Sem sequer ter escolhido alguma roupa pertinente para a ocasião, pensou, aborrecida. Ele nunca mais a esqueceria depois de vê-la naquele vestido cretino e sem uma maquilagem decente. Ao contrário, pois gostava tanto de aborrecê-la que possivelmente manteria aquela memória acesa na cabeça a fim de espezinhá-la em público.

Mordiscou o lábio, pegando o blush.

Ainda não havia tido tempo de conversar com o Sabaku a respeito do seu envolvimento com o presidente da Akasuna. Tinha receio da reação de Gaara, também. Todas as suas tentativas de iniciar um diálogo referente aos seus antigos parceiros sexuais haviam sido completamente rechaçadas. Como lhe diria que aquele homem que chegara a Ota naquela manhã era mais do que alguém com quem se encontrava às vezes?

Sasori fazia parte da sua rotina. Ela jantava na casa dele e Deidara a adorava. Às vezes um pequeno arrependimento a invadia, ao saber que o marido daquele com quem tinha um caso punha as mãos, os lábios, a língua em todas as partes do seu corpo. Mas sabia que se não fosse ela, seria qualquer outra.

E não era aquilo que a preocupava, de qualquer modo.

Apesar de aparentemente impassível, Gaara tinha muito mais sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si do que deixava transparecer. Além do quê, não parecia o tipo mais afável quando se tratava de dividir a mulher com quem se encontrava.

O fato de não terem discutido abertamente sobre o estágio da sua relação ou mesmo o fato de terem alguma relação além da química e do sexo casual a deixava nervosa. De alguma maneira e apesar do dinheiro, acreditava que todas as cenas que viveram naquela cidade eram reais. Não conseguia enganar a si mesma dizendo que o ciúme que sentia, o prazer que sentia, aquele sentimento inominável e crescente eram falsos ou fajutos.

Virou-se para fitá-lo, assentando melhor a veste na cintura. "Não vou demorar." Avisou-lhe, dando um pequeno sorriso vacilante.

"Está bem." Havia uma máscara de indiferença na face masculina enquanto jogava o lençol para o lado e se erguia. Toda a majestade do corpo desnudo fez com que ela mordiscasse o lábio num gesto inconsciente. "Espero não ser obrigado a socializar com este imbecil." Falou, mirando-a por cima do ombro, enrolando uma toalha que tirou do roupeiro no quadril.

Aquelas palavras a tiraram do seu torpor e Ino agarrou a bolsa, evitando observá-lo. "Nós conversaremos sobre isso quando eu voltar." Disse em voz baixa, deixando o cômodo.

Tinha o coração aos saltos enquanto descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Ignorou o chamado da sua mãe, que apareceu no hall junto de Sakura, ambas se preparando para ir até o restaurante Ika, onde seria realizada a festa para os familiares. Fazia um maravilhoso e ensolarado dia e ela sentiu os raios de sol tocarem o seu rosto enquanto seguia na direção do jipe estacionado em frente à residência. Chouji acenou ao longe ao vê-la, mas Ino não pôde cumprimentá-lo.

Quando ligou o automóvel e deu ré, partindo para a estrada que levaria ao aeroporto, tinha a boca comprimida numa fina linha de preocupação. Praguejou consigo mesma por se sentir daquela maneira acuada. Sasori e Gaara a poriam contra a parede sem dó. Precisaria de muito sangue frio para conseguir manejá-los.

-

-

A primeira coisa que pôde ver logo que pôs os pés dentro do minúsculo aeroporto de Ota foi a vermelhidão das madeixas de Akasuna no Sasori. Ele estava de costas, muito bem dentro de um terno perfeitamente cortado, batendo o pé no chão num gesto de impaciência que era típico seu.

Deidara e Karin estavam juntos a ele, com o primeiro parecendo entretido com uma revista e a mulher tomando um refrigerante (embora Karin houvesse espalhado a toda gente que já não bebia qualquer tipo de bebida que não fosse água - e alcoólicos, é claro). A morena, escandalosamente vestida em calças apertadas que realçavam a sua silhueta e uma blusa de seda branca justa, foi a primeira a vê-la e lhe sorriu com efusão, acenando.

Logo que Sasori se virou, Ino se sentiu como se puxada por um poderoso magnetismo na direção de um abismo sem fim.

Seus olhos escuros brilharam na direção do corpo feminino que se aproximava, delineando um sorriso malicioso na face. Ela sabia bem o que aquele aparentemente simples esgar de lábios significava, pois seguido deles era levada para o escritório do presidente com uma patética desculpa e então os seus corpos se perdiam entre gemidos e transpiração.

Percebendo os pêlos do braço a se arrepiarem, tudo o que fez foi corresponder àquela mirada com certa hesitação. Seria fácil enganar Deidara, inventando uma história romântica a respeito do seu noivado, mas Sasori era muito mais ardil e não cairia em nenhum conto de fadas que por ventura tencionasse inventar. Precisaria jogar limpo e falar a verdade.

"Ino, sua baranga decrépita, estava com saudades!" Disse-lhe Karin assim que a Yamanaka estava perto o bastante para escutá-la. "Está mesmo com uma cara de quem recém fez sexo." Sussurrou no seu ouvido assim que a abraçou, soltando uma risada escandalosa que fez Deidara, logo ao lado, franzir as sobrancelhas, enciumado. Para ele, Ino era sua propriedade particular, sua melhor amiga, e não gostava de dividi-la com aquela mulherzinha vulgar - que era como chamava Karin.

"Desculpem a demora." Disse a todos, ignorando o comentário da amiga, logo que se afastaram. "O carro não queria pegar." Mentiu.

"Você está _di-vi-na_." Deidara se interpôs na frente da outra mulher, agarrando a mão de Ino. "Esse vestido a deixa fantástica. Nunca a vi com algo do tipo, delícia." Falou com alguma afetação.

A loira apenas pôde dar um sorriso intranqüilo. "Minha mãe detesta formalidades dentro da nossa casa." Explicou, encolhendo os ombros. Mirou Sasori enfim. "Olá, Sasori." Cumprimentou, mantendo o queixo firme diante do olhar avaliativo que recebia.

"Você está atrasada." Embora os orbes escuros sorrissem, maliciosos, ele não tinha nenhuma expressão na face. Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça. "Não tenho tempo a perder neste fim de mundo com os seus patéticos problemas pessoais, Yamanaka." Falou, seco. "Agora vamos para o maldito hotel, porque temos serviço a fazer." E começou a andar na direção da saída do local, deixando-os para trás.

Deidara se apressou em segui-lo. "Você," apontou para Karin. "traga a minha mala." Ordenou.

Os lábios da mulher eram uma fina linha de fúria quando o esposo de Sasori lhe deu as costas e agarrou o braço do ruivo. "Maldito seja." Praguejou baixinho, seguindo para a enorme mala com rodinhas ao lado da sua, que era uma de couro branco comprada numa liquidação relâmpago em Tóquio. "Vê o que eu preciso suportar, loira? Estava a ponto de me escabelar!" Reclamou.

Ajudando-a, Ino agarrou a bagagem da amiga. "Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que desobedecer a Deidara só fará com que Sasori a despeça, portanto ature o que for se pretende continuar gastando todo o seu salário em roupas." Disse para acalmá-la. Ambas começaram a caminhar devagar enquanto a Yamanaka suspirava. "Meu pai ficará chocado quando descobrir que aqueles dois são casados. Ele é... bem, ele não é homofóbico, mas não simpatiza com nada que vá contra a natureza humana."

"Se você der sorte, Deidara não quererá conhecê-los." Reiterou Karin, de mau-humor.

"Eu nunca tenho sorte." Segredou logo que atingiram a rua.

Os homens estavam parados ao lado do jipe, o único automóvel do estacionamento. O loiro vestia jeans justos, uma camisa xadrez dobrada até as mangas e óculos de sol, os cabelos lisos caindo pelos ombros. Era extremamente atraente, estava sempre bem vestido e situações novas e curiosas o agradavam.

Como a adorava, Ino simplesmente sabia que Deidara quereria conhecer aos seus parentes. E tremeu com o pensamento de o quê tia Chiyo diria ao ver um homem tão afeminado.

"Logo que chegarmos Deidara irá visitar o comércio local e Karin o acompanhará." Ordenou Sasori assim que elas estavam próximas o bastante para escutá-lo. "Já nós dois..." lançou um olhar impassível na direção da loira. "temos alguns assuntos para tratar."

Quando subiu no veículo, a ponta dos dedos do ruivo roçou na sua perna. Ino bem sabia sobre o que ele queria tratar.

-

-

Akasuna no Deidara, que assumira o nome do marido, despediu-se com um beijinho soprado e, agarrando uma bolsa que tirara da valise, fechou a porta atrás de si, prometendo voltar em algumas horas com alguns artigos rústicos interessantes. Ele realmente acreditava que Ota era atrasada a ponto de ter apenas objetos artesanais e Ino não sentira vontade de desmenti-lo. Havia mesmo uma ou outra loja pelo pequeno centro que poderia suprir a sua vontade.

Olhou em volta, para aquele que deveria ser o melhor quarto do hotel, e constatou que era diferente do luxo com o qual Sasori estava habituado. Ele era um homem requintado, com um paladar fino e dono de um enorme acervo cultural.

Era pela sua conversa, seu modo diferenciado de tratar as pessoas e àquele jeito mordaz, adulador e ao mesmo tempo presunçoso que sorria às mulheres que mantinham a Akasuna a todo vapor. Ino não tinha nada daquela mágica com o público. Fazia bem o trabalho braçal e era boa em improvisar discursos, mas o ruivo era simplesmente majestoso quando se tratava de persuadir novos clientes a fechar um negócio.

Com tal absurda habilidade persuasiva e um charme natural, Sasori só precisava de quem fizesse a parte chata do serviço e cumprisse a burocracia. Ele conquistava por si próprio todos os compradores. Ela apenas era a encarregada de fingir que o presidente era muito mais do que apenas um convincente bajulador.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse, vendo-o seguir na direção do pequeno bar posicionado ao canto da sala.

"Tudo o que eu quero agora é que você fique nua para mim." Ele agarrou uma das garrafas posicionadas sobre o balcão, observando-a. "Admito: estou louco pelo seu cheiro. É uma sorte que tenha a chave do seu apartamento." Pegando um copo, despejou um pouco de uísque nele. "Tê-la longe de mim me deixou muito irritável nesta última semana."

Quando Sasori, que bebericava um gole da bebida, ergueu enfim a cabeça para observá-la, Ino mordiscou o lábio num gesto de nervosismo.

Encaminhou-se para uma poltrona, onde se sentou. "É sobre isso que quero conversar, Sasori." Falou, algo tensa. "Estou com uma pessoa." Declarou.

Mas a expressão voraz dos orbes escuros dele não se modificou. "E daí?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Isso não me impede de tê-la na minha cama." Fez um gesto com a mão, demonstrando displicência. "É só não permitirmos que ele saiba." Presenteou-a com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

"Não." Disse ela. Incapaz de se manter imóvel, ergueu-se. Caminhou pelo quarto até atingir a janela aberta. "Eu o contratei para fingir ser o meu noivo para a minha família durante esta semana. Acontece que gosto dele. E sou uma mulher monogâmica." Deslizou o dedo pelo parapeito de madeira, observando por um instante a rua lá embaixo antes de se voltar para fitá-lo, segurança em suas palavras.

Houve um longo minuto de silêncio entre eles, em que Sasori permaneceu a encarando com frieza.

"Era com ele que você estava agora." Proferiu, sílaba por sílaba, como se estivesse apreciando o som daquela frase num todo. "Sinto cheiro de sexo em você." Declarou, impassível.

Sentou-se no local anteriormente ocupado pelo corpo feminino, pousando o copo sobre a guarda do mesmo. Suspirou. O rosto de mármore perfeitamente esculpido parecia então um tanto quanto distraído, agitando a bebida.

O homem deslizou a língua pelos lábios num gesto inconsciente. "Você sabe que eu nunca irei enjoar de você, loira." Ele só se referia e ela daquele modo quando estavam sozinhos. Ino acreditava que era uma maneira que Sasori tinha de torná-la especial. Embora não fosse um tipo atencioso, não raro a presenteava com lingeries e jóias compradas em dinheiro vivo por um dos seus subordinados. "Nós transamos pelo menos uma vez por semana há mais de cinco anos, exceto no último mês, é claro. E eu ainda gosto da maneira como você geme para mim."

"Sasori..." A Yamanaka quis interrompê-lo, mas ele não parecia se importar em escutá-la.

"O que a faz pensar, então, que abriria mão de você para um fracassado, desqualificado e facilmente comprado indivíduo?" A frieza na voz do ruivo a chocou.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva. "Você não me governa. Não sou sua propriedade. Estive com você durante este tempo porque me apetecia e porque não havia encontrado ninguém por quem nutrisse algum sentimento. Mas agora encontrei e é isto. Acabou." Apertou os punhos num sinal de impaciência.

"Posso demiti-la." Ameaçou Sasori, o rosto contorcido pela cólera.

"Faça isso!" Esbravejou a loira. "Faça isso e eu contarei a Deidara sobre cada caso seu, sobre cada presente que você deu às suas vadias, às suas secretáriazinhas, a todas aquelas imbecis que abriram as pernas para ganhar algum dinheiro seu. Faça isso, Sasori." Ergueu o queixo em desafio.

Ele se levantou, impondo-a a toda a majestade da sua postura ereta, e jogou o copo na parede. Os estilhaços voaram pela sala, mas Ino não se mexeu. Sabia que, se quisesse ganhar, teria de se mostrar mais forte do que ele. Assim, continuou imóvel, vendo-o caminhar na sua direção com passos pesados. Os cabelos vermelhos agora caíam sobre os seus orbes transtornados, desfeitos do impecável penteado.

Agarrando-lhe o queixo com força, Sasori a forçou a encará-lo. "Nunca gostei desse seu geniozinho, Ino." Murmurou entre dentes. "Você sabe que não pode me vencer."

Sim, ela sabia. Mas aquilo não a impedia de tentar.

"Foi bom enquanto durou, Sasori." Disse, aparentando calma.

"Sua maldita e deliciosa loira." Ele tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios rosados do rosto feminino. "Não pense que me convencerá com apenas uma ameaça estúpida." Avisou, soltando-a. Livrou-se do paletó, jogando-o sobre o sofá, e afrouxou a gravata. "Agora vá e me traga Karin. Preciso que alguém me satisfaça porque você me deixou _insano_." Vociferou, irritado.

Quando Ino deixou a sala e desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, sentiu uma imensa onda de alívio invadi-la. Estava ciente de que a sua chantagem acabaria por barrá-lo por algum tempo, mas apenas algum tempo. Era ela quem geralmente administrava o dinheiro gasto com as amantes e os amantes de Sasori. Como Deidara verificava o contracheque do esposo e o ruivo não podia pôr os gastos no nome da empresa para evitar complicações legais, tudo sempre era pago à vista.

Tinha informações o bastante para extinguir finalmente com a conturbada chama do casamento mais polêmico da década. Embora o loiro pudesse suportar uma traição esporádica, pois compreendia as necessidades do Akasuna, seu orgulho nunca resistiria a tantas infidelidades. Ainda mais se as mesmas viessem a se tornarem públicas.

Muito em breve Gai iria se aposentar e a poria na vice-presidência, querendo Sasori ou não. Ela iria fazer com que ele a pusesse.

Sorria para si mesma quando vislumbrou Karin com o telefone na mão e três sacolas. "Não suporto aquele maldito pederasta!" Berrou logo ao vê-la. "Me trata como se eu fosse um capacho, Ino! Quero mandá-lo para o mais ardente e funesto inferno!" Grunhiu.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntou Ino.

"Lá." Apontou para a loja do outro lado da rua. "E já comprou milhares de coisas, em menos de meia hora. Por favor, é _isso_ que eu chamo de compulsão! E ainda _me _diziam uma tarada por compras! Não sou nada perto desse..." e soltou um palavrão chulo. "E você?" Indagou, fitando-a melhor então. "Achei que estaria botando pra quebrar agora."

A loira encolheu os ombros. "Parei com essa vida." Ironizou. "Sasori quer vê-la. Mas só vá se quer ter as roupas arrancadas. Você sabe que não precisa dormir com ele."

Karin moveu a cabeça. "Achei que ele só gostasse de loiros em geral." Comentou, passando as compras para Ino. "Mas já que está disposto a experimentar novas tonalidades capilares, estou indo agora. E toda vez em que olhar para aquele gigolô repulsivo, terei algo em mente para me consolar. Será a minha pequena vingança pessoal!" E soltou uma gargalhada.

Movendo a cabeça numa negativa, a Yamanaka riu. "Você realmente não tem noção do perigo." Murmurou, divertida. "Está bem. Irei encontrar Deidara no seu lugar e depois ligar para o Gaara. Nós provavelmente nos vemos no jantar de Sakura. Não há muitos restaurantes interessantes por aqui, mas com um pouco de lábia convencerei Deidara a ir almoçar nalgum deles sem fazer um inesquecível escândalo." Suspirou. "Divirta-se."

"Sim, muito mais do que você, sejamos claras."

"Você terá um orgasmo com a idéia de saber que fará sexo com o marido do homem que odeia e não com o sexo em si, não é mesmo?" Zombou Ino, vendo a morena começar a se afastar. E tudo o que pôde ouvir foi o seu riso satisfeito enquanto adentrava o hotel.

-

-

"_Aonde é que você está?_" A voz de Gaara soou perturbadoramente fria quando ele foi chamado pela senhora Uzumaki para atender à ligação da noiva.

"Gaara," Ino soltou um pequeno gemido, levando a mão à têmpora. Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. "meu chefe está aqui e isso é importante. Eu não posso apenas..." Mas naquela hora Deidara reapareceu do provador da loja, usando calças de vaqueiro, uma blusa justa e um chapéu. "Ah, você está ótimo, Dei-dei." Pôs a mão no bocal do aparelho, falando para o loiro, que sorriu, convencido.

"Você é quem está ótima, delícia." E se virou para a vendedora a fim de pegar mais algumas roupas.

"_Dei-dei?_" Questionou o ruivo, aparentando irritação. "_Mas quem inferno de imbecil é esse pra ser chamado de Dei-dei?_" Vociferou.

A loira não se recordava de tê-lo visto com tanta raiva. Mas era compreensível, pensou. Não era uma situação agradável precisar passar o dia junto de parentes que não eram seus, fingindo se importar com os detalhes da festa da sua suposta cunhada enquanto a culpada da enrascada apenas fugia da raia.

"É o marido do meu chefe." Respondeu.

Houve um curto período de silêncio na linha.

"_O _marido_ do seu chefe?_" Repetiu Gaara, soando incrédulo.

"Você nunca ouviu falar de Akasuna no Sasori e do seu polêmico casamento com um artista plástico?" Indagou ela. "O nome dele é Deidara e veio junto nesta viagem. Mamãe fez questão de convidá-los para o coquetel, de modo que você os conhecerá à noite."

"_Não tenho nenhum interesse em conhecer os seus amiguinhos homossexuais._" Reiterou ele, frio.

"Está bem." Grunhiu Ino, mal-humorada. "Então você pode se esconder no banheiro durante a refeição que eu digo a todos que o seu preconceito te fez passar mal, o que acha?" Sugeriu, batendo o pé no chão.

"_Nós falamos sobre isso quando você chegar._" E desligou.

A loira soltou um resmungo ao perceber que ele batera o telefone na sua cara, mas logo o chamado de Deidara a distraiu e foi com certa irritação que voltou para junto do Akasuna, ajudando a decidir se o homem levaria o chapéu de vaqueiro branco ou o marrom.

-

-

Logo que Ino chegou à residência Uzumaki, Kushina lhe informou de que a sua irmã já havia saído com Sasuke e Itachi. A família Uchiha chegava naquela noite a Ota e eles iriam diretamente para o restaurante da Ika, que àquela hora já estava restrito apenas aos convidados do futuro casal Uchiha. Assim sendo, só havia Naruto, Neji e Hinata na casa, pois Tenten e Tsunade haviam ido à cidade pouco tempo antes da Yamanaka retornar, levando um novo par de sapatos para a noiva, que quebrou o salto num cascalho.

A senhora Uzumaki já se encontrava na sala, ajeitando a gravata de Minato, e Hinata estava ao seu lado, já vestida e sentada pacientemente numa das poltronas. Kushina estava ansiosa para conhecer um casal homossexual assumido, tipos com os quais não se deparava normalmente, e queria ir logo para o local da recepção.

Com a desculpa de precisar tomar uma ducha e se arrumar, Ino subiu as escadas com uma expressão cansada.

Precisava ter enfim a conversa que por tanto tempo adiara, pensou logo ao avistar a porta do seu quarto. Gaara estava deitado na cama, lendo o jornal, quando Ino adentrou no cômodo. Os cabelos vermelhos dele estavam úmidos e havia pelo ar o cheiro da sua loção pós-barbear.

Entardecia. Deidara a mantivera ocupada por quase duas horas, até que Sasori ligou e todos foram almoçar no pequeno restaurante do hotel. Tudo ainda era novidade para o loiro, de modo que ele não fez nenhuma reclamação pela falta do luxo, e Karin tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso no canto da boca que quase levou tudo por água abaixo, não fosse o fato de o desconfiado Deidara ter sido mantido ocupado pela conversa fiada da Yamanaka.

O rosto feminino estava sério e cansado, portanto.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse, vendo-o baixar o periódico para mirá-la, impassível.

Pensou por um instante na ironia da situação. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que pronunciava a mesma frase para um ruivo que mudara a sua vida.

"Se for sobre o seu chefe, não estou interessado." Falou ele, erguendo-se da cama. Fez menção de caminhar até a poltrona, onde estava o seu casaco, e pegar um cigarro, mas ela o segurou, impedindo-o de continuar.

Quando o Sabaku fixou os orbes nos olhos azuis-claros dela, pôde perceber hesitação e medo. A expressão da face não dizia a ninguém que se encontrava acuada, mas, sendo um bom conhecedor de facetas humanas, ele podia facilmente notar o quão temerosa se encontrava a mulher à sua frente.

"Gaara, Sasori e eu somos amantes." Disse, firmeza na voz, apesar de tudo.

Pela expressão que se formou na face do ruivo ao ouvi-la, Ino soube que aquela hipótese nunca passara pela sua cabeça.

Ele ficou pálido por um estante, depois uma nuvem negra passou de fronte ao seu rosto, levando consigo todas as emoções que foram expressas naquele segundo de falha da sua perfeita carapaça insensível. "Você e aquele _puto_?" Sibilou a última palavra como se fosse uma obscenidade.

Tudo o que a loira pôde fazer foi soltá-lo, encolhendo os ombros. "Já faz muito tempo." Afirmou, desviou os orbes, rapidamente os voltando na direção de Gaara.

"Muito tempo." A repetição dele soou fria. Os olhos claros mostravam alguns sinais de raiva, sentimento que ela já pudera identificar na sua voz. Então o Sabaku a presenteou com um sorrisinho de desprezo. "Você é do tipo que tem um caso com o chefe para subir de posto, hn?"

Ino não soube direito como aconteceu. Quando viu, sua mão havia descido com força sobre a face do ruivo.

"Não te dou o direito de falar assim comigo, Sabaku." Disse, friamente.

Por algum tempo, tudo o que fizeram foi se encarar. Como numa batalha de titãs, mas uma batalha sem que fossem necessárias as armas. A maneira como se observavam já era suficiente para que pudessem compreender a raiva que dominava o ambiente e os sentimentos conflitantes de aversão e desilusão que emanavam sem que fossem abrangidos pelos seus criadores.

O queixo da Yamanaka estava rígido num sinal de segurança. Sentia os dedos doerem pela força do tapa que dera e, ao mesmo tempo, uma incontrolável, perturbadora onda de melancolia.

O homem à sua frente tivera a mesma reação que todos os homens com quem já havia se encontrado. Todos eles acreditavam que não passava de uma vadia que ganhava as suas promoções não por habilidade própria, mas pela maneira como facilmente se deixava seduzir.

"Problemas em admitir a verdade, vara-verde?" Perguntou Gaara então, um brilho intenso nos olhos.

"Estou onde estou por mérito próprio. Sasori não tem nada a ver com isso!" Silvou, baixa e roucamente. "Ao contrário." Disse com amargor. "Ele já quis me rebaixar, me dominar, me coibir várias vezes, sem nunca atingir os seus objetivos." Ainda assim, embora aquela fosse a verdade nua e crua, a dureza da face masculina não diminuía. "Dormimos juntos porque _eu _quero. Sou humana e gosto de sexo."

Gaara analisou o rosto perfeitamente formado que lhe tirava a razão: os lábios rosados, o nariz arrebitado, os cabelos dourados a adornar as feições delicadas. Por um instante, a raiva foi substituída por amargura e logo retornou com força total.

"Se você pensa que vou servir de pênis reserva, está muito enganada, mulher." Dando-lhe as costas, privando a si mesmo daquela visão do paraíso e do inferno ao mesmo tempo, seguiu até a mala, começando a colocar os seus pertences espalhados pelo cômodo dentro dela.

Ino abriu a boca, surpresa. "O que você está fazendo?" Mostrou-se incrédula.

"Vou embora. Você já tem o seu macho."

A frieza com que aquelas frases foram pronunciadas fez com que o coração e os sentimentos de familiaridade e afeição despertados pelo Sabaku dentro do seu peito doessem. Os punhos apertados se afrouxaram enquanto o rosto mostrava a confusão em que seu interior se encontrava.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, a voz fraca. Embora houvesse se preparado para discutir, para ignorar a situação ou até mesmo para que a aceitassem simplesmente, nada a havia aprontado para lidar com a idéia de perdê-lo antes que tivesse tempo de se acostumar com a mesma. "Não, você não pode!" Esbravejou, segurando-lhe o braço no que foi um puro reflexo.

Os olhos verdes do ruivo estavam enfurecidos e queimantes, como se disparassem flechas de fogo na sua direção.

"Por quê?" Encarou-a, os lábios crispados enquanto segurava uma camisa.

_Por quê?_, ela pensou rapidamente. O porquê estava óbvio em cada gesto seu, cada vez que se deixava levar simplesmente, sem se preocupar em preservar o próprio coração. E ainda assim, ainda assim havia a necessidade de um porquê.

"Eu..." Não pôde verbalizar o verbo amor naquela circunstância. Parecia errado, parecia _forçado_. "Eu paguei você!" Soltou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

O cenho de Gaara se encrespou também. Ele permaneceu só um momento a observando e então lhe deu as costas.

"Não há problema." Garantiu, duro. Agarrou a última peça de roupa que tinha sobre a poltrona, enfiando-a na mala com violência. "Eu devolvo o seu dinheiro." Fechou o objeto, lacrando a tranca com um clique que soou como um gongo no silêncio que desceu sobre o quarto.

As faces de Ino se coraram. Sentia seus olhos arderem, seu peito doer, o nariz formigar. Não estava habituada às reações provocadas pelo choro, pois fazia muitos anos desde a última vez que se permitira verter lágrimas por um homem (e foram essas lágrimas de ódio, lembrava-se). Mas continuava plenamente apta a percebê-lo. E ainda que sentisse raiva da própria fraqueza, não pôde evitar que toda a sua mente nublasse.

Perder Gaara. Aquilo parecia distante e noutro universo. Acordar e saber que não havia ninguém de quem roubar o calor, olhar para o lado, para o próprio apartamento, o seu lar, e saber que apenas tinha a interminável solidão como companhia. Não ver mais Gaara. Como conseguiria simplesmente _não ver mais Gaara_? A idéia era tão dolorosa como se houvesse sido concretizada.

"Eu terminei com ele!" Gritou, tão alto que os seus ouvidos doeram. "Gaara, você prometeu ficar comigo até que eu não o quisesse mais. Eu ainda quero você. Eu _amo _você."

Ele virou-se para fitá-la, afinal. Ino tinha os orbes rasos de lágrimas, que passaram a despencar com fúria conforme o turbilhão incompreensível dentro dela enfim ia tomando forma: se deparou com uma forte sensação de humilhação e desespero. Todo o seu chão, a sua base sólida construída com anos de serviço árduo, havia sido arrasado. Ela havia deliberadamente implorado.

A expressão impassível de Gaara se transformou ao vê-la tão frágil. Embora fosse uma criaturinha preocupada com a sua posição na sociedade, com aquilo que os outros pensavam a seu respeito, com a própria imagem e fosse egoísta, mentirosa e tão _mimada_, havia qualidades que se sobressaíam a todos os defeitos. O orgulho fora aquilo que a mantivera de pé, livrando-a da sensação de opressão provocada pela coação dos pais e pelo ramo de trabalho que exercia, e Ino o atirara pela janela.

Soltou a mala e se aproximou dela, abraçando-a.

A loira explodiu em soluços ao senti-lo junto de si. O calor de Gaara era muito melhor do que qualquer tipo de prazer que alguma vez houvesse sido provocado em seu corpo por outro homem.

"Odeio você." Balbuciou, agarrando-se a ele. "Tenho medo de perdê-lo. Olha o que você faz comigo..."

Afastando-a um pouco de si, o Sabaku lhe tomou o queixo, erguendo-o para que a mulher pudesse fitá-lo. "Amo você, loira." Disse, suavemente. "Não suportaria dividi-la com outros homens."

"Eu terminei com ele." Ela repetiu, débil.

"Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi na vida." Gaara a acariciou, beijando-a.

E eles se amaram.

-

-

**N/A: **Férias, finalmente. Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Hm. Bom, Sabaku tel se encaminha para o seu derradeiro final. Com o término da semana, vem o término de Sabaku tel. Nada muito extenso, como prometido. Tenho o próximo capítulo pronto já e metade do penúltimo. Portanto haverão só mais três capítulos, provavelmente. Porém, ninguém pode reclamar. Teve romance, teve drama, teve reflexão, teve noções de administração e até equitação. Não podemos dizer que este foi um fanfic sem conteúdo.

Aos leitores, obrigada pela dedicação, apesar das falhas. Prometo não abandoná-la, mesmo que tarde em postar. Pretendo terminá-la até o final de fevereiro, assim como A Cor da Noite, a qual vou escrever um pouco agora.

Deixem reviews, sejam eles elogios ou críticas, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! No qual haverá um embate frontal SasorixGaara, há! Um pedaço da cena vou postar no livejournal daqui a pouco.


	9. A Amiga

**Capítulo Oito: **_A Amiga_

-

-

Tudo o que podia ouvir rompendo o perfeito silêncio do quarto era o ruído da respiração compassada de Gaara. Deitada sobre o peito dele, dedilhando o contorno dos músculos e sentindo a pele quente sobre os dedos, Ino apertou os lábios para impedir que um suspiro, ou um gemido, ela não sabia dizer, deixasse a sua garganta e corpo trêmulo.

Cerrou por um instante os orbes, privando a si mesma do prazer que era observar o tórax do homem ao seu lado enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Fora uma experiência incrível. Nunca partilhara de algo daquela magnitude com alguém. Era como estar completa e ao mesmo tempo não estar, sabendo que sempre quereria mais e mais, e sentir a felicidade de modo tão sublime que parecia irreal.

Ela e o ruivo fizeram amor num nível totalmente diferente de anteriormente. Fora intenso, ardente e perturbador, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Não houve preliminares e ainda assim teve a impressão de que tudo se passou em câmera lenta, devagar e delicioso, para que pudesse aproveitar cada minúsculo pedaço do prazer que a invadia. E quando por fim o orgasmo a dilacerou como uma explosão cósmica, Ino pôde ouvir dentro de si o seu coração batendo furiosamente.

"Gaara..." Sussurrou, sentindo o cheiro masculino que invadia as suas narinas.

"Sim, eu sei." Ele falou, a voz macia. Encarava o teto, pensativo. "Nós estamos fatalmente perdidos, não é mesmo?" Zombou, algo de rouquidão no timbre.

Erguendo-se, a mulher pousou os olhos claros sobre a feição bem desenhada do Sabaku. Havia uma barba rala por fazer que pinicava a sua pele. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam úmidos, bagunçados pelos dedos dela. A tatuagem parecia fechar aquele conjunto harmônico com maestria. Poderia mesmo dizer que era uma marca de nascença, não fosse tão cética.

O colo dela estava desnudo, o resto do corpo escondido debaixo do lençol. A porta do quarto fora fechada, mas Ino não se preocupava com interrupções.

"Mesmo se eu quisesse, e eu não sei se quero, não teria palavras pra te dizer o que estou sentindo agora." O sorriso que se delineou na sua face era um tanto quanto brejeiro. "Então vamos seguir o seu jogo e deixar o clima de mistério no ar." Abaixou-se, depositando um beijo sobre a boca corada do Sabaku. Deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior, fazendo uma leve sucção.

Embrenhando os dedos nas madeixas loiras, Gaara trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto do seu. "O meu jogo é fazer amor com você em todos os cômodos da casa." Murmurou.

O corpo feminino tremeu. "Você gosta de viver perigosamente." Chacoteou, sentindo a mão dele se fechar contra o seu seio. "N-não." Tentou pará-lo, ainda que sua resistência houvesse sido parca e ineficaz. "Gaara, o jantar é dentro de menos de uma hora." Gemeu, beijos úmidos descendo pelo seu pescoço.

"Está bem." Ele a soltou, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la com os olhos escurecidos de desejo. "Mas você irá usar uma saia." Mordiscou a sua boca, devagar. "Sem calcinha." Soprou.

-

-

Desde que se levantaram, o rosto de Gaara estava sério. Diferente da impassibilidade que costumava demonstrar habitualmente, a expressão masculina trazia consigo um ar circunspecto que a surpreendia. Observando-o enquanto se vestia, chegou à conclusão de que não se recordava de alguma vez tê-lo visto exalar aquela aura ameaçadora.

Com os cabelos presos num coque, ela então voltou o rosto para a própria mala, procurando o que usar. A exigência do ruivo a fizera descartar o vestido que trouxera. Estava ciente de que o Sabaku não brincara quando havia dito que a queria desprovida de peça íntima em plena mesa de jantar, mas não havia trazido nenhuma saia que fizesse o fato passar despercebido. Havia o tailleur, porém já o havia colocado no jantar com os Nara há alguns dias e acidentalmente derramara uma gota de molho perto da barra da saia.

Agarrando a parte inferior da veste, chegou à conclusão de que seria a única que poderia vestir e que a faria parecer um mínimo decente.

A idéia meio que a excitava. E a fazia hesitar.

Mordiscou o lábio enquanto fitava a peça. "Vou tentar dar um jeito nessa mancha." Avisou. "Se eu pusesse qualquer outra coisa, papai certamente perceberia que a sua filha anda cumprindo estranhos desejos sexuais do genro que ele admira e isso não pegaria bem publicamente." Troçou, aproximando-se dele para depositar um beijo nos seus lábios, ficando na ponta dos pés.

A sobriedade do rosto do ruivo se quebrou um instante e ele a presenteou com um pequeno sorriso de canto. "Não é com o seu pai que você precisa se preocupar." Murmurou, rouco.

Deslizando a língua para dentro da boca úmida, Ino cerrou os olhos e enroscou os braços em torno do pescoço de Gaara. Um gemido baixo abandonou a sua garganta quando sentiu as mãos firmes a segurarem a sua cintura. O beijo durou por tempo o bastante para nublar os seus pensamentos mais profundos. Ela enfiou os dedos pela gola da camisa dele, espalmando-os sobre os ombros quentes para que pudesse usufruir com mais intensidade daquela sensação.

A distância entre eles se criou alguns segundos depois. Ofegante, a mulher entreabriu os orbes azuis, brindando o Sabaku com a perfeita visão da íris límpida.

"Posso ter sido civilizado com o Inuzuka, Ino, mas não o serei com esse bastardo." As palavras duras dele destruíram a magia do momento. Com o queixo rígido, apertou-a mais contra si como uma confirmação à sua afirmação.

"Gaara," ela se afastou, preocupada. "Sasori não é nada maleável. Ele certamente irá confrontá-lo. Não quero criar uma tensão ainda maior na frente dos meus pais, por favor."

"Não." O Sabaku a soltou. "Se você está comigo, está comigo. Não há meio termo. O ciúme que você teve da recepcionista era absolutamente infundado, não é a mesma coisa que precisar encarar o filho da puta que comeu a sua mulher." Disse, desviando o rosto do dela, sentando-se para calçar os sapatos. "Vou socá-lo caso me provoque. Esteja ciente."

Encarando o dorso do noivo com hesitação, a loira se aproximou. "Gaa, amor," Ronronou, abraçando-o pelas costas. Depositou o queixo sobre a clavícula dele, suspirando pesadamente. "ele sabe. Ele sabe que somos uma farsa." O corpo de Gaara retesou ao ouvi-la. Ino pôde sentir a sua tensão e o massageou com delicadeza. "Precisei contar ou Sasori poria em perigo tudo o que construímos. Deidara cairá fácil, mas saiba que com Sasori você precisará jogar às claras."

O ar deixou as narinas dele de maneira pesada.

"Como você pôde se envolver com um imbecil desse tipo?" Questionou, frio.

"Por que me preocupar com quem vou para cama se não nutro nenhum tipo de sentimento pela pessoa?" Ela reiterou, um pouco mais tranqüila, em simples tom de confidência. "Era apenas físico e prático. Trabalhamos juntos, o que queria dizer que não precisávamos perder tempo em encontrar algum local apropriado ou negligenciar as nossas obrigações. Pode soar como se eu fosse uma piranha, mas apenas é assim."

"Eu detesto piranhas." Afastando os braços dela de si, ele se pôs de pé, virando-se para encará-la, sério. Havia um brilho ferido nos orbes femininos que o fitavam, abismada. "Preciso ficar sozinho por algum tempo." Encaminhou-se para a porta. "É diferente quando se trata da mulher que você deseja, Ino. Não é só carnal." Fitou-a por cima do ombro. "Volto para o jantar." E saiu.

-

-

Gaara suspirou. Ele precisava se habituar à idéia de que Yamanaka Ino também tinha um passado. Indecoroso ou não, era um passado com o qual não estava acostumado a se confrontar. Nenhuma das outras mulheres com quem estivera tivera, para ele, significância. E de repente se descobrir encantado pelo charme, pelas deliciosas pernas e pela boca rosada de uma loira tempestuosa era muito mais perturbador e impressionante do que todos os outros problemas com que já se deparara.

Caminhando em direção ao estábulo, viu-se à frente de Chouji e um peão desconhecido perto da entrada. Com o cigarro aceso, os homens o cumprimentaram erguendo levemente a aba do chapéu que traziam postos.

"Necessita algo, Sabaku?" Questionou o Akimichi, amigável.

Tirando o maço do bolso, o ruivo os imitou e levou o fumo à boca, acendendo-o. "Encilhe um cavalo." Pediu, duro.

"Ahh." Soltou o outro, levantando-se do monte de feno onde se encontrava sentado. "Faço isso pra você. Siga-me." E adentrou o local. "Está escurecendo. Não vá longe. O cavalo pode cair pelo caminho. Não há luz depois que você sai do portão, embora ache que você já saiba disso." Aproximaram-se de uma baia. "Achei que hoje fosse a festa da Sakura."

"Hn." Reiterou Gaara apenas, soltando a fumaça pela boca lentamente.

"A loira ordenou que déssemos uma das nossas éguas baias pra você." Deu algumas palmadas amigáveis sobre uma égua de pêlo castanho. "Mameka é boa para o trote. Fique aqui. Vou buscar os arreios."

Não houve resposta. Os lábios do ruivo estavam crispados desde que ouvira aquele estranho tratar com tanta intimidade a Yamanaka.

Quando se viu novamente só, tudo o que pôde fazer foi passar a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de frustração. Se ele continuasse se permitindo levar por aquela sensação leviana e atormentadora, acabaria por ficar louco, considerou.

Dando uma última tragada no cigarro, apagou-o contra a viga de madeira que sustentava o estábulo, jogando a bituca num balde que estava ali perto.

Logo que montou Mameka e saiu a galope, o vento bateu contra o seu rosto, acalmando-o. Precisaria de sangue-frio para lidar com Akasuna no Sasori e estar perto de Ino definitivamente tirava toda a sua impassibilidade. Ela era demasiado quente, o suficiente para derreter as suas barreiras e fazê-lo queimar.

-

-

Kushina, logo que vislumbrou o casal Akasuna que chegava num jipe guiado por Ino, sorriu de maneira agradável, uma vez que Minato, ao seu lado, não parecia muito à vontade com a idéia de confraternizar com gente estranha da cidade. Ele não acreditava naquela concepção de relacionamento entre um mesmo sexo. Achava que era coisa que se fazia apenas pela necessidade de aparecer.

Quando Ino contou à cunhada, ao irmão e Neji a respeito dos excêntricos convidados que os acompanharia ao jantar de Sakura, Naruto não reagiu muito bem. Ele não podia acreditar que a loira estivesse envolvida com homossexuais. Era degradante e perturbador, dissera, mas seus impulsos - idéias firmadas pelo pai - foram controlados com um olhar repreensivo da senhora Uzumaki, que não suportava lidar com preconceito, e palavras amáveis de Hinata. A Hyuuga se encontrava pálida e enjoada desde o início da tarde e muito forçosamente compareceria ao coquetel, embora houvesse sido advertida de que não o era necessário.

A Yamanaka procurou rapidamente por Gaara entre aqueles que esperavam à soleira da porta, mas não o encontrou.

Seu suspiro foi abafado pelo grito orgástico que Deidara soltou, parecendo muito impressionado com a decoração rústica e tão diferente da cidade. Ino sabia que ele secretamente acreditava estar à frente de um estúdio de cinema ou qualquer coisa absurda do tipo. O loiro tinha o hábito de florear qualquer situação.

"Vai ser uma noite maravilhosa! Mal posso esperar para ver a noiva!" Bateu palmas, voltando a mirada para o marido, que observava distraidamente pela janela. "Você não acha, Sasori?"

"Vai ser mesmo." A voz arrastada estava cheia de insinuações que não foram compreendidas por ninguém além de Ino. Ela lhe lançou uma mirada de advertência pelo espelho retrovisor, mas o ruivo estava ocupado olhando para fora. "Estamos ansiosos para conhecer o seu noivo, Yamanaka." Silvou, ironia na voz.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você não havia me contado, Ino." Repreendeu Deidara, aborrecido.

Karin virou-se, fitando a amiga ao seu lado. Ajeitou-se no bando do passageiro, um pouco preocupada pelo que esperava a loira.

Já que Sasori sabia da verdade, nada o impedia de simplesmente estragar tudo. Apenas pelo prazer de se divertir. Porque sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Deidara acabaria por perdoar qualquer gafe sua, o que tirava a importância da ameaça feita por Ino.

Desde que juntara as roupas, vestira-as e deixara o quarto do chefe, a morena se encontrava num estado de bivalência: o sexo em si não havia sido bom. Ele fora rude e não se preocupara em lhe dar prazer. Isso a princípio a colocou de mau-humor. Pelo menos até que Deidara a encarasse com os olhos claros presunçosos. E tudo desapareceu.

"Desculpe." Falou Ino, tensa. "Esperemos que ele tenha voltado. Genma disse que Gaara havia saído para cavalgar." Sussurrou, sabendo que havia sido ouvida, porém.

Logo que estacionou o carro e desceu, seguida dos convidados, Kushina se aproximou e deu um abraço de boas-vindas em cada um deles, inclusive em Sasori, que não pareceu muito inclinado a aceitá-lo.

Os demais os cumprimentaram com alguma retranca, fruto do preconceito, e Hinata, ainda que houvesse se esforçado para ser gentil, logo precisou deixar aqueles impulsos de lado, pois, tão miúda e delicada, Deidara simplesmente a ignorou, como se ela não existisse. Era um hábito antigo seu, o de fingir que mulheres bonitas não existiam. Era a maneira como tinha de se proteger da desonra pública, a qual era constantemente imposto pelo marido.

"Vamos entrando." Guiou a senhora Uzumaki. "Naruto está saindo do banho, aquele atrasado. Gaara já chegou. Está na cozinha fazendo um café para Hinata."

Ino sentiu uma onda de alívio avassaladora e intensa invadi-la quando ouviu o nome do ruivo. O sentimento foi tão absorvente que quase a deixou de pernas trêmulas.

Murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, adiantou-se aos visitantes e subiu as escadas que davam para a varanda, ouvindo Deidara conversar de maneira muito animada com a sua mãe, como se fossem velhos e íntimos amigos.

Parou no umbral da porta da cozinha, posicionado a mão sobre a parede, em busca de sustentação. O ruivo estava posicionado junto ao fogão, onde o forno se encontrava ligado. Vestia calça social, uma camisa branca sem quaisquer detalhes e uma gravata azul, os cabelos vermelhos despenteados, mas se encontrava tão dolorosamente perfeito que ela sentia uma pontada de nervosismo no estômago somente em observá-lo.

Ele logo a percebeu e voltou os olhos impassíveis na sua direção.

Por um instante Ino temeu tê-lo perdido, mas afastou aquele sentimento. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ter Gaara.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar alguma coisa, foi quando a senhora Uzumaki despontou no corredor, cantarolando, e a loira teve de lhe dar espaço para adentrar a cozinha.

"Eu assumo daqui adiante." Avisou, agarrando o guardanapo abandonado sobre a mesa. "Vá recepcionar os seus convidados, querida. Gaara, meu docinho, você também. Nós vamos sair logo, logo. Apenas daremos isso à Hinata, porque ela está com pressão baixa, e você e seus amigos podem ir com o jipe. Chouji vai nos levar na van, junto das crianças e da tia Chiyo."

"Está bem, mamãe." Concordou Ino, mordiscando a boca. Fitou o Sabaku, que ainda não havia se mexido. "Você vem?" Indagou, um tanto quanto hesitante.

Demorou um segundo que pareceu ser uma eternidade até que ele maneasse a cabeça numa concordância e se aprumasse. Caminhou na direção dela com passos vagarosos, que quase a puseram doida, mas ela pacientemente o esperou, agarrando a sua mão quente num gesto protecionista enquanto o puxava na direção da sala de estar.

O primeiro vislumbre que teve do cômodo foi de Deidara mexendo no toca-discos como se fosse um objeto pré-histórico. Com o avançado sistema de som no apartamento luxuoso que dividia com o marido, a falta de tecnologia na casa dos Uzumaki devia ser chocante. Ele comentava exatamente isso com Sasori, que estava perto da janela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e uma expressão impassível na face.

Os olhos do casal se voltaram diretamente para os recém-chegados quando a Yamanaka deu um passo sobre o piso encerado, ocasionando ruído.

"Oh!" Deidara ofegou, esquecendo imediatamente o aparelho no qual anteriormente mexia, aproximando-se. Os cabelos compridos estavam bem penteados caindo sobre o seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar andrógeno. "Então você deve ser o Gaara!" Comentou, saltitando. "Você é muito mais bonito do que o seu nome faz parecer." Sorriu e estendeu a mão.

"Obrigado." Reiterou o Sabaku antes que Ino tivesse de interceder, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e em dúvida se as palavras do homem à frente eram um elogio ou uma troça - detalhe para o qual Gaara aparentemente não se importou ou deu crédito. Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão firme, sem que no rosto do ruivo fosse mostrado um único traço de afabilidade. "Ino..." Deixou um silêncio proposital no ar. "Me falou sobre você também." Disse, optando pela posição educada.

Karin lançou um olhar comprido à melhor amiga. Ino o percebeu de imediato. E conseguia ler com exatidão o que nele transmitia: embora em meio às caçoadas houvesse dito que o futuro acompanhante da Yamanaka pudesse ser baixo ou feio, nunca imaginara que o fosse, por estar naquele ramo em que a beleza era fundamental. Mas tampouco acreditara que fosse tão bonito.

Exercendo uma pressão leve sobre os dedos masculinos que ainda segurava, a loira atraiu a atenção de Gaara para si.

"Esta é Karin, minha amiga e colega de trabalho." Apontou para morena, até então acomodada perto de Hinata, que se levantou, alisando o vestido, para cumprimentá-lo. "Karin é uma engenheira extremamente eficiente. Tem uma habilidade nata para matemática. Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa, qualquer conta, e ela terá a resposta." Riu, parecendo se divertir.

O Sabaku arqueou a sobrancelha de modo mais aprazível para a mulher, que ajeitou os óculos num gesto de presunção.

"Interessante." Disse. "Qual é o valor de PHI?"

"1,618." Respondeu a morena sem pensar. Sorriu. "Arredondando, é claro." Acrescentou. "Mas essa foi muito fácil, Gaara. Enquanto vamos para o coquetel do Sasuke-kun, você vá pensando numa muito mais difícil se espera me fazer suar." Ninguém aparentemente percebeu o tratamento meloso que deu ao Uchiha, exceto Ino, que revirou os olhos, impaciente.

As palavras amigáveis e até certo ponto desafiantes de Karin quase serviram para descontrair o ambiente. Quase, pensou a Yamanaka, até postar os orbes sobre a figura sorumbática de Sasori, que parecia esperar pela apresentação com uma satisfação vil, com um comentário certamente maldoso guardado em mente, apenas para envergonhá-la e castigá-la. Ela sabia que ele não lhe daria descanso e estava preparada para isso.

A retórica do Akasuna, entretanto, era algo que muitas vezes a deixava desarmada ante qualquer platéia. Os pensamentos rápidos e a boa capacidade de associação faziam de Sasori um discursador implacável.

Fitou ambos os ruivos rapidamente. "Gaara, esse é Sasori. Sasori, esse é Gaara." Apresentou, rapidamente.

Houve alguns momentos de avaliação competitiva entre eles, até que, desdenhoso, o empresário ofereceu a mão num gesto que sinalizava paz. Paz essa não apresentada no brilho malicioso dos olhos.

"Gaara, hein?" Falou Sasori logo que obteve um rápido cumprimento. "O que você precisou fazer pra levar essa belezinha loira para a cama?" Questionou, apontando com o queixo para Ino, que o fitou, irritada. "Ou será que foi ela quem fez?" Sibilou, ácido.

"Se eu fosse você," reiterou Gaara, friamente. "me preocuparia mais com o seu marido do que com a minha noiva." E assinalou de modo discreto Deidara, que se aproximara da janela para ver alguns peões que passavam para os alojamentos, parecendo entusiasmado. "Pois você corre mais risco de perder a ele do que eu a Ino." Zombou, puxando o corpo feminino para mais perto de si, soltando a mão dela para lhe rodear a cintura.

O cenho de Sasori franziu em aborrecimento profundo quando o ouviu.

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo a paixonite dela vai durar. Um miserável como você não tem a menor chance de bancar os luxos da _minha loira_." Murmurou com um sorriso trocista no rosto enquanto passava por eles em direção ao hall de entrada. "Deidara, vamos na varanda. Quero fumar enquanto não saímos." Disse mais alto, em tom de ordem.

Ino pôde ver, com o rosto franzido de preocupação, que Gaara esteve a um segundo de perder o controle.

O queixo masculino estava rígido e ela notava a tensão que lhe contraía os músculos. Hinata os olhava de maneira preocupada, certamente havendo notado o desconforto entre os visitantes, e foi naquela hora que Kushina apareceu com o café.

"Mamãe, nós já vamos." A loira se despediu, puxando o Sabaku consigo. "É bom você apressar Naruto ou ele nunca mais sairá daquele banheiro." Avisou. "Venha, Karin."

O trio parou perto da porta, onde a senhora Uzumaki já não poderia ouvi-los.

Com os lábios torcidos em sinal de apreensão, Ino observou o homem à sua frente.

Se comparecessem à festa de Sakura com aquele humor, muito em breve alguém perceberia que o relacionamento entre eles estava conturbado. E a última coisa que ela queria era dar a Sasori o gostinho da vitória. Ou ele jamais os deixaria em paz novamente.

Sabia que fingir naturalidade não seria a tarefa mais fácil, porém, por consideração à noiva, estavam obrigados a encarar tal empreitada. Não queria estragar as celebrações da irmã. A família Uchiha já era suficientemente tradicional e seria difícil o bastante apresentá-los, tão aristocráticos, a Kakashi, Jiraya e Ebisu. Aqueles tipos contrastavam de modo perturbador com o perfil de Sasuke: eram expansivos, escandalosos e de modo algum tão ricos.

"Gaara, amor, relaxa." Pediu, postando as mãos sobre os ombros masculinos. "Por favor, por favor, apenas o ignore. Sasori nunca foi um bom perdedor. Ele é uma víbora. Eu sei. Mas pela Sakura, por _mim_, apenas... apenas não lhe dê atenção." Terminou a última frase num murmúrio estrangulado, o coração martelando de nervosismo no peito.

O rosto dele se manteve impassível, sinal de que não estava nada inclinado a acatar a sua súplica.

Karin, que até aquele instante estivera escorada à parede, mexendo na bolsa para tentar fingir não prestar atenção àquela conversa íntima, decidiu parar de disfarçar. Ajeitou-se dentro do vestido - o qual Ino sabia ser uma aquisição especial e exclusiva para a malfazeja ocasião em que conheceria o suposto homem dos seus sonhos.

"Pode contar comigo, Inucha." Declarou, postando as mãos na cintura. "Vou manter Sasori ocupado pelo resto da noite, vocês verão." Prometeu, ao que sua segurança pareceu se dissipar meio instante depois. "Ou pelo menos tentar." A boca se crispou ao se recordar do ciumento marido do Akasuna. "Com Deidara presente, será muito provável que tenhamos um escândalo em menos de meia hora de festa."

Respirando fundo, o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, desajeitando-os.

Cerrou levemente os orbes claros na direção dos azuis que o observavam, expectantes, mas nada disse. Não sabia se tinha auto-controle o bastante para aturar Akasuna no Sasori pelo resto da noite. Ou a sua fisionomia maliciosa.

Voltou-se para Karin, sério.

"Se um automóvel comporta cinco passageiros, dois na frente e três atrás, qual o número de alternativas distintas pra lotar o carro utilizando sete pessoas, de modo que uma delas nunca ocupe um lugar nos bancos da frente?" Perguntou, os olhos estreitos em sinal de sádica diversão.

Houve um silêncio comprido até que Ino riu.

"Oh, Jesus. Se vocês vão ficar nisso a noite toda, vamos indo, vamos." Agarrou a mão do ruivo, puxando-o. "Você pode pensar na resposta enquanto entramos no carro, Karin." Voltou a face para fitar a morena, que, absorta, aprecia refletir seriamente sobre a questão.

-

-

Eles estavam andando há quase cinco minutos quando Karin, ao lado de Sasori no banco de trás, deu um pulo.

"1800!" Berrou, atraindo a atenção de todos. "A resposta é 1800. Engole essa, Sabaku." Silvou, venenosa, ajeitando os óculos num gesto típico seu.

"Está certo." Ele anuiu, sem se virar para olhá-la. "Precisei de uma folha de papel quando me lançaram essa, mas você fez todos os cálculos de cabeça, então..." Encolheu os ombros, num gesto indiferente. "Acho que realmente devo reconhecê-la como um gênio da matemática." Disse, ponderação impressa ao falso tom zombador.

"O que, é claro, não é nenhuma surpresa." A morena falou, soltando uma gargalhada.

Deidara revirou os orbes, obviamente aborrecido pelo fato da sua rival estar chamando mais atenção do que ele próprio. Por isso, mexeu-se no assento, inquieto, e resolveu iniciar um diálogo.

"Como a noiva estará vestida, Ino-delícia?" Questionou, direcionando a conversa a um ramo que compreendia.

"Pra ser sincera, não tenho muita certeza." Respondeu a loira, sem tirar os olhos da direção. "As coisas andaram um pouco..." Hesitou apenas um instante, pensando em Sasori e Gaara e todos os problemas provenientes do relacionamento com ambos. "_tensas_ hoje." Concluiu, logo tratando de continuar. "Mas creio que seja algo com verde." Desconversou.

"Verde." Resmungou Karin, antes que o homem pudesse reiterar. "Pergunto-me como ela conseguiu um noivo tão _fantástico_ usando um vestido verde." Seu ar sarcástico fez Ino contorcer a face numa careta, já habituada às crises de ciúme da amiga. "Agora olhe para mim," alisou o próprio vestido, que era vermelho e colante, absolutamente chamativo, realçando cada curva opulenta do seu corpo. "_isso sim _é que é estilo." Empinou o nariz.

O silêncio que se seguiu durou apenas um momento, até Deidara soltar um ruído de deboche com a boca, e Ino desviar outra vez o tópico, antes que a outra acabasse perdendo a paciência.

"Sakura nunca fez o tipo chamativo. Ela gosta das coisas simples e dá esse toque a tudo que encosta. Particularmente, considero essa capacidade uma qualidade." Comentou, a voz falsamente agradável. "Não creio ser capaz de organizar sozinha um casamento e não arrancar uns cabelos no processo."

"Preciso discordar." Sasori interrompeu, parecendo distraído com a vista da janela. "Pago você para lidar com a crise. E você atende às minhas expectativas."

"Está certo." Concluiu Karin, notando o ar pesado, proveniente do último comentário, que facilmente poderia trazer consigo duplo sentido. "Por que você não sintoniza uma rádio qualquer enquanto não chegamos?" Sugeriu, no qual foi imediatamente atendida.

-

-

O Restaurante da Ika havia sido especialmente reservado para aquela ocasião. E já havia vários automóveis estacionados quando eles chegaram.

Era um dos mais renomados pontos de encontro da cidade, junto do Touya's Bar, e era uma enorme casa reformada, com uma decoração intencionalmente rústica, embora perfeitamente agradável aos olhos. O melhor restaurante em quilômetros.

Procurando por uma vaga no estacionamento, Ino reconheceu com facilidade os veículos da família Uchiha. Eram todos Toyotas do ano, inclusos alguns modelos importados, e contrastavam de modo duro com as caminhonetes e carros populares.

Embora a maioria dos integrantes do clã houvesse vindo por via aérea, com a influência e dinheiro que tinham, fretar um avião para trazer seus próprios automóveis não era um objetivo difícil de ser alcançado.

Ino se preocupou em pensar numa família tão tradicional interagindo com a sua, nada convencional.

"Lugarzinho agradável." Comentou Deidara enquanto abria a porta do jipe e descia. "Mas eu pensei que a festa seria num local mais..." Deslizou a língua pelo lábio, pensando numa palavra que não necessariamente ofendesse o local de nascença da sua melhor amiga. "apropriado."

"Nós estamos no interior, Deidara." A frieza na voz da loira foi mais profunda do que o esperado, fruto da sua apreensão para com a irmã. Mas, não sendo particularmente perceptivo, o alvo do comentário sarcástico não agarrou a secura existente nele e continuou sem ter os seus sentimentos feridos. "Definitivamente, boates com jogos de luzes e som às alturas não fazem o feitio de um lugar como Ota."

"Está bem, está bem, desculpe-me por ser um fã da tecnologia." Ele fez um bico de insatisfação, agarrando o braço de Sasori, ao seu lado.

A Yamanaka estava preste a suspirar, prevendo o desastre inevitável, quando sentiu a mão de Gaara segurando a sua de modo gentil. O toque a acalmou e ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele sem resistência, dando-lhe um sorriso pequeno.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a entrada do estabelecimento, quando o segurança lhe requisitou os nomes completos, e, logo que entraram, puderam visualizar o cômodo perfeitamente decorado, num tom harmonioso e deleitável, e alguns dos convidados em pé, apreciando o coquetel na área do bar.

A maioria das pessoas presentes não se vestia particularmente bem. Usavam ternos e os homens tinham os cabelos penteados de modo impecável. Mas era notável que suas vestes eram baratas se comparadas aos Armani impecáveis dos parentes de Sasuke, que não faziam menção em se misturar mais do que era recomendável pela etiqueta.

Sakura veio imediatamente recepcioná-los quando os viu.

Os cabelos rosa estavam presos num coque frouxo e ela usava um vestido verde de seda que realçava deliciosamente bem as suas curvas suaves. A maquilagem combinava com a tonalidade da veste e era delicada, a fim de realçar os seus traços, deixando os orbes jade ainda maiores no rosto infantil.

"É bom ter alguém da família por perto." Ela sussurrou no ouvido da irmã logo ao abraçá-la, dando-lhe um sorriso satisfeito. "Os parentes do Sasuke-kun são umas víboras nojentas." E se afastou.

"Naruto atrasou o papai e a mamãe, como sempre." Explicou Ino em alto e bom som, dando a entender que aquele havia sido o tópico da conversa murmurada. "Testuda, esses são Deidara, Sasori e Karin, um amigo, meu chefe e a garota dos meus olhos, respectivamente." Zombou, apresentando-os.

Deidara e a noiva se abraçaram sem reservas, elogiando-se mutuamente. A beleza de Sakura era mesmo algo de deixar um homem em estado de estupor, era algo que o loiro precisava reconhecer. Não simpatizava demasiado com mulheres atraentes, mas havia algo naquela face apaixonada que despertara seu instinto paterno.

As demais aproximações não foram assim tão efusivas.

Sasuke veio cumprimentá-los, como mandava a regra da boa educação, e foi imediatamente reconhecido por Sasori.

"Uma noiva espetacular, meus parabéns." Cumprimentou o ruivo, mais agradável. Deu-lhe um sorriso simpático, dissipando por completo a expressão sorumbática. "Nunca imaginei que era com você que a irmã de Ino iria se casar. Mundo pequeno." Comentou, aceitando uma bebida oferecida por um garçom.

O fato de ter engajado com o Uchiha uma conversa a respeito de negócios o distraiu por tempo o bastante para dar a Ino tempo de respirar e sorrir para Gaara, a fim de deixá-lo menos tenso diante daquela situação desagradável. Os dois se afastaram quase imediatamente do grupo, sendo acompanhados por Sakura, que não mostrou se sentir muito ameaçada pela batida sensual das pestanas de Karin na direção do seu noivo.

Ao contrário, ela pareceu se divertir um segundo após fitá-la. Sasuke não mostrou nenhuma propensão a olhar o chamativo decote da recém-chegada e, embora não tivesse se oposto em tê-la ao seu lado enquanto conversava, não pareceu atraído de modo algum.

"Sua amiga é outra dessas admiradoras do Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou logo que os encaminhou para a mesa da família Uzumaki.

"Eu a declararia como fã Nº 1, mas é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista." Comentou Ino, sentando-se e agarrando um canapé no prato de salgados postado sobre a toalha. "Isso ficou fantástico. Onde estão Tsunade e Tenten?" Questionou.

"Recebendo uma cantada dupla do tio Jiraya." Esclareceu a noiva, apontando para um canto do estabelecimento, perto da janela, onde Tenten fumava.

"Sinto muito por elas." Declarou a Yamanaka logo após ter revirado os olhos para Tsunade e Jiraya, que pareciam muito entretidos numa conversa. Rodou outra vez os orbes pelo local. "Ebisu e Kakashi já chegaram?" Perguntou, franzindo o cenho à lembrança dos seus excêntricos primos.

"O que você acha?" Reiterou Sakura, zombadora. "Kakashi nunca chega no horário certo, mesmo que a sua vida dependa disso. E Ebisu está tentando impressionar Itachi com um papo estúpido."

"Ebisu _é _estúpido." Corrigiu Ino, pegando uma taça de champanha da bandeja do garçom que se aproximou. "Você quer uma, Gaa?" Perguntou, docilidade impressa na voz, o que definitivamente não fazia o seu feitio temperamental.

Gaara apenas sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa, acomodando-se melhor no encosto da cadeira. Verificando que Sasori não olhara na direção deles nenhuma vez, muito entretido com o círculo social dos Uchihas, que certamente condizia melhor com a sua classe de pessoa, deixou um suspiro, que mais se assemelhava a um grunhido de mal-humor, escapar dos seus lábios, e ocupou-se com os salgadinhos oferecidos.

Sakura observou aquela reação, curiosa, e lançou um olhar indagador na direção da irmã, que só encolheu os ombros, movendo a cabeça, sinalizando que lhe explicaria mais tarde o motivo de tamanho aborrecimento.

"Bom," concluiu a noiva, levantando-se. "vou pajear um pouco a minha sogra." Desdenhou, provocando risos na loira.

Mal ela saiu, a mão do Sabaku segurou com força o joelho de Ino, subindo pela saia de linho.

"Você é _minha_." Ele murmurou, rouco, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino, pousando os lábios por sobre a jugular, acariciando a pele com delicadeza, deslizando a língua por sobre a mesma, sentindo o perfume do corpo da mulher.

A Yamanaka imediatamente se excitou àquele contato e se afastou com delicadeza, receosa de que pudesse estar demonstrando na expressão do rosto o desejo que começava a dominá-la.

Ela mal teve tempo de se recuperar quando viu uma figura conhecida se acomodar no espaço livre da mesa. Ebisu usava um terno impecável, com os cabelos grudados por uma grande quantidade de gel, e uns óculos enormes.

"Olá, Ino." Cumprimentou, movendo a cabeça com um longo pesar impresso no rosto pálido e magro.

A tristeza evidente fez com que a loira se recordasse da infância, onde o primo mais velho era apaixonado por Sakura, a ponto de fazer todas as vontades da mesma, não importasse quais fossem. Ele até mesmo servira de cavalinho quando ela quisera. Obviamente, sua condição de deslumbramento continuava intacta.

"Olá, Ebisu." Respondeu, tendo compaixão pela sua dor. "Esse é Gaara, meu noivo." Apresentou, ao que o ruivo se ajeitou sobre a cadeira, impaciente. "Gaara, esse é Ebisu, meu primo."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Disse Ebisu, sacudindo com certa efusão a mão oferecida. "Sakura me falou que você é um médico muito conceituado no ramo da neurologia. Deve ser muito recompensador salvar vidas de pessoas inocentes." Iniciou o diálogo tedioso que sempre adotava ao se deparar com desconhecidos. Prolixidade era sua marca registrada.

"É." Reiterou apenas o Sabaku, impassível.

Ino imediatamente tratou de atrair para si a atenção. Sabia que uma das piores características do filho de Jiraya era fazer fofoca. Não queria que ele espalhasse para todos os demais convidados que o seu noivo não era a criatura mais sociável do planeta. Já bastava Sasori a aborrecendo.

"Então, Ebisu..." Começou, sem uma verdadeira vontade de continuar o diálogo. "Faz um bom tempo desde a última vez em que nos vimos. O que você tem feito?" Questionou, sorrindo.

"Sou professor do primário na escola de Ota." Declarou, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo, ajeitando os óculos num gesto muito semelhante ao de Karin. Depois desviou o olhar até Gaara, que o observava sem interesse, e parte da sua empáfia desapareceu. "É claro, não é uma carreira tão renomada quando a medicina, mas é muito recompensador ensinar as crianças a pensar e desenvolver suas habilidades motoras." Disse, um leve aborrecimento o traindo.

Não é que necessariamente houvessem crescido juntos, mas, sendo seu pai e Jiraya irmãos, ver Ebisu e Kakashi era uma conseqüência. E sempre obtinha a mesma reação do primeiro no que dizia respeito à sua carreira. Ele era um grande orgulhoso enquanto recebia elogios e _só _enquanto os recebia.

"Fantástico." Parabenizou Ino, desinteressada. Tomou um gole do seu champanhe, vendo que o resto da família recém chegava. "Ahh, mamãe e papai enfim apareceram!"

Eles tencionaram se aproximar do trio, mas foram interceptados por Sakura, que apresentou o casal Uzumaki aos pais de Sasuke. Os cumprimentos demoraram algum tempo, adicionando diálogos aos mesmos, e Naruto, Hinata e Neji logo se acomodaram na mesa da família da noiva, deixando-os para trás.

"Gente mais esnobe, viu..." Resmungou o loiro, enchendo a boca de salgados. "Os pais do teme se acham membros da realeza." Zombou, a voz abafada pelos alimentos que mastigava.

"Não posso entender o que uma mulher tão encantadora e agradável quanto a Sakura viu num homem daquela estirpe deplorável." O comentário de Naruto serviu apenas para açoitar a revolta interna de Ebisu, que enfim declamou seu amor de forma mais ardente e clara. Sua revolta fez Ino suspirar. "Com todos os seus dotes, ela poderia arranjar o marido que quisesse. Não compreendo porque foi necessário se misturar com pessoas como _essas_." Ele detestava ricos em geral, pois os considerava irrevogavelmente fúteis.

"Muito dramático e me sinto enternecida pela sua declaração, Ebisu, mas você devia saber que uma mulher se casa com um homem e não com a família do mesmo." Respondeu a Yamanaka, querendo encerrar por completo aquela conversa antes que algum Uchiha os escutasse. "Agora, você precisa reconhecer a sua derrota e não ser tão fofoqueiro. Isso é desagradável."

Ebisu lançou a ela um olhar contrafeito.

"Você é sempre tão sutil quanto um elefante, Ino." Reclamou, levantando-se. "Vou procurar a companhia de alguém que compreenda os meus sentimentos dilacerados. Com licença." E se foi.

Naruto o seguiu com os olhos por algum tempo, até que agarrou a taça da irmã, sorvendo um gole da sua bebida.

"Queria descobrir quem diabos disse a ele que ser um insuportável empedernido lhe daria status com o sexo feminino-ttebayo." Moveu a cabeça numa negativa. "O que a sua amiga tá fazendo, flertando descaradamente com o noivo mágico?" Perguntou a Ino.

"Tendo alguma esperança." Reiterou a loira, indiferente. "Mas ela logo vai se aborrecer de ser ignorada. Karin é do tipo que gosta de chamar a atenção. Ahh, eu queria um daqueles drinques coloridos." Apontou para um garçom que passava ao longe. "Por que você não vai lá e pega um pra mim, irmãozinho?" Indagou, dando-lhe um sorriso brilhante. "Você precisa mesmo providenciar algo não-alcóolico para a sua garota." Olhou na direção de Hinata, que corou. "Afinal, depois ficar enjoada, álcool não vai lhe cair bem." Disfarçou para Neji.

O Hyuuga se levantou antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse negar.

"Pode deixar que eu faço isso." Garantiu, afastando-se.

"Você vai perder o seu posto de galã do momento se deixar Neji brilhar desse jeito." Zombou Ino, fitando o loiro. "Não posso acreditar que você vai deixá-lo agradar a sua namorada deliberadamente. Já teria te trocado por ele há muito tempo se o romance fosse meu, Naruto."

"Eles são primos." Cuspiu ele, azedo.

"É?" A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcasmo no rosto. "Olha só o Ebisu..." Girou os orbes nas órbitas, fazendo com que o irmão imediatamente se levantasse e seguisse na mesma direção que Neji, pisando duro. "Vê?" Fitou Hinata. "Facilmente manipulável." Comentou. "Você está bem?"

"Surpreendentemente." Concordou a morena, dando um pequeno sorriso em desânimo.

A namorada do seu irmão era demasiado doce e frágil para o seu próprio bem. E, do jeito como se encontrara fisicamente até agora, era difícil acreditar que fosse ter uma gravidez agradável. Diziam as más línguas que o enjôo durava apenas até o terceiro mês de gestação, mas Naruto era a prova viva de que a futura mãe podia vomitar todas as manhãs até um bebê nascer.

Aquele pensamento a fez recordar das crendices que sempre ouvia quando havia uma mulher esperando na cidade. Todas as velhas fofoqueiras se juntavam e faziam simpatias para descobrir o sexo antes dos quatro meses, sem se importar se haviam ou não exames médicos voltados para essa finalidade.

"A psicologia das velhas daqui diz que se a mulher em questão tem muitos enjôos, é porque o bebê é garoto." Ino compartilhou das recordações que a acometeram, rindo quando viu Gaara revirar os olhos. "Mas, é claro, o médico ao meu lado pode provar com embasamento teórico que tudo não passa de superstição." Completou, virando o rosto para plantar um beijo na bochecha do ruivo.

Hinata anuiu, soltando um riso baixo, parecendo se divertir com a reação sarcástica do Sabaku. Mas, da mesma maneira como apareceu, o riso se foi logo e um vinco de preocupação se formou em sua testa.

"Ehh..." Suspirou, trançando os dedos indicadores. "Acho que Naruto-kun não considerou a idéia de que vamos um bebê ainda." Esfregou o queixo, parecendo hesitante em admitir o fato.

Ino ficou séria ao escutá-la expor com tanta facilidade a sua angústia. Sabia que o irmão não passava de um crianção e que possivelmente a Hyuuga teria que cuidar de dois bebês ao invés de um só. Não era uma responsabilidade fácil.

"Naruto sempre foi infantil. Mas nunca te deixará sozinha." Garantiu, passando-lhe toda a segurança que sentia. Naquela circunstância, confortar a cunhada parecia a melhor opção. "Fidelidade é uma das principais qualidades daquele imbecil. E você sequer precisa suscitá-la de modo intencional. Ele possui o dom de te fazer se sentir bem e segura."

O efeito da declaração foi imediato: as feições de Hinata se desanuviaram e a pequena morena a presenteou com um pequeno novo sorriso, parecendo aliviada e mais segura.

"Obrigada, Ino-chan." Agradeceu com toda a sinceridade, levando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. Fitou a mulher ao seu lado, mordiscando o lábio, repentinamente parecendo divertida. "Tenho certeza de que Naruto sempre foi um bom irmão." Comentou.

"É, foi." De repente Ino revirou os olhos, aborrecida. "Ah, droga. Não conte a ele que eu disse isso."

O jantar recém havia sido servido quando Kakashi chegou. Entrou causando muito furor, como fazia o seu feitio, e cumprimentou a prima e o noivo da mesma com um abraço desajeitado antes de se encaminhar para a mesa onde estavam acomodados o pai, ladeado por Tsunade e uma Tenten muito entediada, e o irmão, que se deleitava com aquelas duas presenças femininas ao seu lado.

Sasori, Karin e Deidara foram acomodados numa mesa conjunta a primos de Sasuke, com quem o Akasuna discutiu sobre negócios pela maior parte do tempo.

A sobremesa estava sendo servida quando Ino precisou ir ao toalete. Levantou-se, abandonando a efusiva conversa sobre esportes dos homens da mesa, e rumou na direção dos banheiros, endo imediatamente seguida por uma Karin aborrecida – afinal, seu intento de atrair para si a atenção do caçula da família Uchiha não havia sido bem sucedido.

"Ele... ele é um _bastardo_!" Rugiu a morena assim que parou em frente ao espelho.

"O Deidara, o Sasori ou o Sasuke?"

"O Sasuke-kun, é claro." Karin ajeitou o cabelo, irritada. "Ele nem ao menos _olhou _para o meu decote. Agiu como se eu fosse parte da decoração." Reclamou. "Como ele _pôde _fazer algo do tipo? Uma mulher de tirar o fôlego como eu..." Resmungou, tirando o batom de dentro da bolsa.

Enquanto ela falava, Ino adentrou num dos toaletes para urinar. "Falei para você. Falei que Sasuke só tinha olhos para a Sakura. Não estava tentando cortar o seu barato, só estava sendo sincera." Aumentou o tom para que a amiga pudesse escutar de onde estava. "Mas você é que nem ateu... Precisa ver pra crer. Deu no que deu, quebrou a cara."

"Não interessa mais. Minha paixão era passageira." Concluiu a morena, impaciente. "O seu primo está solteiro?"

"Qual? O Ebisu?"

"É claro que é o Ebisu..." Karin revirou os orbes. "_Se liga_, Ino. Quem em sã consciência conseguiria namorar aquele imbecil do Ebisu? O ego dele é maior que a imbecilidade do Deidara - e eu achava isso difícil de ser superado. Estou falando do Kakashi, aquela belezinha deliciosa, _obviamente_."

Naquele momento a loira puxou descarga e se dirigiu à pia. "Kakashi nunca teve uma namorada. Ele é do tipo conquistador, porém nunca comprometido." Explicou. "Você não terá a menor facilidade de se aproximar se pretender apenas uma transa casual, mas não recomendo o incentivo de sentimentos mais profundos, pois certamente não será correspondida." Esfregou as mãos, distraída. "Gostaria de tê-la na família, monstrinho." Sorriu, um traço de divertimento na face.

A outra franziu o cenho à menção do apelido que recebera pelos corredores da Akasuna, no que se referia à sua capacidade intelectual. Entretanto logo deu um riso baixo, correspondendo às expectativas da amiga, e ajeitou o decote.

"Vou fazer o possível." Piscou.

-

-

Era muito tarde quando eles retornaram para casa.

Após o jantar, seguiu-se um longo período de reminiscências do casal, onde parentes deram seus depoimentos e fizeram seus votos de felicidade (onde Naruto não pôde deixar de contribuir, contando histórias ridículas da infância dos irmãos Uzumaki), e então foram servidas as sobremesas e o café.

Os convidados protelaram por muito tempo o momento da partida, aparentemente muito entretidos em seus próprios diálogos, e, com algum esforço, Ino conseguiu introduzir Gaara na conversa de Minato e Neji e o Sabaku foi relaxando gradualmente, até esquecer por completo a presença de Sasori, que se encontrava do outro lado do cômodo, perfeitamente confortável. O Akasuna parecia quase inofensivo na distância em que se encontrava, ladeado pelo seu fiel escudeiro e amante, o ciumento Deidara.

Sakura não teve tempo de conversar com a própria família, pois os visitantes requeriam toda a atenção.

Embora Temari houvesse comparecido, acompanhando a família Nara, não fez menção de se aproximar mais que o necessário e, após os habituais cumprimentos, manteve-se na sua mesa, sem fazer menção nem de puxar conversa com Gaara, que, em conseqüência, também fingiu não vê-la.

Os Inuzuka, para alívio de Ino, não foram ao jantar de noivado. Hana ligara durante o início da noite, parabenizando a noiva, mas era perfeitamente compreensível que os filhos de Tsume não se encontrassem em um estado de espírito adequado para participarem de festividades. O que era uma pena, porque a loira sentia que Karin se interessaria com facilidade por um homem rude e másculo como Kiba.

Finalizadas todas as despedidas, a Yamanaka pegou o jipe e levou os seus próprios convidados de volta ao hotel – exceto pela amiga, a qual Kakashi prontificara entregar intacta algumas horas depois.

"Nós nos vemos amanhã, na cerimônia, está bem, Ino-delícia?" Deidara beijou a face da mulher antes de descer do automóvel, seguindo Sasori, que sequer se despedira dos remanescentes.

Tudo o que a loira pôde fazer ao vê-los finalmente partirem foi suspirar de alívio. Virou o rosto para fitar o perfil impassível de Gaara, que parecia estar observando seu inimigo em potencial. Ela sorriu, satisfeita e aliviada de que tudo houvesse dado misteriosamente certo.

"Muito ruim?" Indagou, abandonando o volante para posicionar a mão sobre o joelho do ruivo, atraindo a sua atenção.

"Com Sasori longe de você, poderia dizer que foi perfeito." Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Voltou a face para a janela lateral, por onde observou a escuridão lá fora. "Mas devo congratulações a Itachi e Sasuke por esse feito. Não é algo do qual eu possa me orgulhar."

Ino moveu a cabeça. "Sasori só não sabe perder. Ele vai acabar achando outra distração em breve."

"Não é o que eu penso." Reiterou Gaara. "Pelo que me disse, você é praticamente sua assessora pessoal. Isso consiste em contato direto com a pessoa em questão. E nós retornamos para as nossas próprias vidas na segunda-feira. O que te faz pensar que não irá novamente ceder à tentação de uma transa fácil?" Havia uma acidez furiosa e ferida em sua voz.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sabendo que aquele tipo de acusação era normal em qualquer relacionamento. Cometera um erro que sabia ser difícil de ser perdoado. Escolhera as palavras erradas para justificá-lo. Era plenamente compreensível que o Sabaku se sentisse inseguro no que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos. Compreendia aquilo utilizando o seu lado racional, mas o seu lado sentimental e temperamental se ferira com aquela declaração de desconfiança.

Mesmo assim, Ino optou por se manter impassível diante da situação e contorná-la da melhor maneira possível. Não queria correr o risco de entrar outra vez numa discussão que não poderia ganhar. Teria de amaciar Gaara, até ser capaz de fazê-lo esquecer os passos em falso que dera ao longo da sua vida.

"Eu confio em você." Declarou, suavemente. Ele se voltou para vê-la, o cenho franzido àquela declaração. Sabendo ser dona de toda a sua atenção, Ino aproximou o rosto do masculino, roçando os lábios nos outros lábios quentes à sua frente. "Você pode confiar em mim?" Murmurou, ocultando a verdadeira preocupação que sentia.

Gaara suspirou profundamente, semicerrando os orbes claros, parecendo terrivelmente enfadado, e enfiou a mão por entre as madeixas loiras, puxando-a na sua direção.

Eles compartilharam um beijo lento e insatisfatório, em que, diferente das demais vezes, não se permitiram perder o controle. Assim, ele se afastou instantes depois, observando a fisionomia delicada da mulher à sua frente.

"É o que eu estou tentando fazer." Sussurrou, o que a fez sorrir lindamente na sua direção.

"Bom." Declarou Ino, afastando-se. Ligou o jipe. "Vamos para casa. Tudo o que eu preciso agora é de um banho quente, a minha cama e você."

-

-

Quando chegaram à residência dos Uzumaki, toda a família já havia retornado, exceto por Sakura e Sasuke.

Ino ouviu a movimentação tão logo pôs os pés sobre a varanda. E soltou um riso baixo ao escutar o grito nada discreto de Naruto – chamar atenção era uma marca registrada sua, e precisava concordar que ele sempre era bem sucedido.

"Vou sentir falta disso." Comentou, o sentimento saudoso tomando conta do seu peito. Girou a maçaneta assim que completou a frase, fazendo com que se deparassem com o hall vazio.

Gaara ficou calado por um curto período, até que o ruído das gargalhadas sinceras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o mover a cabeça num gesto de frustração. Não sabia exatamente dizer se era consigo mesmo ou com a incapacidade dos Uzumaki manterem silêncio.

"Eu também vou." Admitiu, por mais que tivesse receado fazê-lo.

Os olhos da loira se voltaram na sua direção, surpresos pela confissão. Não era uma declaração que ela esperaria de um homem tão duro quanto Gaara. Sentimentalismo não fazia o seu feitio, apesar de ter lapsos de afabilidade, às vezes.

"A sua família é uma família de verdade." Completou o Sabaku, como se aquele fosse o motivo pelo qual sentiria falta daquele lugar e pessoas.

Ino sorriu. "Ela pode ser a sua também." Disse, agarrando-lhe a mão, apertando-a com força.

Tudo o que Gaara fez foi correspondê-la.

-

-

**N/A: **Diabos, demorei, eu sei. Não sei daonde porcaria tirei que tinha esse capítulo pronto. Devia estar viajando na batatinha. Quando fui ver, só tinha o começo dele. Então tive que escrever tudo de ontem pra hoje.

Estava de férias, então, diferente do que imaginei, não tive muito tempo pra ficar no computador. Fui pra praia, voltei, fui pra outra praia, voltei, fui pra piscina, fui pra praia de novo e por aí vai. Mas ontem pensei "Não, hoje vai!" e escrevi pra caramba. O que é bom, porque vocês devem tá muito de cara – com razão, eu sei.

O próximo vai ser o último, porém curto – já mostrei tudo o que tinha pra mostrar. O casal 20 se resolveu e tal. Foi divertido e parãrã. Muito romance água com açúcar.

O desafio lógico que o Gaara propôs à Karin eu tirei de um e-mail. Não acho que haverá alguém interessado na resolução do mesmo, se tiver, porém, vou catar a resposta detalhada na net e trago pra vocês.

Falando em Karin, como prometi, ela encontrou um acompanhante! E o Ebisu tava engraçado, admite, vai.

Todo mundo tava pensando que o novo affair da Karin seria o Itachi ou o Kiba, mas eu resolvi frustrar vocês. HUAEHUAE. Brincadeira, só que a gente precisa pensar que o pobre Kiba não ta com cabeça pra sexo no momento, né? E eu acho que KarinKakashi é um treco diferente paca.

Bom, bom, muitos comentários hoje!

Deixem reviews e até o último capítulo de Sabaku no Gaara!


	10. A Workaholic

**Capítulo Nove: **_A Workaholic_

-

-

Ino acordou com batidas frenéticas na porta. Ela demorou até conseguir deixar por completo o torpor que a dominava.

Haviam ido dormir extremamente tarde na noite anterior. Não apenas pelo jantar de noivado ter se estendido até altas horas, como também porque todos ficaram conversando na sala de estar, à espera de Sakura, que só apareceu cerca de duas horas depois de haverem se acomodado nos sofás confortáveis.

Deste modo, o período de sono da Yamanaka se resumia a míseras quatro horas, talvez menos, o que contribuía completamente para que uma onda de mau-humor se apossasse sobre o ânimo sonolento e frustrado da loira.

"O quê? O quê?" Perguntou antes mesmo de chegar até a porta, cambaleante. "Merda, o que diabos você quer?" Gritou, sem se importar em verificar o recém-chegado.

Neji entreabriu os lábios, chocado por tamanha desconsideração.

Membro de uma família de posição, embora não tão influente quanto a Uchiha, havia recebido uma educação impecável. Era cortês até quando não era necessário – o que Ino na maioria das vezes achava muito charmoso, porque homens corteses entraram numa época de declínio que praticamente os levou à extinção. Assim, receber um tratamento impolido o deixava constrangido. Ou melhor, desconfortável era uma palavra que melhor descrevia seu sentimento momentâneo.

Ao vê-lo, irreprochável dentro de um terno bem cortado e camisa social, Ino imediatamente se arrependeu. Não esperava que fosse alguém além de Naruto – sua mãe e Sakura raramente batiam na porta. Porém não teve tempo de se retratar. O Hyuuga pigarreou e reassumiu a compostura.

"Hm, sua mãe requisitou a sua presença imediata no quarto de Sakura." Explicou, utilizando-se do seu vocabulário de alto nível e de uma polidez afável, como sempre.

"Oh." A loira piscou, endireitando-se em frente à porta. "Sim." Concordou, vacilante. "Bem, obrigada, Neji. E desculpe pela..." Moveu a mão, constrangida.

"Ah, sim, não se preocupe." Ele a presenteou com um pequeno sorriso, desfazendo por completo a hesitação da mulher à sua frente. "Minha prima mais nova seguidamente acorda com um humor muito menos agradável que o seu." Garantiu, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos compridos e penteados. Sua confissão provocou riso em Ino. "É melhor você ir antes que Sakura comece a gritar."

Com aquela última recomendação, Neji se afastou pelo corredor, descendo as escadas.

Ela o observou partir antes de fechar novamente a porta e se encostar à mesma, tratando de espantar a sonolência com um enorme bocejo. Espreguiçou-se no momento seguinte e, quando abriu os olhos, pôde perceber Gaara a fitá-la, preguiçoso.

"Preciso ir até o quarto da Sakura descobrir o motivo do drama matinal." Explicou, caminhando até o roupeiro, de onde tirou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca simples. "Você vai levantar ou prefere dormir mais um pouco?" Perguntou, depositando as vestes sobre a cama, desfazendo-se da camisola, que jogou sobre a poltrona. "Mamãe já deve ter posto o café." Mirou o relógio, que marcava oito da manhã, antes de abrir uma gaveta do armário atrás de um sutiã.

"Hn." O ruivo suspirou, revirando-se debaixo dos lençóis. "Não me sinto tentado a me envolver em tragédias de noivas desesperadas." Murmurou, rouco. "Você pode me chamar mais tarde. Ou tornar a vir dormir comigo quando terminar." Ofereceu, fechando os olhos.

"Não acho que o nervosismo da Sakura passará tão rápido." Comentou Ino, terminando rapidamente de se vestir.

Aproximou-se de Gaara, depositando um beijo sobre os lábios entreabertos.

"Vejo você mais tarde." Sussurrou, encaminhando-se para fora do cômodo, na direção do quarto da irmã.

-

-

O quarto de Sakura estava uma bagunça quando ela chegou.

A noiva estava sentada em frente à penteadeira, rodeada pela Sra. Uzumaki, Tsunade e Tenten, com Hinata acomodada na poltrona perto do sofá, e havia uma infinidade de maquiagens espalhadas por sobre a cama já arrumada.

"Ah, meu Deus, Ino, você precisa nos ajudar!" Gritou Kushina, correndo até a caixa de sombras, agarrando quatro delas, que pareciam diferentes tonalidades de rosa. "Tsunade prefere esse aqui" mostrou a primeira. "porque diz que algo mais suave vai deixar a Sakura com uma aparência mais delicada. Mas eu e Tenten concordamos que o melhor a fazer é usar um tom mais forte, para destacar os seus olhos enormes. Só que não combinamos na escolha!" Exclamou, frustrada. "E o último é ilustrativo." Jogou-o de volta na cama.

"Ino, elas estão me enlouquecendo!" Rugiu Sakura, com Tenten penteando seu cabelo já perfeitamente liso.

A loira deu uma risada divertida ao ouvi-la. Era difícil que Sakura admitisse estar sendo perturbada pelo excesso de produção. Não era um exemplo no quesito moda e um look casual era sua marca registrada, mas adorava se reunir com as amigas para fofocar e testar novas pinturas faciais.

Devia mesmo estar sendo muito pressionada para estender a mão com um pedido de socorro, concluiu.

"Sou a favor da idéia da Tsunade." Disse, escorando-se no umbral da porta. "Cores fortes vão quebrar a suavidade do rosto da Sakura." Declarou com demasiada segurança. "Além do quê, a cor dos olhos dela já faz todo o trabalho de chamar a atenção. Não vamos pôr nada que compita com eles."

"Ah, bem, você pode estar certa." Concordou Tenten, postando a mão na cintura. "Deus, agora entendo porque nunca me casei." Reclamou, soltando a escova. "Ei, Hinata, assuma o cabelo enquanto eu vou fumar na varanda." Pediu, tirando o maço de cigarros do bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

"O meu cabelo está _ótimo_, obrigada." Reiterou Sakura com secura. "Você vai mesmo fumar ou vai flertar com o Neji, que está lendo jornal por lá?" Perguntou, certo azedume na voz.

A morena pareceu desconfortável por apenas um segundo, porém depois recobrou a compostura. Não precisava conhecê-la demasiado para saber que lidar com questionamentos desagradáveis e sempre obter uma resposta plausível para todos eles era uma característica básica sua. Tenten era segura e desleixada com a sua posição e postura, o que era um ponto a seu favor.

"Você nunca vai saber." Declarou, dando-lhe um sorrisinho afetado por cima do ombro, enquanto cruzava com Ino e seguia pelo corredor.

Sakura observou o local onde antes se encontrava a amiga com os orbes verdes arregalados, que foram assumindo um brilho mais malicioso a cada instante que passava.

"Vou espiar." Anunciou, fazendo menção de se levantar e correr porta afora, sem se importar com o fato de que ainda utilizava a camiseta de pijama do time de futebol de Naruto.

"Não neste século, mocinha." Garantiu Tsunade, pressionando a mão contra o ombro da noiva com força, forçando-a a se manter sentada. "Nós ainda precisamos pintar as suas unhas e fazer a depilação genital. Trouxe o meu aparelho depilatório _exatamente _por isso, lembra?" Soltou uma risada maldosa. "Ou você _esqueceu _que disse querer estar lisinha como um bumbum de bebê para o seu marido delicioso?"

A moça virou o rosto para o lado com força, fazendo uma careta, a face se avermelhando gradualmente. "Nunca disse isso!" Afirmou ela, cruzando os braços, um bico se formando nos lábios naturalmente rosados.

As outras mulheres do cômodo soltaram uma gargalhada.

"Você nunca deve ter feito depilação com certa, certo?" Indagou Ino, sentando-se na beirada da cama. "Dói como a morte."

"Não me diga, não me diga!" Sakura soltou um gritinho, perto do histerismo. Sacudiu a cabeça. "P-posso pensar noutro tipo de presente de núpcias para o Sasuke-kun. Talvez um lingerie sensual?" Perguntou, hesitante, dando-lhes um olhar pidão, que tentava demovê-las do plano de uma depilação completa.

"Não mesmo." Negou Tsunade. "Vai ser o seu rito de iniciação para a vida de casada." Comentou, filosófica. "Agora, quanto mais cedo nós fizermos, menos ardida você vai ficar. Tire as calcinhas e se jogue na cama, tigreza!" Declarou, apontando para o local onde a loira estava. "Ah, Ino, livre-se da maquilagem. Kushina, vá pegar uma tesoura para apararmos os pêlos. Hinata, feche as portas e as janelas!" Instruiu, ignorando os orbes jade lacrimejantes de uma Sakura quase desesperada.

Cerca de meia hora depois, tudo o que se ouvia pela casa eram os gritos alucinados de uma noiva arrependida, que prometia nunca mais contar seus anseios secretos para alguém que pudesse ter a chance de realizá-los.

-

-

Neji tremeu ao ouvir o terceiro berro vindo do segundo andar e baixou o jornal, lançando um olhar vacilante para Tenten.

"Vocês estão experimentando técnicas de tortura chinesa na noiva ou _o quê_?" Perguntou, o cenho franzido, o rosto contorcido em perturbação.

"Ou o quê." Respondeu Tenten imediatamente, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Você é comprometido?"

-

-

"Por que você estava gritando como se estivessem cravando estacas no seu corpo?" Foi a primeira coisa que Naruto questionou quando a família se reuniu à mesa na hora da refeição – os Uchiha se encontravam no hotel da cidade, com os demais familiares.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar capaz de fazer congelar o inferno.

"É o meu novo hobby." Declarou secamente, servindo-se de um pouco de massa. Sua afirmação ocasionou risos nas mulheres presentes, inclusive em Hinata, que era tímida demais para se expressar. "A cerimônia é às seis, seu loiro imbecil, portanto não fique ocupando o banheiro por duas horas." Avisou.

"Não se preocupe, querida." Disse a Sra. Uzumaki, acomodando-se junto dos demais logo que levou a última travessa e jarra de suco para a sala de jantar. "Nós vamos fazer como fazíamos quando vocês eram pequenos. Os mais rápidos, primeiro." Anunciou. "Isso inclui o Gaara e o Neji. É claro, como eu e Minato precisaremos chegar antes que todos para recepcionar os convidados, começaremos a nos aprontar logo depois que comermos a sobremesa."

"Ahh, mas a cerimônia não começa às seis da tarde?" Indagou Minato, aborrecido. "Por que preciso pôr o terno _antes _das três?" Reclamou.

"Ahh, papai, não seja resmungão." Reiterou Ino. "Com você as coisas sempre são oito ou oitenta. De quem você acha que Naruto puxou a sua síndrome de noiva no banho?" Zombou, ocasionando risos. "Além do mais, do jeito que a mamãe demora em se vestir e fazer a maquilagem, não deveria se preocupar em sair cedo."

Sakura concordou.

"Nós acertamos todos os detalhes." Garantiu ela. "O pai do Sasuke-kun vai vir me buscar às cinco e meia. Você irá me encontrar na porta." Apontou para o pai. "Ino, Tsunade e Tenten vão me ajudar com o penteado e as demais coisas, mas elas estarão liberadas perto das quatro. Todos os homens da casa já devem estar de banho tomado, para não monopolizar o banheiro."

"Todas essas preparações me deixam tensa." Comentou Tenten, ocupando-se com o suco de maracujá. "Espero que você tenha me posto sentada com a sua irmã e a sua cunhada, Sakura."

"É, eu pus. Mas você nem tente roubar o Gaara-kun da Ino, por mais sexy que ele seja." Ameaçou Sakura, dando-lhe um riso sarcástico.

A morena revirou os olhos.

"Homens comprometidos não me atraem, não se preocupe." Respondeu, olhando rapidamente na direção de Neji, que parecia à parte do diálogo feminino. "Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Tsunade." Cutucou a outra, até então silenciosa.

"O quê?" Tsunade franziu o cenho. "Jiraya está separado. Aliás," virou-se para Minato. "preciso admitir que o seu irmão é uma figura agradável, Minato." Comentou. "Nós tivemos uma conversa muito interessante ontem à noite. Espero que não se oponha em ter uma nova cunhada." Chacoteou.

Antes que o Sr. Uzumaki respondesse, ouviram um grito alto vindo do andar de cima e Kushina suspirou.

"Ah, é a tia Chiyo." Disse, embora não fosse necessário explicar. "É uma sorte que ela tenha cochilado na cadeira de rodas ontem, depois do jantar. Tia Chiyo não tem papas na língua. Poderia ter estragado todos os discursos com os seus comentários ácidos." Encolheu os ombros, desgostosa. "Naruto, querido, vá levar o suco de soja para a sua tia-avó."

O loiro soltou um gemido.

"Mas... mas, mãe..." Fez bico. "Estou no meio da refeição. Ela não pode esperar?" Resmungou.

Puderam escutar outro berro imediatamente, quase como revide à resposta mal-criada de Naruto.

"Acho que essa é a resposta que você precisava?" Reiterou Gaara, no seu tom de voz calmo e controlado de sempre, que fez metade da mesa dar um sorriso engraçado.

Enquanto o loiro se levantava e seguia bufando na direção da cozinha, o diálogo continuou girando em torno do casamento que os esperava no final da tarde. Embora Sakura não houvesse comido quase nada em função do nervosismo que sentia, acompanhou a refeição inteira, opinando sobre o pseudo-relacionamento de Tsunade e Jiraya, que parecia ter marcado de se encontrar com a médica durante a festa.

Todos pareciam muito à vontade com a conversa, inclusive Tenten e Neji, que não faziam ou pretendiam fazer parte da família, e tudo o que o Sabaku fez foi se escorar melhor à cadeira para ouvir a Sra. Uzumaki repreender o marido por estar comendo rápido demais.

As mulheres se prontificaram de servir a sobremesa, mas os homens foram os encarregados de limpar a cozinha.

"Você pretende chamar a Tenten para sair?" Questionou Gaara, já em frente à pia, ocupando-se em enxaguar os copos recém ensaboados.

Neji, que secava a louça, ficou calado por um instante. Não parecia nervoso ou inquieto, ao contrário. Apenas aparentava refletir ou pensar na resposta que daria. E ele agarrou mais um prato do escorredor antes de falar.

"Ela é uma mulher atraente." Não disse nada mais do que isso, mas foi o suficiente. "Então, você parecia tenso ontem à noite. Hinata disse que você não se deu bem com o chefe da Ino."

O ruivo anuiu, encolhendo os ombros.

Por não estar com os orbes claros fixos no outro homem, o Hyuuga não percebeu a tensão que se espalhou pelo corpo de Gaara. Uma nuvem negra passou de fronte ao seu rosto pálido, porém se foi com igual rapidez. Era um mestre na arte de controlar o próprio humor.

"Apesar de ter trazido a bicha andrógena do seu marido, aquele imbecil é um mulherengo." Respondeu, sem se preocupar com o vocabulário ofensivo. "Não é exatamente a coisa mais agradável do mundo descobrir que a sua noiva está se relacionando com esse tipo de bissexual intragável." Resmungou, a voz mais baixa do que o normal, como se não quisesse dividir aquele pensamento desagradável com mais ninguém.

Quando Gaara voltou rapidamente o rosto na direção do moreno, inquisidor pelo silêncio duradouro, encontrou-o com um pequeno riso nos lábios.

"Desculpe. É engraçado pensar que alguém é capaz de tirá-lo do sério." Comentou Neji, encolhendo os ombros num gesto de quem tenta se retratar. "Não tiro a sua razão, é claro. O Akasuna nunca foi alguém que merecesse confiança."

"Bem," disse o Sabaku depois de algum tempo. "você viu o resultado do jogo de hóquei?"

-

-

Ino só voltou para o próprio quarto perto das quatro, quando todos os preparativos para com a noiva haviam finalizado. Gaara recém havia saído do banho, com os cabelos ruivos úmidos, e a loira sentiu uma onda dura de sentimentos atingi-la ao vislumbrá-lo jogado sobre a cama, ocupado com o jornal.

Embora soubesse que ele estava plenamente absorvido pelas notícias do dia, Ino sorriu na sua direção sem um motivo aparente.

A proximidade do Sabaku despertava nela sensações adormecidas e fazia o seu peito rugir dolorosamente, ansioso por tocá-lo e beijá-lo e expor fisicamente tudo o que carregava consigo, quase como se fosse uma reverência. É claro, a intensidade dos seus sentimentos por vezes a punha preocupada, mas tudo daria certo enquanto seguisse seu próprio coração – era o que quase todas as mães recomendavam às suas filhas, afinal.

Ela relaxou enquanto caminhava na direção do corpo masculino, enfim atraindo a sua atenção.

"Ah, olá." Declarou Gaara, obviamente ignorante dos pensamentos amorosos que corriam o cérebro da Yamanaka. Deu uma rápida olhada em Ino, voltando-se para o que lia. "Presumo que o dia da noiva tenha acabado?" Indagou, um pouco distante.

"Sim, ainda bem." Anuiu ela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Rolou para junto dele, abraçando a sua cintura, apoiando o rosto no braço direito. "Toda essa correria me deixou exausta. Poderia dormir agora." Bocejou. "Sou a última na fila do banho. Tsunade e Tenten obviamente precisam de mais tempo para se arrumar, já que existem Jiraya e Neji e um ritual de sedução envolvidos. E eu, pobre de mim, não tive nem chance na briga."

"Você vai superar isso." Falou o ruivo, sorrindo de canto.

"É claro que eu vou." Ino se sentou de repente, arrancando o jornal da mão de Gaara, jogando-o no chão. Num gesto rápido, sentou sobre o quadril do homem, espalmando as mãos sobre o seu tórax. "Então, já que todos estão ocupados demais para prestarem atenção em nós, por que não fazemos o nosso próprio ritual da sedução?" Indagou, tirando a blusa.

Gaara soltou um riso baixo, espalmando as mãos quentes por sobre a cintura da mulher.

"Ritual do acasalamento, você quer dizer?" Zombou.

"Você devia me agradecer por não ser obrigado a passar pela parte em que a roupa é o que mais interessa." Murmurou Ino, curvando-se para lhe beijar a boca. Brincou com o lábio inferior do Sabaku por algum tempo, sentindo-o correr os dedos pelas suas costas, provocando arrepios, até chegar aos cabelos dourados, segurando-os para que ela não pudesse escapar.

"Afinal," sussurrou ele, rouco. "o melhor da vida a gente faz sem roupa, não é?" Questionou, provocando um riso baixo na Yamanaka.

-

-

Embora Ino houvesse sido a última a começar a se arrumar, foi a primeira a terminar. E, logo após dar os últimos retoques na maquilagem leve que fizera, sentou-se na sala, junto de Neji e Gaara, que pareciam entediados enquanto viam as demais mulheres da casa correrem de um lado para o outro.

Eram cinco da tarde, o que significava que Minato e Kushina já haviam ido para o local da cerimônia, muito embora a Sra. Uzumaki tivesse deixado Sakura sob alguns protestos de última hora, preocupada em manter a noiva longe das suas vistas mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Foi pura sorte que Sakura não se encontrasse demasiado nervosa para implorar para que a mãe ficasse, pois se o fizesse, a certeza de que a mulher ficaria era absoluta.

Agora, Tenten e Tsunade tratavam de terminar a própria produção, intercalando o aborrecimento com a chegada do final do prazo com o aborrecimento provocado pelos gritos da tia Chiyo.

Aparentemente, a velha não se sentia muito confortável no seu vestido perfeitamente apropriado para a ocasião e já retirara os brincos e os sapatos de verniz que lhe haviam sido colocados. Embora fosse final de semana, o programa de bingo que ela sempre assistia estava passando, o que a atraía muito mais do que festas de casamento.

"Você não devia estar dando apoio moral para a noiva ou algo assim?" Questionou Neji, logo ao ver Ino se acomodar na poltrona em frente a eles.

Usava o vestido de madrinha, totalmente reformulado, que lhe caía de modo gracioso. Era de alças, revelando o colo, e não ia muito abaixo dos joelhos, o que destacava o tamanho das suas pernas. Os cabelos estavam soltos, muito embora ela houvesse tencionado prendê-los. Tenten disse que invejava as suas madeixas loiras e lhe pediu para deixá-las soltas, em sua homenagem.

"Nop." A Yamanaka encolheu os ombros. "Sakura quer ficar um pouco sozinha, para se acalmar." Naquela hora, tia Chiyo gritou, porque fizera um ponto. "O que vai ser impossível." Completou.

"Não achei que conheceria uma criatura mais desagradável do que a minha avó, até conhecer a sua tia." Comentou o moreno, franzindo o cenho, o que provocou uma gargalhada divertida da loira.

"Ela ganha qualquer competição com louvor." Concordou Ino, movendo a cabeça. "Mas não é algo com o que você precisará se preocupar hoje à noite. Para a nossa sorte, quem terá de suportá-la durante a festa é o papai."

Gaara, que até então se mantivera silencioso, fez uma careta de puro desagrado diante daquela declaração. "Sinto pena por ele."

"Ou ele, ou nós." A loira encolheu os ombros, aparentemente sem se importar. Já haviam se habituado a dividir o infortúnio de ter a tia Chiyo por perto. Ino já deixara de ir a muitas festas para permanecer em casa, como babá. "Mas não se sinta tão mal. Provavelmente, ela irá dormir logo no início da celebração, como fez ontem à noite."

"O marido do seu chefe vai comparecer?" Indagou Neji, remexendo-se sobre a poltrona, incomodado.

"Ohh, vai." Ino torceu os lábios pintados de rosa com insatisfação. "Deidara não perderia uma oportunidade como essa nem se sua própria mãe estivesse à beira da morte. Ele é absolutamente maníaco por festividades, não importam quais sejam. Comemora até o aniversário do seu cachorro!" Revirou os olhos. De repente, fixou-os no Hyuuga, desconfiada. "Não me diga que..." Um riso malicioso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Não me diga que Deidara flertou com você!"

Ele tornou a se mover sobre o assento, desconfortável com o tópico do diálogo. Não os fitava quando pigarreou, ajeitando a gravata.

"Bem, se você chama beliscar o meu traseiro na saída do banheiro masculino de flertar, sim, ele flertou comigo." Admitiu, um leve rubor de ultraje colorindo a face pálida, o que fez a loira explodir numa gargalhada.

"Deidara sempre teve um fraco por morenos de olhos claros." Confidenciou ela, logo após parar de rir. "Não se preocupe. O máximo que ele fará será tentar boliná-lo. Diferente do Akasuna, Deidara faz o tipo 'fiel enquanto durar'."

Neji lhe lançou um olhar cético. "Isso não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor, você sabe."

Sakura gritou do andar de cima, pedindo pela irmã, e Ino teve de subir as escadas antes de responder, despedindo-se com apenas um "Divirtam-se, rapazes."

-

-

O vestido de noiva de Sakura era absolutamente divino. Embora a Sra. Uzumaki houvesse insistido para que a filha usasse o mesmo modelo que usou no seu matrimônio, a moça declinou suavemente a proposta e seguiu a sugestão da sogra, mesmo que a odiasse, e investiu em dólares no seu próprio pedaçinho de céu. Feito, é claro, pelas mãos hábeis de um estilista europeu.

Assim, a peça parecia cair de modo divino sobre a sua silhueta adorável, dando-lhe um ar virginal e vitoriano que encantaria o homem mais duro.

A maquilagem, num tom rosa suave quase imperceptível, acentuava o brilho dos olhos jade, deixando-os ainda maiores no rosto, e ela parecia radiante enquanto era ladeada pelas amigas e irmã até o automóvel, onde o Sr. Uchiha e Itachi a esperavam.

Ao vê-la acenar enquanto partia, Ino sentiu vontade de chorar.

Não fazia o tipo sentimental, mas precisava admitir que aquela era uma cena maravilhosa. A qual nunca imaginaria protagonizar até algum tempo atrás. Casamento e relacionamento estável infelizmente nunca estiveram na sua lista de prioridades, considerando o perfil daqueles com quem lidava.

Filhos, uma casa própria, alguém para quem voltar no final do dia, sem se preocupar em estar sendo ouvida por algum curioso, sem que houvesse o sentimento de competição masculino, em que metade do sexo parecia se mostrar ultrajado ao descobrir a sua posição de prestígio – duramente conseguida, precisava frisar – numa empresa de renome nacional. Tudo aquilo não era um sonho, não fulgurara sua lista de prioridades. Até então, tudo o que ela ambicionara mais efusivamente fora a vice-presidência.

Prostrada na varanda da residência Uzumaki, vendo o carro importado partir, Ino se sentiu, pela primeira vez, invejosa de Sakura.

Como seria quando voltassem para casa?, perguntou-se pela primeira vez. Como seria quando Gaara voltasse para a própria rotina inconstante, quando ela retornasse ao serviço incessante, ficando até de madrugada na empresa, resolvendo problemas aparentemente insolucionáveis? Era difícil imaginar a si mesma e àquele Sabaku tendo de se adequar à rotina um do outro.

Até então, pareceram viver num universo paralelo. Ela estava apaixonada, ansiosa pelo próximo toque, pelo próximo beijo, pela próxima descoberta. Ele descobrira todas as suas fraquezas, tentara saná-las mesmo que temporariamente, estivera de braços abertos para recebê-la, mediante todo o tipo de situação catastrófica. Mas o sentimento existente entre os dois era passageiro ou era forte o suficiente para ser eternizado por um estado civil? A atração resistiria ao dia-a-dia na metrópole?

Ino era uma ausente na própria casa. Não sabia cozinhar, não arrumava a própria cama. As empregadas faziam tudo, compravam tudo. Sua única habilidade era trabalhar.

Como _seria _o Gaara com seus hábitos particulares? Ele fazia o tipo caseiro ou gostava de sair à noite? Preferia mulheres que aceitassem serem sustentadas ou preferia as independentes? Seu tipo de café preferido? Seu hobby? Correria às seis da manhã como ela ou seria um ocioso? Gostava de preparar as refeições ou preferia comprar tudo por tele-entrega?

Começar um relacionamento no interior do país era diferente de começar um relacionamento na capital do país. Ali, em Ota, eles não deram vazão aos seus hábitos, apenas se adaptaram à grade de acontecimentos oferecida pelos donos da casa. Era como um universo paralelo, refletiu novamente, e que estava muito distante de Tóquio.

"Ei, Ino, o que diabos você está fazendo aí parada?" Gritou Tsunade, despertando-a dos seus devaneios. "Vamos, vamos! Ou chegaremos depois da noiva!" Exclamou, afoita.

Todos correram para o carro, embora soubessem que Sakura ainda faria uma parada no hotel para ser recepcionada pelo Sr. Uzumaki e para que o Sr. Uchiha se encaminhasse até o local da cerimônia.

"No que você estava pensando, tão compenetrada?" Indagou Gaara em voz baixa, quando ficaram ambos para trás, as outras duas mulheres se ajeitando no banco traseiro do jipe.

A loira moveu a cabeça, incerta. Agarrou a mão masculina, apertando-lhe os dedos quentes. "Nisso tudo." Sinalizou o local ao redor. "Em nós. Nós daremos certo, Gaara?" Perguntou, angústia tanto na voz quanto nos olhos claros.

"Só vamos descobrir tentando, não é?" Ele reiterou, ajudando-a a se acomodar no assento de motorista.

Ino o fitou, encontrando um sorriso torto no seu rosto, e imediatamente o correspondeu, aproximando a face do Sabaku, depositando um beijo nos seus lábios. "Sabe o quê?" Murmurou, prendendo-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes. "Eu sou louca por você." A frase mal pôde ser escutada pela interferência dos ruídos de Tenten e Tsunade.

"É bom que sejamos dois." Falou Gaara, afastando-se e fechando a porta do motorista antes de seguir para o seu lugar.

-

-

O casamento teve um pequeno atraso de dez minutos. Logo, a noiva invadiu o ambiente, acompanhada do som da marcha nupcial, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes, mas principalmente a de Sasuke, que pareceu por um momento hipnotizado por aquela perfeita imagem feminina.

Como o esperado, Kushina chorou, borrando a maquilagem, durante os votos.

Embora Sakura houvesse sido muito mais efusiva em suas palavras, já que era uma oradora excepcional, as palavras do Uchiha não deixaram de ter seu digno efeito sobre os ouvintes, surpreendidos que um homem tão impassível como Sasuke tivesse a capacidade de expressar seus sentimentos publicamente.

A cerimônia acabou cerca de vinte minutos depois, que foi quando o padre, após um discurso que dizia respeito às responsabilidades do casamento, os sagrou casados. Houve um estouro de flashes das câmeras fotográficas no momento em que ocorreu o primeiro beijo do novo casal Uchiha e uma saraivada afoita de palmas – embora estas últimas viessem exclusivamente da parte Uzumaki da família, que não se importava em manter a classe acima de todas as circunstâncias.

Sakura e Sasuke abriram a festa com uma valsa.

Todos os convidados já estavam acomodados em suas respectivas mesas. Inclusive, Ebisu, Kakashi e Karin se integraram à mesa de Ino, onde estavam, além dela e de Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten. Tsunade os preterira, optando por fazer companhia a Jiraya, Minato e Kushina, onde se sentia perfeitamente bem.

"Quem diria que a Sakura seria a primeira a casar." Comentou Kakashi, vendo a prima dançar, enquanto se ocupava do seu champanhe. "Me sinto velho."

"Isso é porque você está ficando velho, Kakashi, querido." Reiterou Ino, rindo de modo malicioso. "Sei que deve ser um choque, mas você está quase com trinta, se os meus cálculos estão certos. O que significa que está na hora de se arrumar e ter filhos." Piscou para Karin, que revirou os olhos, enrubescida com aquele tipo de insinuação.

"Conhecendo o Kakashi como conheço, filhos não estão no seu programa." Naruto deu palmadas amigáveis sobre o ombro do primo.

"Certíssimo como poucas vezes na vida, Naruto." Falou o outro, o que provocou gargalhadas na metade da mesa. Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. "Ainda nem transei com quinhentas mulheres diferentes. Não posso mudar meus planos de vida antes de atingir esse objetivo." Declarou, agarrando um canapé.

"Em que número eu me enquadro, precisamente?" Questionou Karin, não parecendo se importar com a verdade cruel.

"Trezendos e dois. Recém começando com o número três, meu bem." Kakashi ajeitou a gravata, dando-lhe um sorriso de canto que pareceu capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer tipo de mulher.

"Diabos, Kaskashi, você é repulsivo!" Grunhiu Ebisu, mostrando-se enojado ao fitar a expressão impassível do irmão. "Ainda não sei como não acabou destruído por alguma doença venérea ou algo do tipo, seu ninfomaníaco hediondo."

"Pelo menos 'sexo com freqüência' é um termpo que pode ser incluído na minha rotina. Já não posso dizer a mesma da sua. Por que será?" Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha para o moreno, um ar de zombaria incontestável na face. "Ahh, isso é porque você está guardando a sua pureza para o amor da sua vida, não é mesmo?" Seguiu os olhos para Sakura, que dançava com o esposo.

Tenten ainda conseguiu disfarçar o risinho que explodiu em sua garganta com uma tosse, mas Naruto, Karin e Ino, que não se importavam em serem discretos, riram abertamente da piada.

A reação do homem procedeu exatamente como procedia na maioria das vezes: sua face corou em puro despeito e ele se empertigou sobre a cadeira, como se uma posição impecável o ajudasse com a retórica, e ajeitou os óculos, preparando um contra-ataque.

"Gostaria de saber por que terrível motivo me fizeram ser seu irmão." Declarou, ultrajado. "Vou ao toalete, com licença." E abandonou a mesa.

Houve alguns comentários sarcásticos após a saída de Ebisu, o que manteve todos gargalhando por algum tempo, até que Neji convidou Tenten para dançar.

Eles se afastaram da mesa rapidamente, embrenhando-se aos vários casais que se moviam ao som da música agradável, deixando para trás entreolhares maliciosos, claramente cientes do interesse existente em ambos os lados envolvidos.

"Eles fazem um par fantástico." Comentou Karin, roubando um gole do champanhe de Kakashi, com o que ele não pareceu se importar. "Tenten possui uma estrutura física de dar inveja a qualquer mulher que se preze. Nunca ia conseguir umas panturrilhas como aquelas." Fitou Ino, apontando para as pernas da morena, que sorria graciosamente por algo que o Hyuuga lhe falara ao pé do ouvido.

"Não se martirize. Você faz o tipo curvilínea, geninho." Disse a loira, calorosamente. Estendeu a mão, pousando-a sobre a da amiga e a esfregando algumas vezes. "Além do quê, um nerd não é um nerd se é sarado." Completou em tom de troça, dando risada.

"Pelo visto a habilidade para piadas é um mal de família." Soltou Karin, lançando-lhe um olhar azedo.

"Não se preocupe, Karin-chan." Interrompeu Naruto, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, parecendo excitado. "Normalmente, as únicas pessoas que riem das piadas da porca são ela mesma e a Sakura, que é uma maria-vai-com-as-outras." Explicou, logo antes de estufar o peito. "Já eu," deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos claros. "sou um comediante nato!"

"Pura originalidade." Concordou Ino, sarcástica.

"Um brinde à brilhante capacidade do nosso Naruto aqui em ser engraçado." Kakashi ergueu a sua taça, no que foi imediatamente seguido pela loira – visto que sua acompanhante da noite não possuía nenhuma bebida no momento. "Façamos votos para que ele continue sendo esse poço de diversão!" Desejou, um sorriso divertido delineado no rosto bem feito.

"Amém." Finalizou a Yamanaka, no que ambos tomaram num gole só o restante de champanhe que havia em suas taças.

A partir daí – e da risada chamativa de Naruto -, a conversa se desviou para outros tópicos, onde a banalidade deixou de ser uma marca registrada, e Gaara enfim participou com os seus comentários sempre inteligentes, apimentando a recém erguida discussão entre seu novo cunhado e Kakashi sobre o melhor time do ano.

Foi quando estava começando a se entediar com o teor do assunto que Ino viu Deidara acenar do outro lado do salão, apontando para o banheiro.

Ele estava acomodado em sua mesa de perfeitos executivos Uchiha, onde Sasori parecia entretido e inconsciente da presença de Ino (o que ela definitivamente agradecia). Seu cabelo loiro havia sido preso e vestia um fraque de corte fino, dando a Deidara uma aparência fenomenal.

Sabendo o que a esperava, Ino suspirou e tomou um gole do uísque de Gaara.

"Vou ao banheiro." Avisou, depositando um beijo sobre a bochecha do ruivo.

"Vou com você." Disse Karin, antes que a outra tivesse oportunidade de lhe comunicar seu verdadeiro intento. "Estou mesmo doida por um xixi." Falou, agarrando a bolsa em cima da mesa e ajeitando o vestido chamativo enquanto levantava.

Naruto as olhou com óbvia curiosidade. Alisou o queixo liso, vendo-as começarem a se afastar.

"Gostaria de saber por que as mulheres sempre vão ao banheiro em bando." Falou para ninguém em especial. "Eu odiaria que alguém me visse mijar."

Ino se afastou a tempo de perder a resposta que lhe foi dada, mas não teve tempo de se entristecer. Logo, Deidara as interceptava na divisória dos banheiros, que era recoberta por uma parede, a fim de dar privacidade aos convidados.

Vendo seu pior desafeto se aproximar, tudo o que Karin pôde fazer foi armar uma careta, que logo foi correspondida. Porém, ambos tinham necessidade de falar com a sua amiga loira preferida, o que acabou por uni-los naquele instante, fazendo com que deixassem as desavenças para mais tarde. Preferencialmente quando não sentissem uma necessidade vital de fofocar, no caso da morena, e reclamar, no caso de Deidara.

Sempre se antecipando a tudo, o homem tomou a dianteira, iniciando o diálogo de imediato após encontrá-las.

"Sasori não está me dando a devida atenção!" Exclamou em tom acusatório, bagunçando os cabelos claros com a mão. "Não posso mais ouvir falar de negócios. Eles parecem _respirar _a seção de economia do jornal. Será que não _dá _pra falar um pouco do sapato horrível que a acompanhante do Neji delicioso está usando, por favor?" Resmungou, frustrado.

"Deidara, querido, você é a única bicha entre eles. Não pode esperar que um bando de homofóbicos enrustidos como os Uchiha saibam que gravata vermelha não combina com camisa asul." Disse Ino, revirando os olhos. "Pra isso existem as amigas." Explicou, como quem conversa com uma criança. Virou-se para Karin, que se remexia, inquieta, ao seu lado. "Falando nisso, você viu que Itachi estava a encarando a festa inteira, não viu?"

A outra sorriu, claramente deliciada com a confissão.

"Um pouco." Admitiu, anuindo. "Mas não estou certa de que quero trocar Kakashi por Itachi. Seu primo me faz ter orgasmos múltiplos. É um deus pagão na cama."

"Kakashi é mesmo o melhor pedaço do mau caminho." Concordou Deidara, deixando de lado por completo sua aversão à empregada de Sasori. Falar de homens em geral era um assunto que o agradava muito mais. "E Itachi parece cheio de floreios demais. Tipos assim não fazem maravilhas com o sexo, digo por experiência própria, doçura."

"Nós estávamos num jogo de flerte inocente até esses dias. Itachi é agradável, posso garantir. Talvez esteja interessado num relacionamento estável, diferente de Kakashi. Tudo o que você pode conseguir de Kakashi serão mesmo orgasmos múltiplos." Garantiu Ino, num tom de quem sabe do que fala. "Mas deixemos isso para lá. Com você de braço dado com o meu primo preferido, um cavalheiro como o irmão de Sasuke não vai se aproximar. Agora, vamos para aquele xixi?" Indagou.

As duas adentraram o banheiro feminino, sendo seguidas por Deidara – que só encolheu os ombros e murmurou "O quê? Eu sou quase uma dama!" num tom de ultraje.

Karin recém havia abandonado sua bolsa sobre a pia, pronta para tirar dela o batom, quando ouviram um gemido vindo de dentro de um dos box.

O trio se entreolhou, surpreso, mas o murmúrio feminino e ininteligível irrompeu mais uma vez o silêncio do ambiente, seguido de um suspiro discreto e da pronúncia de um nome em voz arrastada, rouca de paixão.

"J-jiraya, hmm."

Ino sentiu um acesso de riso subindo pela sua garganta, vindo direto do estômago, e correu para fora do local antes que perdesse a compostura e atraísse a atenção de amantes tão discretos.

Tão logo atingiu o corredor, Karin e Deidara apareceram e não foi preciso mais que um entreolhar para que desandassem numa gargalhada frenética. A ponto de fazer a loira se escorar na parede, sentindo lágrimas lhe inundarem os olhos.

"V-velhos tarados." Murmura a morena assim que pôde recuperar o fôlego, ainda risonha.

"Não há idade para o amor." Disse o Akasuna, com bom-humor. De repente se vira para a mulher, analisando-a um instante, e tira um gloss do bolso interno do blazer. "Meu brilho labial vai destacar o seu batom." Ofereceu, dando-lhe um sorriso de trégua.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu Karin, aceitando-o. Tirou um espelhinho da bolsa. "Em pensar que me produzi toda para tentar chamar a atenção da pedra de gelo Uchiha." Zombou, aborrecida.

Enquanto via a amiga delinear novamente os lábios com o gloss oferecido, Ino revirou os olhos. Sabia que em algum momento a sua frustração por ter sido preterida viria à tona. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que aceitava fácil o fato de ser ignorada. Embora o interesse por Sasuke houvesse se escoado como água pelo ralo, seu ego demoraria a se recuperar daquela rejeição.

Deidara suspirou, parecendo concordar, e ajeitou o próprio terno, distraindo-se com os botões por um momento.

"O noivo é o homem mais desagradável que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer." Concordou, fazendo um bico de insatisfação. "Nem mesmo procurou ser afável por um momento que fosse. É como se ignorasse a minha existência. _Só _porque eu perguntei se ele fazia o tipo dominador na cama também."

A loira riu de incredulidade.

"Você está mentindo." Acusou, chocada. "Sasuke não pronuncia duas palavras em público a menos que seja obrigado. O que te levou a crer que anunciaria suas preferências sexuais como se estivesse simplesmente falando do tempo?" Moveu a cabeça, ainda em pura descrença.

"Oh, eu não sei." O Akasuna encolheu os ombros, indiferente. "Pensei que um assunto _caliente _poderia deixá-lo mais à vontade."

"Sasuke age como se tivesse um vibrador enfiado na bunda e não estivesse gostando _nada _disso." Comentou Karin, provocando risos.

Passaram-se mais cinco minutos de conversas sem fundamento até que as duas mulheres retornaram à mesa da família, onde Naruto parecia claramente aborrecido - sem nenhum motivo aparente. Hinata, ao contrário, estava com uma expressão paciente, acomodada ao seu lado, e se mantinha entretida com a conversa sustentada por Ebisu.

Kakashi soltou um suspiro ao vê-las retornarem, Karin se acomodando ao lado dele, e passou o braço pelo encosto da cadeira onde ela recém se posicionara, enfiando os dedos por entre os cabelos negros.

"Nós estávamos nos perguntando o que de tão atraente havia naquele banheiro." Falou, fitando a prima, que lhe sorriu, agarrando a mão de Gaara por debaixo da mesa.

"Meu bem, você não quereria saber." Ino se entreolhou com a morena, um movimento rápido que gerou risos abafados. Mas a Yamanaka logo tratou de mudar o assunto. Falar sobre as atividades de Tsunade e Jiraya não parecia muito promissor. "Eu estou _mesmo _faminta." Procurou com os olhos pelos noivos, que começaram a tirar as fotos com os convidados.

"Eles chegarão à nossa mesa em alguns minutos." Garantiu o ruivo, tomando mais um gole do uísque.

Logo que Sakura e Sasuke apareceram, junto do fotógrafo, para serem felicitados, todos se juntaram para a foto, sorriram e brindaram. As mulheres beijaram umas às outras, os homens se cumprimentaram com parcos movimentos de mão, e quando todas as fotografias foram tiradas – e que não foram poucas – eles puderam seguir até o buffet, para se servirem do delicioso jantar.

Após a refeição, vários casais tornaram a se reunir na pista de dança, que tocava algumas músicas lentas, e Gaara e Ino dançaram por quatro ou cinco, até que ela sentisse as novas sandálias fazendo os seus pés doerem e ele resolveu fumar um cigarro. Aquele último intento os levou até a varanda, para que pudessem tomar um ar, e Ino se sentou no banco de madeira, fitando o céu escuro e cheio de estrelas, enquanto o Sabaku agarrava o maço no bolso do terno.

"Está fazendo um tempo maravilhoso." Comentou ela, distraída. "Esse lugar é tão diferente de Tóquio." Suspirou.

Gaara se apoiou na balaustrada da varanda, fitando o rosto feminino, dono de traços formosos e um enorme par de olhos claros, capaz de enlouquecer o mais controlado dos homens. Soltou a fumaça do cigarro acendido lentamente, sem tirar os orbes de Ino, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

"Vou parar de trabalhar com mulheres e pôr um anel no seu dedo quando voltarmos, vara-verde." Declarou por fim, a voz tão séria quanto a morte. O maxilar estava rijo, uma particularidade de quando se encontrava em situações difíceis. A expressão profunda e nebulosa fez com que ela tremesse de ansiedade no seu lugar. "Você está pronta para um relacionamento sério?" Questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O sorriso satisfeito foi se delineando devagar na face de Ino, que não foi pega de surpresa pela indagação – mesmo que internamente Gaara quisesse parecer ameaçador.

"Se isso significar ter você exclusivamente para mim, sim." Anuiu, segurança em suas palavras. "Achei que isso já estava acertado." Comentou, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos claros com serenidade. "Safiras, lembra?" Referia-se à refeição feita no hospital, há alguns dias, em que falaram sobre o assunto.

"Hn." Ele apagou o cigarro. "Vem aqui, vem." Chamou, estendendo os braços.

A Yamanaka não precisou ouvir o pedido duas vezes para atendê-lo.

Levantando-se, seguiu até o sólido corpo masculino, rodeando-lhe a cintura com os braços, e apoiou o rosto sobre o seu tórax, aspirando o perfume de Gaara, com o qual já havia se habituado. Mal sentiu quando ele repousou o queixo sobre o topo da sua cabeça. As batidas do coração vigoroso a mantinham distraída.

"Você vai precisar trabalhar menos." Ele murmurou, baixando o nariz para roçá-lo na cartilagem da orelha dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"E você também." Reiterou Ino, apertando-o mais contra si. O ar abandonou as suas narinas de maneira audível, de modo que provocou em Gaara um riso sarcástico baixo, e ela mordiscou o lábio, desconcertada com a própria reação. "Não quero vê-la flertando com nenhuma enfermeira." Avisou, a voz trêmula disfarçando os seus sentimentos.

"Odeio chegar em casa e não ter jantar." Comentou ele aleatóriamente. "Precisaremos fazer um curso de culinária se você pretende banir todas as mulheres da minha vida."

"Não sei nem como funciona uma lavadora de louça." Admitiu a loira, contendo o riso à recordação dos seus problemas com eletrodomésticos. Não era nenhuma rainha do lar. "Mas eu não me importo de aprender. E aprendo rápido." Garantiu. "Nada de trabalhar mais de oito horas por dia, Gaara. Levar trabalho pra casa, só um dia na semana. E você vai ter que me acompanhar em jantares sociais e festas da empresa."

Ele riu baixo perto do seu ouvido, mordendo-lhe levemente o lóbulo.

"Amor, não tem como eu levar trabalho para casa." Sussurrou, a voz rouca e irônica. "A menos que nós tenhamos uma sala cirúrgica."

Ino não se importou com o tom divertido daquelas palavras. Afastou-se apenas um pouco, adquirindo distância o bastante para que pudesse fitá-lo nos olhos. Havia um brilho de certeza nos seus, que aumentou conforme principiou a falar.

"Sei que não. Estou falando de mim. Eu estabeleço os meus limites, mas você precisará puxar a minha orelha. Sou uma _bitch workaholic_, Gaara, o que quer dizer que terá muito, muito trabalho até me tornar uma esposa aceitável." Garantiu, ignorando as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente arqueadas na sua direção. "E fique já sabendo que eu acordo às seis da manhã para correr. E odeio, _odeio _desarrumação."

"Hm, hobby do qual não farei parte às seis da manhã, casa sempre arrumada, hm, anotando isso no meu caderninho, loira." Ele baixou o rosto para beijá-la, massageando devagar os lábios rosados abaixo dos seus. "Mais alguma recomendação ou regra em especial?"

Ela não teve tempo de responder, porque naquele momento escutaram um pigarro vindo da porta da varanda, posicionada bem atrás do casal, e os dois se separaram com algum desgosto.

Temari, que até então não havia tentado nenhuma aproximação, estava encostada no umbral, segurando uma taça. Usava um vestido azul que combinava com o seu tom de pele e o amarelo escuro dos cabelos. A expressão, ao contrário, não parecia nada agradável aos olhos.

"Ah," soltou Ino, aparentemente sem se acovardar. "olá, Temari. Perdeu o caminho do banheiro, querida? É no outro lado do salão."

"Bem, você está mesmo arriando as calcinhas para o meu irmão, pelo visto." Ela comentou, ácida.

"E adorando, obrigada." Reiterou a Yamanaka imediatamente, antes que Gaara tivesse tempo de revidar. "Seria ótimo se você parasse de ser uma puta insuportável, Temari, _meu bem_. Para a sua sorte, o Gaara aqui me pediu em casamento, o que significa me ver sempre que você for vê-lo. Então você podia facilitar pra _mim_ e eu quem sabe facilitaria pra _você_, e então daqui a um ou dois meses poderíamos ver um anel de noivado no seu dedo, o que acha?" Lançou um sorriso brilhante na sua direção, que foi prontamente recebido com um franzir de cenho.

"Você está mesmo me chantageando, Uzumaki?"

"Shika é um dos caras mais fantásticos do mundo, mas é o perfeito exemplo do que Karin chama de "lento na paçoca". Você nunca vai conseguir fazê-lo avançar o próximo estágio só com sexo. Shikamaru precisa de incentivo vindo de fora, o que eu totalmente posso proporcionar, veja bem. _Se _você for boazinha comigo, é claro."

A expressão frustrada de Temari quase fez com que Ino caísse na gargalhada.

"Você é uma vadia boa na arte de barganhar." Admitiu por fim, dando-lhes as costas. "Nós acertamos o nosso trato mais tarde," fitou-a por cima do ombro, mordaz. "irmãzinha."

Nem dez segundos depois que a mulher se foi, Gaara riu.

Ino admitia que só acontecimentos muito engraçados poderiam fazê-lo rir. O Sabaku era duro na queda. E ouvir aquela risada rouca soando nos seus ouvidos a agradou imensamente, o sentimento de satisfação muito maior do que o de estranheza.

"Você e Temari vão acabar virando melhores amigas depois de algum tempo." Disse ele, certeza em sua voz.

Tudo o que a Yamanaka fez, porém, foi encolher os ombros, sem descartar a hipótese.

Temari era visivelmente dura. Independente, dona de uma personalidade forte e nada maleável. Ino não estava certa de que chegassem a se entender, mesmo com a convivência. O ditado já dizia "dois bicudos não se beijam" e ela e Kiba eram a prova viva de que personalidade forte versus personalidade forte acabava em desastre.

"Não vamos exagerar." Concluiu por fim, estalando os lábios. "É muito provável que a mágoa perdure. Eu espero com todo o coração que o seu irmão não seja tão estranho quanto."

"Kankurou é o mais agradável de nós três. Você não vai ter a menor dificildade em deixá-lo nos eixos, com o seu par de pernas." Reiterou o ruivo, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, recordando do irmão, com quem há um bom tempo já não tinha contato.

Naquele momento o celular de Gaara tocou.

Era do Hospital de Ota, informando que Inuzuka Tsume havia acordado há cerca de vinte minutos e parecia estável, embora com muita dificuldade para fazer movimentos motoros com o braço esquerdo.

Conforme ouvia, o rosto do Sabaku foi se despindo da máscara usual, em que parecia relaxado e absorto, para assumir o ar médico disciplinado e seguro de si. Segurança era uma característica vital, que distinguia um bom doutor de um amador, e, notando as nuanças cada vez mais evidentes, Ino se escorou na balaustrada, distraindo-se em esmiuçar a feição masculina, sentindo a gravidade da sua voz lhe percorrer as veias.

Mordiscou o lábio, sorrindo de lado com a própria sorte.

"Do que você está sorrindo?" Questionou o ruivo ao vê-la, logo após desligar o celular. "Bem, não importa." Guardou o aparelho no bolso interno do blaser. "Você acha que podemos dar uma passada no hospital? Quero dar uma última checada na Inuzuka."

"Claro." Concordou Ino, anuindo. "Vamos nos despedir de Sakura. Também estou exausta. Nosso vôo parte às dez."

"Você vai dormir durante todo o percurso." Disse Gaara, agarrando-lhe a mão enquanto ambos adentravam novamente o salão de festas, confortáveis como nunca estiveram com a presença um do outro.

-

-

Eram seis da manhã.

Ino mal podia se manter de olhos abertos enquanto se livrava dos sapatos e se jogava na cama.

Teriam parcas três horas de sono até o horário da partida do vôo que os levaria para Tóquio. O suficiente apenas para recuperarem uma mísera parte da energia perdida durante o longo dia anterior.

Todos os convidados hospedados na casa dos Uzumaki também se preparavam para partir e iniciar ainda naquele dia suas rotinas. Neji, Tenten e Tsunade se arrastaram pelo corredor assim como Gaara e Ino e entraram em seus quartos, exaustos demais para até mesmo se despedirem uns dos outros.

Agarrando-se ao corpo sólido do Sabaku, a loira suspirou.

"Essa viagem foi fantástica, não foi?" Ela indagou, sorrindo, o rosto apoiado no tórax masculino. "Daqui a algumas semanas teremos tudo de novo, com Naruto e Hinata. Você vai estar comigo?"

"O que você acha?" Reiterou Gaara, cheirando os cabelos dourados. "Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar a Sra. Sabaku sozinha numa cidade tão cheia de homens terríveis. Você sabe, Ota é o perfeito centro da perdição." Zombou, deslizando a mão pelas suas costas.

Ino riu baixo.

"Quando nossos amigos se forem, quando nossas festas terminarem," começou, posicionando o queixo sobre as costelas de Gaara para que pudesse fitá-lo. "nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro, não é?" Perguntou, a voz macia.

O Sabaku lhe deu um sorriso de canto, enfiando os dedos pelas suas madeixas claras.

"Absolutamente." Concordou. "Agora, por que você não dorme, que eu te acordo daqui a pouco, vara-verde?" Puxou-a para cima, plantando um beijo nos seus lábios macios, e a loira imediatamente se acomodou nos seus braços, fechando os olhos.

FIM

**Sobre o desafio matemático do capítulo anterior: **Quem quiser descobrir como é feita a resolução, olhe a review da Haruka Taichou que ela explica nos mínimos detalhes (ô guria inteligente, sô!)

**N/A: **Yep, and.... é isso. Vários ganchos para os novos casais, muita interação com coadjuvantes, comentários espirituosos, pessoas se entendendo e tudo o mais. Na última cena, a Ino usou a parte da música da Shakira, que tá no prólogo, super fofis e panz. Não teremos epílogo, porque eu nem sequer fiz o de A Cor da Noite. E estou recebendo ameaças de morte pela Império, então, se for para o bem do povo e felicidade geral da nação, eu digo que **O Império está oficialmente de volta à ativa**!

Pode rolar alguma continuação, algum dia, mas não se excitem demais. Vamos ficar só no "se". Sabaku tel foi ótima, muito divertida, e rende continuação _sim_, mas O Império tá precisando de atenção e vou me dedicar a ela agora.

OBRIGADA AOS REVIEWS RECEBIDOS, ESPERO MUITOS MAIS! ACOMPANHEM MINHAS OUTRAS FICS E CONTINUEM COMIGO ;DDDD

Grande abraço, Motoko.


End file.
